Chaldea Reacts!
by Owriush
Summary: Chaldea, the bastion of humanity's survival. After more than their fair share of world ending singularities. Peace times have finally come, only... not everyone is so keen on the boredom that follows. Three resident heroic gentlemen take it upon themselves to spice things up. How, with a react series starring all your favorite servants. So come on and enjoy... Chaldea Reacts!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one, welcome all new and old. To a new story ahead!**

**So that welcome aside, for real hello old readers of mine and new ones who were curious by this stories name. Welcome too…. _CHALDEA REACTS_!**

**A story idea which after talking with a few people who also are fans of the Fate Series/ players of the Fate Grand Order game and helped me out on idea's with it. Who all I'm thankful for on that, even though I don't know their Fanfiction pen names to give credit were credit is due. _(If they have accounts on here of course)_. But this is the end result of the idea I brought and spoke on with.**

**Now some of you may be curious on why? Well simple, I haven't seen at all or found at least yet any real stories on how some servants perceive or react to certain aspects of the modern era. Be it from entertainment, newfound ideologies, how their legends have lasted through the years and much more. So I decided I'd make one. So yay and if anyone has made something similar like this or the basic idea of it. Then kudo's, I'm glad someone else has too and this will just be a different flavor of the concept.**

**So anyways, this will take place obviously in Fate Grand Order. After all the Singularities old and recent have occurred up to the lastet one from the JP version of the game. I sadly only have usage of the NA version of the app. But I do know enough about the ones that come after that and such, along with the servants involved. _(Bloody Love Ruler Artoria. Bunny Girl for the win!)_**

**But I've talked long enough, you're here for the story not to hear me ramble on and about. So off to reading them my good fellows!**

**I do NOT in anyway, shape or form own the rights to Fate Grand Order. Be it the game app, the characters involved or the anime. Those rights belong to Delightworks, Aniplex _( Both the JP and NA companies _) and Type-Moon.**

**P.S: I don't have the best memory with how some of these servants are or act. So I do my best to make up for it, using what I remember on them. But if I do mess up a bit on those categories, give me a notice on that and I'll try my best to fix it up.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story. : )**

* * *

**Chaldea Reacts!- Ch.1: The start of something… oh god…**

On the world called earth, in the year 2020. There resigned on top a frost covered mountain, where blizzards occurred. Was a facility of pure white. To all who would catch a glimpse of it. Either hiking on the mountains around, by satellite viewing or some other way in the short list. That's what it seemed, simple as that, most thinking it was kind of radio or research facility.

But that wasn't the case, in actuality this was a place where magic and science worked as one together; kept away from the knowledge of the public who were in the _'Non-magical'_ affiliation. This place though had been made for the betterment of the future. For the safety of humanity. This place was known as Chaldea.

Though unknown to most of the world, even those in the magical community. Chaldea had already saved the world more then over a dozen times or so. Each time with the help of the two Masters of Chaldea. A brother and sister only one year apart from each other. Along with them, they had the help of summoned heroes of the old. Known as Heroic spirits. The world was in capable hands with its safety and continued peace.

With that peace, today was just like another day at Chaldea lately. The snow covered the landscape around the bastion of humanity's survival. The servants were either talking to one another, sparring, arguing or something else during this peaceful day. While the two masters also were enjoying the peace, spending time together and bonding as siblings more. But even if the world was safe. It didn't mean that boredom wasn't possible….

…..

….

...

…..

….

…

..

.

"SOMETHING HAPPEN ALREADY!"

A man screamed at the top of his lungs, sitting at a small round table with three chairs in one of the many break rooms feeling bored. So very bored lately. Not that it wasn't a good thing with this peace. But, he was a heroic spirit in his own ways; he needed some actions or something. This man was also better known as, Merlin.

Merlin had been summoned as an official heroic spirit after the whole, Solomon issues was dealt with. He was surprised if anything by that. He wasn't dead so he wasn't in the throne of hero's. But again those two masters of his had done the impossible. So summoning him shouldn't have been such an impossibility. Still Merlin right now was again… bored. Nothing to do, at all. Sure his king and the other knights he knew were around. But they were busy themselves and he knew better then to bother them too much. But as Merlin stirred and stirred in his slowly gnawing boredom. It seemed his pleads for something if anything to happen did not come unheard of, as two pairs of footsteps came in.

Merlin taking noticed looked to see, two more gentlemen that some would call his equal's in… being an old lecher or mischievous bastard's. These two were William Shakespeare and The Archer Of Shinjuku or AKA James Moriarty. Both men good friends to Merlin. Well Shakespeare more since Moriarty had only been summoned almost four weeks ago before the masters dealt with the Agartha just two days after that and so forth; which resulted in even more new servants filling up the place. But aside that, Merlin had a feeling these two could help him find something entertaining to do.

"Gentlemen." Merlin simply remarked, smirking a bit to see the general reaction of the two at the moment

"Merlin." Shakespeare and Moriarty rebutted. Smirking themselves, like some sort of lecher's sign language which with these three seemed all the more shady

Still Merlin simply motioned to two fellow gentlemen to take a seat with him, so they did. All three men simply just sitting there. All bored once again, so very bored. It was so quiet too that you could hear a pin probably drop on the ground from a mile away. It didn't help that here was plastered on the wall, a built in clock with that annoying _'Tick-tock'_ sound.

_Tick-Tock…_

_Tick-Tock…_

The three men just sat there, bored and now feeling suddenly awkward. So bored and so…. awkward. Merlin tapping his fingers together now as he actually hadn't though of what to even say to two of his friends oddly.

_Tick-Tock…_

_Tick-Tock…_

Moriarty was about to say something, but stopped himself. Not understanding why he was feeling so…. awkward a quiet all of sudden. Was it because he had nothing to say at all? Because of the situation he found himself in or maybe because… the boredom had finally gotten to him and dulled his brain to the point it would be no better than a paper weight. A bloody, useless fleshy paper weight. Which had lead him to just sitting here, with two other men; with nothing at all to say. If it was that, Moriarty didn't realize it until now. That and the clock's ticking was starting to get on his nerves already, along with Merlin's finger tapping.

_Tick-Tock…_

_Tick-Tock…_

Shakespeare was one to usually not feel, well awkward or let it get to him. But this very moment wasn't a pleasant one. To be perfectly honest he just bumped into Moriarty before the two overheard Merlin's shouting. Now that they were here. He had no idea what to say, it was much easier with his other friends. But that's because they shared the same sort of likes as he did, one being Han's his first _'Official'_ friend he'd made before the others. Maybe that was why he felt so… off. Granted yes he, Moriarty and Merlin were friends. But none of them had much in common, well at least on what they knew of one another so far.

But still, that shouldn't stop him, Moriarty or Merlin on saying something. They'd done it plenty of times beforehand. Though maybe, just maybe it was because of how… boring it had been for a while here at Chaldea. That and more of the fact, the clock that just ticked on and on with no stop. Counting down the hours left before everyone would be out, using the training simulators, out on a mission with the masters or sleeping. Actually it must have been the clock's fault indefinitely now that the man thought on it.

_Tick... Tick… Tick….Tick…._

The three men suddenly looked at the clock with breakneck speeds. Staring at it as it seemed the minuet hand was malfunctioning for whatever reasons. Now it wouldn't be much of an issue if no one was around, as it probably would have fixed itself one way or another.

But that was not the case at hand. As Merlin, Shakespeare and Moriarty stared at the malfunction wall clock. The minuet hand twitching back and forth between the nine and ten. Back and forth, with that ticking noise still going off.

_Tick…Tick…Tick….Ti-_

The clock didn't last very long, as Moriarty shot out of his seat; summoning his chained coffin shaped weapon. Then swinging it right into the clock as it was decimated by the sudden retaliation. It was confirmed decimated even more as the weapon disappeared into thing air. The clock broken beyond a quick repair with any doubt, if the springs and machinery popping out indicated anything. Now left with only silence in the room. Merlin and Shakespeare looking at their friend. Who himself pivoted on his ankle looking at them. For a minute, another long awkward minuet.

"So…." Shakespeare was about to ask to bring some form of speech in, was stopped short as Moriarty slammed both his hands on the table hard. The sound of it echoing, loudly inside the room before it went silent once more. But Moriarty looking at them now, with a calm if not semi- impatient gaze "Ah…?"

"Okay, it's obvious we three are bored… correct?" Moriarty simply asked, so calm which was a bit unnerving if you were to ask Merlin or Shakespeare

The two men just nodded back, both so…. SO bored. Again they weren't one's to actively look for danger if none was needed. Well most of the times. Still the peace lately while nice was boring at the same time. Stagnating. Sure the other servants seemed all but contempt with it. Though with some of the pasts a few good dozen of them had. It was no wonder most of the servants preferred this sort of peace. But not the three men here, no they just wanted something to happen. Some form of mischievousness, anything by this point honestly.

"Good, good we're all on the same page here then. Now the question is…." Moriarty proclaimed, sitting back down before he slumped a bit seeming frustrated "What do we do about it?"

"Hm…" Merlin hummed, rubbing his chin as he and his friends thought it over

Though as to be expected, none of them knew what to do. They were in the bloody mountains surrounded by snow for god(s) sakes. It wasn't like there was anything for miles that could keep the three entertained.

But as the three pondered on their current predicament. A young demi-servant or better known as Mash. Who walked by with a full box that was a bit to heavy for her, despite her demi servant status. As the box was about to fall over. In a moment for Moriarty, times slowed to a stop. As he saw falling out the box's end side… a small camcorder. Hundreds upon hundreds of idea's came to him suddenly. Though as his thoughts came to a halt, time restarted for his internal senses. Moriarty quickly got out of his seat before sprinting to Mash to help her with the box.

"Oh thank you…." Mash began to thank for the quick assist. Until she saw it was Moriarty. Now she wasn't upset much with the man for what happened back at Shinjuku as she had been, when their master had brought him back only a while ago. It had taken a bit for this semi-level of trust to develop. Still even now, she could feel the mischief radiant off of the older gentlemen

"Yes, yes thank me. By the way, what's with the box?" Moriarty asked curiously as he half did wonder what the box was about. That seemed to bring a small smile from Mash

"Oh the box? It's filled with equipment for the wifi Da Vinci ordered for Chaldea, the staff, our masters and their servants!" Mash happily began to explain a bit with a child like glee

Right… that was a thing at Chaldea. To make a short story, the whole few months for the only two masters of Chaldea had been hectic ones. Singularity to singularity with no rest if barely a few hours in between. Plus with Shinjuku and the recent trips afterword's. There had been literally no time for anyone to just relax, let alone set up wifi or television to be exact. Though now it made sense from the sights of TV's as they were called and laptops being brought in by the dozen the past two days. It must have been for everyone and what Mash had must have been the last of it. Which also made sense, since none of the servants were allowed to go out of their rooms for the last two day. Apparently it was a surprised for the servants. Well that and the fact the more aggressive servants complied also, with no resistant's at all to the orders.

Thankfully today they had been allowed outside because it must have been done by now and with that the surprise was kept safe. Though if you asked any servant, they'd say the grail had gave them all the information on what is what in this era. Well to an extent. Mostly up to the early 2,000's before something odd went up with the information from the grail and nothing else had been added. Though just because the servants got all their knowledge from the grail. It hadn't meant many if barely any took the time to actually comprehend it and to understand fully or barely in most cases. It was kind of like a book for each of them, they could either take their time to read it, skim through certain sections, ignore other sections or not do any of that at all. It was up to each heroic spirit honestly and most…hadn't taken the time. Again because it's been so busy and hectic the past few months, actually it would be close to a year now since the events in Chaldea started.

No matter though, for even if Moriarty barley understood the concept of the camcorder other then it recorded pictures by the second for others to watch like it just had occurred to them in real life. Moriarty already knew what he was going to do with it, that and bring along Merlin and Shakespeare as helpers. The idea had easily came to him remembering some of the slower days back in Shinjuku. Since he barely paid attention to what the people did there back then. Back in those few slow days he'd only caught a glimpses of the functions and uses of handheld phones. Barely understanding the things though, since the grail knowledge was limited to the early 2000's. Which in Shinjuku had advanced much more they what the grail said they were in the early years of their creation.

Still Moriarty had remembered seeing something that he found amusing. If not feeling a bit cringy at times in his opinion. Even so this was a perfect indeed, he almost laughed at the thought of it. But he couldn't do that with Mash around, so he kept his amusement in as he sported a smile at the young demi-servant.

"I see, grant I don't understand it much. It does sound… interesting. But listen to a man like me ramble, go. Off with you, shoo. You have wifi to integrate into Chaldea!" Moriarty quipped, with a shooing motion as Mash gave him an odd look before just making her way off. After what seemed to be a good two minutes, with Moriarty staying outside the room looking to see if she was coming back. Only to see she wasn't, he quickly ran back inside the break room with Merlin and Shakespeare before chuckling a little too much

"What, what have you obtained mischievous Archer of Shinjuku?" Shakespeare asked smirking. Already feeling like this day and maybe the ones ahead were about to get much, very much more interesting again

"Something called a camcorder boys. Use that ever so forced knowledge from the grail for a quick reference. Though it might be a bit dated I'll admit." Moriarty answered, as Merlin and Shakespeare did so. Taking a few moments before the found the general idea of it, even if it boggled their minds still "So?"

"Fascinating, to capture the movement of man with such a small box. What a marvelous, no spect-" Shakespeare began to chant when he got into one of his excitable tirades. Thankfully Merlin was quick enough, placing his left hand over his friends mouth as the writer gave him a look

"Don't look at me like that. Besides you get into your fits of excitement a bit too much at times and it can be a headache." Merlin explained removing his hand from over Shakespeare mouth, who gave off a slightly agitated huff. Merlin chuckled somewhat before averting his gaze to Moriarty "Can we see camcorder then?"

Moriarty simple nodded back, taking from under his vest the small camcorder he'd taken and hidden. Black in color, almost the shape of a perfect square and a few other buttons adoring the device. The three servants studied it, gentle tinkering with it and slowly if barely understanding some of the functions. Especially the most important one… the recording function. As the three finished their inspection, placing it in the center of the table as they stared at it intensely. Merlin just had to get an answer on what Moriarty was planning. He could already feel the sudden thrill of something new come back to him.

"So Moriarty, what's the plan then?" Merlin asked curiosity as Moriarty smirked some more with a glint of glee in his eyes

"What my friends you ask. Well first off as you both know, none of us servants have had much time to explore this new era we found ourselves in. With that, plus the knowledge from the grail we do have; but most of us also will not fully utilize ever. I propose we host Chaldea's first ever web series." Moriarty explained smirking a bit wider, Merlin and Shakespeare looking at one another before back at Moriarty. It took them a moment to find any information on _'Web Series'_ They didn't get much either then it was something put on the internet for entertainment. Moriarty sensing they understood enough, placed his elbows on the table; drumming his fingers together while still having that smirk of his plastered on his face "So you're seeing what I'm purposing then hm?"

"We do." Merlin stated smirking himself now and held both his hands out to Moriarty and Shakespeare, who shook them each before letting go "So we're in agreement then, we shall do this web series. Record our fellows doing… what is it actually we're recording them on?"

"Hidden reaction videos. I saw a few back in Shinjuku when I would see some of the punks on their phones watching them. Amusing if not some being… cringey as the word goes. But, I know of a formant that will be superior to all these other's react videos. Gentlemen." Moriarty explained, taking in a few moments to build up the suspense. Shooting up from his chair with a wide grin and his hands against his sides like a superhero "This is the start of Chaldea Reacts!"

"Bravo, bravo a new page in the history books opens to us three. Bravo!" Shakespeare cheered, clapping for a few moments before something came to him "Though wait. Who shall we enrapture first into this reacts. Who I ask…. WHO?!"

"Notch it down just a bit." Merlin rebutted, amused a bit himself even if he found Shakespeare a bit too loud right now

"It's fine. But for who? I have a good idea who and I have a general idea on what genres of movies, television and games there are more than most here; thanks to my time in Shinjuku. With that said, I suggest we do one or two individuals and maybe even five at this time for the reacts. But who first you may ask well…" Moriarty explained, leaning closer to his now fellow web series makers

With that he whispered and explained. For what the future held at Chaldea now. Would be one of joy, sorrow, pain, amusement, fear, self-discovery, self- loathing, reveals, romance and much more. But there was really only one way to describe what was to come, especially considering the three who were going to manage every aspect of it.

….

…

..

.

_-Lord, have mercy on Chaldea and it's residents-_

* * *

**Hey you made it to the end. YAY!**

**But jokes aside, yeah it wasn't a long chapter at all. To be honest this was more of an introduction to what's to come. It's much shorter then what I usually do, but I thought for an intro to this concept it should start out short and simple. Trust me though, it's going to get much longer in the chapters ahead.**

**Now to inform you all, for this first chapter. I'm going to post up the first react as a starter to show what this story is going to get into. **

**But later I'm thinking on letting you the readers decide on some of the shows and movies, along with who in our long list of servants react to them. But that's a maybe until I get a better idea on that. For now though, hope you enjoyed the introduction to this fic and more will come later on. Have wonderful day's ahead everyone! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are, the first official Chapter of Chaldea reacts!**

**First off, I will say I am extremely surprised at how many favorites and likes this received so far. Out of my other three stories. This one was the quickest in that regard. But I am glad so many of you found this concept interesting. So thank you all for that. : )**

**Anyways I'll explain a few things now before you read this chapter. For one, this is my first react story and even though it is that. There will be plot placed within it as well. So there's that. But I will make sure it's one hell of a plot with the reactions. Oh and I did take some liberties added to diolauge and well you'll see. It's mainly to add to the reaction itself and that's it. **

**Secondly I wrote it in the best manner I could, that involves reactions and character reactions at the same time. Again this is the first react story I've written. So, if you read it and it sees off to you for one reason or another. At least I gave you a good reason why it so. Still I do hope it's entertaining enough.**

**Thirdly and finally, for the first time on one of my fanfics. I'll response to the reviews every two or three chapters a piece in the top notes. I usually do it with PM's, but I decided to try the whole review responses on the chapter notes itself thing. So here we go…**

**Animan10: I was thinking on that actually. I do want the Avengers series to be shown. But I also want to have the other standalone movies the Avengers members had be shown too. I'm still thinking on who possibly, other than the Avenger class servants would watch these. Still I'll do the Avenger movies for sure. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**RedRat8 and Raider550: YES…BUT, I'll have to re-watch again. It's been a while since I've watch JoJo. It's a great suggestion. I just need to refresh my brain on the series again, it's mainly now just fuzzy snippets. Then again I don't have the best memory at times. Still great suggestion, thank you both kindly. **

**98kazer: Indeed. I've been already thinking of how Leonidas _(With possible other Roman/ Greek servants because why not?)_ will react to seeing Hollywood's interpretation of the mighty Spartans! Like the others, great suggestion and thank you very much.**

**Hankanoya: And more shall come, I shall. You hear me, MORE HAHAHAHAHAHA!... Ahem, apologize on that. But on a serious note, more will come. That I can promise. Enjoy what will come next and so forth.**

**TsukiBleu and Rinfanasy: That's a good suggestion there. I'll have to re-watch the ones out so far so there's that. But that will most likely happen later on in the story when I've had the more established. But again another great suggestion. Thank you both greatly. **

**tl34lt12: That would be a very interesting suggestion. Though it maybe harder for me to do, not that I can't or won't. But for the fic's at least. Most likely not, but that's just because I'd have to ask the writers of those suggested stories for permission and I'd rather not open that can of worms. BUT, that aside, official VN's would be for sure a go. I'd just have to figure out which ones to use and which one's would be the most entertaining. So thank you greatly as well for the suggestion.**

**ArcherEMIYA and PasiveNox: So first off sweet suggestion on the death battles you two. I can definitely do those. Just will have to pick a good spot in the chapters along with the right servants for each one. Which is a lot, so that could take a bit when I find a good chapter to do some of those on. For the 'How the universe is way bigger then you think video' That's also a can do. Again will just have to find a good chapter to feature the video into, along with servants to react to it. So all in all, you both like everyone else have given me great recommendations. Thank you two very greatly.**

**ENDDRAGON369: Again good suggestion like the others. I'll have to see what Danmemo Argonaut is about. Watch a bit more of Gintama since I've only watched some of it… hm maybe I should re-watch what I had now that I'm thinking on it for a re-fresher. Anyways, I'll have to also look up Persona 5 the animation Your Stars and Ours. Still all of these are great suggestions you've given me. Thank you dearly. **

**User may be a smug prick: Very good suggestion there. I am totally going to be planning a bit, question is what Modern Kung Fu Movies and who, I mean I know a good portion of servants who'd have interesting reactions. But maybe some who are not so well trained in the eastern martial arts genre. Well, it will come to me one way or another. Still super suggestion here, thank you very much. **

**Guest: This was definitely a movie I was planning on. I wanted to save it though for later chapters, BUT do not worry. I am planning on this already. It will be glorious, GLORIOUS! Thank you super much for the suggestion.**

**jan2dumlao: Just going to ask, but do you mean that the reactors may see the stories of the Emiya family? Again just making sure I'm understanding right. A good suggestion, but at the moment I can't say. Still thank very much for the suggestion there.**

**Jensblond and Valkoor123113: Well thank you for the compliments, much apricated. Though hm… is this is really the first Fate React story? If it is then wow, I didn't actually know. Still thank you for the kind words. **

**So all in all, you're recommendations already and your kind words so far are much apricated. I thank you all deeply and hope you enjoy what I have in store. Enjoy the story! : )**

* * *

**Chaldea Reacts!- Ch.2- Pt.1 : A bit of a risky first test…**

It had been two days, two whole days since Moriarty, Merlin and Shakespeare had formed their pact. To create the world's best react channel. All willing to place their lives in danger if needed for this. But most importantly, to stave them of the gnawing boredom. Which for those three, was basically the same thing.

To be perfectly honest. It was much easier for the three men to get their channel ready in secret. Mainly because the day after their pact was made. Their masters both happily called in everyone for an announcement. Though with only two of the more key figures of the staff not showing up, as they had to finish up a few touches. It was one of the most interesting experiences since pretty much every servant was like family to another.

Granted, family that either had a slight hatred for one another, wanted to kill one another, was obsessed with one another… okay so it was indeed family. Just more of a dysfunctional family that still loved one another in their own odd _(If not somewhat murderous)_ ways. Even though sometimes that love or tolerance was painful both mentally and physically. More on the physically painful side to be exact, but still it was a family no doubt. Ah... the memory of that announcement was forever burnt into the minds of the three gentlemen though.

**-Two days ago-**

"Alright everyone, you're all here!"A young man asked happily, wearing the standard Chaldea uniform. This young man was named Eliphas, one of the two masters of the Chaldea. With him to his left was his sister who he would always be glad to have by his side

"That's great, because now we can tell you the most wonderful news!" Eliphas sister cheered. Donning on her usual big grin and wearing the same uniform her brother did. Aside from the black stockings and black skirt and white heeled boots. This girl was named Locasta and like how her brother felt. She was glad to have had him with her through all of the chaos these past months and wouldn't have it any other way

Now most would look at these two and say immediately after being told they were actually _twins 'I don't believe you'_. Mainly because aside from the peach skin tone, Eliphas had black hair and blue eyes. While Locasta had golden amber eyes and orange hair. But that was the truth. Eliphas and Locasta were both fraternal twins. That just so happened to look like their mother and father if gender bent as people would comment. At least back in their younger days, since by the time they were about twelve people were used to the twins. Even so, that didn't mean they weren't still looked at oddly.

For one Eliphas at times when he was younger. Would be teased by the other children because he looked so much like his mother. Not that it bothered the boy. But it irked him. Though a few good punched to the face always helped shut those kids up, that and it would keep some of those kids away from his sister. Whenever they teased her for being an air head or a goodie two shoes. Boy, girl he didn't care. Eliphas would punch them equally in his defense and especially his sisters defense. Despite if it got him in trouble. Especially with his mother and father.

Speaking of, their parents… they were people that the twin's spoke about happily when asked about the two. Though from the twins times at Chaldea. It also seemed some of their servants had ties with them, at least when it came to the small snippets of memories. Still one Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka or Rin Emiya when the two wedded. Were parents that the twins came to admire at a very young age. From their fathers good will toward everyone and being a loving father in general. To their mother who was always so calm and collect, along with being the reason they knew proper mage craft at all. Sure she was tough on them. But Rin did it because of her love for them both and only wanted the best training for the twins. Shirou though helped too with how to cook _(Granted not as well as him. But above average)_. Along with training in the reinforcement spells and some combat training _(Granted again not as well as he or Rin was. But good enough that it was above semi-average)_.

The twin's had remembered the day they asked their parents, why they had been so hard and dead set on all this training. Only to be pleasantly overjoyed when they saw their parents kneel down. Hugged them and explained their reasoning. Their words would always be with them till the day they passed.

_"Because we love more than the world itself."_ Their mother Rin answered first

_"You're our happy ending and the beginning to what's now."_ Their father Shirou answered next. Both he and Rin smiling the biggest they could, as the twin's smiled back before once last thing was said

_"Which is why we just want you to be ready. When you go there by yourselves." _

That had been a happy time of the twins lives, thankfully their parents had miraculously survived the whole world ending situation somehow. Their only guess being that they were so angry with them. since in actuality the twins had snuck out to join Chaldea in the first place. You can ask Rin that, as it seemed their mother was dead set on not allowing them near the place. Their father Shirou seemed to share the same sentiment oddly. But even after all that had happened way back then, it turned out the twin's parents had literally survived the end of the world. Just so they could punish them. Some would call that parental dedication, others… scary. A very few a little bit of both.

Still as of this day, it had been close to a year since the twins had gotten a hold of their parents. Most likely the only reason they had yet come up here and dragged the twins back home. Was because of some politics within the magical community or something along those lines. Either way, there was no time to ponder on when _(Not if)_ their folks would drop by. Since right now, there was the whole of their servants from the oldest to newest standing around looking at them.

"So anyways. As my sister said. We have great news tod-"Eliphas started to say. Only for a single hand to raise up

The person who's hand was up, was the first Heroic spirit the twins had summoned officially to help them during the Fuyuki singularity. She also turned out to be an awesome big sister figure to the twins. Her name was Atalanta, the Huntress of Chastity or know better to the twins. Big sister Atalanta when in private. Sure she could be overprotective at times… but she had her heart in the right place. Though the twins made sure to have an eye on her anytime she was around kids at a playground or in general. Not that she did or tried to do anything unsavory that could book the women a trip to jail.

It was just… she was very excitable with kids. Which is why again the twins swore to never let Atalanta go unsupervised anywhere full of kids again; especially a park which was the place this rule was made in the first place. Atalanta would just play with them, grab them, give them piggyback rides and just be friendly with kids. Now that would have been fine if she was a kid, but to most of the parents at the park at the time this incident occurred. Which was about fifty couples at the time. It turned from a cute scene to _'Oh god, someone call the cops. There's some weird cosplaying woman trying to abduct our kids!'_ sort of scene. That day had taken a while to clear up with the police, that and the fact the two forgot to tell Atalanta to wear anything but her usual attire and to hide her ears. Which only caused more issues then. But after two hours. Atalanta was only given a warning by the cops to stay away from the kids. That had almost earned an arrow to his skull by the huntress. Again who was stopped by the twins thankfully.

It didn't help that this occurred only four days after the who Solomon issue. With the world back to normal meaning the village down the mountain Chaldea was on had been restored just like everything else. Though the twins at the time, were still letting what had occurred sink in. Along with well… the loss of a good friend. But the moment had brought some humor to the twins then. After a few more months there were here, better and dwelling more in the good memories of that lost friend. Still the fact Atalanta need to raise her hand up, even though she was basically the surrogate big sister was for the twins amusing.

"Yes Atalanta?" Locasta sweetly quipped making Atalanta almost squeal at how cute her surrogate little sister could be. Though that didn't stop some of the other servants from doing so in mutters

"Does this have do with us being made to stay in our rooms the last two days and also the large crates brought into our rooms before we all were called here earlier today?" Atalanta asked. Curious as she had a feeling that was the case and knew it wouldn't be anything bad, just something new

Some of the other servants talked amongst each other now. Curious themselves as it seemed the two days had given rise to rumors and speculation. The twins sighed as they had feeling this would happen. But were so relieved that none of the more temperamental servants had snapped or became irritated. Especially some of the Berserkers and the Alters.

"Brother?" Locasta asked as she knew she wasn't the one to explain things clearly, that and she hated public speaking unless absolutely necessary. Eliphas to his credit was the same as his sister. But a good sport about it as he knew for some reason he was really good at public speaking

"Right sister." Eliphas replied. Averting his gaze back to his surrogate big sister with a kind smile "To answer your question, all of your questions. Yes we wanted to keep it a surprised for you all. After all we've been through… the friends we lost. My sister and I agreed you all deserve a lot of rewards."

Some of the servants were about to argue that it wasn't necessary. That it was their duty as hero's to do so, while then ignoring the glares from some of the other not so… heroic of hero's here. Though it seemed the twin masters could easily tell. As Locasta despite her natural stage fright. Ignored it to address those statements.

"Before any of you say it." Locasta loudly proclaimed. Holding her right hand up for a moment and silencing everyone in the room who was either still muttered or was going to counter argue with them. All the while she still was smiling "We know you're all in a sense hero's. We know this and we know a good few of you will say it's not needed. But my brother and me will not take no for an answer on this. We both wanted to give you all this surprise. As a thank you for everything you've done for us."

With that explanation, every servant no matter their natural alignment or mentality all agreed on that fair argument point. Seeing the logic and reasoning behind this so called _'surprise'_.

"My sisters right. Again you all deserve something after what we've been through. So without further ado. We your masters present to you our servants… our friends, your surprise!" Eliphas finished off for his sister

Both teens motioning to the curtain behind them. Mash behind hearing her que pulled the rope, as the curtains opened seconds later. Showing the gift the masters of Chaldea had been working on to give. To say at least, the servants were silent for a moment. Before going wide eyed with grins, smirks or smiles. As if there was something the servants agreed on, all of them had wanted two things. Just because of the curiosity of the information the grail gave them. They wanted to have one, television. Then two, computers/ laptops or in this case laptops to explore… the media of the modern world.

It wasn't that they didn't know the concept of it, some more than others using the limited knowledge given by the grail. But all of them only knew it went up to the early 2000's. After that, well technology from what their twin masters had told them. Had grown and developed in ways none of them could imagine. So this was a pleasant surprise. Even to the servants who were emperors, queens and kings. After all these long, grueling and depressing months with the singularities. They would all finally get the internet and television. With it, they'd finally get the knowledge of what the world outside of Chaldea and the rarely visited rustic village below the mountain was truly like.

The twin masters seeing their servants happy looks, did their best to not cheer in victory. The sight of Mash behind them giving them a thumbs up made it only a bit harder not to jump in joy at a job well done. But they had to organize this so everyone got their laptops, that and each laptop had been made by a few outside contact the twins had formed over time. To modify certain laptops for certain servants because of some of their small oddities or certain classes… one being of the Berserker class for good reasons.

It didn't take too long for all their servants to get their laptops, the TV's were just for show as it seemed the crates Atalanta had spoken on, were the actual ones the staff installed in the servants rooms earlier today as they were all out. Getting fresh air from being stuck in their rooms for two days, even the more introverted servants. That's what the twins explained when some of the servants asked them on it. Again a few of the TV's were specially made for the more oddity servants and the Berserker class servants. Then finally the twins saw Moriarty, Merlin and Shakespeare come up.

"Well this is a surprise. We thought you three would have been one of the first to get your laptops." Locasta remarked, as the three always were the ones who tried to get whatever was being given to everyone first. That's just how they were. So this was odd for the three… which honestly made it a bit shady to the twins

"Yeah… still here you go." Eliphas exclaimed handing the three laptops to Merlin, Moriarty and Shakespeare who gladly took them. Before just bolting off to their rooms most likely. Though the twins couldn't help but feel a sudden uneasy feeling. Nothing world threatening bad, just… uneasy

"Um Sempai's?"

The twins looked back to see Mash, looking tired from having to quickly hand the laptops to all he servants with no break. Sure there weren't that many, but Mash was more just worried about dropping the laptops by accident. Which for a good portions of servants would have result in either, _(A- Being attacked)_, _(B- Being yelled at her at the top of their lungs)_, _(C- Having said servant upset with her for a good while)_ or _(D- All the above)_. To be honest it was the equivalent of picking to being stabbed in the throat, in the eyes, the stomach or heart. None sounded good and none were the more favorable of the other ones. The twins could only give Mash sympathetic looks, knowing this must have been unnerving for her. Despite what she'd face before.

"Yes Mash. You feeling okay?" Locasta asked kindly hoping Mash was feeling alright

"I am. But I just wanted to ask if you got that odd feeling with Moriarty, Merlin and Shakespeare just now." Mash reciprocated. As she did trust the three in all honesty, but they were just so… shady at times. Especially when they hung out. That only added to the shadiness

Locasta and Eliphas looked to one another. Without even having to say it, they both knew their other sibling was feeling the same thing Mash just described. Averting their gazes back to Mash, they were wondering if this was something to worry about.

"You mean an uneasy feeling. Like something is going to blow up?" Eliphas exclaimed as that was the best way he could explained his feeling

"Or if there's a dark cloud of chaos coming our way…. Or something similar to…well…. " Locasta explained next. Before she and her brother suddenly felt a cold feeling down their spins. Remembering the only other time they felt like this, during their encounter with… Kiara

That woman had been… something the whole time the twins were around her. Sure she at first looked like a sweet nun. But oh had the twins been wrong. So very, very wrong once she showed her true self. They still have issues looking at young Nun's the same way. Even after summoning her as a servant. Though the twins suddenly suppressed another shiver. Wondering what madness of lust would be on her laptop by the next few hours, how many viruses she probably would have on it and… if it would be clean enough to let her place on the tables in the cafeteria or anywhere. The twins swore if you put a black light in her room, bathroom, bed… everywhere in her room. It would end up being a Picasso painting on steroids. The thought only got worse wondering how much of a Picasso painting she would look like, if they shinned her with a black light.

"Ehhh…." Locasta and Eliphas stuttered at the disturbing thought. Mash having a feeling on who they were referring to, decided to change the subject as quickly as possible

"Yeah. That… but you know maybe it's just me overreacting is all. Don't worry Senpai's. I'm sure it's just my imagination.'" Mash proclaimed. Sheepishly smiling and rubbed the back of her head, so she wouldn't bother her sempai's with her worries. Even if they said it wasn't an issue. It's just how she was with them. The twins seemed to get what she was saying, but now they were starting to worry. Though they didn't want to get Mash nervous again. The girl had been dealing with enough and she deserved to relax even if she wanted to help more

"Yeah you're probably right. After everything we've dealt with. I'm sure us three have just become accustomed to sudden peril." Locasta sheepishly rebutted. Trying to not look so worried currently, she averted a gaze to her brother for help "Right Eliphas?"

"Yep. Your right Locasta." Eliphas answered as the feeling of sudden worry was slowly gnawing on him. Turning his attention back to Mash, he did his best to plaster on a fake calming smile "Don't worry Mash. Like you and my sister said. It's all just probably our nerves so again no worries. Still why don't you go to take a nap or a shower. Relax yourself. You earned it after all the help you've given us these past two days."

"If you're sure." Mash stated as she did want to relax a bit, but she didn't want to leave her sempai's alone if they needed help

"We are. Now go on, have a nice rest a day okay Mashy." Locasta replied with a teasing smile followed by a giggle. Mash still blushed a little at the nickname he twins came up for her. But complied as she just nodded before making her way off

Once Mash was out of sight, the twins waited for a minute to make sure she wouldn't come back for one reason or another. When she didn't, the twins looked at each other before letting out a long tired sigh. Both of them taking a quick seat on the floor. The twins now worrying more and more that they thought on the uneasy feeling.

"So sis… you think those three are up to something?" Eliphas asked as again he trusted the three men, though knew they could be troublemakers if they felt like it. Usually that was when they were mischievous by themselves. But together, now that was worrying. It seemed his sister felt the same as her face mirrored his own sudden worry

"Maybe. But maybe not. I mean what here could they use to create mayhem and no, not the Ray shift, servant or not; no one gets in there easily." Locasta answered and cut off her brother before he asked the obvious counter "Though if you want my personal opinion. Even if they were planning something. I'm sure it's harmless… ish."

"That's not a word." Eliphas teased suddenly and donning on a smirk. Before feeling his sister flick his forehead. That just got a laugh out of the young man, especially when his adorable sister began to pout

"You're a meanie still you know that?" Locasta grumbled with a blush on her cheeks from her brothers teasing. Though didn't move away when he chuckled a little more, before rubbing the top of her head

"Well I am technically the older brother. So I get rights to tease you from time to time." Eliphas remarked amused by the reaction of his quote on quote _'little sister'_. To add more fuel to the first, he gave her a quick peck on her forehead making the girl blush a little more from the brotherly action "Such a good little sister too, yes you are!"

"Stop it, you're making me all wormy!" Locasta pouted and doing her best to not blush more. As she swatted his hand away semi-hard . Then glaring at her brother, which looked cuter and her brother knew it as he smirked a bit more "And you're only older by a mere minuet. That's not much older you know. Mom and dad said so!"

"And that along with your behavior right now just proves I'm the older one of us two." Eliphas proclaimed with an overdramatic older tone. As Locasta cutely pouted more before turning away from him, with an adorable huff. Eliphas laughed a bit again. Then wrapped his arms behind her in a hug, as she instinctively sat on his lap, like they always did when they were kids in a similar situation of teasing and anger. Eliphas just waited then like always Locasta seemed to calm down, letting out a sigh "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. You really can be a pain sometimes." Locasta explained, smiling once more before she gave her _'older'_ brother a kiss on the cheek then snuggling against his chest again like they use to do when younger "But. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my partner here… you know it's still hard at times to believe it's almost been a year since all well this happened. You know bro?"

"Yeah I do sis. But like you said. I wouldn't have anyone else by my side in this, I'm glad about that." Locasta happily exclaimed as she and her brother just enjoyed the sibling moment. Then Locasta smirked as she'd liked this moment to go on a bit longer. But this was too good of an opportunity to tease her brother back. Sitting back up, she giggled

"What?" Eliphas asked, confused a bit

"Nothing… though you know. I have to ask since I care about you so much." Locasta quipped, standing back up on her feet, her brother doing the same still confused. While Locasta held her hands behind her back giggling some more "But when are you going to ask Mash out?"

Eliphas took a moment, a good moment to register what his sister just asked. Then he went wide eyed and saw the glint of mischief in Locasta's own eyes. He knew this was just to get back for his teasing, that and he wondered how she found out. He'd never told anyone.

"H-How di y…. I mean ah… w-what do you mean sis. Me a-a-asking Mash out. Right…" Eliphas said with his best calm look. Though that really didn't do much, as Locasta just rolled her eyes and he could tell she knew he was lying. He could only relent as he knew he wasn't going to sway his sister with his lie "How long…?"

"Since day one." Locasta answered bluntly, but in a kind manner "It was pretty obvious you like her. Though it's pretty obvious she likes you back."

"W-What do you mean, s-she just thinks of me as a friend?!" Eliphas stated as it hurt him to say that, but if he was honest he just believed Mash liked him as a friend and always would. That and he didn't think he deserved such a beauty like her. He believed she deserved someone cooler than he thought he was

"Jeez. Brother you're a dense idiot sometimes. Like dad is." Locasta said as if there was one thing she and her mom agreed on fully. Her dad Shirou Emiya was probably one of the densest men ever, when it came to women taking a fancy to him

Even after years of marriage. The twins father would never take notice of all the woman and even some men who would look at him with lust and interest. It took their mom to show public affection towards the man to get those people to back off. That and the nasty death glare Rin Emiya would send any interested on lookers running. One thing you never try to mess with when it came to the twins mom, it was trying to flirt of get with their father. Still it seemed that denseness passed over to Eliphas.

"It's pretty obvious that Mash likes you, she talks about you a lot and whenever you two are alone. I swear from what I've heard by the servants who passed by. You two are either stammering on your words or blushing looking at the ground. So come on, when are you going to ask her dummy brother?" Locasta explained smirking some more. Though in all honesty, she was glad for it. She already saw Mash as a sister, so if Mash and her brother got in on; then got married later. A win-win for her and everyone else

"I ah… look, I'm just waiting for the right time okay. I want to enjoy the friendship we have right now. I'll tell her one day, but when I feel it's right. That a good enough answer for you sis?" Eliphas answered. As he truly did want to enjoy what he and Mash had now, maybe later he would tell Mash his feelings and hopefully she'd reciprocate them. But for now, just being Mash friend and being near her was all he could ask for at the moment

"Is that so…hm." Locasta muttered, as she began to walk over to the door to the room. She stopped looking back at her brother with a big goofy and yet loving sister grin "Then I guess I have to help you out!"

"Wait what?" Eliphas screamed in shock as he could tell his sister was serious

"ELIPHAS AND MASH HIDING IN A CLOSET. S-E-X, S-E-X, S-E-X. HOT-HOT-SEX!" Locasta teased with a dirty version of kissing song. But she really did want to help her brother out, though that didn't mean she wasn't going to have fun doing so as she ran out of the room "HEY MASH!"

Quickly as the door opened, Eliphas chased after his sister. Hoping he'd stop her from getting to Mash and also hoping no one else was around the hallways to hear the song his sister was singing even louder. As he could barely see her skipping as she sung the song on her way to Mash.

"LOCASTA GET BACK HERE!" Eliphas screamed as he really was going to do his best to catch his sister

As the sounds of embarrassed anger and giggled echoed down the hallway. The twins couldn't help but still feel uneasy. Wondering what was going to happen possibly when it came to Merlin, Moriarty and Shakespeare. They just hoped if anything, it wouldn't cause too many problems or get too much unneeded attention.

…..

….

…

..

.

Oh how wrong they were to hope that…

**-Present time- **

In the hallways of Chaldea, one young woman walked down them to stretch her legs out. It was hard not to notice her too, since she wore all red and looked like another heroic spirit that went by the name Artoria Pendragon. This was the Knight of Betrayal. One Mordred Pendragon.

Now Mordred had gotten use to Chaldea and its usual oddness. Being summoned after the second singularity from what she was told back then. She had come a long way if anyone asked. Learned to control her anger better… to a point at least. Especially when being called a woman, since she usually made people refer to her as a man. But now was at least tolerable with being called a woman.

Anyways she had achieved so much more also. She was now friends/ frenemies with most of the round table. She was on better terms with her Fathers/ mothers/ Father-mothers. Along with all the other version of the petite King of Knights. It was a good time, she had friends, frenemies and a family. So again if anyone were to ask Mordred if she was contempt, she truly was.

Now that life had been made better with the masters gifts. She had television in her room and a Laptop, two things like many other servants had wanted for a good while. With it came so many new doors to open and expand her mind on. Though for the past two days she, her roommate and female best friend Fran or AKA Frankenstein, along with her other best friend Hyde all had to take a course. Mainly on how to use the television and Laptop properly. It had been more confusing for Mordred herself, but thankfully her best guy and best girl were there to help her out even if they were having trouble themselves still. So today was a day she decided to take a walk, stretch her legs and arms since she'd been held up in her room for well the past two days.

It was going nice enough, a bit emptier in the hallways. But that was probably because everyone was getting use to the tv's and laptops still. But then she noticed it… she saw a grey kitten. It was odd for Mordred, on one hand she knew there were no pets in Chaldea which only made Mordred question why a kitten was here. But on the other hand well…..

"Oh you are so cute, such a cute kitten!" Mordred squealed as she let her internal girly side show. Though that was because no one was around and she just loved cats, she couldn't help herself despite her reputation. She knelt down, looking at the adorable grey kitten and was about to just pick the kitten up before snuggling with the adorable fuzz ball. So as she reached to the kitten. Suddenly the fur ball gave a cute meow before bolt away from her down the hallway "Hey where are you going, come back!"

So as Mordred chased after the kitten, going down the hallway some more. Keeping her gaze barely on the small grey kitten as it took a turn to the right. Mordred following behind, keeping a good pace as she was so close to the kitten yet barely in reach. Two more minutes of running, going down hallways left to right. She finally stopped seeing the kitten run into a room at well somewhere far left alone in Chaldea. Without thinking Mordred ran into the room, seeing the kitten inside laying on the ground. Mordred let out a sigh of relief picking up the kitten who snuggled against her chest. Bringing a smile to the knight.

"You sure gave me a good run. Now then… huh?" Mordred remarked amused. Until she took a gander at the room around her. Realizing it was very clean, had a black cloth couch, a glass table in front of the couch and a bathroom in the corner. But what was the oddest thing Mordred saw. Because everything else seemed normal to be inside a room. But not the TV screwed into the wall, with a wire going down all the way to a laptop on top the glass table. Opened up and showing the words across the screen _( Take a seat and press start)_

Mordred was rightfully a bit wary and confused about the sudden situation. But she was curious too. So she adjusted her arms so the kitten was now resting on her left arm. Mordred took a seat, using her free hand to use the mouse to press the start button. A moment later and the screen went off. Mordred raised an eyebrow, before the screen turned back on with another message. Squinting her eyes to read the semi-smaller text, she began to read out loud the message. If only to help her a bit more reading such semi-small text.

_Hello,_

_-If you are reading this. Then you should know that you are now stuck within this room. Before you freak out. No this isn't some sort of trap that was meant to kill you. That said, the only way you'll be able to get out now is to… watch a movie we picked out. If you do that for us, you'll be let out. Simple as that. You might as well, besides what else did you have planned for today?_

_P.S: Keep the kitten, call it a reward and thank you present._

_P.S.S: Oh forgot to tell you. Please do keep quiet about this, then again who would believe you? NO ONE! That's who. Also one last thing, we may call for your participation again. So don't be surprised if you suddenly find a letter in your room._

_P.S.S: Also… don't question this, just play along. Kay? Thanks…_

As Mordred finished up reading. Watching the screen change once more to say _'Press start when ready'_. She had to admit, this was like the top ten oddest things to happen to her since being summoned to Chaldea. Like number six at least because of how odd this was. She also had several question, all ending with her questioning her own sanity and if this was all some weird fever dream. BUT…. the note was right, she really had nothing else to do. So she might as well. That and she got to keep the adorable kitten in her arms. Win-Win for her. Though she knew of what movies were thanks to the grails knowledge of at least the basics. But when it came to individual movies, the grail never had any information on them. Then again from what her knowledge said from the basics. So many movies had been made that it was near impossible to get any knowledge on any of them. So maybe the grail even had its limits which was odd in itself if that was the case.

Mordred though decided enough was enough with the pondering. She had a kitten now and was going to be entertained for a good few hours with this movie. So she kicked her boots off letting her bare feet feel the coolness of the floor, took her bracers and arm wear off too while leaving the rest on. Getting comfy on the couch and moved her new kitten to lay in her lap as it slumbered peacefully. Mordred was now ready to watch this movie. She used the mouse once again and pressed start.

The screen on the computer shut off, then the TV turned on with a gritty film reel that told her to wait for a few more moments. So she did. Then it began…

5…..

4….

3…

2..

1.

**[Begin]**

The screen was black again, silent as Mordred watched to see what would appeared. She didn't have to wait before a sudden melody began.

As the melody started the screen turned to the sight of the night sky filled with stars, but only one star was shining the brightest. It slowly began to pan downwards pass a few clouds while violins began to play. The music harmonizing together as one. While the sight of a lush green forest, trains on tracks, towns and cities with a river stream going down the center in a wiggly shape and had a few boats floating appeared. It didn't last long though as the music harmonized to its fullest.

As that happened, Mordred saw a white flag with a gold emblem on a golden pole. The view panned down more showing a lovely white castle illuminated by lights underneath and fireworks going off in a colorful array. Though the view panned more to show the lake beneath the castle surrounded by even more lust forests. While the sky behind was now a lovely mixture of nigh blue and violet purple. Once the panning stopped, a streak of golden dust arching over the castle from its left. Finally more of the golden dust glimmered on the bottom of the screen with three words simply.

_-Walt Disney Pictures-_

Following, the screen went black once more. Mordred suddenly realized, from what the knowledge of the grail gave on this subject, which was very little; but maybe that was because it wasn't deemed important enough. Walt Disney was founder and creator of the Disney corporation or something along those lines. A famous creator of children's movies. Mordred got a little irked at that, but was curious on what made this mans _'Kids'_ movies so great. So she let it be. As she watched the screen show the words Walt Disney pictures again, but only in red and with the sounds of birds and crickets. The lettering disappeared, leaving on the sounds of animal and turning the screen black yet again. Mordred seemed already bored, feeling that this movie was probably something stupid from what she was perceiving.

[**"This is going to s-"]** Mordred proclaimed already. Planning on hurting the person who locked her in this room. But she was cut off suddenly and would learn, how very wrong she was…

'_NNNNAAATTTSSS IIINNGONYA BATGITHI BABA!,_

_Sithi uhhmm… ingonyama…"_

A sudden loud chanted echoed on the screen, catching Mordred off guard as she actually had flinched for just a moment. But calming down quickly with the second chorus sounding more soothing. At the same time she saw the bottom of the screen turning an orangish-red. Only to realize, it was the sun rising up on the land before it. Showing oddly shaped trees, clouds, the short grasslands and even heat waves.

'_NNNNAAATTTSSS IIINNGONYA BATHGITH BABA!_

_Sithi uhhmm… ingonyama,_

_Ingonyama…._

_Siyo Nqoba."_

Mordred kept her eyes focuses on the screen now, kind of already taking a gander at the lyrics as she mouthed them first course. Smiling a little too without her notice. While she did that, Mordred saw animals. From a Rhino, three gazelles, six Meerkats and a single Cheetah on a hill side all looking up at the sunrise. The scene changing to two Marabou Storks in the water surrounded by small bushes of aquatic plant life. Before looking up to the sky, another Marabou stork coming in a moment later as it took flight.

**["Such cool animals."]** Mordred stated, smiling a bit wider as she was a lover of animals. She didn't know why, but she just liked animals a lot. So seeing this, even if they were drawings was beautiful to the knight

'_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew…._

_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew….'_

The next scene was a quick one, as I showed a flock of the Marabou Storks flying passed a large waterfall. With trees growing on the cliff side and the sun's warmth a half a quarter shadowing the waterfall. Again Mordred couldn't help but awe a bit at the wonderful hand drawn sight. Before yet it changed to another scene just like that.

'_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew…._

_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew….'_

Mordred could see a heard of Elephants with their calf's walking in the shade of the early morning. Passing by a large flat top and snow covered mountain. While the flock of Marabou Storks flew over them. Mordred not even realizing she was tapping her finger a bit on her knee and muttering the lyrics quietly now. Even if she mess up the words a bit and had no idea what they meant.

'_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew…._

_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew…._

_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew….'_

The newest screen showed dozens upon dozens of Flamingos flying through the air over the grasslands and lakes, which shimmered from the sun. More and more flocks showed up. As the words and tune got just a bit louder. Mordred meanwhile was singing a bit louder herself. Still not realizing she was even doing so, while holding her right foot in a slowly growing excitement. Along with also trying not to wake up her kitten. Then a Flamingo showed up right in front of the screen, before it changed scenes once more.

'_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew….'_

'_Ingonyama, Ingonyama, nengew….'_

This scene showed the parts of the land still shrouded in shade. Dozens and dozens of Gazelle galloping to wherever their fellow kin were heading. Mordred now was slowly bobbing her head left right, right to left as she sung the words only so ever louder.

'_From the day we arrive on the planet,_

_And blinking, step into the sun…_

_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen,_

_More to do than can ever be done._

_Some say eat or be eaten,_

_Some say live and let live._

_But all are agreed as they join the stampede,_

_You should never take more than you give….'_

Mordred was surprised a bit at the sudden lyrics, watching a Giraffe and her calf walk into the sun light. Before sprinting to a group of other animals. After that she awed at the ants carrying the leaf's on a branch, before seeing the a heard of Zebras galloping with dust built up around their hoofs. All of it in perfect unity.

'_There's far too much to take in here._

_More to find than can ever be found,_

_But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round…'_

The scene changed yet again, showing a bunch of cat sized birds running downwards. Before the sight of a heard of Elephants came in shaking the ground beneath them. One of the birds almost getting stomped on, but was able to get away thankfully. Mordred let out a sigh of relief at that, though chuckled a bit to a how funny the bird had looked. Then she awed even more at the sight of Zebras galloping in the glistening water, passing by some water buffalo and an Elephant that had a dozen birds on each tusk

Mordred for some reason felt more excited as the music slowed down for just a moment, before showing a dozen of various animal all running towards the same direction. Then, it came. The scene that cemented Mordred liking to a movie she was very quickly just minutes ago believed she was going to hate. But again, how wrong the Knight of Treachery was.

'_IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!,_

_And it moves us all,_

_Through despair and hope._

_Through faith and love._

_Till we find our place,_

_On the path unwinding!_

_In the Circle_

_THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!'_

Mordred's heart soared in sheer excitement now, as she was lipping the words almost perfectly. Seeing all the animals gathered around what looked to be a large rock covered by trees. With one rock pointing out and held by another underneath. A pale blue feathered Toucan suddenly flying above and closing in on a small shape on the end of the cliff. When it go closer, Mordred couldn't help but smile even more.

She saw a proud and strong lion on the cliff edge. With tanned almost golden fur and a red mane that reminded her a bit of Tristian's hair color. Only redder if possible. The Toucan landed in front of the proud lion. It bowed in respect. The lion smiled back with a nod to add. The scene then changed quickly to a dew dozen Gazelle watching a wooden staff with two orange clay made pot tied to it pass them. Who was holding it was an old, but wise looking Baboon that seemed to be well respected. If the bowing animals that were closed said anything.

Mordred by this point was singing the words to the song again, in her normal tone. But still hadn't realized that or realized her kitten just looking at her as she did. The scene changed back to the lion, smiling some more as he watched the Baboon climb up. Once up, the wise baboon ushered him for a hug which the lion returned graciously. After that, the lion had lead the baboon to what Mordred guess was his mate and in the arms was something that made Mordred internally gush in glee.

It was an adorable cub, with the same an almost golden fur and by Mordred's guess a male. The baboon smiled at the sight as the cub looked at him. Then did a few hand gestures and gently rocked his staff and the clay pots tied to it over the cub. Who tried touching them for a moment. But then the baboon stopped and took out a fruit, ripping it open as red liquid came out. Mordred wondered why that was. Until she got her answer seeing the baboon rubbing some of the liquid on his thumb. Before rubbing some on the young cubs face. After that the baboon grabbed some sand and sprinkled a little over the cub. Who made a sneeze that made Mordred melt some more inside from how cute it sounded. The two lions chuckled at the cute moment. A moment later the baboon picked the cub up, looking at the parents who nodded. The baboon then started his way back up the cliff edge until he got to it. The animals gathered around looking up at the wise baboon and waited, just like Mordred was now.

'_IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!"_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding!'_

Without saying anything the baboon held the cub up to the crowd of animals. Who cheered in praise of the sight. Elephants honking, monkeys happily screeching, Zebras doing whatever that odd noise they made and many more cheers. The camera at the same time panning around the cub who looked confused on what was going on. Though the majestic scene was enhanced further as the clouds above parted with a ray of light eliminating the cub. All the animals gathered around bowing.

**["In the Circle….. THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!"]** Mordred sung out loud as she just couldn't help it. The scenery, the music; just everything seem to capture a piece of her heart and soul. As she watched the camera panned out showing the cub, the parent lions, the baboon holding the cub, the animals bowing and the sheer majesty of the scene. Mordred knew once and for all she had been so wrong on this movie. But after the song stopped, one last thing happened. That would assured Mordred even more that she would love this movie, it was when she saw the black screen once more, then … the title all in bright red

.

.

**-THE LION KING-**

**.**

**.**

The movie suddenly paused as the screen went black again. The computer starting up showing a message that said _'Take a moment please and recollect on what you just saw. I makes the movie even better!'_ Then the message changed to say _'Press start to continue the movie'_.

Mordred seeing this was happy she could see the rest of the movie. But she did want to think over what she just saw. If this is what Disney movies were like. She wondered about how many others Disney movies she'd come to love.

Though the movie itself was very intriguing already. The Lion King. Odd and yet funny when she thought about it. Her original father and well mothers… mother-fathers including herself. All loved Lions. Viewing it as a majestic beast of power, royalty and pride. So the movie already gained points from Mordred. That and the theme of it made her feel an odd connection to it. Though Mordred knew she'd have to watch more before she could make any solid statement.

**["Well it's already interesting, full of animals and…. it has lions. So I got to watch more of this!"]** Mordred shouted. With a big smile and an excited need to watch and see how this story would be going. She picked her kitty back up in her hands looking at the adorable fur ball eye to eye **["Isn't that right. You want to watch more Lion king with me?"]**

** ["Meow."] ** The kitten meowed. Scratching the back of its ears a bit

**["Thats my….]** Mordred began to say, looking down below and quickly figured out the gender **[Huh cool. Well that's my girl. I'll give you name after the movie promise!"]**

** ["Meow!"]** The kitten meowed once more. Mordred smile becoming wider as she sat back down. Placing the kitten in her lap once more and got comfy. She then moved the mouse and pressed start

**["Okay. Now let's get back to Lion King. Oh yeah!"] **Mordred cheered as the numbers appeared once more over the black screen

5…..

4….

3…

2..

1..

**[Resuming movie]**

As the next scene begins. Mordred saw a small cute little grey mouse. Running around a rock floor. Probably trying to find something to eat. As I scurried around more and more. Suddenly a lions paw smacked down right on its body. Not enough to kill it though. The mouse's tail stuck in between two of the lions claws. It was lifted up to a new lion. This one with a dark brown coloring, green eyes and a black mane along with looking thinner. Shadier as some would call it. Finally the lion had a scar down his left eye. Now Mordred already felt off about this Lion.

Maybe it was because of the way he looked, as he stared at the mouse just then or his appearance in general. But Mordred could tell this lion wasn't a good one. Not in the slightest. He actually reminded her a bit of Morgan Le Fey her… _'Mother'_ and she used the term loosely. Maybe that was why Mordred was already iffy about this lion. But she kept watching as the Mouse squirmed some more.

"Life isn't fair now is it. You see I… I shall never be king and you. Shall never see another light of the day hehe." The lion mused in a deep, but shady sounding tone. Seeming to mock the mouse more as he slowly moved it to his jaw. Causing more fear and panic, which irked Mordred a bit

**["What a prick."] **Mordred remarked as she may have killed a lot in her day and enjoyed the fights. But never enjoyed the actual act of killing… well it depended on the person. Mordred though kept her cool and watched on. Seeing the lion almost ready to snap his jaw down to devour the unlucky rodent

"Didn't you mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" The same blue feathered Toucan from the first scene suddenly asked. Flying in before crossing his arms…wings… arm-wings…? The lion seemed to quickly become irritated, laying his paw and mouse on the ground. But keeping his paw on the mouse itself so it couldn't escape

"What do you want?" The lion asked. Mordred herself suddenly feeling a slight connection to the shady lion. Remembering how Gawain was with her still, even if they were okay with each other now…. he was so overprotective of her quote one quote _'Maiden hood image'_. The man's heart was in the right place, but he was just so overbearing on it sometimes. The Toucan seemed to remind Mordred of Gawain for that reason. That and the semi-snotty tone the Toucan had also

"I'm here to announce that king Mufasa is on his way. So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony his morning." The Toucan explained with of a bow of respect, saying the name of Mufasa. Before moving his gaze back to the lion in front of him, a gaze of scrutiny. Meanwhile the mouse had somehow escaped, running away from the lion and into a hole between the rocks

**["Yeah. Definitely like Gawain."]** Mordred proclaimed with a snicker **["He even acts like Gawain anytime he'd address me."]**

"Now look Zazu, you mad me lose my lunch." The lion complained in a calm manner, averting his gaze to Zazu

"Hah. You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia!" Zazu exclaimed smirking a bit. Mordred noting that the bird was a bit foolish to be teasing the lion that could kill him within seconds if needed. Though the devilish small grin on the lions face said it all

"Oh... I quiver with fear." The lion remarked sounding amused a bit. Before crouching down and slowly moving closer to Zazu who began to back up

"Now Scar, don't look at me that way." Zazu replied back only to see Scar wasn't complying and coming in closer. Much to the birds fear "HELP!"

**["And he's chow."]** Mordred muttered as all she could say was, that the bird tempt fate and this was his reward

With that Mordred watched as Zazu tried flying away before Scar snapped his jaw's shut over the birds whole body. Like a toothy cage. Thankfully it seemed fate picked for the bird to live just a little long

"Scar." Another lion scolded with a deep and wise tone. Mordred seeing I was the first lion in the start of the movie. He also looked peeved at the moment. But Mordred had a feeling that Scar acted this was a lot or at least at the times he found convenient to misbehave from her guess

"Mhmm?" Scar asked keeping Zazu in his mouth. But scolding himself for getting caught and having to deal with the lion before him. It seemed the other lion already knew what had occurred, his face looking unamused for obvious reasons

"Drop him." Mufasa ordered. Making a glare to help with his demand for his brother

"Impeccable timing, your majesty!" Zazu yelled from Scar's mouth, Scar sighed at this. Spitting out a saliva covered Zazu moments later. Who stood back up, wiping himself off and spit out any saliva that accidentally came into his beak "Eyyccch…"

"Why if it isn't my big brother. Descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Scar suddenly remarked, sarcasm and bitterness in his fake happy tone. Walking over to one of the came walls, seeming to want to be alone already

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Mufasa quipped. Ignoring his brother usual tone and insults. He loved his brother despite how the lion was, but said lion could be a troublesome one to deal with or even speak to at times

"That was today!?" Scar proclaimed with fake shock, standing up on his hind legs while laying his forepaws with his claws out on the rock wall. Though gave off a look of pretend shame "OH…. I feel simply awful."

Scar then semi-slowly dragged his claws down the rock wall. Small scratches appeared along with a very… grating noise. That made Zazu cringe at the sound of it, while Mufasa ignored the sound the best he could, irritating yes. But he'd dealt with worse as he stared at his brother who finished his little gesture. Sitting on his backside once more while looking over his claws in admiration and smiling smugly "...Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes… Well as slippery as your mind is. As the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Zazu scolded as he flew closer to the lion

**["He is right. Prince or not, if your related to the king. It's only right you partake in a celebration of a new family member. Well from what I've learned back then in my time… not that I knew them."] **Mordred stated, watching Scar smirking a bit still and clicked his teeth. Making Zazu quickly fly back behind Mufasa as Scar bent down to speak with the bird

"Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born." Scar explained with a much more bitter tone. While Mufasa bent lower his head, meeting his brothers eyes with his own

"That "hairball" is my son... and your future king." Mufasa explained very sternly, Scar almost rolled his eyes as he straighten himself up

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy." Scar quipped with a condescending tone as he began to walk away from Mufasa to the other open side if the cave, that lead out to the pride lands. Though the jester irritated Mufasa a bit and in a way was kind of a silent insult the king

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar." Mufasa warned with a slight edge of anger in his tone now, watching as his brother looked back at him with a slight scowl and narrowed eyes

Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me." Scar remarked stern and sly himself, continuing his casual walk out of the caves

** ["He did not just say that to his brother and his king no doubt."]** Mordred muttered a bit surprised Scar had the guts to do a semi-subtle death threat. She smiled a bit seeing Mufasa wasn't just another brute as he caught on the wording, running in front of his startled brother and let out a might roar before glaring at Scar

"Is that a challenge?" Mufasa asked extremely stern, sizing up his brother. Scar himself was scared for the first time in a while. But calmed himself down enough to answer his brother and make his way out

"Temper, temper." Scar remarked with a calmer demeanor as he gave his brother a small mocking smile "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity. Why not?" Zazu asked placing his wings on his hips. Hoping to see Mufasa give Scar a well a waited thrashing, Mordred herself kind of wanted to see Scar get his backside handed to him too

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength…" Scar explained with snarky tone, before looking back at Mufasa "...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Scar then simply if not over dramatically walked out of the cave. Acting like a wounded kitten who just got out of scuffle with a wild beast. Once gone Zazu flew and perched himself on Mufasa's shoulder as both watched Scar make his way off a bit more before disappearing in the tall grass. Zazu let out a deep sigh.

"There's one in every family, sire... two in mine actually and they always manage to ruin special occasions." Zazu explained as he knew Mufasa was frustrated now dealing with his bitter sly brother

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked as he wished his brother would a bit more cooperative with him

Mufasa knew hadn't been the nicest older brother back when their mother and father still lived and he regretted that. Since he believed that was partially the reason Scar was a bit uncooperative around him. Still he wished he and his brother got along better, especially since his son was born and would most likely try to spend time with Scar his uncle. He just didn't want Scar to take any of his… anger out on his son. Zazu though sensing the slight worry and frustration, decided to make a small quipped and see if he could ease his kings unrest

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug." Zazu quipped with his one beaky smirk as Mufasa turn his glance towards him

" Zazu!" Mufasa chided his friend, but the smile said it all as he found the small joke utterly amusing, so with that confirmation Zazu decided to see if he could milk the amusement some more

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him." Zazu suggested amused more as Mufasa began to make his way out. But not without laugh some bit himself at the joke as they disappeared back in the cave before the screen went black

**["Hehe, that is a thought. Maybe I can see if Medea knows a spell to transfigure a person to an object for a few hours. Maybe I could turn Gawain into a rug and beat him he clean with a broom. Ha, that be something!"]** Mordred muttered. As she did wonder one of her slightly older friends did have some spells like that. But she put the thoughts aside as the scene changed yet again

Now the scene showed a tree in view, the sky cloudy and some thunder blasting in far back. It looked like it would be a rainy day. Then the view changed to a few more trees and the dark clouds above as rain started to fall. Finally the view changed to the later night as the rain kept on and thunder echoed. Showing a larger and studier looking tree. Before panning inside an open center, showing Rafiki drawing on the one of the wood walls. An image of Simba with red liquid.

"Hmmm... Ah heh, heh, heh, heh, heh..." Rafiki muttered and chuckled in joy drawing over the image of Simba a crow of sorts, he seemed really happy like he'd seen something of the future of another thing along those lines

The scene fades black once more for Mordred, before see saw it back at pride rock. Showing the sun only coming up now. Then saw a small cub running up to the edge of Pride Rock. Before a closer look showed it was a somewhat bigger Simba, a year or so older. He was looking over the land with a small smile. Before running back to where everyone slumbered, jumping over a few lionesses if not stepping on a few by accident. Before getting to where his mother and father were as both still slumbered.

"Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!" Simba repeated over and over again. Pressing his two paws against his father's left shoulder to wake up the elder lion

**["Oh he's adorable."] **Mordred muttered, smiling at how cute she found Simba already

"Your son... is awake..." Simba's mother or better known as Sarabi muttered waking up just a bit as Mufasa woke up a little seconds later

"Before sunrise, he's YOUR son." Mufasa sleepily replied, trying to fall back to sleep as Simba kept doing what he could to wake Mufasa up

"Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" Simba chants once more. Tugging his father's left ear to see if that would wake him up "Daa- Whoa!"

Mordred gushed some more a little at the cute sight, as she watched Simba lose his hold on Mufasa's left ear. Rolling on his back as from off screen a small grunt of pain could be heard. Simba quickly made his way back into view. Head butting his father's face, which didn't hurt at all but just woke the elder lion up as he eyed his son.

"You promised!" Simba exclaimed with an impatient gaze. So with that Mufasa knew he'd have to wake up for his boy, he did somewhat remember promising his son and knew he'd keep his word… even if it meant waking up way earlier than usual

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." Mufasa replied, as he let out a yawn as Simba happily cheered

Once he, Simba and Sarabi who had woken up by this point too all were awake enough; the two headed outside. Sarabi moving his son and encouraging him to follow his dad as the cub seemed nervous a bit despite his smile. So Simba did so, following Mufasa to the ledge of Pride rock. Once there the sun came up upon Pride rock. Mufasa and Simba soon felt the warmth of the sun. Before the scene quickly changed to show Mufasa and Simba facing ahead as they looked over the land before them with its rivers, dirt, rocks and lush green plant life.

**["Man now that is a pretty view. Must be miles upon miles of land. Reminds me a bit of Camelot during the sun rises."] **Mordred exclaimed with a half-smile. Remembering some of the loveliest sunrises in her mortal life. Those mornings had always been good ones, even on the day she died she remember seeing one last lovely sunrise. But watched to see what would happen next

"Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Mufasa stated proudly to his son, who was wide eyed as he looked around at the view before him

Wow…." Simba joyfully stated, ears up and his tail wagging a bit from the statement his dad just said. He couldn't believe this land, all of it would one day be all his as the view panned around the two

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." Mufasa explained as it was just the natural order of life, but he knew in time his son would grow up to fill his role as king

"And this will all be mine?" Simba asked making sure he heard right, excitement in his tone

"Everything." Mufasa kindly reassured his son. Happy that his Son was fond of the idea, then again who wouldn't be

"Everything the light touches." Simba repeated with a big awed grin as he looked over the land once more. But the cub noticed a darker area far off to his right. It wasn't very visible the land there and it gave off a… uneasy feeling just by he looks of it

**["Ah… yep. Guess no matter what kingdom. Real or animated. There's always that one place which is the black sheep of the others. God how many I bumped into back in Canterlot."]** Mordred muttered as Canterlot for as great as it was, wasn't free of the usual bad elements when running a kingdom, nation or just in general life itself when it came to certain area's in society. Still she actually felt a bit off looking at the dark place Simba was and it seemed the cub was smart enough to ask of it

What about that shadowy place?" Simba asked moving more to the right and faced the darker lands with uneasiness and yet also childlike curiosity

"That's beyond our borders." Mufasa explained. A bit sterner in his tone as he moved next to his son "You must never go there, Simba."

"But… I thought a king can do whatever he wants?" Simba asked back confused with childlike nativity. It was cute more than grating, as Mordred chuckled a bit hearing the statement. It seemed that Mufasa felt the same, smirking

Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time." Mufasa cheekily remarked making his way down the hill now, as Simba followed

"There's more?" Simba asked in awe of the information, as Mufasa couldn't help but find his son's curiously endearing; he knew for sure his son would make a great king one day

"Simba..." Mufasa simply quipped chuckling in good intent. The scene then changed for Mordred showing Mufasa and Simba walking through the wilds of the savannah, observing all the life around them. A few gazelle hopping from the left. As the two moved to another hill side with a few rocks placed around "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures. From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Simba asked curiously and a bit confused

Mordred herself wondered something then. How it must have felt for the animal being killed by the lions, to perceive it. She wondered if they were totally fine with it or maybe they had some internal fears at a constant of being mauled to death by lions and especially their king. But she stopped thinking on that and just decided to enjoy the rest of the movie, not to questioned the cycle played out in this fictional land.

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Mufasa explained in the best way his young son could understand as they stopped a bit on the upper portion of the hill side

**["Huh… that kind of answers my curiosity on that subject."]** Mordred mumbled as she found the explanation sensible, before she saw Zazu come into the scene

"Good morning, sire!" Zazu chanted as he flew down, landing on the rock placed at the tip end of the hill side

"Good morning, Zazu." Mufasa kindly replied back

"Checking in... with the morning report." Zazu cheerfully explained with a respectful bow

"Fire away." Mufasa exclaimed as Zazu did just that

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..." Zazu began to explain the daily report as Mufasa listen, while Simba seemed bored already. That was until he saw a grasshopper land near him. Simba began to pounce at the bug, getting Mufasa's attention as by now Zazu had his eyes closed and his back to them while he explained the morning reports

"What are you doing, son?" Mufasa curiously asked with a hint of amusement in his tone watching his son's antics as he leaped at the grasshopper once more

"Pouncing." Simba answered, looking at his paws to see nothing and was a bit disappointment. Mufasa chuckled, lowering his head next to his son

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Mufasa proclaimed. Smirking as he lowered his body next to Simba's

"The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't..." Zazu kept explaining, only for Mufasa to cut him off

"Zazu, would you turn around?" Mufasa politely asked looking up at the bird for a moment

"Yes, sire." Zazu simply replied. Turning around as he continued to speak of the morning report "The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ..."

**["Mufasa you sly king you."]** Mordred remarked smirking a bit. Seeing what the older lion was doing and she could only find it hilarious as she watched to see the funny event unfold

"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa explained in a whisper to Simba. Smirking still and keeping in some of his laughter at how amusing the would be he gently used his paw to help Simba a bit as his son attempted to do what his father asked

"Cheetahs never prosper..." Zazu kept explaining, not realizing what was occurring behind his back

"Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah..." Simba muttered feeling excited as he followed his dad's advice to the letter. Only Zazu to suddenly felt a nervous feeling down his spin, looking back seeing the two lions well doing what they were

"What's going on?" Zazu asked suspiciously. Knowing that when his king smirked, it always involved something to do with himself. But then again his kings smirked could mean anything. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he first worried

"A pouncing lesson." Mufasa answered proudly and smirking ever so

""Oh very good. Pouncing." Zazu replied, as it didn't sound so…. WAIT A MINUTE "Pouncing!? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious..."

Mufasa just smirked still amused at Zazu's reaction, while doing a spin motion with his right claw. Zazu groaned at having to do this, but complied. Mordred just snickered somewhat, waiting to see if Simba would be able to prefect his pounce.

"Oh... this is so humiliating." Zazu muttered as he unturned around. Prepping himself for the tackle to come, while Mufasa knelt back down next to his son who was still in his pouncing stance

"Try not to make a sound." Mufasa whispered as Simba was smirking listening to his father's advice to the letter

"What are you telling him, Mufasa?" Zazu asked looking back once more with a wince he could be pounced at the very moment. Only to see the two were gone just like that "Mufasa… Simba?"

Then without hesitation Simba pounces on Zazu. Pushing him and the bird down into the dirt, where a bit of dust built up from. Mordred laughed a bit at the small funny moment, though as the view changed to Mufasa; seemed like he also found it hilarious.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. That's very good. Ha, ha, ha!" Mufasa laughed. As he really did need a good laugh for a while now, this was the start of a good day already. Meanwhile Simba laughed himself. While a slightly disgruntled Zazu had gotten out of Simba's grip, standing up and dusting off some of the dirt on his feathers. But just then a gopher popped up next to Zazu

"Zazu!" The gopher stated with a stern tone and a salute

"…Yes?" Zazu exasperated, letting out a semi-long sigh as he was already tired so early in the day

"Sir. News from the underground!" The gopher answered, before beginning to tell Zazu. While Mufasa brought his attention back to Simba

"Now, this time-" Mufasa began to say, to further instruct his son more on pouncing. Only for the father and son bonding moment to be cut short

"Sire. Hyenas in the Pride Lands!" Zazu yelled in urgency, flying over to Mufasa and Simba. Mufasa's expression instantly changing to a serious one as he ran past Zazu; before stopping to look back him. All the while Simba moved up next to Zazu confused a bit on what was exactly going on

"Zazu, take Simba home." Mufasa ordered as Zazu just nodded back

"Oh Dad, can't I come?" Simba asked. Not wanting to be left alone and spend more time with his dad, even if he barely understood what was really going on

"No, son." Mufasa simply and sternly answered. Before running off quickly to where the hyena's were said to be spotted at. Leaving Zazu back on the rock he had stood on before being tackled and Simba who was irked by this point

"I never get to go anywhere…" Simba pouted turning around instinctively towards where Pride Rock was at, but still upset either way

**["Don't be a brat. Dad's probably just doing his best to look out for you. So you don't get your scrawny ass eaten. Then again, I was like that when I was really little at times."]** Mordred quipped, with a pang of nostalgia of when she was a child. Everything seemed simple then and not so… manipulative. Still she quickly pushed those gnawing thoughts aside, focusing on the movie once more

"Oh, young master. One day you will be king, then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." Zazu remarked with slight amusement mixed with calmness in his tone. Flying next to Simba, to make sure the young cub actually would make his way home and not run off

With that, the scene quickly faded out, before moving to a new scene. Showing Scar looking from an overhanging rock ledge for a moment. Before walking back underneath the roof like formation of the rock next to him. He kicked a bone off the edge seeming bored and such. Only to then noticed a happy Simba come in.

"Hey Uncle Scar, guess what!" Simba happily cheered. Not reading or noticing his uncles… less than pleasant mood. Mordred cringed a bit at Simba's lack of perception and hopped this wouldn't follow him to his older years of life

"I despise guessing games." Scar replied with the calmest tone he could muster up. To hide his bitterness and boredom as turned his gaze slightly to Simba for a moment or so

"I'm going to be king of Pride Rock!" Simba proudly proclaimed, yet again not realizing his uncles unpleasant mood

"Oh goody..." Scar sarcastically jeered. Doing his best to not scowl as he kept his half gaze upon the little furball that stole his rights to the throne. Still, it seemed that Simba was way too oblivious of his uncles true feelings as he ran over to the edge of the rock they stood upon. Gazing upon the kingdom to be his one day

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom!" Simba remarked a bit more greedily. More than he had meant to make it sound. While Scar contemplated if he should just push the cub off the edge right now, but decided against the idea. Knowing he'd be accused since they were the only two here. That and he didn't know if others from afar had taken notice of them. So Scar let it be, as he stared at the cub who was still unintentionally gloating " And I'm going to rule it all! Heh, heh."

**["Hm…you know I wonder if this was fathers worry when it came to me and the kingdom. I mean I did want it badly back then and… huh. Guess this movie is already hitting home more then I'd like to admit."]** Mordred exclaimed. There were differences between the life of Simba and her own, but they already had some similarities too

Though Mordred knew she'd have to watch more to conduct a clearer picture of similarities. That and she was kind of fascinated at the relationship between Scar and Simba so far. Scar obviously hated the cub, yet showed some enough if barley any tolerance to be around the cub at the same time. While Simba was oblivious of his uncles disliking for him and sincerely showed a love for his uncle, despite the attitude Scar had shown him so far. Still putting those sudden thoughts aside yet again with the rest she'd conjured up so far, she resumed watching the scene unfold.

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know…" Scar replied back. Rolling his eyes a bit, with his tone full of bitter sarcasm. Flopping on his side against the ground, Simba walked up and laid down next to his uncle who wasn't paying mind to him

"Hey, Uncle Scar. When I'm king, what'll that make you?" Simba asked curious on that. Along with just wanting to talk to his uncle

"A monkey's uncle." Scar bluntly remarked, neither joke nor being serious. Just pure bluntness and going along with Simba. Who himself found Scar's answer to be amusing if anything

"Heh, heh. You're so weird." Simba playfully quipped to his uncle, climbing on his head a bit and playing with his left ear before moving off a Scar. Lying on his stomach once more, all the while he smiled at Scar. Who now looked back up, eye to eye with his nephew

"You have NO idea." Scar cryptically remarked, smiling a fake toothy smile. Mordred was really starting to wonder how Simba survived so far without realizing danger when he saw it. Meanwhile Scar got back up, walking a bit the small opened cave to stretch his legs while Simba followed "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?

"Everything." Simba answered his uncle, who smirked just a bit

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?" Scar asked with a kinder _(If not patronizing)_ tone as Simba sighed a little

"Well, no... he said I can't go there." Simba explained. But was a bit disappointed his dad didn't have enough faith in him, to survive lands beyond theirs. He was a big enough lion, he could do it he believed. Scar almost smiled evilly, almost as a sudden plan popped up in his mind. Mordred as she watched couldn't help but get frustrated a bit with Simba, as she would have been a lot more wary with Scar if she was in shoes; family or not. That and the fact Scar had seemed to look like he was about to evilly chuckle didn't help as the lion held back, looking to his nephew

"And he's absolutely right!" Scar quipped with his best caring, but concern uncle tone. Looking down at Simba "It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there."

"Well, I'm brave! What's out th-" Simba began to argue at the jab to his pride, mainly that he was just way too young to be so brave. Scar couldn't help but actually pity Simba a bit, this was almost too easy. But he had a role to play and he'd play it faithfully

"No." Scar sternly said. Cutting of Simba before he could argue anymore "I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" Simba asked. Pleading in his tone and a need to know, why…just why. Mordred face palmed a bit as she watched this go on, she really…REALLY hoped Simba would become more preceptive when he was older

"Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew." Scar explained with a fake concerned tone. Patting Simba's head to add effect, while Simba himself huffed a little

"Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew." Simba replied sarcastically, but was happy his uncle was so concerned for him from what he saw

"All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince..." Scar explained. Waiting for just a few moments, before pretending to be suddenly surprised at what he said "Oops!"

"An elephant what? Whoa!" Simba extatically cheered as this was getting good

"Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all..." Scar remarked with fake surprised and flatter, before pulling Simba close to him with a one arm hug "Oh, just do me one favor… promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

"No problem." Simba answered kindly, but knew he was totally going to do so; he just had to bring someone else that he knew would love to join in along with be great company

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember" Scar stated kindly as he lean a bit closer to Simba "... it's our little secret."

With that Simba makes his way off, once gone Scar walks away to with a veil smile across his face while the music became more… menacing for a moment.

The scene changed quickly yet again as Mordred now saw Pride Rock, before seeing Simba's mother laying on a rock under the shade and another lioness giving another cub a bath; then she saw Simba walk up to the cub being cleaned.

"Hey, Nala." Simba happily greeted as the cub, upon Mordred closer inspection had green irises and a more cream colored coat. Also by the name, Mordred guessed the cub was female

"Hi, Simba." Nala replied back with a smile as what Mordred guesses was her mother, licked Nala again for her tongue bath. Though Simba seemed like he was in a bit of a hurry

"Come on. I just heard about this great place." Simba began explaining to Nala in a slight whisper, probably not to wake his mother up or at least have her notice he was even there

"Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath…" Nala said through her teeth, as she really did like her tongue baths and feeling clean. Though it seemed Simba hadn't been as crafty as he thought, as his mother suddenly picked him up into a hold

"And it's time for yours." Sarabi remarked with an amused smirk, before she began to give Simba a tongue bath. Much to Simba's irritation as he tried to get out with no luck as Sarabi just kept on with the tongue bath near his head which messed up the fur a bit to point upwards

"Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane." Simba argued cleaning trying to fix his fur now as Sarabi smiled some more. Giving Simba a few more licks, before the cub knew he had to get out one way or another. Thankfully it seemed his mother was done, letting him go. As Simba leaped down his mane a bit messy now. Simba though just stared at "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

Sarabi for her part just chucked at her son's sassiness at times. She found it adorable, like how she found a lot of what he did. But she would let him be now to have his fun with Nala, whatever they were going to do today. Simba jus huffed himself, looking back at Nala. Who was now on her bac kas her mother gave her tongue bath against her back

"So where are we going?" Nala curiously asked as she waited for her tongue bath to be finished "It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No. It's really cool." Simba answered smirking, though that only got his mother Sarabi suspicious on her son's activities for the day; but she'd have fun interrogating the cub either way

"So where is this 'really cool' place?" Sarabi asked as Simba almost flinched realizing he should have said something less suspicious

"Oh…." Simba tries to say, quickly thinking only for one common place to come to mind "Uh... around the water hole!"

"The water hole, what's so great about the water hole?" Nala asked confused and back laying on her stomach, giving Simba a curious if not confused gaze. Simba quickly moving up to her ear so the parents wouldn't hear

"I'll SHOW you when we GET there." Simba sternly answered through his teeth, in a whisper as Nala went wide eyed realizing this must have been either something good or they weren't actually going to the water hole

"Oh." Nala whispered back, smiling a little as her mom was done with her tongue bath now. So she stood back up and next to Simba "Uh... Mom, can I go with Simba?"

"Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi?" Nala's mother asked as she was fine with it, but she needed to make sure the alpha female and also her old friend was fine with this. She trusted Simba and Nala enough, again she was just being polite about the ordeal

"Well..." Sarabi mused as she wasn't so onboard as her friend was, the cubs seeing this used their ultimate weapon on her…. the twin cub stare with big forced grins

"Pleeeease?" Simba and Nala asked with the best grins they could make their faces do, alongside trying to use their cub like cuteness to help with the persuasion. It seemed to be effective on both side or reality as Mordred felt her usually stone hardened heart melt at the cute sight of the animated lion cubs. But she watched on, seeing that Sarabi was already effected as well as she sighed buts smiled

"It's all right with me..." Sarabi stated as she knew she'd lost this battle with her son and Nala

"All right!" Nala cheered first, happy that they were able to go out today and do whatever Simba was going to be showing her

"Yeah!" Simba cheered second. Just happy his persuasion worked this time, usually it didn't but at the moment he guessed it did. But he didn't notice the smirk spread across her face seconds later, Mordred couldn't help but smirk herself

**["Simba you may have won the battle."] **Mordred muttered amused as she had a good feeling where this was going

"...As long as Zazu goes with you." Sarabi added in smirking, amused alongside her friend as both lioness almost laughed a bit. But didn't since they didn't want to be accused of being mean by their kids when it was just teasing. But the looks on the cubs faces, from sure joy that the won to frowns of displeasure seeing that in fact Sarabi had won made it harder to not chuckle at least

**["But you didn't win the war."]** Mordred quipped. Amused herself as she laughed a bit, feeling a sudden case of nostalgia hit her again. As her memories of early life in Chaldea were like that with her and her father. Both women always trying to one up each other, well more of Mordred. Though her father always winning, but with that came their slow process to what close of a relationship the two had now. But she kept watching on, seeing the cubs were utterly irked at this

"No. Not Zazu…" Simba muttered as Zazu he cared for, but he and Nala knew the well-meaning bird….was SUCH a killjoy. But he knew he had no choice, so with silence acceptance… he just nodded and learned something today

.

.

.

Moms can be very….very… deviously cunning…

**-One scene change later-**

The next scene Mordred saw as it changes. Was one of an overheard view, with some trees around, grasslands, dirty paths, and animals around somewhat. Ahead was a what must have been the water hole as it was large enough and had a few rocks poking out of it. But what Mordred noticed the most was Zazu flying in the air a bit ahead of the two cubs Simba and Nala.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave." Zazu stated loudly to Simba and Nala, making sure to keep them close and safe. The two cubs though just sighed a little, but Nala was sill curious about all this

"So where we really going?" Nala asked in a whisper

"An elephant graveyard." Simba whispered back with an eager smile. Much to Nala's shock and surprise

"Wow!" Nala yelled, only for Simba to quickly act upon that

"Shhh! Zazu." Simba whispered in a slight panic, looking at Zazu who seemed to not take notice much to the cubs relief

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" Nala asked curiously, but whispering herself now upon Simba's suggestion. Though Mordred saw the scene change views, now showing Zazu face as he flew, while behind him Nala and Simba could be seen whispering to one another

"Oh, I know how we can -" Simba suddenly stated louder then he meant, but to Zazu he couldn't help but smile a bit at the scene before him. Flying down in front of the cubs as the two stopped, seeing Zazu smile and worried he might have actually overheard them

"Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled. What with your being betrothed and all." Zazu explained with a beaky smile

"Be-what?" Simba asked confused on the odd word Zazu just used, Nala was more curious on it then confused. Mordred meanwhile smiled a bit, almost squealing seeing that these two were to be paired up

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Zazu explained more clearly, though failed to realized that the cubs were just way too young to even know what he was going on about

"Meaning...?" Nala asked next, wanting a clearer answer as she had no idea what any of those words Zazu just used meant

"One day, you two are going to be married!" Zazu happily answered, smiling sill and holding the feathers around his waist like a pair of pants around the hem. Mordred guess was correct, knowing what he reaction would be from that simpler answer

"Yuck!" Simba proclaimed first, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the suggestion

"Ewww." Nala proclaimed next. Shuttering a bit from the thought and shaking her head a bit like she wanted to get that very though out of her mind quickly

"I can't marry her. She's my friend." Simba explained as the very thought of…marrying Nala was icky, odd and gross

"Yeah. It'd be too weird." Nala quipped. Giving Simba a cheeky smile that it would so never happen, never ever in a million gazillion years. Mordred herself couldn't help but chuckle at the cubs reaction to their future marriage

**["I've read enough stories on this sort of situation when I was but a child. You say that now, but when you're older. Rawr things will get spicy kitties."]** Mordred muttered to herself smirking as she found the cubs innocents so adorable

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations." Zazu explained walking a bit to the right of the cubs with his back turned. Which prompted Simba to mimic Zazu

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Simba remarked in a slightly bratty tone, as Zazu huffed a bit at the suggestion

"Not so long as I'm around." Zazu remarked smirking a bit in amusement, as Simba walked up to him. Though oddly as this occurred, Mordred started to hear a music tune play. With that she realized a new song was about to start. So she stayed quiet and just listened

"**Well, in that case, you're fired."** Simba remarked as he moved a bit closer to Zazu, who just chuckled

"**Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that." **Zazu counters with a quick poke to Simba's nose, but Nala came in seconds later as back up

"**Well, he's the future king."** Nala explained. Using the child like idea's she and Simba were prone to having at their age

"**Yeah."** Simba coolly quipped as he pounded his chest in youthful pride, for his station in life while keeping his gaze upon Zazu** "So you have to do what I tell you."**

"**Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."** Zazu sternly argued as Simba truly wasn't acting like how a king should. Mordred watching this, had to agree with the bird. Simba was acting more like an entitled brat heir to a kingdom

"**Hmph. Not the way I see it."** Simba pridefully exclaimed leaping in front of Zazu, before suddenly the music that had started up got louder. Followed by the whole scenery changing into a pop themed like safari, almost more cartoony then this movie was surprisingly

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!"_

Simba sang, Mordred watching as she saw Simba taking one step, then another while Zazu backed up a bit. Each step of Simba's adding new colors to the background. Before Simba pounced at Zazu, who flew in the air over a log. The scene quickly switching to Zazu who had landed and seemed suck in a hold within the tree

"_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair?"_

Zazu remarked unamused, popping himself form the hole. Then walking up to Simba who was leading up against the log between them. Zazu quickly pulling a hair strand from Simba's head as the lion cub winced for just a moment. Which got a quick chuckle from Mordred as she watched Simba moving back down. The scene yet again change to a few bright birds sitting upon a red leaf tree

"_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR!"_

Mordred chuckled a bit more watching Simba pop back out from the leaf's. Having gain a red leafy mane. Only for it to fall apart a Simba shook his head, followed by moving up the log he was on. All the way to Zazu, before addressing the bird for a few moments and then cub like roar. The act so sudden that Zazu was startled off the log onto his back in a puddle

"_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing"_

Zazu sang back. Out of the puddle as he wiped himself off, only to not realize what he was using, was the large red ear of an elephant. The elephant noticing and irked, quickly used his trunk like a gold club. One swing and Zazu was sent like a skipping stone against the lake, while the cubs followed

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_

Simba still sung, skipping down the shallow water with Nala, one splash covering the screen, before wiped off showing Zazu in some shallow water still, surrounded by tall lily pad trees. He cubs running around a bit.

"**You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..." **Zazu stated plainly still in the water as he scolded both Simba and Nala

_Simba: No one saying do this" Simba sang first as Nala made a face with her tongue out_

"**Now when I said that, I-"**Zazu replied simple back, unamused as he almost caught Nala who went to a more serious look. But Simba doing what Nala did a moment later

"_No one saying be there!" _Nala sang next as Simba did his face a bit more behind Zazu's back. Before he looked back at Simba, who also quickly went back to serious. Nala once more making more faces

"**What I meant was..."** Zazu yet again simply said, explaining or at least trying too

_ "No one saying stop that!"_ Simba sang yet once more, as Zazu looked at him

"**Look, what you don't realize…" **Zazu stated sterner to get his point across. Before quickly catching Nala in the act, but was stopped by the cubs before he could scold either of them

"_No one saying see here!"_ Simba and Nala sang joyfully, before dashing past Zazu who was very irked now

"**Now see here!" **Zazu finally screamed. Only to be pushed back into the puddle on his back side, as two ostriches passed by him, Mordred watching to see Simba and Nala were on one each as they ran away from Zazu's location fast

"_Free to run around all day!"_ Simba sung enjoying the ride greatly, as Zazu got up and began to chase the cubs down

"**Well, that's definitely out..."** Zazu mussed to himself, taking a small leap once he was out of the puddle. Followed by him flapping his wings, while keeping his sights on the two cubs riding away

"_Free to do it all my way!" _Simba was cheering as he sung louder. Zazu keeping up with the two barely as he swerved pass the colorful tress in his way. But he was able to finally catching up to Simba's ride

"_**I think it's time that you and I**_

_**Arranged a heart to heart."**_ Zazu began to sing. Flying in place as he looked at a smiling Simba unamused. But he wasn't paying attention and rammed right into the side of a rhino's back side. Simba and Nala on their rides stopping, looking down at hm

"_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start!" _Simba sang still, making his way off with Nala on their hostages as Zazu peeled off the Rhino and onto the ground

"_**If this is where the monarchy is headed**_

_**Count me out!**_

_**Out of service, out of Africa**_

_**I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!"**_

Zazu argued in his part of the song, flying up and landing on a branch. Unamused even more, but failed to see the log was moving down a river and near a waterfall. It didn't take long though as the log and Zazu fell down it. But Zaza flew back up and towards the cubs even more unamused then possible

"_**This child is getting wildly out of wing.."**_

Mordred watched seeing the scene quickly change once again to a screen of strips of black and white. But that changed as it turned out to be a Zebra's side. With a few other Zebra's too, who began to line up in a respectful line. Before Mordred saw Simba and Nala run down the gap.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_ Simba cheered as the cubs were gone just as they arrived, Zazu following in. Though he stopped as he saw all the Zebra's turn tail right at him, Zazu was quick to over his face at least with his wings. But his fate there was unknown, as Mordred who was muttering some of the words, saw Simba and Nala dancing under a herd of Elephants; with Zazu back in the sky looking for them. He then dived into the herd, looking some more. Only for the camera to pan up showing Simba onto a giraffes head

"_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!"_

Mordred laughed a bit suddenly, watching Simba sing some more. Though as he did, what made her laugh some was that Simba ordered them to move left and right, the animals doing so and trampling over Zazu in the process. The camera then panned back to Simba who slide down the giraffes neck and onto the back in a theatric pose

"_**Not yet!"**_ Zazu sung in a strict manner pushing between some of the animals, only to get squashed a bit between them

"_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!"_

The animals sung around this time. Mordred humming a bit with a small smile as she saw Simba whispered to a hippo. Who whispered to a giraffe and then on. But the camera changed back to Zazu who was lifted up by a few monkeys. Then the scenes kept changing to various animals singing and showing Zazu being throw upwards by the monkeys still. Meanwhile Simba and Nala were launched up in the air by giraffes as they had big smiles of enjoyment. Mordred laughed some when she saw Zazu for a brief moment having the monkey's pick bugs off him. Then finally the scene changes rapidly yet again to show them animals making a pyramid of sorts. With Simba and Nala on top, still smiling in pure joy. Though somehow Zazu ended up on the bottom holding the whole pyramid up, staring with the backside of the Rhino he had crashed into earlier.

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be KING!"_

Simba and the other animals in this makeshift pyramid sung. Before it started to collapse, but during this Nala and Simba took it as an opportunity to ditch Zazu in the chaos unfolding. Until Zazu was squashed under the very Rhino he held up, thankfully still alive though.

"**I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Simba? Nala?" ** Zazu yelled with a muffled if not also irritated one and was a bit in a panic beneath the large rhino. Unable to move, as he called out for his charges… who were already gone by this point as the screen faded out

The next scene came up quickly for Mordred as she watched Nala and Simba running some, before stopping as they were laughing too. After a few moments more, Simba and Nala caught their breaths.

"All right, it worked!" Simba cheered. Glad their plan to lose Zazu's watchful eye worked so well, very well to be in fact and that's what added to his moral boost currently

"We lost 'im." Nala remarked smirking as she wasn't going to be left out of this success

"I... am a genius." Simba quipped with a bit of his youthful arrogance that made Mordred cringe a bit as she watched. Remembering how she may have… had been when she first joined the knights of the round. Granted she earned it, but now that she thought back on it; she could have had some if just a little humility

"Hey, Genius, it was my idea." Nala argued a bit upset now, mainly since Simba's current tone rubbed her the wrong was just a bit. But she still smirked some still, as at least she was arguing with a friend and not an enemy

"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Simba remarked with a brattier toothy grin, Nala almost rolling her eyes at the comment

"With me!" Nala argued once more. Smirking some as she was subtly challenging him a bit, Simba realizing this sort of just kept smirking

"Oh yeah ...Rrarr!" Simba roared as he leaped at Nala. But only for Nala to use her legs to push Simba back and onto the ground, before she pinned him to the ground with her paws and body weight

"Ha. Pinned ya." Nala remarked smugly and smirking, while Simba huffed

"Hey, lemme up!" Simba pleaded in annoyance, Nala just smirked some more moving off of him. As Simba got up, only to smile and lunge at her again. The two tussles once again. Only to roll down a hillside edge. Once all the way down, somehow Nala ending up pinning Simba yet again

"Pinned ya again!" Nala pridefully exclaimed, about to tease Simba some more. But that didn't happen as sudden a geyser exploded a few inches getting their attention

As Mordred watched the cubs looked around. She got an uneasy feeling about the place, as it was mostly gray, with a dark vale of fog that blocked most sight ahead. That and barely seen, but easily identifiable were a few placed bones of elephants. Though the eerie music playing in the background didn't help make this place less threatening. Mordred just hoped Simba and Nala would be smart enough even in their youth, to feel see this was a bad place to be. Then run away back home safe and sound.

"This is it. We made it." Simba said as he and Nala walked up a hill near a large elephant skull, the fog from the geyser easily dissipating. Giving a clearer view of the dead land around. The two looked over the tusk in front of them. Looking down to see the bleak view of many more skeletons of elephants.

"Whoa!" Simba and Nala muttered looking at one another, before looking back at the view before them

**["Come on cubs, just get out of there already."]** Mordred muttered, though had to admit the place did look kind of cool. Still she was just worried the two would get into unneeded trouble

"It's really creepy." Nala remarked looking around the area some more

"Yeah... Isn't it great?" Simba asked, gazing upon the view before him, while Nala found this a bit exhilarating in a way

"We could get in big trouble." Nala remarked as she turned her attention to Simba, while enjoying that prospect

"I know, huh." Simba replied back also finding some excitement within this possibility, the two of them moving off the tusk and closer to the skull

I wonder if its brains are still in there?" Nala curiously mused, as she and Simba gazed at the large skull in front of them

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out." Simba answered. Starting a stride towards the skull, only for Zazu to suddenly appear in front of him. The suddenness of it actually made Mordred flinch from the unexpected small jump scare

" Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here." Zazu ordered in a stern manner, already pushing Simba back from the skull

"Aw, man." Simba grumbled having their fun stopped before it could get any better, though Zazu looked around here and there like he was expecting something or someone to pop out

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands." Zazu stated nervously doing his best to keep calm as he really did hope things weren't going to turn worse being here of all places

"Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh." Simba teased a bit to Nala, both chuckling while Mordred watching felt the need to discipline he two suddenly. Huh, maybe her father's/mothers/father-mothers were rubbing off on her more lately then usual

"That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy." Zazu scolded for just a moment as he poked Simba's nose, before revering back to his more nervous stature "And right now we are all in very real danger."

Simba seemed to ignore the warning signs Zazu was trying to explain. Moving passed him with a confident arrogant smile, stopping in front of the elephant skull.

**["You're tempting fate Simba."]** Mordred muttered as she just knew something was going to go wrong. She didn't know what or when, but she also knew Simba was being too bratty so fate was most likely going to strike back at the arrogant cub

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Simba taunted as Mordred was resisting the urge to face palm, petting her slumbering kitten and this was the metaphorical nail Simba just struck

It seemed Mordred's was right to be worried. As once Simba was done with his own laughter, three more menacing laughs echoed. Simba moved away back to Nala and Zazu. Seeing coming from out the skull itself, three hyena's. These three were known as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Who moved up the group as predators would to scared/ nervous prey.

"Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?" Shenzi remarked, donning a toothy grin as she and her companions casually stroll towards the three

"Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?" Banzai asked playing along, amused by the game so far as he looked to the last of their trio

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ed laughed. Just laughed in utter amusement and glee, though his more… off looking face didn't help make him look less insane

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" Banzai quipped. A slight edge to his amused tone, as he, Shenzi and Ed all sopped just a few inches away from their small prey

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh, heh..." Zazu began to explain shooing the cubs to make their way off along with himself moving away, until Shenzi realized this particular bird was actually. Then placing her paw on Zazu's tail feathers, holding him down

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait... I know you." Shenzi exclaimed as she moved her face a bit closer to Zazu "You're Mufasa's little stooge."

"I madam, am the king's majordomo!" Zazu argued back a bit, pulling his ail from under Shenzi's paw

"And that would make you...?" Banzai asked curiously with amusement, as he and Ed moved quickly in front of the cubs to block them off, in a circle formation now with Shenzi on the other side completing the circle

"The future king." Simba bluntly replied back, with all bravado

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzi asked as she began walking in the circle around Simba, Nala and Zazu

"Puh. You can't do anything me." Simba replied back definably. Even though he was feeling a bit nervous around the hyena's

**["Shut up, shut up."] **Mordred muttered. Cringing a bit as she knew, for a fact how having a big mouth could cause more trouble than needed. Mordred knew for a fact because of past events in her mortal life, where she should have just kept her big mouth shut even if she could back up her bravado filled words then. Which for Simba's case, he couldn't one bit

"Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land." Zazu corrected quickly. As a matter of fact, the hyena's had every right to do whatever since they were in their territory now

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers." Simba bluntly explained, only for Zazu to cringe along with Mordred watching to cringe even more. Simba's youthful arrogance and bluntness were about to get the three killed

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." Zazu quickly pleaded through his beak. Hoping the young prince could take the hint to stop talking

"Who you callin' 'oopid-stay?!'" Banzai asked sternly. Feeling offended as he and his friends were smart enough to know when they'd been insulted…well some times and this was one

"My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" Zazu very quickly quipped, motioning the cubs to get moving and fast. The cubs began to do so, Zazu behind them once more. Only yet again for Shenzi this time to run in front of the three

"What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi exclaimed smirking and flashing her teeth, moving closer to Simba, Nala and Zazu as the three back up some

Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! Get it? Lion around!" Banzai joked suddenly from behind the three, laughing at his own pun based joke, though Shenzi couldn't help but find the pun funny also

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" Shenzi asked laughing smore more. Soon though she and Banzai were just laughing uncontrollably. That was until seconds later, they heard Ed making a few noise of nonsensical jabber and pointing ahead of him. Shenzi and Banzai stopped laughing to see what was up with Ed "What? Ed? What is it?"

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Banzai asked out of the blue, much to Shenzi's confusion

"No… Why?" Shenzi asked, only to look and see along with Banzai what Ed had been trying to relay to the two

"Cause there it goes!" Banzai yelled. As he and Shenzi saw their prey already a few good fee away from them. Getting further and further away. Banzai, Shenzi and Ed quickly gave chase to their next meal moments upon realizing this. After a minuet the cubs stopped, only to run again as the hyena's caught up. Zazu who'd been moments behind, caught by his tail feathers midflight while the cubs were able to get away

"Did we lose 'em?" Nala asked after another minuet of running away, catching her breath the best she could

"I think so." Simba replied back. Having been able to regain his own breath a bit quicker, until he realized someone was missing "Where's Zazu?"

The scene then quickly changed to show Zazu, being held near a geyser by Banzai. Banzai and his companions getting a kick out of this small thing of mental torture. All of them just laughing and laughing more.

The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler." Banzai teases as he holds Zazu over the geyser, stuffing him into it as a living plug which

"Oh no. Not the birdie-boiler!" Zazu yelled, before being launched out by the steam into the air like a rocket, again the hyena's laughed hysterically a Zazu's misfortune. But near then, came Simba and Nala standing on top a set of elephant rib cages

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!?" Simba yelled as Nala looked at him, a bit surprised how brave he was acting. Mordred noticed the scene quickly change to Shenzi

"Like... you?" Shenzi asked with a deadpanned gaze, before smiling just a bit

**["Didn't think that one through…."]** Mordred muttered sighing just a bit at Simba's lack of forethought

"Oops." Simba simply stated. Realizing what he had unintentionally just done, it didn't take long for him and Nala to start running away. As the hyena's began chasing the two

"BOO!" Shenzi, Banzai and Ed suddenly yelled with toothy smirks, poking their heads out form some of the steam. As they had somehow gotten ahead of Simba and Nala. Both cubs taking a turn back up an elephant skull nearby. Shooting off at the end of the spine and landed against a hill side of bones. Simba and Nala quickly began to make their way up the hill. Simba was the first to make it up, but looked back quickly seeing Nala was slipping

"Simba!" Nala screamed in a sudden panic, trying to use her small claws to cling onto the bones as best as she could. It didn't help her stress when she could tell nothing was working "Aaaaiee!"

Simba without thinking ran back down the bone covered hill towards Nala. The scene switched quickly to Nala finally climbing up the hill, with Shenzi right behind the cub about to bite down on her. Only for Simba to run past Nala who climbed up past him. Simba quickly slashing his small claws, cutting Shenzi's face. Surprisingly leaving a semi-deep gash. Shenzi quickly looked back up, infuriated and seeing Simba and Nala make it up the top of the bone hill.

The view quickly changed yet again, showing Simba and Nala. Running downwards into a cave. That was until they reached a dead end near the full skeleton of an elephant who must have fallen in before dying. Mordred worried some more as she watched the cubs run up the rib cage and try to scale the wall. Which was obviously for naught, the two falling down a gap in the rib cage. Mordred worries for the cubs became a bit worse as it seemed bad luck was just following Simba and Nala this whole day. Seeing the three hyena's had caught up.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Banzai sadistically teased as he, Shenzi and Ed walked to them ready for the kills. Nala moved back against the wall scared. Simba though decided to use the last of his bravado to do something, anything

"RWOAR!" Simba roared with his underdeveloped cub roar, only getting a quick laugh out of the hyena's who stopped a few inches from them

"Oo-hoo... that was it?" Shenzi asked smirking, calming down a bit from the laughter "Hah. Do it again... come on!"

Simba desperate and wanting to stay brave for Nala, that plus the fact the hyena's had just pushed his buttons mocking his roar. He too one more deep breath, though Mordred watching was just muttering for them to just try and run around or something instead of roaring. But only for her and the hyena's in the movie to be fairly surprised once Simba let out his next roar.

"RWOAR!" Simba's next roar echoed so loudly, mature and powerful as the Hyena's were completely confused alongside Mordred. But it was more than it seemed, as Mufasa from above leaped down and right on top of the hyena's who were now stuck

"Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle!" Shenzi pleading first, nervous out of her wits now

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Banzai yipped in pain from being pushed down so hard against the dirt ground. While ED was just trying to get out, making grumbles of noises in panic

"Silence!" Mufasa ordered. His voice stern and powerful, which had a quick immediate effect on the hyena's

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now." Banzai replied first. So quickly and with no argument, mainly because he was so scared now he was calmer then he should be

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Shenzi added in, with the same state of fear as Banzai while Ed just stayed quiet; only for Mufasa to have narrow his eyes a bit

"If you ever come near my son again..." Mufasa's sternly threatened, moving his face just bit close to the three hyena's

"Oh this is... this is your son?!" Shenzi asked and pretending ignorance

"Oh, your son?" Banzai asked playing along as Ed pretended to be shocked himself

"Did you know that?" Shenzi asked Banzai, still trying to play it up quickly while not breaking under the fearsome sight of an enraged Mufasa glaring down at them

"No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?" Banzai replied back sheepishly as he sworn he could feel the intent to kill by the enraged king

"No! Of course not." Shenzi nervously quipped as she smiled at Mufasa now, nervous but smiling the best she could

"No." Banzai added in quickly, smiling also now a Mufasa the best he could. Before he and Shenzi avert their eyes t Ed

"Ed?" Shenzi and Banzai asked through their fear and panic, that was slowly beginning to show more

Ed just nodded back as best as he could through his own fear. Only for Mufasa to have enough of the failed attempt to lie to his face. Not that it would have worked anyhow, so he let out another roar. Powerful and threatening as Mufasa's moved off the three hyena's.

"Toodles!" Banzai stated as kindly as he could through his fear. He, Shenzi and Ed quickly running away seeing that they could. Gone quickly, while Mufasa's watches and Zazu flew next to him.

"That'll teach them." Zazu muttered with a small smirk, only to recoil a bit as he saw Mufasa angered glared as he looked at him for a moment; then back to Simba who was walking up to him slowly with Nala following behind

"Dad, I..." Simba began to say, only to be cut off by his father

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Mufasa scolded, making Simba flinched back just a bit from the tone of his voice

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry." Simba apologized, avoiding his fathers gaze as best as he could do. Mufasa's stared at him angrily a few more moments

"Let's go home." Mufasa simply. If not sternly stated, making his way off back to the pride lands. Zazu followed, along with Simba and Nala

"I thought you were very brave." Nala whispered as a sort of comfort for Simba, that and she really did think he was brave. Still Simba and Nala just followed Zazu and the upset Mufasa. Mordred watching wondered what would happened now

As the scene changed, Mordred saw the sight of Simba and Nala shamefully following behind Mufasa a few inches apart. While Zazu flew between the two parties. The sun was about down with the sunlight eliminating he sky above enough to give it a purple hue. It was silent, painfully silent that even Mordred could feel the… tenseness.

"Zazu?" Mufasa sternly said. Stopping in his tracks, as the two cubs did the same. Zazu meanwhile flew down and in front of Mufasa

"Yes, sire?" Zazu asked a bit nervous as the king could be… scary when he was in more angered moods

'Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson." Mufasa ordered, stern and simple. As Simba lowered a bit like he wanted to just hide, Nala flinched a little from her friends plight. Zazu just nodded. Quickly flying over to the cubs, before landing in front of them

"Come, Nala. Simba..." Zazu exclaimed. A sympathetic look on his face, as he patted Simba's shoulder for some form of reassurance "Good luck."

With that Zazu began to lead Nala away. Simba sighed a bit, before looking back at his father. Seeing he was now sitting on the ground looking up at the sky. Which was now fully dark as the night sky had been quickly filled with bright shining stars. Simba looked at the ground very nervous now.

"Simba." Mufasa loudly said. His deep voice echoing through the air as Simba only became more nervous. But Simba knew he had to face this

So Simba slowly stared to walk up next to his dad, stopping for just a moment to see his small paw inside the mark of his father's much larger paw. But Simba kept on as he moves next to his father. It was silent a bit longer, before Mufasa finally addresses the elephant in the room.

"Simba, I'm very disappointed in you." Mufasa sternly explained as Simba hunched a bit from the sternness of his father's tone

"I know…" Simba answered. Shy and nervous beyond belief as he knew this was only the start of his scolding

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!" Mufasa yelled stern and angry as Simba flinched some more. Almost on the verge of crying, Mordred watching couldn't help but pity the little cub. But she also knew this maybe one of many things Simba needed to grow into a more… capable lion

"I-I was just trying to be brave like you." Simba explained, doing his best not to cry as he looked up at his father who's face softened just a bit

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Mufasa explained in a calmer, yet still stern tone. Mordred didn't know either to agree or disagree with that. But she did some of her other fathers/mothers/father-mothers may have a more vocal opinion on that statement. Though she kept watching the scene as she thought some more on which other versions of her father would be the most vocal

"But you're not scared of anything." Simba exclaimed, confused on what his dad was saying as he honestly thought his dad could never get scared; him being king and all

"I was today." Mufasa answered with and honest tone. Keeping his gaze upon his curious son

'You were?" Simba asked confused and curious at the same time, watching his father bend down to meet his gaze eye to eye

"Yes I thought I might lose you." Mufasa explained as Simba looked at his for a moment

"Simba simply exclaimed. Before smiling just a little at the sudden good mood shift "Guess even kings get scared, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." Mufasa agreed with a happy and amused hum. Before Simba moved a bit closer to his right ear

"But you know what?" Simba whispered as Mufasa had a feeling it would be amusing

"What?" Mufasa asked playing along, smirking in already anticipated amusement

"I think those hyenas were even scareder." Simba quipped as Mufasa laughed a bit at his sons jab at the hyena's. Mordred herself chuckled a bit at the fluffy scene before her

"Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you." Mufasa amusingly proclaimed, grabbing Simba in a hold before giving his son a noogie

"Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!" Simba groaned and pleaded, butt smiling all the way through. Him and his dad playing some more. Mordred just watched finding the scene cute and heartwarming, still as the two played and played for a bit more, Mordred just finding the scene cuter by the second

"Oh, come here… Hah gotcha!" Simba joyfully yelled as he leaped on top of Mufasa who was laying on the ground now. Simba was gently biting it while on top his dad's head. Before letting go as the two laughed some more, before it went silent for a few. Then Simba decided to ask something during this nice moment "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Mufasa hummed, enjoying this moment as much as he could with his young son

"We're pals, right?" Simba asked kindly as he rested a bit on the top of his dad's head now

"Right." Mufasa answered. With a reassuring tone as he chuckled at the simple yet sweet question. Simba seemed happy by that answer, smiling a bit wider now

**["Hm… I wonder if me and father could have had moments like these. If maybe…never mind."]** Mordred muttered. As seeing the interactions between Simba and Mufasa, had her wondering suddenly. Maybe things would have been better if her father had known she was hers… if she and her mom had been part of Artoria's life. But… she let it be, she wanted to enjoy the movie some more without souring her mood with these thoughts. So she just kept on doing so, watching the scene unfold once more

"And we'll always be together, right?" Simba asked. Curious and such, as Mufasa's back stiffened just a bit. Mordred could understand why the older lion felt that way. It wasn't…easy talking about life, death, morality and such to kids. Especially if you don't want to mess up their mental growth. Still she watched as Mufasa straightened himself some, letting his son rest on his mane some more

"Simba… let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars." Mufasa stated calm yet stern in a way. Looking up to the night sky, Simba following in suit. Mordred just watched as she saw the sky full of the lovely stars in the night sky. "The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Simba asked in awe of the answer, looking up at the night sky himself now. Wondering if he could ever say hi to his star faring ancestors. Mufasa just nodded and smiled a bit

"Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I." Mufasa exclaimed kindly as it was the best answer he could give his son for the time. But as of now, he just wanted to enjoy the time with Simba as much as he could

Mordred meanwhile watching the scene for some reason had a real odd feeling things were going to start to go downhill slowly… maybe fast. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of how nice things had been so far, aside from the scenes with Scar. But Mordred always knew when things like this were good. Eventually something is going to go bad, she was just worried what it would be. Boy how right she was.

**-Elsewhere-**

As Mordred waited some more. She saw the next scene fade in. Showing deep cave, with rocks everywhere and oddly had a green hue that illuminated the caves. Which also casted may shadows, that only served to make the caves look more menacing. But Mordred watched the camera pan down, down and down before her eyes were sighted on two of the hyena's Banzai and Ed in view.

"Man, that lousy Mufasa. I won't be able to sit for a week!" Banzai groaned irritably as he his back side had a few scratches from it, because of the recent scuffle with Mufasa. The lions claws getting a good hit on him probably when they were trying making a run for

"Hehehe, hahahahaha!" Ed began to laughed. Finding the situation Banzai was in amusing somewhat, much to the other hyena's increasing irritation

"It's not funny, Ed." Banzai grumbled with glare at Ed, who only seemed to find more amusement then anything from this

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ed laughed more of, louder and more amused as Banzai at this point was pretty livid with his simpler minded friend

"Hey, shut up!" Banzai yelled, barring his teeth a bit as his anger was boiling over somewhat

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ed laughed like a mad man. Laughing and laughing from sheer amusement, his cackles echoing now as Banzai just tackled Ed. Both male Hyena's started to fight one another

**["Man these two are bone headed idiots."]** Mordred muttered with a slightly amused smile and pitted the one called Shenzi for having to deal with them, though speaking of which it seemed the fight had caught the female hyena's attention

"Will you knock it off!" Shenzi yelled suddenly. Coming in from the boys right as she glared at Ed and Banzai, who stopped seconds later. Though Ed seemed to be biting his own leg without realizing it or that the fight was over

"Well, he started it!" Banzai argued as Ed kept biting his leg, while Shenzi resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the boys stupidity at times

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." Shenzi bluntly insulted, a jab at the two male hyena's pride or what little they had as now Ed and Banzai seemed a bit quieter from said jab

"Man, I hate dangling." Banzai quipped in a bored and irritated manner. A sliver of drool coming from the edge of his mouth before he wiped it off with his foreleg

"Shyeah?" Shenzi remarked in irritated agreement "You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint."

"Yeah. Man, I hate lions." Banzai quipped smirking a bit

"So pushy." Shenzi began to list off at their qualms with the lions

**["Strong willed."]** Mordred muttered. A bit irked that her favorite animal was being mocked so brazenly

"And hairy." Banzai added in for Shenzi's suddenly list

**["Fluffy!"]** Mordred argued a bit loud this time, with a huff as her kitten in her lap woke up staring at her owner's current gesture and mood curiously

"And stinky." Shenzi proclaimed making a bad smell motion with her paw near her nose

**["A smell of flowers!"]** Mordred yelled this time. Though she really didn't know on that part, again she was just irritated by this point at all the jabs with her favorite animal

"And man, are they..." Banzai began to say. Stopping as he looked at Shenzi as Ed was just watching this interaction go on

"UuuugLY!" Shenzi and Banzai chanted, before laughing madly. Ed join in because why not, also he just liked to laugh

**["MAGESTIC YOU STUPID SCAVANGERS!"]** Mordred screamed as she scowled a little. Only to feel her kitten meow, looking down the kitten quickly helped Mordred feel at ease. She took a breath and sighed, staring at the image of hyena's laughing. But had noticed the scene quickly change to Scar, who'd been on a perch as he looked down at the three hyenas

"Oh… surely we lions are not all THAT bad." Scar stated loud and clear to the three hyena's who ceased their laughter quick. As the scene quickly changed showing steam coming from below the floor of the caves, harmless as Scar was unaffected laying on the ledge he was on

"Ohh." Banzai remarked in relief, along with Shenzi and Ed who'd been worried moments before Oh, Scar, it's just you."

"We were afraid it was somebody important." Shenzi kindly, if by accidently exclaimed as Scar frowned just a little at the unintentional jab at his stature

"Yeah, you know, like Mufasa." Banzai proclaimed. Though only added unintentional salt to the wound of what Pride Scar had for himself

"Yeah." Shenzi remarked smiling a little now, though yet again I was another small blow to Scar's ego

"…I see." Scar mused, unamused as he was resisting the urge to just snap one of their necks in his jaw. He WANTED to. But knew that would be a waste of resources, that and idiots the three are; they were useful idiots. It only made it worse as he watched the two start to somewhat praise the power of Mufasa's name, aside from Ed who like usual just listened… then again that hyena always seemed off…. real off to Scar. So the lion ignored him usually, mainly placing blame on Ed's two more mentally there companions. Which speaking of, noticed Banzai said Mufasa's name three times while Shenzi shuttered with a chuckle. Mordred couldn't help but feel slightly bad for Scar once more, having to deal with three idiots like these. She watched as Scar rubbed the right side of his head with his right paw "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal!" Banzai suddenly stated. Seeming that he and his two companions hadn't even heard a word Scar rather out loudly said to himself. Scar though hearing this, couldn't help but feel even more insulted

Charmed…" Scar sarcastically quipped, narrowing his eyes a bit at the compliment as he was doing what he could to keep his calm

"Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper." Shenzi added in grinning, as she seemed fond of the idea of Scar a lion being one of them in ways more than he was with his own kind

Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?" Banzai asked with anticipation, his hunger overcoming his senses as he mouth began to drool somewhat. Ed and Shenzi seemed to feel the same, as they began to pant somewhat from the feeling of hunger

"I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. And you couldn't even dispose of them." Scar answered indifferently, if not a bit irked. As pulling out from next to him was a Zebras haunch. He dropped the hunk of flesh down to the Hyena's. Who began to devour the meat greedily. Scar waited and waited, before the meat was almost gone. The three hyena's full and contempt, though finishing off the last pieces of meat

"Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar." Shenzi explained, with her mouth still full of the few chunks of meat left

Banzai: Yeah. What are we supposed to do?" Banzai asked, swallowing what little meat he was able to still find "Kill Mufasa?"

"Precisely." Scar simply answered smirking a bit all of sudden. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed ceasing their eating of their scraps, as they looked to the lion like he grew a second head or had lost it

Though before any of them or at least Shenzi and Banzai could question Scar. The sly lion leaped down using three rocky pointed ledge, once on the ground. They Hyena's back up, as Scar walked slowly to them, calmly passing through sheets of the odd green gas. Before music began to suddenly play. Mordred herself just sat in silence, having the feel a villain song was about to begin.

"_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares!"_

As the song Scar sung began, Mordred watched Scar set his attention on Ed. Who was just chewing on the bone of the Zebra's haunch. He swiped the bone away from Ed, who quickly saluted with his tongue. Scar at the same time waved his paw in front of Ed's blank face, like a mindless drone he seemed to be. Scar then turned his attention to Shenzi and Banzai on a ledge laughing somewhat. He lunges at the two for a quick scare, which works as Shenzi and Banzai fall into the geysers. Both flung up into the air as Scar passes by the geysers onto a ledge that leads back to the ground below, as his next verse begins. Mordred though hated to say, but the song was already kind of catchy to her.

"_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer!"_

Scar sung once again, Mordred tapping her index finger somewhat from the tune as she watched Scar walk around some more, before Shenzi popped up to his right

"_**And where do we feature?"**_ Shenzi asked mid song curious on where his plan who lead her and her friends

"_**Just listen to teacher."**_ Scar smugly answered back, grabbing Shenzi's left cheek like a dotting parent to a child. Once he let go, he leaped away as Shenzi rubbed her cheek a little annoyed by the gesture, Mordred though saw the scene change back to Scar as he sung more

"_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!"_

As Scar's song went, he jumped onto a few more ledges to elevate himself. His tone becoming prouder and commanding to all that heard. He then spotted Ed who was chewing the same bone again standing before a ledge. He leaped behind the oblivious Hyena before kicking him off, into a pile of animal bones near them. Ed popped up with the top of an antelope skull with the horns over his head. Oddly Shenzi and Banzai must have joined him as they popped up also, wearing animals skulls over their own heads. All of them gazing at Scar back on top of a ledge now.

"_**Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?" **_Banzai asked, happy and ecstatic at first… then realized he had no idea what he was to be prepared for

"_**For the death of the king."**_ Scar simply answered, much to the hyena's confusion as they got out of the bone pile now. Though Banzai moved up to the edge of the ledge Scar stood upon, to get some clarification

"_**Why? Is he sick?" **_Banzai asked yet again even if it would have been obvious to most others. Scar making that clear as he grabbed Banzai by the throat, lifting him close to his own face

"_**No, fool - we're going to kill him. Simba too."**_ Scar explained quickly and plainly. Before dropping Banzai on the floor with Shenzi and Ed who heard the plan clearly

_**"Great idea! Who needs a king?"**_ Shenzi remarked happily. Singing around Banzai as she skipped in circle, Banzai joining in as Ed like usually seemed oblivious to what was going on around him _**"No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!"**_

"_**Idiots! There will be a king!" **_Scar yelled at his idiots lack of understanding as the hyena's gave him a questioning look once more

"_**Hey, but you said, uh..." **_Banzai began to question only for Scar to cut him off

"_**I will be king!"**_ Scar yelled sternly, but smirking as Banzai shut up after that. He then kept on loudly as his voice would echo throughout the caves while the green hue below made his shadow look large then life _**"...Stick with me**_ _**and you'll never go hungry again!"**_

"_**Yaay! All right! Long live the king!"**_ Shenzi and Banzai began to cheer, liking while Ed stayed quite but seemed happy too. All three liking the idea of what Scar was purposing, though more of the cave became illuminated with green light from below. Mordred seeing that the cave was filled with many, many hyena's who'd been listening this whole time

"_**Long live the king! Long live the king!"**_ The rest of the nameless hyena's cheered with a new sense of pride and hope, while Mordred noticed the music was becoming louder once more. Watching as the scene changed yet again. Showing Scar now on top of another ledge, looking down at the Hyena's. All marching in sync as they stared at Scar

"_It's great that we'll soon be connected._

_With a king who'll be all-time adored.!"_

Mordred watching the Hyena's sing couldn't help, but realizing this thanks to the knowledge of the grail given to her. But that the hyena's looked like an army of Nazi soldiers marching as they looked at their fuhrer or in this case their leader Scar

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board…_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!"_

Mordred again hated to admit it. But Scar really did have a good song on his paws. Singing louder and louder, fiercer as he leaped down yet again. Near a nameless hyenas who backed up, as Scar to make his point scared the poor scavenger down a hole; before suddenly the green smoke turned a dark red

Then suddenly the ground beneath Scar began to shake, before the platform below him began to rise up from the gas below. Higher and higher Mordred watched as she was humming a bit to the song as both now Scar and hyena's sung.

"_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_**(Oooh!)**_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_**(Oooh... La! La! La!) **_

_Meticulous planning_

_**(We'll have food!)**_

_Tenacity spanning_

_**(Lots of food)**_

_Decades of denial_

_**(We repeat)**_

_Is simply why I'll_

_**(Endless meat)**_

_Be king undisputed_

_**(Aaaaaaah...)**_

_Respected, saluted_

_**(...aaaaaaah...)**_

_And seen for the wonder I am!_

_**(...aaaaaaah!)**_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**_

_Be prepared!_

_**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-"**_

Mordred by this point was humming a bit louder as she had watched Scar literal accession viva rocky platform. Passing by Hyena's who sung with him, some using bones as xylophones, some leaping here and there. But as he got to the tip top, that's where the song for Mordred at least because her favorite part of this villains song.

"_BE PREPARED!"_

The final course from Scar as he had been elevated up high on his rocky throne, as a crescent moon behind shined with the sky a bit red from the hue below. He then laughed evilly as some of the Hyena's who were on lower parts of the elevated rock laughed. The screen zoomed out past some bones, as the laughing went on and on. The song finally finishing with the screen turning pitch black with omniums music playing; followed by silence.

Once the song ceased. It didn't take too long for Mordred to watch the scene quickly changed to a large canyon were the shadows of clouds began to slowly shroud it in shade. Before slowly fading out. Showing Simba and Scar under one of the few small trees in the canyon as the shade from the small tree covered them.

"Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you." Scar ordered as he sat down near Simba who was standing on a rock next to the tree. Donning on the bets pretend kind smile as he spoke to the cub.

"Oooh.!" Simba excitedly replied as he was getting more and more curious by the second "What is it?!"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Scar quipped laying on that sweet and concerned tone which for Mordred. Made the young woman just the more suspicious of Scar's intentions

**["What are you planning bastard…?"]** Mordred muttered. Hoping Simba was a smart enough cub to see that Scar was pretending, he wasn't as subtle as he thought from what Mordred saw of Scar so far

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Simba suggested with a small smile to coax's his uncle who just smirked some more

"Ho, ho, ho!" Scar chuckled seeing what Simba was trying to do. But that was good. It meant Simba would stay put and he'd not have to worry for the cub to run off or at least run off too far if he walked around. Still he kept on his act as the kind uncle "You are such a naughty boy."

"Come on, Uncle Scar…" Simba pleaded as he climbed up on Scar's mane a bit. But again Scar saw right through it and kept playing his role to the letter

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of..." Scar explained as he donned on for just a moment a dismissive look "Father-son... thing."

**["Okay now I'm really wondering what the snake is planning…"]** Mordred whispered as Scar's behavior was… odd, very odd to her. But she knew she'd have to keep watching if she were to get anything

"Well… I'd better go get him!" Scar stated after a five second silence between him and Simba. Before starting his way off

"I'll go with you!" Simba happily jaunted as he made his way to the ground. Only for Scar to make sure he didn't

"NO!" Scar snapped a bit sterner then he had wanted to. Seeing Simba retract a bit, he quickly composed himself once more with a smile and chuckle. Moving forwards as Simba moved back onto the rock before pouting a bit "No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas."

"You… know about that?" Simba asked in a sudden mixture of shock and shyness. Since that recent event wasn't his proudest or smartest in his short lifetime so far

"Simba, everybody knows about that." Scar replied with a fake concerned and teasing tone

"Really?" Simba asked embarrassed a bit as Mordred could sympathize with the cub. Since she'd done some things in her child years that were… well stupid

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Scar quipped as he placed his paw on Simba's shoulder still smirking a little "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

"Oh... Okay..." Simba responded. But in slight shame and with a blow to his pride. Scar patted him on the head and began to move away. But Simba had one more question for his uncle "Hey, Uncle Scar… will I like the surprise?"

"Simba." Scar stated calm and loud as he looked back at his nephew for a moment . Smiling before making his way off once more "It's to DIE for."

**["God he really likes his veil sucky puns doesn't he…. UGH. I'm not the biggest fan of Simba at the moment. But still you better not harm a hair on that adorable bratty fur ball Scar!"]** Mordred threatened as she could just tell Scar had set up something to off Simba somehow. She really wanted to somehow just go into the movie and skewer Scar. But she got a hold on her temper once more **[NO… no it's fine Mordred. Just watch the movie. Maybe it's not as bad as you think it will be."]**

How wrong she was to believe that at all…

The scene quickly changes to the top of a cliff where a large herd of Wildebeests all were grazing on the grass. But unknown to the herbivores. Under a few rocks that formed into a naturally made tent and within the Shade. The three Hyena's Banzai, Shenzi and Ed stood under it. Waiting in silence. Well until much to Shenzi's annoyance Banzai's stomach growled loudly.

"Shut up." Shenzi growled irritably as she glared at Banzai

"I can't help it. I'm so hungry..." Banzai retorted with a whine. But jumped on his paws with a hungrier gaze at the herd of Wildebeests "I gotta have a wildebeest!"

"Stay put." Shenzi ordered through her teeth. Stern and glaring some more as Banzai sat back down. But tried to at least coax Shenzi to let him at least have something from the herd

"Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Banzai asked lowly. Cringing a bit on the inside as he hoped Shenzi would let him at least with the sick one

"No! We wait for the signal from Scar." Shenzi ordered as she swatted Banzai's nose as the scene does a quick switch to Scar. Walking to the edge of high rock. Looking at the three hyena's who knew that was Scar's signal

"There he is..." Shenzi stated as she smiled evilly "Let's go!"

As Mordred watched suddenly getting a more uneasy feeling in her gut. She did not like why the movie was showing her all this. She really… really was wondering now what Scar's plan was. But she kept on watching as the scene changed back Simba. Laying on the rock a bit irritated.

"Little roar. Puh!" Simba groaned angrily as he pouted some more

Then suddenly a horned lizard walked past Simba who decided to test out his roaring as he growled. Ready to roar and show that he could roar just like anyone.

"Rarrr!" Simba roared which sounded cuter than anything else. The Lizard seemed to pay no mind at all. Simba getting more irritated jumps down back to the ground and tries yet again "Rrrraowr-h!"

**["Just stop Simba. You're a little too young to be roaring like you dad does. Besides lizard hasn't done anything to you and just minding its own business. So just leave the critter alone."] **Mordred muttered slightly irritated with the adorable bratty fur ball **["Beside you want to be king. Then please cub or not. Try and realize this is a TRAP!"]**

Though as Mordred's pleads fell to deaf 2D animated ears. Yet again the horned Lizard didn't pay mind as it just kept walking and walking like Simba wasn't even there. Simba watched it go off for a few moments before lunging at it. Taking in a deep breath, he was going to let out a roar. Mordred suddenly went wide eyed realizing at least part of Scars plan.

**["No. NO DON-"]** Mordred began to scream as her kitten woke up looking at her new owner confused a bit on why she was behaving this way suddenly. Though again Mordred's warning fell on 2D deaf ears

"RAOWR!" Simba roared as for the first time he let out a cub equivalent roar making the horned lizard scattered away. The cubs roar echoing through the canyon. It was silent for a moment… before it began

**["Oh no…"]** Mordred muttered in concern. Watching the scene suddenly show the a few pebbles on the ground start to slightly rumble. Mordred only got more worried for Simba **["Simba… please run. Please…"]**

Meanwhile the intense music began, the scene changing to show a flock of birds flying off and the heard of Wildebeest running over the lip of the canyon. Very quick and very fast. Heading straight for Simba, as the camera quickly zoomed in on his terrified face. Simba's body meanwhile began to make him run away from the closing in herd. Mordred bite her lip seeing this and only became angered seeing within the herd. The hyena's Shenzi, Banzai and Ed chasing the herd members along with making bites at their legs. Before stopping someway, while Simba kept running.

Before Mordred could even say anything in her concern for Simba's fate. The scene yet again changed to show Mufasa walking away from the canyon ha was in the distance while Zazu was preached on his back. Though Zazu noticed the commotion going on behind them from afar.

"Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move." Zazu quipped mildly surprised that it was occurring around this time of day

"Odd..." Mufasa muttered looking back alongside Zazu now. The Wildebeest tended to migrate week or two. This was early. But he chalked It up to maybe just a rare choice for the herd to move. That was until he and Zazu said Scar running up to them out of breath

"Mufasa. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba's down there!" Scar explained as he donned on his best fake tone of tiredness and panic to fool his small minded brother

"Simba!?" Mufasa yelled. Wide eyed as he looked at the herd now. Before quickly booking it towards the canyon with Zazu following in tow. Both of them too concerned for Simba to take notice of Scar smirking just a bit

** ["Come on Mufasa you better hurry. Oh I hope Simba makes it out alive!" **Mordred shouted worriedly as she watched the scene change once more

Now Mordred was watching Simba running as fast as his small body could let him. Away from the somewhat slowly encroaching herd of scared Wildebeests. Until the herd sucked him in. Simba dodging some of the hoofs that almost crushed his spin. All the meanwhile Mordred was biting her lip a bit more worried now that Simba might die.

Thankfully for the knight of Treachery. Simba found a high raised piece of wood sticking out and climbed up on it. If barely keeping a good hold as Simba, Zazu and Scar made were at the canyon's edge. Zazu flew ahead looking for Simba, spotting the young cub seconds later as he stopped next to Simba.

"Zazu help me!" Simba pleaded as the branch he was on bounced a bit from his weight and the force that the herd was making with all their running

Your father is on the way. Hold on!" Zazu answered as he knew he wouldn't be able to help Simba due to his size. Before quickly flying back to Mufasa

"Hurry!" Simba screamed pleading once more. As he was losing his grip quickly, which for Mordred only made her even more worried as she holding her kitten close to her chest. Much to the kittens confusion. The scene quickly changed back to Mufasa along with Scar on the gorges lower ledge. Zazu coming up at the nick of time too

"There, there!" Zazu explained pointing to Simba's exact location as both lions looks to see him On that tree!

"Hold on, Simba!' Mufasa yelled as he saw one of the wildebeest's hit the tree and almost breaking it. Simba barely holding on as he let out a scream. Mufasa without caring for his own wellbeing sprinted down the ledge and right towards his son before disappearing within the herd. While Zazu and Scar stayed behind witnessing the events unfold

"Oh Scar, this is awful. What will we do. What will we do?. Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he" Zazu said out loud to himself and Scar. But before he could do anything or finish his sentence as Scar suddenly backed handed Zazu. Right into the wall hard "Oomph!"

Mordred gasped seeing this as she saw Zazu land on the ground out cold. Then seeing Scar let out a small sigh of relief, Watching the scene unfold some more. Only too decided to make his way up higher ground just in case something went wrong with the plan. Mordred scowled for a moment, before the scene change yet once more back to Mufasa.

Who in the current situation was swerving left to right. Avoiding the Wildebeests. Only to be hit by one or two by mere accident on his part as he was flung to the ground. Mordred had now set her kitten back in her lap as she was on the edge of her seat, watching as she saw Mufasa had spotted Simba. Who was still clinging onto the tree he was holding onto for dear life. Until another Wildebeest rammed into the branch again breaking it. Launching Simba in the air from the impact. Mordred yet again gasped wide eyed and silent. Then watched to see Mufasa leap into the air and as gently as he could. Grab ahold of Simba in his jaw. Landing on his paws Mufasa began to make his way out of the herd with his son in jaw now.

Only to be rammed once again in the side by a wildebeests. Pushing him to the ground and flung Simba also on the ground a few feet away. Simba got back up but was frozen in fear as his body thankfully by instinct moved a bit dodging some of the wildebeests that would have stomped on him moments before.

**["Come on…come on…"]** Mordred muttered. Hoping Simba would be saved quickly. Much to her relief Mufasa appeared. Grabbing Simba once more in his jaws, before quickly running with the stampede to find higher ground **["YES, good job Big guy!"]**

Though as quickly as Mordred cheered. She went silent once more. Watching the scene unfold further seeing Mufasa weaving quicker and quicker. Avoiding the herd as best as he could before seeing a rock ledge close enough to leap onto on his right. So Mufasa even quicker moved through the herd the best he could and made it to the rock ledge with a leap. Though Mufasa only was able to land his upper half on the rock ledge as he lower half dangled against the ledge's wall. Bu Mufasa didn't seem to care, as he disregard his safety and placed Simba down on the ledge. Before suddenly being rammed by a few wildebeests this time and dragging him away.

"DAD!" Simba screamed in fear for his father's life. But helpless as his father disappeared in the herd. Simba look's and looks trying to still find his father. Mordred by this point was tapping her right hands fingers on her leg. Still holding onto hope herself that everything would end well

Just then Mufasa is show to have been able to leap out of the herd and onto a much steeper ledge. Latching onto the stone with his forepaws with the claws extended to give extra grip. Using his back paws he begins to climb up the side of the rock. Simba following best he could do, seeing his father make it out alive. But as Simba himself had found he could only go up so far before the ledges were too high for his body stature. Thankfully he was still able to see his dad if barely as the older lion kept climbing. Mordred just wondered how this was going to play out as she was silent with uneasy anticipation. It was only a few more seconds, before Mufasa seemed to reach the top of the rock. But his body was too tired to fully climb up as he almost fell, but caught himself with his forepaws; which were slowly starting to fail him too.

**["Damn…damn. Come on Mufasa. Come on climb damnit."]** Mordred said through her teeth. But the uneasy feeling only became worse, when the sight of Scar appeared. The lion slowly walking up to his brother Mufasa with a face showing no emotion **["Oh… no, no…."]**

"Scar! Broth-" Mufasa pleaded as he almost fell off, but again caught himself Brother, help me!"

Mordred held her breath, silence inside the room she sat in aside from the movie playing. Her heart beating faster and the uneasy feeling in her stomach only became stronger. It got even worse when Scar who had been quite a few moments after his brother plead for help. Suddenly slammed his forepaws with the claws out, right on top of Mufasa own forepaws.

"RAWR!" Mufasa roared in pain. Feeling the talons of his brothers dig deep into his flesh, but just enough to cause some more pain while Mufasa also felt his grip still slowly loosening. But what happened next caused Mufasa to realize that his fate was all but sealed. As he looked at his brother who suddenly… smiled, one of cruel sadistic pleasure. Then Scar slowly moved his face an inch away from his own

"Long…" Scar said lowly, his tone filled with a sadistic joy as Mufasa's suddenly realized what was about to happen

**["No…"] **Mordred whispered at the same time as Scar began his sentence

"Live…" Scar kept saying. Mufasa's eyes growing wide as his revelation had finally sunk in

**["No. No…"]** Mordred muttered. Her tone a bit louder now as she covered her mouth seeing what she feared was about to happen

"The king." Scar finished saying. Almost letting out a laugh as he released his claws from Mufasa's forepaws. Though throwing him slightly and let nature takes its course

"Aaaaaaahh!" Mufasa yelled as he descended quickly into the herd of wildebeest. The scene quickly changed to Simba who watched the whole even take place

Nooooooo!" Simba screamed in horror. So much horror as he couldn't believe his father fall into the herd just like that. Mordred herself couldn't help but feel the same and far more…vocal about it

**["YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT LION SCAR. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN YOU!"]** Mordred roared as her kitten sensing her new owners sudden anger moved out of her lap just in time. As Mordred bolt up, quickly moving right up to the screen as she knelt on the ground wanting to see what would happen next. Along with truly hoping Mufasa survived, as she had like the Mufasa's character very much

As the scene went on, it began to become silent with no more music of any sort of outside sound. Just silence. The herd was now gone with the last few hoofs echoing from a distance now. While a lot of dust was left in their wake. Mordred kept watching though as she saw a small shadow before seeing it was Simba who had made his down.

"Dad!" Simba yelled as he looked around. Seeing nothing for the first few moments, before hearing a small sound of. Looking to his left Simba saw one last younger wildebeest pass by. Following the creature as it passed by the very same branch he had been on. Broken, but… with something or someone under it "Dad…"

**["Oh..."]** Mordred whispered as she had covered her mouth with both her hands, without realizing it. Along with suddenly feeling her throat and mouth tense up, mainly from seeing Simba run up to his Dad who by this point showed no movement whatsoever

"Dad? ...Dad, come on. You gotta get up… dad. We gotta go home." Simba pleaded as he was terrified not seeing his father respond at all. He rubbed his face against his father's cheeks, tried tilting his head and yet nothing happened still. By this point Simba began to panic having no idea what to do "HELP, SOMBODY! Anybody... help."

As Simba screams and screams, hoping someone hears him. As he was panicking so much by now. Mordred felt just a few rare tears come down her cheek as she knew that Mufasa was dead. She could only pity Simba. Knowing that this was most likely Simba's first brush with seeing an actual recently dead body. Which so happened to the cubs misfortune… his father's corpse.

**["Oh Simba. He's dead…"]** Mordred whispered. Wanting to just give the confused cub a hug and help him feel better. It didn't help that the music playing was a sad tune and the small cries of Simba as he moves under his father's paw. Trying to find comfort somehow, like he was trying to just have this chalk up to a horrible nightmare. The grieving didn't last though for the cub, as from the dust still in the air. Scar appeared with an unemotional look as he walked up to his dead brothers corpse seeing Simba there

"Simba." Scar exclaimed in a low and calm tone. Simba quickly looking up to see Scar's cold gaze "...What have you done?"

**["You son of a bitch!"]** Mordred screamed as she watched the scene. Knowing that Scar was using this opportunity to manipulate Simba. To make it look like it was his fault he got Mufasa killed. Mordred had to admit, she may have known some bad people in her mortal life and such. But this was messed up, even if was just in a kids movie; this to her was truly demented as she prayed Simba would be able to see through the lies of his so called _'Uncle'_

"T-There were wildebeests a-a-and he tried to save me... it was an accident!" Simba explained through stutters and more panic as Mordred hatred towards Scar only grew more. Taking a good guess that Scar was taking some pleasure in this even if his face didn't show it "I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

"OF COURSE… of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen. But the king IS dead and if it weren't for you. He'd still be alive." Scar remarked with a tone of fake embracing and that he believed Simba. Then a more devious thought came to the lion "Oh!... What will your mother think?"

Mordred just held her tongue as she loved lions. She really did. BUT if Scar was a rea lion that could talk and acted the way he was in the movie. Oh she'd have skinned the lion alive with the dullest blade she could find. Inflicted so much pain to the snake of a prideful creature. God how she wanted Scar, an animated character dead. So dead and she hopped if so it would be a slow death, even if that was too good for the lion in her opinion as she watched the scene go on.

"W-What am I gonna do?" Simba asked through sniffles and fear of the unknown future for him as he truly now did believe he was the reason his dad was dead. Scar looked at him for a moment, calm as he moved his face a bit closer to the cub with a cold gaze

"Run away, Simba." Scar simply answered. His tone calm and cold as Simba flinched at the suggestion as his guilt was still eating at him. Along with his mind in a jumble of confusion from his grieving as well. Scar meanwhile did not wait for Simba to answer "Run... Run away and never return."

Mordred clenches her teeth in anger towards Scar. Watching as Simba stayed silent for a few moments. His small long breaths the only sound. Then Simba moved back slowly, before turning around and running off quickly. Mordred could only pity the cub even more. Seeing that Scar's manipulation had worked. After Simba was far enough to not hear, the hyena's Shenzi, Banzai and Ed came from behind Scar looking hungry as they stared at the small spect that was Simba. Scar kept his calm and cold face as he too stared at his retreating nephew.

"Kill him." Scar ordered with no hint of joy or such. Just coldness and any lack of even the slightly hint of regret, even with the fact he was literally sending his goons to murder and devour his young nephew

As Hyena's without saying a word book it right after Simba. The scene switching to Simba who was still running through the canyon. Only to stop as he sees his current pathway was a dead end, but Simba hears a few paws coming near him. He looks back to see the very three Hyena's that had chased him and Nala. The three slowly their run as they at a relatively fast pace walked towards Simba. Ready for the kill and a small snack.

Simba quickly looked around. Trying to find a way out or something to save his hide. To the cubs luck he spotted a small crack in the rocks, large enough for him to fit through and small enough that the Hyena's wouldn't be able to follow or get him. So Simba quickly sprinted towards the opening. Squeezing through it just in time as he narrowly avoided a swipe from Banzai. Mordred watched in hope that at least Simba would make it, the scene switching to show Simba exiting the crack and ending up on a high ledge. Which had forced him to stop almost falling down as Simba saw it was a longish way down and was slightly curved so it was more of a ramp in ways.

Simba was nervous though, he knew he'd either have to go down there or quickly find another way. Unfortunately Simba didn't have to time them. Hear the same sounds once more, Simba looked back to see yet again the three Hyena's just arrive charging him for the kill. Simba without thinking jumped of the cliff end. A bit out the air for a few moments. Only to fall down as he hit the curved ledge. Rolling down and down. They hyena's followed having an easier time on their paws. Mordred though winced as she watched Simba roll downhill just a bit more, before meeting the bottom end of the rock like ramp. Rolling off it and down into a bush of leafless but spiked filled bushes that were so grown out. That it made a sort of spiked plant wall. Simba small enough that he landed safely enough within the bushes

Mordred sighed in relief that Simba had some protection now, as she watched to see the three hyena's getting closer themselves. Banzai go ahead. Only to stop barely at the edge of the spiked bushes. He let out a sigh of relief before Shenzi and Ed bumped into him. The force of their collision launching Banzai into the spiked bushes. A few seconds passed before Banzai leapt out of the bushes in pain, then was quickly able to climb back up. Where he was greeted with Shenzi and Ed chuckling. As Banzai walked a bit to find a place to sit and get rid of the spikes stuck in him. Shenzi who had gotten a quickly laugh from his pain. Looked back to see Simba out of the bushes and running of towards he sunset.

"Hey. There he goes! There he goes!" Shenzi yelled. Surprised he cub had actually made it out alive

"So, go get 'im." Banzai countered, taking a few of the spikes out now in pain still. But Shenzi decided that it wasn't worth the effort, especially since Simba was just a cub all by himself now

There ain't no way I'm going in there." Shenzi explained smirking as she watched the sight of Simba get smaller and smaller every second. Then turned her gaze back yet again to Banzai "What, you want me to come out there looking like you Cactus Butt?"

"We gotta finish the job." Banzai argued taking out a few more spikes with his mouth as Ed laughed some more. Spitting a few in Ed's face as few spikes got stuck on his nose, Ed trying to wipe them off now as disgruntled Banzai made his way back up to Shenzi. Since there weren't as many spikes in him as he though and he'd gotten most of all out fairly quickly. Both hyena's looking back a Simba who by this point was barely noticeable

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill 'im." Shenzi explained as she believed Simba would die out there soon. Banzai seemed to like the sound of that, as he smirked himself now

"Yeah! you hear that? " Banzai yelled with a quick chuckle "If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

Mordred kept watching in silent anger as she saw Simba still running away, while he Hyena's all decided to go back. Though the scene once more changed. Showing Pride Rock. Except the sky was filled with dark clouds and the overall atmosphere was depressing. Mordred had a feeling why and she only more upset seeing Scar standing on top a rock. Addressing Zazu and all the other lionesses. Each one grieving in their own ways hearing the convincing lies Scar told them.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live..." Scar proclaimed. Using his skills in trickery to pull off a convincing strong if no grieving tone. The lionesses all looked like they wanted to cry, especially Simba's mother who had Zazu place his wing on her paw in sympathy. Then the view moved to Nala, under her own mothers legs as her ears were flopped down and she teared up from the news

**["God this movie is making me feel weird…bad weird…"]** Mordred muttered as that same tense feeling in her came up. She sniffled a bit as she wasn't use to expressing emotions of sadness, but she also knew she had them … just didn't want to admit that she did. The only thing keeping her from crying was listening to he lies Scar kept spewing and how he was getting away with it

"For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era..." Scar stated with a more commanding and sly tone. Moving up to the cave Mufasa would have slept in the hyena's appeared behind Scar, then from everywhere around Pride Rock. Much to everyone's shock at this. But Scar paid no heed, making his way up to his throne "In which lion's and hyena's come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Mordred was seething more in anger seeing this. But noticed the view panned out. Showing Rafiki who had been watching the whole situation himself. He looked away nodding his head in disagreement of what was happening. But the scene changed yet again with Rafiki in the same pose of dissepiment, but back in his tree. Looking over, the baboon saw the drawing of Simba he had made on the wall of his home. He touched it, sighing before his hand smeared the image somewhat. Then the screen went black.

The movie like before paused and shut off, before the computer turned back on. Mordred realizing this. Stood back up. Sitting back down on the couch, crisscrossed once more and letting her kitten back on her lap as she petted it. Looking at the laptop screen and new message popped up. _'Take this time to relax for a minute or so. Collect your thoughts and say out loud what you think of the movie already. Maybe mention on what you hope will happen next and maybe your thoughts in general. If you need to go to the bathroom. There's one in the far left behind you. Anyways press start when you're ready to watch more!' _The screen then displayed the start option on the screen. But Mordred did want to take this time to recollect what she'd been watching so far, since she'd felt a connection to this movie so far.

"Well if I have to say anything so far… I like the movie so far. Yeah, maybe it's for kids and a bit well kiddy. But I like it. Songs are nice too, upbeat and catchy. Even Scar's song. Though story wise so far, again I thought it would just a stupid kids flick. Instead I've been watching a surprisingly adult…ish movie. It even got dark around the end there. Real dark… man I don't know my fathers and mothers would think of this movie. I mean they all love lions like me, so… they'd probably like it for that. Though when it would come to my more…darker versions of my fathers and mothers… never mind. Either way, I like the movie, I'll just have to watch the rest before I can say my final piece of on it." Mordred exclaimed loudly like the message suggested to do, she really did like the movie so far. She was wondering what would be next. But before she could press the resume button on the laptop. Her stomach suddenly made a few queasy noises

Mordred mentally scolding herself from eating so late last night, set her kitten down on the couch as the small pet just yawned before getting comfy on the couch cushion. Mordred then got up and looked to where the bathroom was said would be at. Running into it, closing the door behind. Though during this whole time, on the wall right of the room; placed inside one of the tiles and painted white with a white lens clear enough still to see through it. With its wire inside the wall. It went down the right side of the inside of the wall. Before stopping in a room on the other side of the hallway outside. Inside Moriarty, Shakespeare and Merlin all sat in their own arm stool chairs. Staring a large console with a large screen. Which was currently replaying the current recording of Mordred's movie reaction so far. While on their left were a few screens showing live feed of the hallways around the area and near the room.

"Well this is a surprising reaction already." Merlin remarked as he'd had a feeling Mordred would love the movie. But he didn't expect her to already like it this much

"But so far, it's been a marvelous spectacle to observe. To see our iron woman of a knight. Shed that iron flesh and show the wonderful flower that hides underneath. Wonderful, just wonderful!" Shakespeare quipped with a big smirk. Averting his gaze to Moriarty "You were correct that this would be fun my good friend. But what of the recording so far?"

"It's all well this first session, clear and crisps as the words go. Once she's done with the whole movie, I'll upload the video onto our account. But before that, we'll need to make a quick video of us three. Just to show our viewers who we are and ask them for questions or advice. As much as I hate to say it. But us three are amateurs in this field. So all the help we can get will only improve this channel and give us more fun to enjoy." Moriarty quickly explained, while watching the reaction so far to double check the footage just in case. Though he did turn his head slightly towards Merlin's direction "Can I ask. But is that a real cat or….?"

"It's real. I can be a little cruel at times depending on the situation. But I'm not even close to being that cruel. I may have last night made a gate way to the town below. Found the little kitten in a box by itself. Said to take to a kitten home. So I did. Besides from what I've overheard. She'd been wanting a kitten for a good while now. So as a way to say thank you for being our first reactor. A kitten I found a suitable gift." Merlin explained with a small smile "Anyways, I can't wait to see how she enjoys the rest of the movie. Have to say, it was actually quiet a good one. A bit cheesy at points, but nice. You two saw it too, thoughts?"

"It was a child's version of the old tales of a hero in the making. Tragedy strikes, the hero shammed in his youth. Oh what tales of tragedy I can recall. I was indeed odd at times, but in the end. I found a liking to the retelling of old tragic tales!" Shakespeare explained loudly like usual. He also had liked the movie, but more because it followed in it's own childish way what a good portion of tragic heroic stories did. It was comforting to the old writer to see the classic had yet been forgotten, even updated and incorporated to fit the even so advancing era's

"From what I saw myself. A bit too childish for me… kind of…. in a way." Moriarty explained himself now. As he would be a hypocrite if even in his old age, he wasn't a times childish still. To be perfectly honest, he'd probably always would be this way; despite his more proper upbringing from those around him. After all childish he may act at times, though he was still a gentlemen through and through "I didn't mind the movie, just not my cup of tea per say. But it wasn't bad either. Still enough for now, lets us wait and see what the young Mordred will do next with the rest of the film."

With that Moriarty, Merlin and Shakespeare waited for Mordred to be done in the bathroom. All the while the three couldn't help but smile just a little. This was already proving to them something important, they knew their boredom was about to end because….

….

…

..

.

_These reactions, were gonna make Chaldea a hell of a lot more interesting for the days ahead…._

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Okay, so you made it to the end of the chapter. Two thumbs up and a pat of the back good fellow readers!**

**So yeah, I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while because for one IRL lol. Two because I had to watch the movie up to the part I left off and write down almost every line of dialogue. It was a bit taxing. But I got it done obviously hehe, anyways. Like I said before, this is my first attempt at a react story, though adding in a plot as well. So I'm trying to mix the two as best as possible. Also when I said these chapters would be long, yeah I meant it lol. I tend to write a lot in the end. I just love writing! **

**Also yes, I did add two masters. Why, because why not and also because I will always have the head cannon of them both being masers. Plus it's adds more fun, especially since they're siblings and he kids of you know. Hehe, I couldn't help it lol.**

**Also once more. I picked Mordred first because I swear she'd love the lion king IMO. So this is just my interpretation of that though of course. Though I also picked her because I bloody love Mordred, the adorable tomboy. OH I JUST LOVE HER!... ahem, I apologizes. But anyways she'll be one of the many featured servants in this story.**

**One last thing if you're curious on the two Masters, same ones from the game. Just were the names of that I picked. Eliphas the first one before I lost my account, without writing down the recovery code…. While Locasta is my current account that I've gone way further into then my first. Also with some of the lore in this chapter established already from I guess you can say head cannon in a sense. More will be showed later on through the chapters. **

**Though if any of you have any questions, advice, etc. Don't be afraid to PM me. For real I always appreciate talking with my fellow readers/writers and seeing what the have to offer in the terms of advice or just questions.**

**Now until the next chapter, which will be part two of this movie. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the days ahead. Till next time! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings and welcome fellow readers!**

**Okay so first off, FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. Finally… not that I didn't like writing it up. Because I love it always. But IRL can be tricky at times when you deal with that and Fanfics. But I'll always get through and give you all. My fellow readers/ writers the chapters you've waited for. Once I start something, I never give up on it.**

**Anyways, enough of the needless rambling of myself which I apologize for if it sounded boastful. It wasn't, just being sincere is all and it's hard to convey positivity over text only. Now back on track.**

**So this chapter is do and over with. So I hope you'll all love it and I can't wait to show you all of what I have in store for the chapters ahead!**

**Now forward and onwards to reading!**

**P.S: Gonna just say again. I did NOT expect so many people to like and follow this story so fast already. But I am happy on it. I truly am and I hope to keep you all entertained in the future.**

**P.S.S: I already said I did watch JP walkthroughs of the story which is why I'm caught up on all the current Fate GO lore/ chapters/ arcs. But for me on NA version, as we now just got Cosmos in the Lostbelt. One PARTICULAR scene still hurts my heart and soul…so very bad. WHY, WHY?! **

**I do NOT in any way, shape or form own the rights to Fate Grand Order. Be it the game app, the characters involved or the anime. Those rights belong to Delightworks, Aniplex ( Both the JP and NA companies ) and Type-Moon.**

* * *

**Chaldea Reacts!- Ch.3- Pt.2: But a well paid off risk it was!**

As Mordred finished her time in the bathroom, feeling much better now. She actually skipped a bit to the couch. Taking a seat, she saw her adorable baby kitten still resting in a small ball of grey fur. Mordred couldn't help but smile, almost gushing to be perfectly honest. But she kept that in and took a gentle seat back on her spot. Still warm from how long she'd been sitting there so far.

Which got the knight of treachery wondering. Who set this up, why did they set it up and… why'd they want her to watch this in the first place. Well okay she knew that last part, but the ladder two still had her pondering. But Mordred ceased those lines of thinking for now, as she was just glad to have one have such an adorable kitten now and two watching such an amazing film. Taking her kitten in her arms again. She crisscrossed once more. Then pressed resume on the laptop which went blank. Before the screen went back to the whole count down sequence.

**[Resuming in…]**

5…..

4….

3…

2..

1.

**[Enjoy!]**

As the scene was first pitch black, it slowly began to brighten up. To a disheartening scene for Mordred, who held her kitten close for a sudden comfort. As the scene before was fresh in her mind, the scheme, the murder, the lies, the false blames and the second attempted murder. All done by on Scar. Who in the span of one day, had taken a kingdoms king and traumatized the prince of that kingdom so much. He convinced said prince to run away, before sending his goons to kill him. Which in turn almost happen, but luck had been on Simba's side. That's the best way Mordred had summarized what occurred while in the bathroom. She'd thought Simba would find some safety out in the wilds of the savannah.

But no, as apparently the world was to be only crueler to the young Simba. As the scene before. Which was slowly panning closer, showed the tired and most likely overheated Simba. Laying on the cracked dirt beneath him. His breaths slow, some and looking near death or at least he'd more likely collapsed. It didn't help when she saw buzzards flying around the cub. Ready for their next meal, as a few good eight to ten began landing around Simba's body.

**["No, no. Stupid scavengers. Get away from him…please."]** Mordred muttered. Half in anger at the fact these scavengers weren't waiting for Simba to die as they began to peck at his body. The other half was one of worry that this was Simba's end. Maybe this was where he dies and someone else comes along, she hoped not

Though as the small flock of scavengers were pecking at the pretty much good as dead Simba in their eyes for a few more moments, much to Mordred's increased anger/worry. The heavens of this fictional world seemed to be watching. As by either an angel watching over Simba or simply by chance. Simba was saved by a meerkat riding on the back of a warthog.

"YEEEAAAHHH. Get out, get out, get outta here, Whoo!" The meerkat shouted

Said meerkat was obviously small in size, leaned bodied, brown eyes, a dark brown nose and red hair or…fur on the top of his head. He also had a tanned coat with a few lighter tanned strips. Finally he had brown spots around his fingers, toes and tail end. This was the meerkat know as Timon.

Though as the buzzards quickly flew away in fear of the warthog. Both Timon and his friend laughed a bit. As to Mordred she was starting to believe it was more on good timing then anything. Still she was glad someone came into Simba's rescue. So, she watched as the pair ran into the of the remaining buzzards who just were flying off. Warthog kicking at one of them, while Timon was in what kind of looking like a Karata stance. But that didn't last too long as the Buzzards were all but gone now, the two relaxing immediately.

"I love it. Bowling for buzzards!" The warthog proclaimed in glee

The warthog in question sported a marron coat, with a black mane or head of hair, dirty yellow eyes, black hoofs, a slightly darker maroon under belly, two popping from under his lip and a small patch black hair on the tip of his tail. This was Pumbaa, Timon's partner in crime you could simply say.

"Gets 'em every time!" Timon replied back with a laugh, dusting himself off some while Pumbaa walked off to well… what the buzzard had been pecking at and didn't like what he saw

"Uh-oh." Pumbaa said, as he was already concerned for the young cub before him. So innocent looking and just tired. He quickly looked back to his friend "Hey Timon. You better come look. I think it's still alive."

"Ewww..." Timon cringed a bit, as he was worried himself at what the possible uneasy sight would look like since neither he nor Pumbaa knew how much damage the buzzards had done before they came in

**["Don't say ew you string bean, it's aw and adorable you hear me!"]** Mordred yelled. Irked suddenly from Timon's response, since even if Simba so far had been a brat; he was an adorable one she'd hug forever if she could. But she watched as Timon walked up to Simba now, who must have moved his paw when he was being pecked at with what little strength he had left

"All righty, what have we got here?" Timon quips, doing a quick smell over. Before lifting up Simba's paw, though had to let down the paw just a bit. But with one more great push, he gets Simba's paw above his head. When he saw Simba's face well… "Jeez, it's a lion. Run, Pumbaa Move it!"

"Hey, Timon. It's just a little lion." Pumbaa replied back, slightly irked when Timon jumped on his back and pulled his ears. That and his friend's quick reaction to the situation, turning his gaze back to the lion cub; he felt a bit calmer again "Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone. Can we keep him?"

"Pumbaa, are you nuts?" Timon argued back, in a worried panic as he yelled into Pumbaa's ears. Grabbing Pumbaa's ears once more. Though Mordred watching kind of felt, as if Timon was a bit too wary at the moment "We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us!"

"But he's so little." Pumbaa kindly and simply said, leaning over Simba. Though accidently made Timon fall off his head and back onto the ground on his back

**["And again. So adorable too."]** Mordred muttered, as she was glad Pumbaa seemed more sensible; though she did get a quick laugh seeing Timon fall on his back

"He's gonna get bigger." Timon argued back looking back up, facing his old friend that he was standing by his point

"Maybe he'll be on our side." Pumbaa simply explained, as the view of the scene moved to show Pumbaa's big snout and eyes; to simulate from what Mordred guess Timon's point of view even for a second

"A-huh. That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b-" Timon began to mock, getting back up and laughing even. Before it hit him and he looked back at Pumbaa with a renewed vigor "Hey, I got it. What if he's on our side?... You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea."

**["Wow… seriously dude?"]** Mordred muttered, staring at the screen with a deadpanned stare for a moment at how quickly Timon either stole credit from Pumbaa's actually very intelligent idea or… he was as dense as most of the knights of the round she knew **["Animated or real, men can be so weird at times."]**

"So, we keeping 'im?" Pumbaa happily asked as Timon climbed onto his back, but Pumbaa already knew the answer; he just liked playing along

"Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?" Timon asked smiling, thought slightly stern too

**["Pumbaa."]** Mordred bluntly stated, watching Pumbaa pick up the small lion cub safely with his tusks

"Uhhh..." Pumbaa thought for a moment, though he really didn't have the answer there

"My point exactly." Timon replied back rolling his eyes a bit, before wiping off some sweat "Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

With that, Mordred watched as Pumbaa trots off with Timon on his back and Simba being carried away with them. Then the scene fades to black once more…

**-...…- **

Like all the other times, the scene faded back to show a location. This one showing the desert still, but with a small pond with some rocks, some grass and a palm tree. Though Mordred saw Timon and Pumbaa both standing there, with a still out cold Simba. Then the scene switches show water being splashed on Simba who slowly begins to wake up

"You okay, kid?" Timon asks, as Simba slowly gets back up now

"I… I guess so." Simba exclaimed. Getting back to his senses from the sudden, cold, yet also refreshing wake up

"You nearly died." Pumbaa explains. Happy to see the young cub alive and healthy enough, well at least from what he could tell

"I saved you!" Timon proudly interjected, though Pumbaa snorted a bit. While Mordred groaned irritably at the meerkats smugness already. Timon noticing it, sheepishly smiled "Well, uh… Pumbaa helped. A little."

"Thanks for your help." Simba shyly stated as he was feeling a bit more awake now. Though starts trotting off towards the desert ahead of him

**["Simba sweetie, what are you doing?"]** Mordred quipped as she knew the cub was depressed, but she didn't think he'd just start a suicide walk of all things. Thankfully for her, as she watched; she noticed Timon and Pumbaa taking their own notice of Simba's actions

"Hey, where you going?" Timon curiously asked

"Nowhere…." Simba answered with a somber tone, keeping on he basically suicide walk

"Gee. He looks blue." Timon said, feeling bad for the kid as he really did look down on his luck

"I'd say brownish gold." Pumbaa remarked. Completely missing the whole point of Timon's metaphor

"No, no, no, no!" Timon scolded once more, wondering sometimes how Pumbaa survived before they meet "I mean he's depressed."

"Oh…" Pumbaa muttered, as he had noticed that. But hadn't honestly realized that what was Timon had been mentioning. Then cleared his throat "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain. Ahhhhhhha ha haaa!" Timon suddenly joked as Pumbaa and Simba who'd stopped walking. Just silently stared at the meerkat. Which prompt Timon to awkwardly chuckle "The food cha-haain. Ha, ha hum... ahem. So, where you from...?"

**["Boo/Meow!"]** both Mordred and her kitten well yelled at the Sucky joke, Mordred seconds later looking at her kitten. Who nuzzled again in her lap. Mordred herself couldn't help but gush. Looking back at the screen, while giving her kitten a gentle pet on her back **["Good girl."]**

"Who cares…I can't go back." Simba solemnly answered. Feeling the sudden realization that he could never return home again, his warm and safe home

"Ahh. You're an outcast. That's great, so are we!" Timon happily cheered, giving him a quick pat on the back

"What'cha do, kid?" Pumbaa asked curiously. Wondering what the cub could have done to get him kick out of his home

"S-Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it." Simba quickly answered, as the pain and shame was still extremely fresh. That and he didn't want to start crying at all. He hated that feeling, hated it with a passion

"Good. We don't wanna hear about it." Timon nonchalantly quipped, carefree and such which made Mordred cross her arms at the response

**["Rude little prick."]** Mordred remarked. As she kind of saw that response as insensitive of the depression Simba was experiencing

"Come on, Timon." Pumbaa stated as Timon nodded that it was time for them to leave. Though mainly this was because he wanted to see if he could get Simba to come with them. Looking at Timon, with a hopeful look "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Simba quipped, his depression still making it hard for him to even seem the bright side of anything. Pumbaa only could smile at the question

"You know kids. In times like this my buddy Timon here says, _'You got to put your behind in your past…'_." Pumbaa happily explained, as Timon sighed for a moment

"No. No. No." Timon stated waving his arms in disappointment

"I mean..." Pumbaa began to say, wanting to rephrase himself. Only for Timon to cut him off

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself." Timon scolded Pumbaa somewhat, before looking back at Simba "It's _"You got to put your past behind you."_ Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?

"Right." Simba answered, assured that was the common answer

"Wrong!" Timon suddenly yelled, poking the tip of Simba's nose suddenly "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well… that's not what I was taught." Simba replied back, a quizzical look on his face from the opposing viewpoint Timon was explaining to him

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me." Timon proudly remarked, boasting somewhat as Mordred rolled her eyes. But kept watching as she saw the meerkat clear his throat, before addressing the young exile "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Simba asked, still confused on what the heck these two were going on about

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta." Timon repeated happily, feeling good as he saw little Simba seeming to get more curious then confused now on the phrasing "It means _'No worries.'_"

**["Huh, I actually like the sound of that. Well the wording, not the message."]** Mordred muttered. Finding the saying itself quite nice in all honesty, but again not the message in total. Though watching as the scene switched back to Simba who was looking at Timon who had taken over the conversation once more

"_Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase."_

Timon started off singing, as suddenly a small melody began to play. Timon himself looking quite happy to even repeat the phrasing. Then Pumbaa jumped in yet again

"_Hakuna Matata,_

_Ain't no passing craze!"_

Pumbaa sung next, the background music seconds later going into full volume as it picked up in its tune

"_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days!"_

Timon kept singing, Pumbaa moving past him. Timon following as he motioned Simba to follow. Which the lion cub did, before the scene quickly changed showing Simba laying on a small bush. Then zooming out showing Pumbaa fanning him with a large leaf as Simba already looked relaxed.

"_It's our problem-free_

_Philosophy!" _

Pumbaa and Timon sung together this time, Timon took off a piece of bark from a small tree next to them. Simba's claws popping out as Timon used the bark to fil Simba's claws. But stopped throwing the piece of bark away as Simba retracted his claws back

"_Hakuna Matata!"_

Timon soloed on the last note. Simba giving him a quick glance, before looking at Pumbaa. Then both. Donning on a look of still somewhat confusion on the whole phrase.

"**Hakuna matata?"** Simba asked, wanting a clearer answer. Though Mordred watching was getting curious too and wanted to see if maybe there was more to the motto

"**Yeah, it's our motto."** Pumbaa happily explained, though Simba was even more confused

"**What's a motto?"** Simba asked once more. Since he'd never actually heard that word before, but it sounded nice

"**Nothing. **_**'What's a motto with you?'**_** Ahh ha, ha, ha..."** Timon joked, laughing as Simba stared at him not getting it whatsoever. Pumbaa though got a small laugh out of the joke as Simba glanced over to him now

"**You know, kid. These two words will solve all your problems."** Pumbaa remarked

"That's right. Take Pumbaa for example." Timon explained, as the song switched tunes a bit _"Why, when he was a young warthog..."_

"_When I was a young wart hoooog!"_ Pumbaa sung this time, deep and kind of choir like in tone

"**Very nice."** Timon quipped, cleaning his ears out as he hadn't expected Pumbaa to go that loud

"**Thanks!"** Pumbaa relied back joyfully. Not seeing that Timon hearing was a bit effected for that moment during his singing

Mordred chuckled some at the small quick interaction. Before seeing the scene change to a large tall grass field. With a large pond and a tree ahead of him.

"_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal."_

Timon sung on, the scene switching to Pumbaa's back side up close for a second. Before showing the Warthog trotting away to what could only be the pond. Though as he passed some of the trees a fee monkey's fell from them, out cold or sick from Pumbaa's so called aroma.

"_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame!"_

Pumbaa sang now, as the scene before Mordred showed him going shyly into up to the pool of water for a drink while a few other animals were around. Only for him to…let out some gas, the grass behind him dead within second, while the animals all smelling Pumbaa's after math stank ran away. Then it showed Pumbaa back in the current time singing up to the heavens now.

"_He was ashamed!"_ Timon sung as secondary back up, onto of Simba's head now as Simba was just staring at the meerkat

"_Thoughta changin' my name!"_ Pumbaa sang next, walking into an oddly placed circle of light shining down

"_Oh, what's in a name?!"_ Timon sung even more dramatically as a choir began to echo with the tune now

"_And I got downhearted…"_ Pumbaa solemnly sung as the tune got a little bit lower for just a moment

"_How did you feel?!"_ Timon shouted. Now on the ground, on his knees and screaming up to the sky

"_Ev'rytime that I-"_ Pumbaa began to say, only for Timon to run up and cover his mouth

"**Pumbaa, Not in front of the kids!"** Timon quipped as he looked right at the screen and in turn Mordred. Who was half, half on wondering if she should be offended by that or not

"**Oh... sorry."** Pumbaa sheepishly stated, looking at the at the same direction Timon was

Though a second later, the scene switched to a confused and puzzled Simba who also was looking right at the screen. But just like it came, the oddness went for the scene changed. Showing Simba watching with great interest, seeing Pumbaa be lifted up by some vines, with the help of Timon before swing form said vines.

"_Hakuna Matata,_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata,_

_Ain't no passing craze!" _

Pumbaa and Timon sung together once more, Timon grabbing onto the vine now as well. The two swinging back and forth while singing to Simba. Who was becoming more and more happy by the second. Before Simba finally turned to face the screen, a spotlight hitting him and then he joined in.

"_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days!"_

Simba began singing, looking up at Timon and Pumbaa who'd gotten tired from the vines. Walking towards his left. Seeming to get happening every moment so far

"_Yeah, sing it, kid!"_ Timon suddenly sung, somehow having gotten quickly out of the vine's and sliding on his knees towards Simba

"_It's our problem freeee!"_ Simba and Timon sung together, happily before Pumbaa suddenly landed to their right

"_Philosophy!" _Pumbaa chanted, before he, Simba and Timon moved closer to one another in this singing cortex forming

"_Hakuna Matata!"_ Simba, Timon and Pumbaa joyfully sung. Their friendship already growing. Though as the music kept playing in the background. The scene changed. Showing A large leaf about to be pulled back by Timon

"**Welcome... to our humble home."** Timon happily quipped, as once he pulled back the leaf. Simba mesmerized by the sight of lush green trees, mountains, clouds and water for miles

"**You live here?"** Simba asked still in utter awe of this paradise. Mordred seeing this also couldn't hel but find it amazing

"**We live wherever we want."** Timon explained, as Simba kept looking ahead before Pumbaa moved into the sights of the screen

"**Yep, home is where your rump rests. Heh!"** Pumbaa joyfully quipped as he was glad to see Simba smiling now. The cub needed and smile, so seeing it now was all the better

"**It's beautiful…"** Simba well…could only say, but even then he had no words for the paradise in front of him

But yet again. The scene switched over very quickly showing Timon, Pumbaa and Simba walking side by side down a pathway in the more jungle like area now. All the while the background music still played in a quieter tone.

"**I'm starved."** Pumbaa said, as his stomach could be heard growling a bit

"**I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra."** Simba remarked as he really was wondering where he could get some fresh… yummy meat around here. Since he didn't want to eat his friends Timon or Pumbaa. Though the latter two were obviously a bit taken back but the statement, though had a feeling this was to happen sooner or later

"**Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra."** Timon remarked, trying to be as nice as he could be with Simba

"**Any antelope?"** Simba quipped quickly. Hoping that they had at least that in somewhere

"**Na ah."** Timon responded feeling bad for the cub, even though he was glad they didn't have any meat

"**Hippo?"** Simba pleaded. As he was getting worried he'd stave in this paradise where he found himself in

"**Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."** Timon remarked as he stopped next to log, Pumbaa using his snout to push it up showing a wide variety of… bugs. Which Timon happily took one showing it to Simba, who justifiably was a bit put off by the sight

"**Eeew. W-What's that?"** Simba asked as he had never seen a creature like this, so kind of big, colorful and… creepy

"**A grub. What's it looks like?"** Timon answered, taking a grub and eating it. Mordred watching had to admit. She almost, the word ALMOST threw up finding it too extremely gross. She may have been a tom boy, but she even had limits

"**Eeew. Gross…"** Simba exclaimed from the sickening sight, his face cringing just watching Timon chewing on the insect

"**Mmmm. Tastes like chicken!"** Timon remarked gleefully, while Pumbaa slurped a large worm. Simba just watching the two gorged on colorful variety of bugs

"**Slimy. Yet satisfying."** Pumbaa said. Getting his fill of insects already, but always having room for more. Meanwhile Timon finishing off another bug. Took one, before showing it to Simba

"**These are rare delicacies." **Timon explains, taking another bug before throwing it in his mouth. The slimly crunches echoing a bit as Simba was kind of wondering now what the tasted like. Mordred meanwhile gagged for just a moment. But steeled herself as she watched the rest of the oddest song so far in this movie **"Mmmm… Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."**

"**You'll learn to love 'em."** Pumbaa kindly states, as he could tell Simba was still a bit worried and just wanted to help. Though his hunger took over and back to eating the bugs he went. In full force too as he enjoyed every bite

Though even with the reassurance, Simba was justifiably still put off by the fact of placing a still living being. Even if it was but an insect. Into his mouth to devour and live off of. Which again, was pretty understandable as he watched the two eat the grubs more.

"**I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities."** Timon began explaining. Placing his hand into a hole inside one of the trees, before smiling as he saw many bugs come out. Picking up one to inspect it "Ah, the little cream-filled kind. Oh also best of all, no worries."

Timon then proceeded to collect and eat a few more bugs, before collecting some off a leaf. Finding a mildly plump bug. He grabbed it and handed it to Simba. Who took it, but looked at the bug for a good few moments.

"**Well, kid?"** Timon kindly asked, as he took a few more bugs to eat. Simba looking at the bug. Before sighing and accepting the offered food. Besides he was feeling rather hungrier now and since this was offered well… you know

"**Oh well. Hakuna Matata."** Simba mutters, taking in a deep breath and throwing the bug into his mouth before he starts chewing

Mordred again almost gaged from the sight, though was curious when she saw Simba's first face of disgust. Slowly start turning to a happier one, one of pure glee.

"**Slimy yet satisfying."** Simba happily stated, swallowing the bug before he took another

"**That's it!" **Timon cheered, happy to see Simba was already liking the bugs, just then the winged bugs flew off the leaf in a colorful patch. That covered the who screen, Mordred aweing a bit from the pretty sight of color

But quickly the scene switched once more. The music playing a rhythm, as it showed Simba, Pumbaa and Timon walking across a log. Mordred couldn't help but hum at the tune, bopping her head side to side slightly.

Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata." Timon and Pumbaa chanted happily, and as she watched. The scene slightly switched showing Simba at least becoming older, with a red mane slowly growing. Then again with a switch, showing now a fully grown Simba. Mordred smiled at the sight, though wondered how long it must have been for Simba then to have stayed here to his adult size. The view began to lower, before reaching ground level of the jungle. Simba popping out of the brush in all his grown up glory.

"_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days!"_

Simba sung, his voice more mature. But kept a hint of youthfulness as well. Still Mordred had to admit, he had quite the singing voice as she listened on

"_It's our problem-free_

_Philosophy!"_

Timon and Pumbaa sung next, loudly and joyfully as they followed behind Simba. The three nearing a large pond to from what Mordred could guess. But to jump in it and just relax

And jump they did, diving into the pond with Timon first with a cannonball. Pumbaa next doing a swan dive. Both of them making small splashes. Then finally Simba jumped in last. Swinging from a vine, using his mouth to hold himself so he could leap off. Only the vine broken from Simba's size as he landed in the water. Creating a large splash that flung Timon and Pumbaa on the shoreline of the small pond. Simba seconds later coming out to join them as the three smiled at one another, before just relaxing.

"_Hakuna Matata…" _

Simba sung at the end note, the tune of the wonderful song playing still as the Mordred could see these three were truly in paradise…

**-…- **

As the scene changed, showing Pride Rock once more, the sky around grey and cloudy. Along with the plants looking withered. Suddenly inside of the once proud home, showed Scar laying on his back against the rocks. Picking his teeth with a bone. Zazu who was now inside and trapped within a cage. Which was just a rib cage, sung for the so called _'King'_.

"_Nobody knows_

_The trouble I've seen_

_Nobody knows_

_My sorrow..."_

Zazu sung, irritably. Irked that this had been his fate for so long. Trapped in this rib cage, with the world he knew dying slowly. The great work Mufasa had done, to keep the lands peaceful and healthy. All but in ruins now. But he knew he couldn't do much, even against Scar. So he accepted with great anger his life before him, as Scar personal song box.

"Oh Zazu, do lighten up." Scar nonchalantly quipped, throwing the bone that hit the cage Zazu was stuck in. Smirking all the while "Sing something with a little... bounce in it."

It took a moment, but Zazu even in his current predicament. Knowing he couldn't beat scar ever, could still mess with him. Especially with this particular song…

"_It's a small world after all-"_ Zazu began to sing, a bit amused as Scar reaction was always the highlight for this song

"No! No. Anything but that!" Scar screamed furiously, glaring at the bird who'd mocked him behind his back. Sure, he never heard anything Zazu had said of him. But Scar knew, he knew what Zazu had always thought of him as. Zazu amused for a bit, knew not to push his luck. Especially if he didn't want to become Scar's next meal, so thinking once more he remembered another tune that would calm the would-be king down quickly

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee, there they are a-standing in a row..." _Zazu sings once more, Scar quickly getting in a better mood, as he lays his back down against the rocks once more and decides to joining Zazu with the merry singing

"_Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..."_ Scar and Zazu both sing, though Zazu seeing Scar was enjoying the song more. Decided to take a quick break from singing these awful tunes

"Oh... I would never have had to do this for Mufasa." Zazu mutters, unfortunately for him Scar's hearing was still better than most

"WHAT!" Scar roars, his good mood quickly turning to a rageful one as he glares at Zazu "What did you say?!"

"O-Oh, nothing!" Zazu quickly replies back, fearful for his life as he swore he'd just pressed his luck a bit too much. It didn't help when he shoved his muzzle in between the ribs of Zazu's cage, Zazu backing up just a bit

"You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence." Scar scolds, stern and with a rage still inside him. His sheer tone volume pushing Zazu against the rock the rib cage was pressed against "I... am... the KING!"

Yes, sire. You ARE the king." Zazu replies back sheepishly, his heart racing sees the lion's teeth so close yet so far from him. Mordred swore she could feel a bit of Zazu's fear "I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches."

"Hey Boss!" One of the hyena's yelled from off screen, Scar looking back seeing it was Banzai, Shenzi and Ed walking in

"Oh, what is it this time?" Scar groaned a bit, having to deal with these…simpletons all the time

**["Trouble in paradise I see."] **Mordred muttered. Wondering if the hyenas would revolt against scar or maybe he'd end up ticking them off at the wrong time. She didn't know, but she hopped it was one of the two as she kept watching the scene unfold

"We got a bone to pick with you!" Banzai yelled, only Shenzi to walk closer to him for a moment

"I'll handle this." Shenzi stated calmly, yet stern as she had a feeling Banzai would say something Scar could take the wrong way. Mustering up her courage or what she had, she looked at Scar who was waiting for an answer "Scar, there's no food, no water-"

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!" Banzai shouted, cutting of Shenzi who wanted to hurt Banzai a bit now for possibly making things more complicated then needed; Scar could only sigh at the complainants

"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting." Scar explained, sounding tried of answer this very question over and over again. He even made a gesture or two of helplessness to sell of his answer easier

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt." Banzai counter argued, annoyed that it was more obvious of issues as of lately

"Oh... eat Zazu." Scar replied as he pretending to think it over, but sound coldly much to Zazu's sudden panic. Since he could never tell when Scar was kidding or not. Most of the time he was, even for some sadistic pleasure; but other times well…

"Oh, you w-wouldn't want me. I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww..." Zazu quickly stated, swearing that he'd die from a heart attack if this kept up any longer. Scar seemed to find this amusing, as he smirked sadistically. Mordred couldn't help but feel pity for the bird, she wondered if Gawain would be like this if he was imprisoned for god knows how long

"Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish." Scar remarked walking away a bit to stretch his legs for the day. Though the Banzai, Shenzi and Ed couldn't help but feel… a little off put even if they felt no real liking to Zazu

"I thought things were bad under Mufasa." Banzai muttered to Shenzi, unfortunately he forgot Scar's hearing was good…really…really…good

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Scar demanded, cracking his gaze right at Banzai who could feel the murderous intent Scar suddenly was giving off

"I..I..." Banzai tried to say, donning on a sheepish toothy grin. Though Shenzi and Ed cringed a bit, feeling the murderous intent as well. Even if it wasn't directed at them "I said, Muf-"

But Shenzi who was smiling sheepishly too, smacked Banzai quickly. As a quick reminder to mind his words, mind them very well or else… Well Shenzi knew Banzai could understand. He was smart enough, barely at least to realize it.

"I said, uh..." Banzai quickly began to think on what else to say and hoped it worked. Didn't take too long… even if it was a bit stupid "I said… Qué pasa?"

_(See…stupid)_

"Good. Now get out." Scar ordered, his face still stern and his tone more than threatening. They three hyenas just did that, but stopped as Banzai tried his luck one last time

"Mm... yeah, but we're still hungry." Banzai said louder then needed, sadly the results were not to their liking

"OUT!" Scar roared furiously now

Banzai, Shenzi and Ed who was laughing madly like usual; bolted out.

**-...…-**

The scene quickly changing as Mordred as saw once more the new land Simba, Timon and Pumbaa lived at. It was nighttime as well, with the stars out. Mordred found the scene beautiful until a loud belch ruined the atmosphere for her.

**["The hell was that?"]** Mordred muttered, as the scene changed once more. Showing Timon, Pumbaa and Simba laying in the grass on their backs. Looking up at the stars. Mostly likely having done this for a very long time each night **["Of course…"]**

"Whoa. Nice one, Simba." Timon complimented, smirking and relaxing with his arms behind his head. He, Simba and Pumbaa having only finish eating another yummy meal of grubs

"Thanks." Simba replied back, rubbing his stomach just a bit from all the grubs he had tonight "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too. I ate like a pig." Pumbaa remarked, satisfied with his dinner like always

**["But… you're a pig."]** Mordred quipped, chuckling just a bit from the most likely unintentional self-pun

"Pumbaa, you are a pig." Timon responded back, raising his eyebrows a bit

**["That's what I just said!"]** Mordred stated laughing some more, with a few cute snorts also as she kept watching the scene

"Oh… right." Pumbaa said as he just realizing, well… what he just said

The three longtime friends, then relax themselves some more. Looking up at the lovely stars. Pondering somewhat like always, as gentle background music slowly starts plays. All of them letting out a synched sigh of bliss. It was quiet, very quiet for a few moments. Before Pumbaa became curious on something that had been in his mind for a while.

"Timon?" Pumbaa asked, looking at the sky still

"Yeah?" Timon asked back curiously

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" Pumbaa questioned, Mordred though wondered too

Again she did have the knowledge, like all other servants. But she just hadn't well.. learned it yet. Not that she didn't want too, but just having accessed the very basic starter information when it came to well stars, space and all that. It was…. was just so boring. She couldn't get into it. So Mordred just kept that info away which in turn was the only reason why she had no idea what stars actually were or anything related to space. Still Mordred wondered now if she'd get a decent answer in this wonderful movie. So she ceased her internal scolding and watched on for the answer.

"Pumbaa. I don't wonder, I know." Timon answered smugly, with a cocky smile as he was sure he was right on what the stars were

"Oh, what are they?" Pumbaa asked curiously, Simba just listening in as he was curious as well. Timon almost couldn't help but laugh, laugh at how fond he was of Pumbaa's curiosity. Mordred herself was waiting for the answer too

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing." Timon simply answered, proud of his answer and that he didn't mess up his explanation

**["Huh… I'm calling bullshit."]** Mordred muttered as she was for sure, that Timon's answer was not the correct one. It sounded so stupid and made up, who in god's name would ever believe that. She though hoped Pumbaa and Simba could see Timon was full of it here

"Oh…" Pumbaa muttered as that didn't sound right really. Looking back up at the night sky he decided to put his own input in "Gee… well I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. "

**["And that sounds way more possible. If I understood half of that… I need to ask Hyde if he'd help me with the science mumbo jumbo."]** Mordred said as Pumbaa to her, once again proved he was the smartest when it came to him and Timon. She gave her kitten a pet as she thought it over a moment more on what Pumbaa had said **["Yeah. You know what Pumbaa's explanation sounds more possible. Nice try Timon."]**

"Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas." Timon remarked, rolling his eyes at the odd and silly answer Pumbaa gave. Mordred couldn't help but feel as if Timon was more surprised by the answer then anything, but that all she could think of on that

"Simba, what do you think?" Pumbaa asked kindly, he and Timon looking at Simba now. Who looked back, before up at the sky again

"Well… I don't know." Simba explained, as truly he had no clue on what the stars could be in his whole lifetime

"Aw come on. Give, give, give. Come on Simba, we told you ours... pleeeease!" Pumbaa asked once more, over and over as he wanted to know more now on what Simba had to say on the matter

"Come on, come on. Give, give." Timon stared up. Copying Pumbaa's mannerisms as Simba sighed. But decided to give them an answer, to the best of his abilities. All the while another more calm and whimsical tune stars up as Simba keeps his gaze on the starry night sky

"Well… somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us" Simba answered, much to his reluctance as bad memories would start is once again. Mordred herself couldn't help but feel a slight chill down her spin from the whimsical information being said

"Really?" Pumbaa asked in awe, though some could say slightly skeptical as well. But Pumbaa was curious no doubt, for Timon he was more…blunt

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon asked, though almost laughed… then well had to laugh "Pbbb!"

**["Sounds better than what you had dude."]** Mordred scowled a bit, a bit surprised Pumbaa laughed as well seconds later; but she then saw Simba half heartily laugh. She was glad he found some amusement, but knew he really did believe in what he'd explained

"Who told you something like that, I mean what mook made that up?!" Timon laughed some more, Mordred cringing as she could see Simba wasn't really in a great mood anymore, while Pumbaa at least had stopped laughing somewhat

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, h-huh?" Simba quipped, doing his best not to start showing his more downed mood to his friends

"Aw, you're killing me, Simba!" Timon stated laughing some more, Pumbaa still too a bit. Simba though just stood back up. Then walked away, Timon and Pumbaa ceasing their laughter as they watched Simba leave. Timon then looked to Pumbaa in confusion "Was it something I said?"

**["No…was it?"]** Mordred asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the Meerkats lack for realizing he did have a part in Simba's current mood Still she noticed the scene change to Simba, walking onto a ledge, looking up at the stars before laying down with a sad look on his face. But before Mordred could see more, the scene faded out once more, before quickly changing into a new scene

Now she suddenly saw good old Rafiki's right hand snatch a milkweed floss that was being pushed through the air. Sniffing it before grunting and makes his way back into his home. Once inside, Mordred watch the old ape pour the plant into a hallowed turtle shell and moves it around a bit. Once done he began eating it with the same fruit he used on Simba when he'd just been born. Mordred see's Rafiki suddenly stop, as he examines the milkweed he's eating or what's left of it.

Though even to the future ahead for Mordred of then, she could never figure out how or why. But Rafiki at that moment, realized something

"Simba… He's- he's alive?" Rafiki mutters suddenly

**["Huh…what?"]** Mordred mutters herself as she watches this, wondering on how Rafiki figures that out. Not that wasn't glad he did, but she was confused on how he figure it out from a plant like Milkweed. Though as she watched, she could see the growing jot with in Rafiki

"H-He, he's alive!" Rafiki cheered in utter joy of this sudden news

Rafiki then places his food down quickly, grabs his staff all the while laughing and also grabbed some of what looked like paint. Moving near the old painting of baby Simba, he takes some of the red paint like liquid. Smearing it around the head of the old drawing and making a mane. Once he stops he smiles at the image, as the scene for Mordred changes showing the newly refurbished picture of Simba.

"It is time!" Rafiki cheers in glee

Then while the image of Simba with the new mane zooms in slowly, seconds later the scene yet again fades away to black…

**-…- **

But just like a few times already, the next scene quickly faded in. Mordred now watching Timon and Pumbaa walking down a green covered pathway. Singing a song, that she knew for a fact was in the grail's knowledge or at least genre. Since like movies, music being extremely diverse by this point in time. Cause the grail to show the basic knowledge of said medium. So she knew genre wise what this song was. But nothing else, still listening already it sounded well… folkie.

"_Ohi'mbube_

_Ohi'mbube!"_

Pumbaa hummed, fairly well as Timon it seemed to Mordred wa doing vocals and she was right on target with that assumption

"_In the jungle_

_The mighty jungle_

_The lion sleeps tonight._

_In the jungle_

_The mighty jungle!"_

Timon sings loudly and proud, not the worst singer; but far from the best. Kind of reminded Mordred of Bediveres singing, only he sounded better in every sense. Though unknown to Timon himself, Pumbaa spotted a lone beetle. That flew off quickly when it the two got too close, Pumbaa feeling hungry followed for his quick meal. All the while Timon kept singing

"The lion sleeps-…I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!" Timon yells joyfully, before letting out his favorite part of this song A-WEEEE. EE-EE-EE… BA-pum-BA-bum-BA-way!"

**["Make it stop, making it stop!"]** Mordred pleaded as she couldn't take any more of the meerkats singing, she'd rather be stuck knitting with Agravain for six hours straight then hear any more of this Meerkats singing. Even if now she'd have this song stuck in her head for a while too. But as if heaven answer her prays somehow relating to this 2D world she was watching. Timon finally realized Pumbaa was gone **["Thank thy lord!"]**

"Pumbaa…. PUMBAA!" Timon yelled out to the opened jungle. But the scene switched over to Pumbaa

Who from what Mordred was seeing, was following the same beetle, kind of like how Mordred and other Heroic spirits. Would watch Jeanne always chased her sisters around Chaldea, mainly when she had new costume ideas for them. Saint she was, but a… slightly insane one at times. Especially with her siblings.

Still as Mordred changed her thoughts from one of many oddities of Chaldea, back at the movie. She sees Pumbaa sneaking behind the beetle slowly now. Like a predator to prey. Leaping from behind a long, which he fails at as he ends up stuck over for a moment in the log. Before looking back, realizing he was alone. Which kind of began to make the Warthog worry a little.

"Timon?" Pumbaa asked out loudly, before shrugging and going back to chasing the yummy beetle. Though as he finally got over the log itself, seeing he bug and about to munch on it. He stopped, as the scene's view for him changed. Showing Pumbaa suddenly noticing a pair of green eyes from the tall grass in front of him.

**["Oh…shit."]** Mordred whispered as she held her kitten closer to her chest once more, for sudden comfort. Then she saw the now identified lioness leap out, chasing Pumbaa. Whose response was obvious

"AHHHH!" Pumbaa screamed in horror, hearing the growls and powerful steps of the lioness right on his tail. Mordred was just hoping Pumbaa would make it okay, but just then the scene switched back to Timon who'd been looking for Pumbaa now; though stopped hearing sudden familiar screams

"Pumbaa?" Timon asked out of the blue, before suddenly Pumbaa ran by him and go stuck in a tree. Timon quickly runs over to panic stricken friend, since he could see him trying to squeeze through the tree itself "Pumbaa, Pumbaa hey what's goin' on?"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa screamed, in a frenzy of fear as he was getting no closer to escaping

"…Huh?" Timon mutters. Not having any idea on what Pumbaa was even saying, until it showed itself as the sight of the lioness charging at them. Realizing the danger, Timon begins pushing Pumbaa's back side to help him escape "Woah Jeez, why do I always have to save you're A…AAAAA!"

But as luck would have it, as Timon see's he's in the line of sight for the lioness as she lunges at him and Pumbaa. Simba suddenly jumps in, lunging and pushing the attacker away. Before starting a small fight with the invading lioness. Timon quickly began to cheer on his friend as he watched, though did try to get Pumbaa out still

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay." Timon stated as he was trying to find a way to push Pumbaa out quickly. Though did give Simba some words of encouragement "Get her, bite her head. Go for the jugular. The jugular!"

**["Wow, Timon's a bit blood thirsty."] **Mordred quipped**. **A bit surprised at Timon's very blood thirsty wording right there

"See, I told you he'd come in handy." Timon muttered to Pumbaa as he gave him a reassuring smile of relief

Meanwhile Mordred watch Simba and this new lioness fight it out for a few moments, in manner most would call wrestling since neither it seemed was out to kill each other. More of just wound. But it seemed to Mordred the small fight was over. As the lioness had been able to flip Simba over and onto his back much to the lions quick surprised. Before the lioness barred her teeth at Simba. Simba doing the same.

**["No, no, no…"] **Mordred muttered worriedly as she hoped Simba would get out of this. Watching as the lioness was slowly moving her face down near Simba. Mordred held her breath as she again worried that something was about to happen or someone was gonna die. But to her surprised, she saw Simba suddenly stop barring his fangs as he stared at lioness with an odd curiosity. Mordred was all but confused at this sudden odd sift in this life and death situation **["Huh…Simba boy what are you doing?"]**

"Nala?" Simba asked, somewhat hesitant as the lioness immediately ceases her growling and back offs. Simba getting back up as he the lioness looked over him, while he did the same with the lioness. A feeling of glee slowly growing insides "Is.. is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Nala replied slowly. Hesitant even more as the back of her mind screamed it was him. She didn't believe it, she didn't listen… well more of that she's didn't want to believe it. He was gone and long dead, she'd put her grief to rest on that years ago and accepted it. So he couldn't be alive, could he…

"It's me." Simba kindly replied back, smiling as he hoped she believed him "Simba."

"S-Simba?" Nala asked, her heart stopping for a moment in sudden shock. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be…but she realized it was and her heart felt a sudden warmth it was lacking in a long while "Simba, whoa!"

**["Oh, this is…god this is heartwarming!"]** Mordred stated as she wasn't much for mushy stuff, well now more for it since watching the movie. As she truly found this adorable, two longtime friends… possible lovers reunited. Like the stories her… mother read her as a child. Still it was heartwarming, especially when she watched the two look over one another in circles of joy

"Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU...?!" Nala asked, confused and overjoyed as her mind was in a jumble. Thankfully it seemed Simba was in similar stupor

"Aaah. How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you!" Simba replied back. Over filled with joy, as he couldn't believe Nala was here after so long

Though as Mordred was aweing internally at the scene between the two reunited friends. She chuckled some when the scene quickly changed to a confused as heck Timon and Pumbaa. But Timon was the one who at least was able to break out of his stupor quickly enough.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?!" Timon screamed, though Simba and Nala were way to enthralled with one to have heard

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked, needing answers and just… well again extremely overjoyed

"What do you mean, _'What am I doing here?'_. What are you doing here?" Nala repeated Simba's own question, so happy as she couldn't believe it was him. Simba, he was alive and healthy. Though as she and Simba were still freaking out, Timon at least since Pumbaa was still complexed; was irked more now

"HEY, WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?" Timon screamed at the top of his lungs once more, moving closer too this time getting Simba and Nala's attention as the two gazed at him

"Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!" Simba happily explained to his two oldest friends

"Friend?!" Timon quipped, as he was finding that hard to believe after what she just tried before Simba came in to help

"Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here." Simba kindly stated, Pumbaa able to get himself unstuck. Warily just a bit moved closer to Simba, Timon and Nala

"Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." Simba kindly replied back as Pumbaa wary a bit still, from the whole almost being mauled to death not even a few minutes ago. Decided to trust Simba on this, letting his guard down as he kindly smiled at Nala

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Pumbaa politely stated, Nala smiling back at the kind boar

"The pleasure's all mine." Nala replied sweetly, though Timon well…

"How do you do.. Whoa, Whoa time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this?" Timon asked, as Simba, Nala and Pumbaa just stared at him for a few moments, which didn't help Timon's frustrated confusion "DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

"Relax, Timon." Simba simply exclaimed, amused as he smiled

**["I gotta kind of agree with Timon here. I mean…she did try eating Pumbaa so…"]** Mordred muttered as she found Timon's worry justifiable in a few ways. Mainly the whole eating thing not so long ago, that's kind of red flags for any first impressions in her own opinion. Though as she watched on, she saw Nala still so very happy and excited as she turned her attention back to Simba

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time!" Nala cheered, overjoyed still before realizing something else "And your mother... what will she think?"

"S-She doesn't have to know… nobody has to know." Simba quickly exclaimed, shooting down any idea of bringing him back to the pride he ran away from because of his mistakes. He didn't have it in him to face them, his mother or his uncle Scar. Not at all, though it seemed Nala didn't take the hint Simba was trying to show her

"Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead." Nala exclaimed, much to Simba surprise

"They do?" Simba asked. As he'd always believed that everyone just believed he was lost, not that he was…dead. A small hinge of guilt riddled Simba's heart. He wondered how painful it must have been for his mother that day, believing both her mate Mufasa and her cub Simba dead. Though to be perfectly honest, he'd rather not think on it more than he was

"Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede." Nala answered, though Simba was more surprised why his uncle would do so

"He did. Well... what else did he tell you?" Simba asked once more. Though an old thought came back to his mind, quiet yet there. The wonder if Scar had…planned what happened back then. When he was younger he'd wondered at times. But never dwelled on it, though now he was starting to wonder and hoped Nala had some more concert information

"What else matters?" Nala proclaimed, much to Simba's slight disappointment that she seemed to have no more info she found worth speaking on. Then again Nala was just so happy Simba was her "You're alive. and that means... you're the king!"

"King?" Timon quipped as he was for sure this lioness was losing her mind. Probably for the heat or something "Pfff. Lady, have you got your lions crossed."

"King?!" Pumbaa yelled, as his reaction was…well different. Especially when he bow's down kissing Simba's paw for a moment Your Majesty, I gravel at your feet!"

"Stop it." Simba simply demands, not caring for the sudden change in mood with Pumbaa at least

"It's not _'gravel.'_ It's _'grovel.' _And DON'T. He's not the king!" Timon quickly yelled, correcting Pumbaa's wording. Before looking at Simba, wondering if maybe just maybe he really was royalty "…Are ya?"

"No." Simba quickly and sternly denied

"Simba?" Nala replied, confused on why Simba was acting this way and denying his heritage

**["Ah… so he's still guilty. Oh Simba."]** Mordred stated, feeling for Simba a bit as she could figure he must have been feeling guilty after all these years on what happened with his father. Her own father-mother or the OG Artoria as she mentally nicked named the blue clade Saber. Had been the same way, though Mordred only learned that when she and her father-mother were forced by their masters to hash out all the… bad blood between them civilly

That had taken a while, a lot of yelling, cursing before the tears came. But by the end of it. Mordred Pendragon and Artoria Pendragon had become closer. Though back then it was one steppingstone, compared to now as the two were extremely close to one another. Still seeing Simba's current mood, she could see he was holding onto his guilt heavily. She again could only pity the lion as she watched on hoping it would get better for Simba someway.

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago." Simba argued, looking away from Nala's gaze as he didn't want to see the disappointment she would most likely be feeling right now

"LET me get this straight. You're the king?" Timon suddenly asked. Trying to wrap his head around this news. Since he could tell Simba wasn't lying "And… you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Simba exclaimed, hoping Timon wasn't going to start treating him differently now

"But with power!" Timon enthusiastically cheered. A big smile donning the meerkats face at the possibilities in the future. Mordred couldn't blame Timon for acting the way he was, but she could tell Simba was probably feeling uncomfortable now as she watched on. Nala herself seemed to notice, and turned her attention to Timon and Pumbaa

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala kindly asked, hoping she wasn't being too forward with them on her request

Timon: Hey." Timon stated, stern in his tone now as he patted the top of Pumbaa's head "Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?"

"Hmm, maybe you'd better go." Simba kindly requested. As he appreciated Timon and Pumbaa's concern for him; well mainly Timon as Pumbaa seemed fine enough with Nala now despite their… first meeting. Still he also knew Nala and him needed to talk alone. Seeing Timon sudden slight surprised, he realized Simba meant it

"It starts. You think you know a guy..." Timon groaned a bit dramatically as he and Pumbaa make their way off, Pumbaa sighing a bit himself also as seconds later they disappeared into the jungle. Simba chuckled a bit as he gazed back at Nala

"Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em. "Simba quipped, as he knew Nala would get use to Timon and Pumbaa given enough time. But he then noticed Nala lower her head a bit, in an expression of sadness from what he could see "What ...what is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. "Nala muttered just loud enough for Simba, before looking back at him with a happy; but pained gaze "What it means to me."

**["Oh…"] **Mordred whispered, wide eyed a little as she could tell there was some… other feelings in what she just said

"Hey, it's okay." Simba quipped kindly, as he also was feeling relived that Nala was here even if he still felt unworthy of being near her after what he'd caused in his younger days

"I've really missed you." Nala remarked, smiling some as she nuzzled her head under Simba's chin. Which caught Simba off guard for only a second

**["Oh, oh.."]** Mordred said a bit louder, smirking as she could really tell Simba suddenly had… awakened you could call it being around Nala **["Oh, ha, ha, oh."]**

"I've missed you too." Simba proclaimed happily, nuzzling his face against Nala's now in the same manner

**["FUCK YEAH, GET SOME BOY. GET SOME!"]** Mordred chanted as she was so, totally was guessing what would happen next; though her yelling woke up her kitten in her arms a bit

**["Meow…"]** The kitten meowed, sounding grumpy if anything as Mordred almost squealed now at how freaking cute she found that. Calming down, she chuckled as she petted her kitten on the head

**["Opp's, sorry little lady. Go back to nap-nap. I'll be quieter."]** Mordred sweetly remarked, as she patted her kittens head and kissed the top of it. The kitten yawning before nuzzling against her stomach once more. Mordred smiled some more, looking back at the screen seeing it had gone to black once more. But just then the scene changed to something more… romantic. Mordred couldn't help but smile silly at what she could already tell would be something not so kid friendly even by what she saw before her **["Ho, ho. This is gonna get spicy."]**

**-...…-**

Said scene faded in like all the rest, Mordred seeing Timon and Pumbaa in a bush spying as Timon sighed. Sure most wouldn't guess what this sort of scene would be, but Mordred could tell. From the way it ended on Nala and Simba. She could guess this was the more romantic scene coming up. She wasn't one for romance stuff really, even in her mortal life. But her time at Chaldea had changed that somewhat considering some of the people she hung out with.

One being a particular happy go lucky French queen, who Mordred had become friends with over one day when they got stuck in a hole when they were with their masters on a mission. Mordred back then wasn't as… nice she hated to admit. But Mordred on that day couldn't hate Maria. It was hard to from how nice the young queen was, a few hours of talking and they'd become close friends. Along with one of the few in the early days, that Mordred felt comfortable around acting more girly. Still hanging out with the _'Queen of Love' _as Mordred nick named her. Had given her quiet a perception to when romance was in the air. One reason why some of the couples between the servants had occurred, since she was more the a… unofficial helper in those unions. Which had gotten her quiet a good rep and more friendship that have only become stronger to this day.

Still as Mordred watched the scene, she wondered how Timon an Pumbaa were taking this. By the looks of it not well or at least confused as she watched on.

"I tell you, Pumbaa, this stinks." Timon quipped with a heavy sigh, of annoyance and slight…well jealously of Nala

"Oh. Sorry." Pumbaa quickly apologized

"Not you." Timon snapped back, before motioned Pumbaa to Simba and Nala walking away into the sunset "Them. Him, Her. Alone!"

"What's wrong with that? Pumbaa asked, though just then music began to fade in and Mordred was very curious now what kind of song this scene would have. Especially if Simba and Nala got a part of it, since well again… this was on some very possible NSFW vibes if you asked her honest opinion

"_I can see what's happening."_ Timon starts singing off, looking to the right arms crossed and seeming a bit worried already

'_**What?'**_

'_And they don't have a clue.'_

'_**Who?'**_

'_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two.'_

'_**Oh...'**_

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight!"_ Timon sings oddly in French in a sarcastic manner, from the situation a hand and then jumps onto of Pumbaa

"_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the aaaaiiiirrrr!"_

As Timon sung more, sadness and worry in his tone; while Pumbaa himself looked worried. Mordred herself feeling that the two were a bit over reacting, well Timon more of but also saw why they felt this way. But she quickly saw the scene change, showing Nala and Simba on a cliff side with a small waterfall to their left. Mordred couldn't help but smirk as she could tell what this was most likely leading too.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things."_

A woman sung off screen, showing Simba and Nala making it down all the way. Walking through a rocky pathway. Before the scene changed once more, showing a small pound, with the reflection of the two.

"_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me…"_

Simba sung in his own mind, the scene moving upwards showing him seeming worried about the possibility of Nala reaction. Mordred couldn't help but feel pity for Simba here. She could tell he was scared, while watching the scene then quickly changed to Nala who'd been drinking some of the pond water.

_"He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what? I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside."_

Nala sung herself, inside her own mind. Ceasing her singing as she knew Simba was holding back, though as she looked back up to Simba. She saw him smirking, as he passed by her until he was off screen. She was confused for only a moment. Before Simba ran back into view with a vine in his mouth. Leaping off the rocky edge and into the lack

"_Can you feel the love tonight,_

_The peace the evening brings!"_

The off screen woman sung once more, but in a chorus this time as Mordred watched Nala quickly looking down at the pond. Looking for Simba who pulled her in. Mordred chuckled some as she saw Nala quickly leap out, soaking wet and shivering for a second or so. Before then seeing Simba come out, his fur and mane wet over his face; though also smirking. Mordred kept watching, lipping he lyrics already as she saw Nala smirk back and push him and herself back into the lake. Then the scene quickly changed yet again.

"_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things.."_

Mordred saw this scene showing off a lovely landscape. A large rock mountain and so many trees in the back, the evening sky above and the tall green grass. With Simba and Nala running through the field playfully, scaring a few birds in the process as they flew off.

But once again the scene switched showing Nala running down a grass hill in the more jungle part of the area. Simba behind as Nala and him got on their hind legs facing each other, continuing their playful behavior before falling into a hug of sorts. Then falling over. Still yet again the scene switched over showing the two falling down a hillside, before finally hitting the grassy ground below

"_Can you feel the love tonight._

_You needn't look too far …"_

The off screen woman sung yet again, as Mordred watched. Seeing Nala and Simba amused a bit at their actions. Before Nala suddenly licked Simba's cheek. Who himself was a bit surprised as he looked a Nala. Who much to Mordred's pervy side of her mind and smiling stupidly. Could already tell these two were gonna be having a rumble in the jungle. The smile Nala was giving Simba and her gaze only helped, especially when she saw Simba smile back. That definitely cement Mordred's assumptions as she listens on.

"_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are!"_

As the off screen woman sung on, Mordred couldn't help but sniffle a bit. It was for her kind of like seeing a child all grown up finding their own love. She was at this moment, very happy for Simba and Nala. Who as the scene switched to the two gazing at one another, with a deep blue/purple evening sky. Nuzzle their heads against one another. But Mordred could guess it was a symbolization of a feline's kissing.

Mordred could already guess a few of her more emotional friends. Mainly the girls and a few of her guy buddies. But she could tell at least those few would either tear up or well egg Simba to just… well start with the dirty screwing. Maria was already the one she would guess of tearing up, for the one who'd yell to just screw already. Not that he was always a lewd man. But a certain wizard she knew in both mortal and her current life. She was for sure he'd be the lewd on in this scene.

**-Meanwhile…-**

"Achoo!" Merlin sneezed suddenly as he, Shakespeare and Moriarty were watching/recording Mordred's current reacting

"Gesundheit." Moriarty simply stated as he offered Merlin a tissue

"Thank you." Merlin replied back, taking a few tissues as he blew his nose

"Hm. Someone must be speaking or thinking of you dear wizard." Shakespeare remarked amusingly as he was eating an apple

"Well better be from one of our beauties in Chaldea…" Merlin muttered as he, Shakespeare and Moriarty continued just watching Mordred's reaction unfold

**-Back with Mordred-**

Mordred as she though on those two friends of hers, shrugged as she was set on showing at least Maria the movie when she could first. But as she kept on watching the scene, she sniffled some more as she saw the oddly sadly cute sad look on Timon. The Meerkat tearing up some as it seemed he'd been singing this song at the same time as Nala and Simba were mostly likely…busy elsewhere. Still it didn't help when Mordred also saw Pumbaa sniffling some too.

"_And if he falls in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed …."_

Timon sung in a pained tone, knowing the most likely reality of the situation when it came to Simba now. As much as he hated to accept it. He knew if Simba wanted to leave with Nala for their life, neither he nor Pumbaa would stand in the way. Even if they wanted too, they cared too much for Simba to do so. So Timon doing his best not to cry, hugged Pumbaa who was more the willing to let Timon do so.

_"His carefree days with us are history."_ Pumbaa sung for once, pained but this realization as well. Knowing that most likely now, the little cub. Who'd become their third best friend and the one him and Timon helped grow through the years. Was about to move on, for a life of his own without them. He didn't like it, but like Timon he wouldn't get in the way of Simba's happiness. Staring down at Timon, both knew what was to come.

_"In short, our pal is doomed!"_ Timon and Pumbaa sung together for the final line of the song. Both sad, but willing to let accept the outcome to soon be true. The days ahead now would be just the two of them. All they could do was now cry and cry they did, in full pained filled tears as they hugged each other

Mordred sniffled some more, but kept her tears in as she knew Simba would be happy with Nala. But also felt bad for Timon and Pumbaa. She kind hopped the two could find some peace after Simba and Nala left. Still she watched on as the scene like all the times before faded to pitch black...

**-...…-**

"Isn't this a great place?" Simba asked, as he and Nala walked down a knocked over log covered in greenery. A lovely waterfall behind them and the night evening sky shining above them

"It is beautiful." Nala simply answered. Finding this place very beautiful, though she needed answers still and she would get them "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why… why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"

Though Mordred noticed Simba's sudden and slight panic on his face, as he quickly saw a few sets of vines in front of them. Quickly climbing into it to help comfort himself and so he wouldn't have to look Nala in the eyes.

"Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great." Simba explained, half smiling as Mordred could see by just watching. That Simba was doing all he could to convince Nala, but mostly convince himself at the moment

**["Simba…"]** Mordred muttered. Seeing that Simba was still holding onto so much guilt and self-loathing, she truly could only pity Simba

"We've really needed you at home." Nala sternly quipped, though holding in most of the sternness as she was hoping Simba would come back; which now seemed like a low possibility

"No one needs me…" Simba quietly proclaimed in shame, though Nala still heard and her sudden anger only rose the more she listened

"Yes, we do. You're the king." Nala sternly retorted. More stern now as she was doing all she could to not just smack Simba across the face with her paw from his current attitude

"Nala, we've been through this." Simba quickly responded back. Not willing to listen to her reasoning one more second "I'm not the king. Scar is."

"Simba." Nala stated calmer and gentler. Climbing against the vines Simba laid on with her front paws "He let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."

"What?" Simba asked. Shocked at this news as he had no idea his uncle did that or why he would, it made no sense mostly to him even if that small voice in the back of his mind was whispering that he already knew

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!." Nala explained on. Hoping this would coax Simba into coming back with her to help. They needed him…she needed him if anything was to ever get better in the Pride Lands, watching Simba climb off before he quickly turned around in the vines to again avoid Nala's gaze

"I can't go back." Simba answered, getting off the vines now

"Why?" Nala asked. Raising her voice some as she was getting a bit upset with how different the Simba she knew was now, that and the fact he wasn't seeming willing to come back to help

"You wouldn't understand…" Simba explained rather cryptically for Nala's own liking, that and Mordred groaned some listening to Simba's excuses

"What wouldn't I understand?!" Nala demanded now, trying her best to not yell anymore at Simba

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata!" Simba rather quickly retorted, looking back and confusing Nala suddenly at the odd and unknown phrasing

"What?" Nala asked simply. Her facial expression perfectly showing the sudden confusion the lioness felt

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here." Simba explained happily, quickly beginning to pass by Nala "Look, sometimes bad things happen..."

"Simba!" Nala screamed as Simba was only becoming more irritated by the second

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" Simba loudly proclaimed so Nala wouldn't have a chance to counter argue him right now. Stopping in his tracks as he looked at her eye to eye for once "So why worry?"

**["Come on Simba really?"]** Mordred yelled. Irritated just like Nala with Simba currently, mainly because of his standoffish behavior

"Because it's your responsibility!" Nala argued as she Simba began walking away, Simba right on his tail

"Well, what about you. YOU left?!" Simba exclaimed angrily somewhat. Stopping in his tracks as he glared at Nala

"I left to find help. And I found YOU. Don't you understand. You're our only hope!" Nala explained as calm as she could be, while showing her sternness as well. Only Simba still seemed to be a stubborn one

"Sorry." Simba simply answered coldly. Waking off once more as Nala was beyond furious. But kept it in still as she didn't want to get on her old friends' bad side when they'd just found each other

"What's happened to you… You're not the Simba I remember." Nala asked. Glaring at Simba a bit as she couldn't figure out how the lovable cub she'd know had grown into this lazy, selfish…UGH…

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Simba angrily stated as he wasn't in the mood anymore of this sort of talk, he just wanted to be left alone now. Though Nala could only feel more anger slowly rising in her

"No, just disappointed." Nala simply answered. Blunt and clear as Simba began walking away once more, not wanting to admit those words cut deeper in him then he was showing

"You know… you're starting to sound like my father." Simba remarked angrily, though Nala without realizing it would land a much lower blow to Simba then he'd care to experience

"Good. At least one of us does." Nala angrily exclaimed, which quickly halted Simba as Mordred actually swore she could feel the anger in Simba

**["Ow, Nala you do not hold back do you?"]** Mordred asked rhetorically, finding Nala's sudden words even if by mistake. Quiet the mocking sting to whatever pride Simba had made for himself these years. Didn't make Mordred feel suddenly any safer when Simba quickly turned around, glaring at Nala who actually flinched for just a moment

Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life. You don't even know what I've been through!?" Simba screamed in a sudden small rage, as Nala even back up just a half an inch from the vibe Simba was currently giving off. But Mordred could tell, Nala despite the slight sudden fear of Simba's anger would still stand her ground with the lion

"I would if you would just tell me!" Nala argued, as now Mordred could imagine these two as loving yet an also arguing married couple

"Forget it!" Simba yelled back not wanting to say anymore and by now Nala was too angry to want to be around Simba right now

"Fine!" Nala screamed, before storming off away from Simba, who himself scowled as he kept walking away from her

The scene faded some, before quickly switching for Mordred. Now showing Simba in a large grassy field. The night sky shinned, the moon as well shinned and the wind blew a bit the grass around Simba. Who was pacing around it, mumbling to himself...

**-…-**

"She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyways… It won't change anything. You can't change the past." Simba muttered bitterly, before looking up to the star filled sky "You said you'd always be there for me. But you're not and it's because of me. It's my fault…. It's my fault."

Mordred couldn't help but sniffle some as she watched Simba's self loathing get to him. His guilt even after all these years gnawing at his soul. It didn't help her feel any better when she saw Simba chocking up and holding back his tears. But from behind she watched as the view zoomed out showing Rafiki of all people in the trees. Singing a fun little chant despite the current mood of the scene Mordred viewed.

"_Asante sana,_

_Squash banana,_

_We, we nugu,_

_Mi, mi apana!"_

Rafiki happily chanted, though Simba noticing the baboon now seemed a bit annoyed and moved away from him. Though Rafiki at the same time finally saw Simba after all these years and was quickly ecstatic and began following Simba. Though Mordred noticed the scene switch quickly back to Simba laying on the log over a pond. But the silence was interrupted as a rock hit the water. Quickly Rafiki was shown once more in a new tree near Simba. Then began his chant once more.

"Come on, will you cut it out?!" Simba asked angrily, only for Rafiki to laugh widely at the request

**["Heh, I don't know. I think I may need a bit of a laugh in your current mood."]** Mordred muttered with an amused smirk. Finding Rafiki the best for that at the moment as she watched on

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" Rafiki joked back, laughing some more as Simba huffed and got up. Then began making his way off once more. Rafiki following for not even a few moments, before Simba already was getting even more irked

"Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me. Who are you?" Simba asked sternly, avoiding looking back at the baboon as he just wanted to lose the odd creature tailing him, though suddenly the baboon just popped up in front of him

"The question is. Whooo... are you?" Rafiki remarked as Simba flinched back a bit, but only for a moment

"I-I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure…" Simba answered. Bitter even more now as he was just hoping one day he'd figure it. Just today, was not that day at all

"Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret." Rafiki quipped as he was starting to lead Simba to follow him, which he did slowly while Rafiki began to chant once more

"_Asante sana,_

_Squash banana,_

_We, we nugu,_

_Mi, mi apana!"_

"Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?!" Simba demanded as stopped in his path, Rafiki stopping as he looked back at Simba still cheerful as even, Mordred wondered if this bamboo would truly be a perfect assassin class servant in more ways than one

"It means you are a baboon and I'm not." Rafiki explained, laughing some more as Simba began to move away from the mad baboon

"I think... you're a little confused." Simba quipped as kindly as he could. Though as he was slinking away from this odd bamboo, said odd creature somehow appeared in front of Simba like magic

"Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are." Rafiki exclaimed calmly and happily. Though this only made Simba more irritated then already

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" Simba asked with a stern and snarky tone, only for Rafiki's smile to widen just a bit more as he began to make his way off ahead

"Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy." Rafiki happily answered as Simba went wide eyed from the sudden explanation. Though Rafiki gave him one last look almost off screen now from Mordred point of view "Bye!"

Then just like that Rafiki was gone from sight. Simba finally getting his sense back, ran after him as a small little tune that went 'Lala' played quietly in the background.

"Hey, wait!" Simba screamed, hoping the baboon hadn't gone too far as suddenly for some reason the scent of the baboon seen oddly… familiar

He didn't know why. But the fact the old primate said he knew his father, was enough proof to ask for more answers. Though to his luck, he found the baboon hadn't gone far and was in a meditate position known as the lotus; while sitting on a rock. Simba halted his paws taking a quick breather from how quickly he'd run. Before clearing his throat and moving a bit closer to Rafiki.

"Y-You knew my father?" Simba asked, doing what he could to keep his desperation in check as he'd never seen anyone who knew his father in years aside from Nala just a while ago

"Correction, I know your father." Rafiki simply explained, in his meditative position still. Though Simba, along with Mordred watching with a raised eyebrow were confused a bit

"I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago." Simba explained sadly, though Rafiki just jumps off the rock he was on, moving ahead once more into the jungle like the news didn't affect him

"Nope. Wrong again!" Rafiki joyfully proclaimed, happily walking down the pathway before him "Ha, ha, ha. He's alive and I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!"

Simba even more puzzled by the baboon's claim. Just decided to not question it and followed. Though he was surprised at how hard it was to keep up

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" Rafiki yelled from up ahead, Simba doing his best still to keep up

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait!" Simba yelled back. Having no idea how someone who looked ten times older than him and probably was. Could still be so agile and fast. It made no sense to him one bit as he could barely see the backside of the baboon

"Come on, come on." Rafiki calmly states slowing down for a moment for Simba to catch up before bolting off again

"Would you slow down?!" Simba screamed once again, losing sight of the baboon this time. Before after half a minute more. Finally spotting the old baboon flitting through a canopy. Simba finally making it up to Rafiki, stops in his tracks when Rafiki holds his hand up right to his face

"STOP!" Rafiki yells, before motioning Simba near some reeds, parting them with his staff he and a smile "Look down there."

Mordred herself was confused on what Rafiki was getting at. That was until she saw what Simba did. The scene showing Simba look only to see a small puddle of water with his reflection on it. Simba though seemed bit startled only for a moment; Mordred could only guess maybe it was because this was the first he probably took the time to look himself over. Though Mordred could tell Simba quickly realized, it was himself he was looking at and seemed disappointed.

"That's not my father. That's just my reflection…" Simba explained with a bitter sigh

**["Ugh, no. No Simba come on think on what he's trying to say more dude!"]** Mordred yelled as she herself could even figure out what Rafiki was getting at. Though thanks to some lessons she and some of the hero's took from dear old Sherlock. She'd found most puzzle now quite easier to figure out. This was one of many she could quickly get the meaning of that's to that

"No." Rafiki remarked a bit sterner than usual, yet still kind over all "Look harder."

Rafiki then begins to distort the water with his staff as Simba looks, before the image of Mufasa came to view. Simba was shocked for a moment as he started at the sight, before it reverted back to looking like himself more.

"You see, he lives in you." Rafiki simply explains, Mordred herself already finding a much greater respect for Rafiki's wisdom here as she'd thought of him a semi funny side character until now. He was like the bloody mentor to a great hero in the old tales of heroes of the world

Simba meanwhile was just too much in shock to respond. But he did see the wind pick up behind him before a large image of Mufasa formed within the clouds themselves. Though the image appeared to be walking amongst the stars themselves as Simba and Mordred watching could only be in awe of the image as it gained a more solid like coloring.

**_"Simba . . ."_** The spirit of Mufasa said quietly, though his voice echoed like a god in many ways

"Father?" Simba asked not to believe this was real. It couldn't be his father died and that was that…but how… how was he here now. Was something in the air or…what?

_**"Simba, you have forgotten me."**_ Mufasa's spirit asked calmly. Stirring his son out of his deep thought and giving him not to try and denied what he was seeing

"N-No. How could I?" Simba replied back as he felt the need to answer his father, whenever he spoke like he uses all those years ago when he was but a cub

_**"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."**_ Mufasa's spirit simply explained, calm and stern as ever as Simba listen to every word even if he was…scared

"How can I go back?" Simba asked once again. Having no idea how'd he go off doing what his father suggested, he didn't know…he couldn't go back "I'm not who I used to be."

_**"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king."**_ Mufasa's spirit stated yet again, calm and stern as ever. Though Mordred was in awe as a golden light bathed Simba's face. Then Mufasa began to slowly disappear "Remember who you are."

"No. Please, don't leave me!" Simba pleaded as he had wanted to see his father for so long again, tell him so much yet now he was disappearing just as he appeared

**_"Remember..."_ **Mufasa's spirit proclaimed, as his tone was getting more quiet

"Father!" Simba screamed, pleading once more, moving a bit closer to the fading image of his father

**_"Remember..."_** Mufasa's spirit whispered by now, echoing still but faint

"Don't leave me…" Simba muttered, as he knew he couldn't stop his father; even an illusion of him from disappearing

**_"Remember . . ."_ **Mufasa's spirit whispered one last time. So faint yet so loud to Simba's very soul before he was there no more. It was silent then, very silent as Simba just started up at where his father had been

**["Simba…"]** Mordred muttered. Feeling bad for the lion, as she could tell he'd been truly happy for the first time in many years seeing Mufasa. Even if it was all but an illusion or not. Though she then saw Rafiki walk up next to him

"What was THAT?" Rafiki asked, as Mordred watching couldn't tell if he was being honest or just bluffing. Seeing the baboon looking up at the same spot Simba was "The weather. Pbbbah, very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah… looks like the winds are changing." Simba replied simply, still looking up at the star filled sky before him

"Ahhh. Change is good." Rafiki remarked kindly, as Simba turned his attention onto him now

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Simba explained as he agreed. Though knew it was going to be extremely hard to deal with, he just didn't know what to do. Though suddenly Rafiki out of nowhere just bashed the top of his head with his staff

**["The hell?"]** Mordred yelled as she had no idea why Rafiki just attacked Simba, though her kitten almost waking up ignored it as she nuzzled more on Mordred's lap who though still surprised. Watched on to see if she'd find some sane reason for the sudden attack

"OW!" Simba screamed as he rubbed the top of his head "What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" Rafiki explains with a loud laugh, Mordred now concluding Rafiki could be more of a Ruler class servant if anything with all this hidden wisdom he was showing off

"Yeah… but it still hurts." Simba quipped, his head still in pain as he did not appreciate being attacked just now. Rafiki only smile at the words from Simba

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, OR... learn from it!" Rafiki exclaimed calmly, before swinging his staff at Simba once again. Only for Simba to duck this time as Rafiki couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly Simba had adapted "Hah, you see. So, what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your stick." Simba answered smirking as he grabbed Rafiki's staff from his hands, before throwing it to the side away from him

"No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" Rafiki screams in a slight panic, running to his staff

Though as he did, the scene switch to a more landscaped view. Mordred watching and chuckling some, saw Simba start to make his way off in a quick hurry. Rafiki by this time having his staff back looked and saw Simba running off.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Rafiki yelled as Simba, though still running looked back at him. Though Rafiki already had a good feeling where

"I'm going back!" Simba answered joyfully

"Good, go on. Get out of here!" Rafiki cheers as in joyful laughter, holding his staff above him, Mordred cheering a bit herself noticed a few stars shoot across the night sky all the while a tune started up for this hopeful scene

"_Busa le lizwe,_

_Busa le lizwe,_

_Busa le lizwe,_

_Busa lomhlaba,_

_Sabusa le lizwe,_

_Sabusa le lizwe,_

_Sabusa le lizwe,_

_Busa lomhlaba…"_

Mordred hummed the tune some as she kept on watching Simba run off towards his newfound destiny…

**-…-**

The scene then shifts quickly, showing Timon slumbering in a curled up ball. On top of a slumbering Pumbaa. Both snoring in blissful slumber as they seemed to be having one of the best naps in a while. Though Pumbaa was mumbling about grubs too, but as the two slumbered. Nala walked up to them, tapping the two with her paws.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Nala stated loudly and calm, Timon waking up first slowly. Though granted, waking up to see the face of a large carnivore's feline may be something of Timon's stature may not want to see…again waking up. His response was…well justified

"AHH!" Timon screamed, panic overcoming him which woke up Pumbaa. Whose reaction…well again, it was pretty obvious

"AHH!" Pumbaa yelled, joining it as their panic plus their still half sleepy state. Factored into their reactions, Nala quickly realizing her blunder, did her best to rectified it

"Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME!" Nala yelled, doing her best to calm the pair down. Thankfully it seemed to work, as Timon and Pumbaa calmed themselves down enough. Taking in a few deep breaths, before looking back at Nala

"Don't ever do that again carnivores, oy!" Timon screamed angrily. But Nala ignored it, bringing up the more pressing issues

"Have you guys seen Simba?" Nala quickly asked, hoping they had

"I thought he was with you." Timon remarked as he rubbed his head a bit, feeling a small headache coming along

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" Nala explained, now worried something might have happened to Simba. But just then familiar laughing echoed above the three, looking the saw Rafik who seemed joyous in mood

**["That is one stealthy bamboo, now I'm wondering if he'd be an assassin or caster class servant."]** Mordred muttered, amused by the thought; but kept watching the scene unfold

"Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha, ha. The king... has returned!" Rafiki explained with a cheer, along with some more laughter

"I can't believe it…" Nala muttered, shocked by the news before smiling just a bit. Her gaze looking brighter than it had been for a long while "He's gone back!"

"Gone back, what do you mean?" Timon asks, as he and Pumbaa were completely out of the loop here. Turning his gaze to Rafiki he only got a bit more irked "Hey what's goin' on here. Who's the monkey?!"

"Simba's gone to challenge Scar." Nala answered, explaining the more important of the two questions

"Who?" Timon asked confused on what Nala was going on about

"Scar." Nala answered once more

"Who's got a scar?" Pumbaa quipped., confused too

**["Come on…"]** Mordred muttered. Face palming for a moment, as she could tell this situation could go on longer hen needed if someone didn't clearly explain the situation

"No, no, no. It's his uncle." Nala explained yet again, shaking her head, but…

"The monkey's his uncle?" Timon asked as, like before Pumbaa and especially Timon himself; were extremely confused

Mordred was half tempted to face palm, that or scream a bit at this scene. Mainly because I remaindered her of a few times, when she was mortal. That the guys, when she and they all were on a mission together. Would get as confused as Timon and Pumbaa were. Especially Tristan and Gawain. Took forever to get those two to understand. Still she let it be, she just was going to watch the scene. Hoping Timon and Pumbaa would figure it out soon or something.

"No!" Nala yelled, irked now as she finally was able to reel in from her own surprise at the news "Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king!"

It was silent for a moment, Timon and Pumbaa registering on what Nala had just explained. After a few more seconds, it finally came to them. Their only response, well…

"Ohhh." Timon and Pumbaa responded, their faces looking like they'd just found the stash of yummy bugs for life. Nala herself was very tempted, to just sigh...

**-…-**

Mordred meanwhile did sigh, avoiding face palming this time as she couldn't believe it took this long for the two to figure it out or that Nala hadn't explained it sooner. Still she kept watching as the scene faded to black.

After a few seconds, the scene changed quickly. Now showing Simba running across the large Sahara Desert. Ignoring the fatigue and heat as he was dead set on getting back to his homelands. It was very awe inspiring to Mordred who was suddenly on the edge of the couch, holding her kitten close to her chest as she snuggled against Mordred's breast.

As Mordred's heart began to pound more and more. Feeling as the climatic final battle was about to occur. She thought back on her views on Simba. At first she had a slight disliking of him. Even if he was but a cub. Maybe it was because of his bratty attitude and contribution to nothing yet. That and him flaunting his not yet obtained status to those around him. Especially with the Hyena's at first. Yeah liked they'd care if you were to be king. In a matter of fact her statement had been proven when they had waned to kill him. So at first she somewhat disliked Simba.

Then came the death of his father Mufasa. That had been heart breaking for her. For good reasons too since it now would have felt the same if her original father had died in a similar fashion or just died in general. She and her king were now so close as family, along with the other incarnations of her king as well. Still she also remembered feeling the rage of seeing Scar's plan come around in fold. The shady lion cementing her disdain for him, like how she still felt about her mother Morgan Le Fay. Rotten back stabbers and schemers the both of them. Which meant for this portion of the movie she felt only sorrow for the young grief stricken Simba. Especially when he was told to run away and he did so, before being chased by those Hyenas to be killed. Only to thankfully escape.

Then came the section of the movie she was half-half on. Meaning she was half on hating Simba more than ever and half liking the lion. She liked the older Simba because of his adaptation to his environment and his carefree attitude around this age. But at the same time, she hated the fact he was so persistent on not going back to be king. Guilt or not, to Mordred. He should have manned up or Lioned up in this case and went back anyways. Let his people decided his fate after his judgment and hear his side of the story. That truly irked her, even if she had been known as the knight of Treachery. She knew that if you had an important role set upon you, it was your duty to see it through no matter what. Thought it didn't help that Timon and Puma both taught him that mind set all those years in between. Granted they were good folks who were kind enough to help and take Simba in even if he was a lion. So those two were good in her book despite her small mistakes. That and she loved their catchphrase Hakuna Matata. That was something she'd be saying when the right moments called for it.

Now, now… Mordred made her final decision on Simba. Sure he had his faults. A lot more than his pros, but she had to give the Lion respect on finally accepting his fate and determination to take on Scar and become the rightful King. So she was rooting for the lion and she knew he could do it. He'd grown to be a better lion in the long run.

**["Go Simba. Go you can do it!"] **Mordred cheered in delight as she kept watching Simba's journey back home

But for Mordred she didn't have to wait too long. Seeing the scene cut to Simba stepping onto barren dead soil. Dead branches bushed and trees were all that could be seen for miles upon miles. Mordred wondered for a moment if this was how Britain was like after her… betrayal in her mortal life. She wondered how long it must have taken for everything to fix itself. But those thoughts could be for later. Right now she saw Simba looking around the land in shock. Though he stopped on a ledge, looking over more of what his home had become before setting his gaze on Pride Rock. Suddenly a pair of hoofs and paws echoed a bit from behind. Simba and Mordred who was watching to look. Seeing I was Nala ahead, with Timo and Puma were a bit behind her.

"Simba wait up!" Nala yelled stopping next to him and catching her breath. Before sighing at the sight of their home. "It's awful. Isn't it?"

**["Preach lion sister."]** Mordred muttered as she kept on watching noticing Simba's eyes still in disbelief at the sight

"I didn't want to believe you…" Simba exclaimed. He and Nala looking over more of the desolate land that was their home. Mordred could only nod in silent agreement. If she saw the aftermath of Britain as she was now, she'd be riddle with guilt and sorrow. She just hoped this movie had a preferable outcome.

"What made you come back?" Nala asked. Happy, but also curious on why Simba had changed his mind so quickly. Who or what could have done it. Mordred chuckled a bit remembering the odd if not wise methods of Rafiki

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it." Simba explained smiling just a little, averting his gaze to the spot Rafiki hit him. Mordred chuckled a bit more at the quick lighthearted joke. Though Mordred noticed he seemed to get more serious looking back at Pride rock while the wind blew a bit through his mane "Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?

"I will." Nala stated kindly, Simba looking back at her with a worried yet happy look on his face

"It's gonna be dangerous." Simba warned. Though it seemed Nala found that statement amusing as she cleared her throat

"Danger?" Nala asked in a tone that was mimicking Simba's usual proud voice "Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha !"

Simba couldn't help but smiled at the small remaindered. Of when he was just a small bratty prince of the kingdom. But if he'd have to have anyone with him on this. He was glad it was Nala.

**["So cute, so freaking cute. They are the best for each other. JUST KISS AGAIN ALREADY!"]** Mordred squealed in an uncharacteristically cute tone. But she couldn't help it. Mordred saw Simba and Nala as he pairing she knew would happen… though she wondered a bit if there was a word for paring two characters together

Though she couldn't think any more on it. Seeing Timon and Puma come up now. Taking in a few breaths. Before Timon looked around seeing how the land was. He cringed just bit.

"I see nothing funny about this…" Timon stated. Feeling like this may have been a mistake, especially since the land before him hadn't given he best first impression

Timon, Pumbaa. What are you doing here? Simba asked. Curious on why his two more carefree friends followed him here. He'd though they'd be still be back in the jungle

"At your service, my liege." Pumbaa suddenly stated out of the blue doing a quick bow. Simba felt a bit uncomfortable by that since he wasn't king yet and didn't even know if this would work

**["Pff. Had the same reaction from the kids down at the town park. When I told some of the kids and preteens I was a knight."]** Mordred muttered as she almost laughed. Remembering some of the similar scenes that happened to her a while ago, down at the village park

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?" Timon asked making sure this was the right place. But hoping it wasn't and this was just a pit stop. This got snort of amusement from Mordred this time around

"Yes, Timon; this is my home." Simba answered. Not blaming Timon for his habitants at first glance of the pride lands. Timon took a gander at the land again. Sighing moments later as he knew what they had to do

"Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you. We're with you to the end." Timon sincerely proclaimed with a quick half bow to his friend which got a small smile out of Simba as they four looked at the land before them once more

Mordred for her part smiled. She could see that in the end Simba was not alone. He had allies, friends and family to keep an eye on him. Same with her own situation at Chaldea now that she thought on it. She so many friends, a loving family and her Fran. So she was finding more kindship with Simba by the second. Still she paid attention back to the movie. Seeing she didn't' have to wait and see their plan to infiltrate Pride rock. Seeing Simba, Nala, Timon and Puma slowly creep their way to a few rocks with a broken over it. They hide behind it, before looking over… only to see a large pack of Hyena's sitting around.

**["You've got to be kidding. How the heck are they going to get past this?"]** Mordred shouted. Hoping Simba's group had a plan to get past this

"Hyenas. I hate hyenas." Timon muttered in absolute irritation with their luck so far "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?

"Live bait." Simba answered with a quick glance. Then averted his gaze to study the pack of slumbering Hyena's once more

"Good idea." Timon stated as he like the sound of that. Mordred herself chuckled at I didn't seem Timon hadn't realized who the 'Live' bait was

**["Shouldn't take him too long. Three, two, one and…."]** Mordred proclaimed as she counted down to three with her fingers. Then it seemed Timon finally realized what the live bait was or in this who was going to be

"Hey!" Timon argued raising his voice up just a bit more

**["Ha, called it!"]** Mordred cheered at her own intuition and even patted herself on the back. Then began to watch the movie once more hoping Simba's live bait plan was a solid one

"Come on, Timon. You guys have to create a diversion." Simba explained as he had a feeling Timon would have reacted this way. Doing his best to state the importance of this live bait distraction

"What do you want me to do?" Timon asked with a grumble and crossing his arms "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

**["Hula?"] **Mordred muttered. Quickly using the knowledge the grail had on this so called 'Hula'. I was quite the dance from what Mordred could find with the grail knowledge **["Nah, I'm sure they wouldn't be that ob-"]**

Mordred was cut off a second later. The sounds of a few drum beast, followed by a few Hyena's waking up. Looking behind them. Seeing Timon in a hula skirt with a rife around his neck and a small read rose on his head. Puma meanwhile was laying on two large leaf's with an apple in his mouth.

**["Are you pulling my leg…?"]** Mordred muttered dumbfounded by the scene before her, even if her foot was tapping a bit from the beat

"_Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat_

_Come on down and dine_

_On this tasty swine_

_All you have to do is get in line!"_

Timon sang with the up most cheerful tone. Doing a quick footing tapping and arm swinging dance. The Hyena seeming to get what was being said as Timon jumped on Puma to exaggerate how 'tasty' his friend was. Puma even sported a small smile. Mordred taking notice that the Hyena's were slowly walking up to the two, tongues out and teeth showing from the hunger that was gnawing at them. Mordred couldn't help but chuckle silly at the deadly if not amusing distraction going on.

"_Aaaare you achin'_

_**(Yup, yup, yup!)**_

_Foooor some bacon?_

_**(Yup, yup, yup!)**_

_Heeee's a big pig_

_**(Yup, yup!)**_

_You could be a big pig too._

_Oy!"_

By this point, they Hyena's were closing in. Timon doing his best to get their attention while Puma had gotten back up and helped with the song. Thankfully this was enough to keep the Hyenas attention. As once they were done with their distraction. They two booked it off with Hyena's dead on their tails. Leaving Simba and Nala room to get past.

**["Haha, those dorks are smarter then I though. Ha, but I know they'll get out. Then help with the ass kicking!"]** Mordred cheered with a big smile, laughing a bit more. Before calming down enough as she watched on

Meanwhile once Simba and Nala snuck past. The scene changed showing them stopping by another small ledge looking over the ground where the lionesses and Scar would most likely be at. Simba scanned the area. Averting his gaze to Nala for a split second.

"Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses." Simba asked, Nala nodding in confirmation before moving down the left side of the ledge. Simba looking at the path straight ahead of path before him. He steeled himself making his way semi-fast down it "I'll look for Scar."

**["Yeah that's my boy. Kick Scar's scrawny butt!"] **Mordred cheered as she could sense the final battle was going to be very soon

As Mordred watched Simba stop by the far left of pride rock. Giving him enough room to hide and look around the corner easily. The scene quickly switched showing Scar on one of the high ledges and he didn't look happily one bit.

**["Wonder what's eating the nabby pammy oh so called 'King'?"]** Mordred mocked as she wondered if he was just having another tantrum for one reason or another. In all honesty, she was just waiting for Scar to die by Simba's doing; poetic justice she would call it

"SARABI!" Scar screamed with an angered and threating tone. As Simba's mother Sarabi came into the scene. Head held up high still despite the fact the Hyena's gathered around there. Growled at her, though Sabari looked back at the scavengers in disgust. But kept on and stopped a good few feet away from the ledge Scar was on. She kept her eyes closed as Scar's scornful gaze donned on her, but refused to back down from the so called 'King'

**["Proud mama lioness. You go girl!"]** Mordred shouted proudly as she could picture her father Artoria doing the same. She could see petite woman maybe even duking at a few subtle insults. Then again she could picture her mothers and the other Artoria's doing the same in their own ways. Some more subtle others more just out there

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi asked calmly. Showing no sense of fear of nervousness as she addressed her deceased mates brother. She also had a tone of subtle mocking. Like she was tending to the 'baby' kings woes

"Where is your hunting party?" Scar sternly asked, moving side to side with impatient "They're not doing their job."

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." Sarabi answered, looking at Scar now and felt just a small ping of pity for the lion. Only for a second though as she knew Scar was the reason for the way things were no. His behavior even now was proof of that

"No! You're just not looking hard enough…." Scar argued as he refused to believe that everything was gone from the pride lands. He was king and he demanded there to be food

**["Well you're a crap king. No wonder why there's no food left scum bag."]** Mordred scowled at scar as she petted her kitten to keep calm as she watched on

"It's over. There is nothing left…" Sarabi proclaimed calm as ever. She knew Scar was a stubborn one. Even if I mean killing everyone else so he wouldn't be wrong "We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere." Scar ordered, stern and threatening as he narrowed his eyes just a bit at Sarabi

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi argued. Mordred seeing she was starting to lose her cool. To be honest though, if she was there. Mordred knew she would have impaled the lion through the stomach with her sword. She may have been coming along well in most social fields, but Mordred still would kill someone if they posed a quick and imminent threat

"Then so be it." Scar stated. Like it was the final order and no one would have any say in it

**["God I hope you die soon."]** Mordred muttered feeling her temper flare a bit at the Scar's pig headiness

"You can't do that!" Sarabi yelled. Shocked and angered by Scar's words. She knew he was bad, but she never would have thought he'd really starve them all to death because of ego. Scar himself seemed to not care, while Mordred watched scowling somewhat now

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want." Scar quipped with his usual stern and yet mocking tone

**["Oh shut up! You aren't any sort of king worthy their salt. You're ill fit jester!"]** Mordred screamed at the screen. Seemed like Sarabi had the same idea as Mordred had

"If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev-" Sarabi began to yell, mocking Scar for his foolish rule. Only she didn't' finished whatever she was going to say next. As Scar in his rage back handed Sarabi with his paw. Sarabi was knocked off her paws and against the ground. Mordred was stunned in silence at the sudden action

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" Scar screamed at the top his lungs with a hateful glare towards the downed lioness. Simba for his part seeing his mother attacked like that, was in all rights furious. Narrowing his glare, barring teeth he quickly began his way down the hill

**["YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. KILL HIM, KILL THE JOKE OF A KING!"]** Mordred cheered as she just wanted Scar to die so very soon, he was a joke of a king, killed his land, became a tyrant and now attacked someone who was giving him logical advice. Scar had now cemented in Mordred that he was a horrible king. Who needed to be taken out as quick as possible. Sill she watched as Simba made his way to the ground. Much to Scar shocked like he was seeing a ghost

"Mufasa?" Scar asked. Swearing his eyes were deceiving him, that there was no way his brother could be heard and alive. He refused to believe it "No… you're dead."

"Mufasa?" Sarabi asked stirring back up from the sudden blow. Surprised to see the Mufasa here and alive. Though he looked a bit different too

"No." Simba stated. His mother looking confused as he donned on a small smile for her "It's me."

"Simba… You're alive?" Sarabi asked. Smiling a little as she was starting to see I was her son. Her little Simba all grown up. But… she was confused a bit on it too "H-How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home." Simba proclaimed kindly. Nuzzling his face against his mothers, both happy to see one another after so long while Scar watched the scene in

"Simba...?" Scar asked in slight fearful tone. Before he quickly calmed himself down to address he sudden elephant in the room or in this case lion "Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you…alive."

Mordred noticed the scene change to the three Hyena's Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Who all slunk back a bit as Scar was staring at them three in particular. Mordred couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the Hyena's in general. Mostly because by this point she knew they were just sacrificial pawns for Scar. But again only by a little. Mordred continued watching see Sarabi look at her son with a more prideful look for her son coming back. Simba meanwhile turned his gaze back to Scar.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?" Simba threatened as he moved closer to Scar. Who himself began to slowly move back

**["Kill him Simba, go for the neck. Rip his throat out!"]** Mordred screamed with a feral looking smile while her kitten just let it be as she enjoyed the pets from Mordred

"O-Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..." Scar replied. Doing his best to show his best non-nervous smile he could. Before hitting the back of the stone wall as Simba overshadowed him

"Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar." Simba ordered with no room for any sort of negotiation or else Scar would be hurt badly if he fought back

"Oh, oh, ye… Well, I would, heh; naturally. Heh. However, there is one little problem. You see them?" Scar exclaimed as he pointed up at the Hyena's who were just watching what was going on with hungry looking faces. Scar making a slightly sly and shady grin "They think I'M king."

"Well, we don't!" Nala argued. Simba and Scar looking behind to see Nala and the other lioness. Two of them helping up Sarabi, while the rest glared at Scar alongside Nala "Simba is the rightful king."

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba explained averting his gaze to Scar. Who himself seemed to resist the urge to sigh as he walked past Simba on his right

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" Scar remarked. Playing his usual fake pained tone as he stopped a few feet from the Lionesses looking back at Simba who turned around to meet his gaze once more

**["Oh you slimly prick. Trying to play the guilt game since Simba doesn't know you killed his dad and no him. Bloody monster."]** Mordred muttered with a glare and began to worry how this might affect Simba's rightful claim to the throne

"That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me." Simba argued as he could tell what Scar was doing. But Scar just smirked a bit, like he predicted that would be Simba's response

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects?" Scar asked smugly, walking right up to the lionesses. With only an inch apart and smirked a bit wider "Have they put it behind them?

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked this time. Confused herself on what Scar was going on about

**["Oh no, Nala no you can't be falling for this!"]** Mordred screamed as she threw her arms up in the air from what was happening. She only became more furious when she could see Scar's smirking smug face as he moved back to Simba. Walking around him like a predator ready for the kill

"Ahh… So you haven't told them your little secret?" Scar remarked taking the situation as it was to his favor. Walking past the Lioness once more "Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

Mordred was silent in anger. Seeing what Scar had done and how he'd quickly turned the tables on Simba. She was on the edge of her seat now. Waiting and wondering what was going to happen now as the scene switched to Simba steeling himself and took a step forward. Mordred worried now at what he was going to do.

**["Come on Simba, be smart. Be smart…"]** Mordred muttered as she felt the anticipation killing her

"I am." Simba calmly said, but with a stern gaze as the lionesses were surprised by this

**["COME ON REALLY?"]** Mordred groaned in sudden irritation as she quickly composed herself and kept watching the scene unfold. Seeing the shocked looks on Sarabi and Nala's faces. Sarabi walking up to her son

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true…" Sarabi asked in a pained tone, Simba feeling his heart strings being pulled from the pained look his mother had. He sighed knowing he couldn't lie to her

"It's true." Simba answered. Filled with regret as Mordred swore she could feel the regret in her very own soul. Scar seeing the shocked looks on the lionesses took this chance to make it worse for Simba

"You see. He admits it!" Scar yelled. His voice loud and stern as he did his best to play the 'good guy' in the situation. Suddenly a bolt of lightning sparked above Scar as the lion glared at Simba "Murderer!"

"No. It was an accident!" Simba argued trying to ease everyone so they would try to listen to what had occurred. But Scar wasn't going to let him as he began to circle around Simba

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?" Scar accused keeping the ground he gained and doing what he did best and played the one in the right here

**["Slimy scum bag waste of flesh!"]** Mordred screamed as this situation was just getting worse and worse. Which was making her feel more anticipation and worry for how it was going to be fixed… hopefully

"No." Simba argued back still. But Mordred could see his resolve was starting to break fast

"Then... you're... guilty!" Scar proclaimed. His tone empathizing every word he sternly proclaimed, which only broke Simba's resolve even more

"N-No. I'm not a murderer!" Simba yelled as he began to back up. Bu scar had planned this, quickly using his tail to motion some of the Hyena's to join him. As Scar began to lead Simba to where he wanted him to be

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you." Scar mocked, smirking just a bit as Scar was leading Simba to the edge of Pride Rock. The Hyena's following, helping make sure Simba had no way to escape

**["Stop moving, stop moving, stop moving. STOP MOVING!"]** Mordred quickly screamed repeatedly. Her heart racing ab it in worry. While the soles of her bare feet felt a bit tingly. Like she was there feeling the uneasy tension of knowing the probable death dealing height of pride rock. She saw that Simba was so close to the edge now, while Scar was doing his best to not laugh in victory

"And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!" Scar screamed suddenly. This making Simba flinch as his back paw slipped off the edge. Simba quickly grabbing on the rock using all his might to keep his grip.

"Simba!" Nala yelled. Panic filling her as she was fearing Simba was going to fall and die if someone didn't help him very soon. It didn't help that a sudden bolt of lightning struck the dead brush below. Igniting it quickly as it spread into a large fire that looked like the pits of hell itself. Mordred would have panicked. But seeing the scene move to Scar who was sitting back and pretending to think as Simba clung for life angered Mordred even more then she believe she could be

"Now… this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm…." Scar remarked with a patronizing tone, seeming to ponder as he pretended to be confused. Before he smiled a little "Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died."

Simba meanwhile was doing all he could to keep on. Mordred's heart racing in panic as she watched helplessly. Then as Simba was finally losing his grip on the stone. Scar slammed his paws and talons against Simba's paws. Making Mordred gasp a bit, while watching Scar move his face closer to Simba's. The scene of Mufasa's death coming back to her, as she was very worried that this movie may not be having a good end for Simba

**["No, no, no, no, no…"]** Mordred muttered, watching despite her worry and holding her kitten close but gently like a teddy bear

"And here's MY little secret." Scar said. Cold and calm as he stared Simba in the eyes smirking and then whispered into his ear "I killed Mufasa."

At that moment. Simba went wide eyed as the memory of his father's death came back to him clearer than ever. A sudden rage built up in Mufasa. Using all his strength plus this newfound rage. Simba leaped right at Scar

"NoooooOOOO!" Simba roared as he pinned a shocked Scar to the ground. Glaring right at Scar he was going to call the lion out on his sudden confession "Murderer!"

"No, Simba, please." Scar pleaded. Suddenly realizing he may have messed up revealing that to Simba

"Tell them the truth." Simba ordered through his teeth. In no room for games as he was going to get a confession here and now out scar

"Truth?... B-But truth is in the eye of the behold… GAH!" Scar tried to explain. Using his good old silver tongue to get out of the situation or at least stall for time. But he didn't the chance, since Simba applied enough pressure against Scar's throat to make it hard for him to breath.

"A-All right…. All right." Scar hesitantly stated. Damn be keeping a secret. He just wanted to live by this point "I-I did it."

"So they can hear you." Simba ordered once more. Narrow his eyes and leaving no room for Scar to talk himself out it. Scar for his part, knew he had no choice as the air was slowly becoming less and less by the second

**["HA! Sucks to be you Scar you lying prick. Stuck in your own lies. HA!"]** Mordred jeered. Finding this a fitting start to Scar's downfall and anticipated in what would happen next as she watched Scar begrudgingly give in, but did glare at Simba as he did so

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar screamed as anger seeped in him now that he was forced to even say this

Mordred watch as the scene quickly switched to Nala who was starting to charge right at Scar, only for the Hyena's to take this chance and charge at Simba. Their numbers quickly overwhelming him as they began to shred at his flesh with their teeth.

**["NO! YOU HONORLESS SCAVANGERS!"]** Mordred screamed as despite her own history, she still had her knightly honor. So this made her all the angrier at the sight of Simba being attacked like this. Thankfully the scene went back quickly to the lionesses who were following Nala's trail ready to fight on Simba's side **["Sweet, you go girls. NO MERCY!"]**

The Mordred watched as all hell broke loose. Lionesses and Hyena's fighting one another. Bits and slashes coming one after another on both sides, while he fire behind them kept burning brighter and brighter like a war zone. Along with shadowing Pride rock with a dark red sort of hue. Which only added to the war zone factor. Though Timon and Pumbaa also seemed to have some nerve. As Pumbaa charged in with Timon on his back.

"Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!" Timon screamed as he war cry, as Pumbaa rammed into some of the Hyena's in the way

"Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" Pumbaa shouted and Mordred couldn't help but chuckled at the small silly moment as she watched Hyena's fly off in the air. Then she saw Simba once more, fighting off a few Hyena's. Only one had gotten on the ledge above Simba and pounced on his back ready to bite his throat out

Thankfully it seemed Simba was having a stroke of good luck this day. As the Hyena suddenly got a face full of staff. Falling off Simba looked to see Rafiki over him. Letting out a battle cry he leaped down taking the attention of Simba.

"WwwA, hozah, hazoww, yaa, Yah!" Rafiki bellowed as he jumped over one, that lunged at him from the right. Bashed another Hyena on the top of their head with his staff. Kicked a second Hyena in the face that lunged at him now. Spinned kicked a third Hyena, then bashed both sides of his staff into two more Hyena's faces. Rafiki took a moment as one more Hyena snuck behind the baboon. About to attack. Only for Rafik to lift his fist back into the Hyena's face. Knocking the scavenger out cold just like that" HHyEEOOWww!"

Mordred chuckled a bit more from the funny one sided fight. Before seeing suddenly the scene changed showing Timon running away from the Hyena Shenzi. Running and running away. Then right into cave Zazu was being held in.

"Let me out, let me out!" Zazu pleaded. Seeing this as the first sign of freedom in the years he's been imprisoned for by Scar. Only to see that hope in the Shape of Timon run into the cage with him

"Let me in, let me in!" Timon screamed as he ran into the cage with Zazu. Both suddenly hugging one another as they see Shenzi along with now Banzai stop right up at the ribcage. Both smirking with their teeth's gleaming "Ple-he-hease don't eat me."

But as the Shenzi and Banzai start to try and lift the rig-cage up. A pair of hoofs echo. Both hyena's look to see Pumbaa standing at the entrance of the cave with a serious look.

"Problem?" Pumbaa simply asked

"Hey, who's the pig?" Banzai asked now, confused at what was going on right now. Mordred herself watched to see what the warthog was going to do

"Are you… talking to me?" Pumbaa asked back. With a more stern and serious tone

**["And… they've messed up."]** Mordred muttered smirking a bit. As she remembered Pumbaa did not like being called a pig… not one bit. It seemed that Timon had the same thought's as she did

"Uh oh. They called him a pig." Timon stated as he was looking at the ribcage feeling a sudden small pity for the Hyena's. The scene changing to Timon

"Are you talking to me!?" Pumbaa asked yet again. Louder and sterner then before as the scene quickly changed a bit quicker back to Timon

"Shouldn't 'a done that." Timon proclaimed with a nod of disapproval and more pity for the Hyenas. The scene changing really fast to Pumbaa now

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Pumbaa asked yet another time. Seemed for once very angry

"Now they're in for it." Timon stated with a sigh and a slight eye roll while Mordred herself was really wondering how bad it could get

"They CALL me... MIIISTER PIG!" Pumbaa yelled as he charged at the surprised Hyena's "AAAAAHHH!"

The scene changed once more. Showing the Ed waiting outside of the cave. It was silent for a moment. Before suddenly fighting echoed.

"Take that and that!" Timon screamed as a few bones flung out of the cave almost hitting ED

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Banzai yipped as he and the other Hyena's quickly bolted out of the cave with their tails in between their legs. Pumbaa, Timon on his back and now a freed Zazu

"Take that! And that you yellow belly!" Pumbaa cheered at the fleeing Hyena's

"Take that, you stupid flee bags!" Zazu cheered himself and was so happy to be free once more. Then the three dd an 'Ooh, ooh!' chant from this victory

Mordred almost joined in on the chant. But she held her tongue watching the scene yet again change. Showing Simba running up higher on Pride Rock. While below he shadows of the Hyena's and lionesses fighting paved the rocky walls below. As Simba looks around, he see's Scar and gives chase all the way to the highest point of Pride Rock. Scar quickly stopped at the edge and looked down to see rock and fire below him. He was about to turn tail and flee elsewhere. But Simba jumped through the fire that was now building up around them.

**["Oh. This must be where Simba's gonna pummel Scar. DO IT, DO IT!"]** Mordred screamed as she watched Simba get closer and closer to a slowly panicking Scar

"Murderer." Simba lowly stated with a kill glare and a stern tone. Scar was getting even more nervous by this point

"Simba, Simba. Please… please have mercy. I-I beg you." Scar pleaded as he was doing his best to keep calm as Simba came closer and closer so slowly

**["And now the might 'King' begs for his life. How sad and pathetic. Yet oddly satisfying to watch. Well Scar at least die well. That you can at least say you were good at in the depths of hell itself."]** Mordred remarked. Smirking as she waited to see the death of Scar. She hoped it was a good one, but if it wasn't she wouldn't be all that surprised. But as she watched the scene go on, she really couldn't wait to see how Scar died as Simba was so close to Scar now

"You don't deserve to live." Simba proclaimed calm and filled with held back anger

"But, Simba, I am... ah... family. I-It's the hyena's!" Scar exclaimed as he was losing his cool fast, seeing that Simba was not falling for it. But he still tried to worm his way out "The Hyenas are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea!"

Mordred was quite surprised that Scar would go this low. Yes she wasn't fond of the Hyenas. But she felt for them more than ever being ratted out by Scar. Though as she watched the scene showing Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed who had followed the two. Mordred noticed them backing way and letting out grows at what they just heard. Mordred had a feeling those three weren't going to let go of this sudden betrayal lying face down. Mordred kept on watching though as Simba was a mere foot away from Scar.

"Why should I believe you?" Simba asked angrily as he finally was so close to Scar that the older lion lowered himself as he looked up at Simba's stern gaze "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"W-What are you going to do?" Scar asked nervously. But smiling ingratiating grin "Y-You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?"

**["If it were you. I would. Come on Simba. You know it should be done. Bastard killed your dad, made you think you killed him and forced you into exile. Then after that he ruins your home with his greed and smacks your mother across the face. So…. KILL HIM!"]** Mordred said. As she really would have killed Scar by this point if she had been Simba's position. Oh and she would have done it as slow and painful as possible, but even then that would be too good for the old lion.

"No, Scar." Simba stated calmly as he seemed to have had a moment of hesitation before answering "I'm not like you."

**["No, no kill him Simba. He'll back stab you!"]** Mordred yelled in a sudden panic from Simba's decision. Sure she had _(rarely)_ spared people, but Scar screamed that he wasn't one worth sparing or a smart move to let live

"Oh…. Simba, thank you! You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything!" Scar replied. Feeling a sudden spark in his confidence as he could use this to his advantage. Though the look from Simba only slowly broke Scar's confidence once more

"Run. Run away, Scar and never return." Simba simply ordered. No hint of sympathy or malicious in his tone. Just straight coldness from the young king to be. Scar himself went wide eyed. Mordred meanwhile couldn't help but be surprised by what Simba said

Not that she felt bad for Scar. No she did not at all. But she was surprised at how humiliating and what ironic justice Simba's order was. Simba was willing sparing Scar without realizing he was humiliating him to live out his days with this humiliation. While also it being poetic justice as Simba was using similar words that Scar told him on that fateful day, before he ran away. Mordred smirked some as she found this real amusing and satisfying. Though as she watched the scene unfold, she did notice Scar acting suddenly submissive to Simba's demands as he slowly walked past Simba. Who watched Scar's every move as the old lion did so.

**["What are you up to…?"]** Mordred muttered as she held her kitten close to her chest. Curious, so curious about what was Scar was planning

"Yes… yes. Of course. As you wish..." Scar quipped calmly as he eyed a small pile of cinder. Smiling just a little as he suddenly scooped some of the Cinder under his paw "YOUR MAJESTY!"

Mordred gasped as she watched the some of the cinders hit Simba's face. Simba closing his eyes shut as he was being as quick to wipe his face off from the cinders. Scar took this chance as he lunged at Simba who just then got most of the cinders off his face to see again. Both clashing in a sudden fight as it became more and more vicious by the second.

As the fight went on, in a slow motions which only caught more of Mordred's attention. A few blows swiped here and there. Only for Simba to be knocked onto his back at the edge of the cliff. Simba got his wits about him quickly. Seeing suddenly Scar jump through the flames that had gathers up. As Mordred watched in a sudden fear that Simba was going to die. She was happily shocked when she saw Simba use Nala's own fight tactic. Using Scar's own momentum as Simba threw Scar over the cliff end. Scar hit a few rocks rolling down the edge before landing on the ground. He was quiet for a few moments, before slowly getting back up. But as he gained a bit more of his wits. He noticed his three little cronies Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. All look very anger a Scar as the ignored the fires around the rocks they stood upon. Mordred felt a vicious smile start growing on her face.

**["Oh… this, this is going to be good."]** Mordred remarked, her vicious smile a bit bigger now as she knew one thing. This was where Scar was going to die and she couldn't be any happier about it

"Ahh…. my friends." Scar exclaimed. Muster up his most happy tone, without sounding too nervous; but his boy motion was apparent that Scar was getting a bad vibe already

"Frie-he-hends?" Shenzi repeated, laughing through her anger. Looking at Banzai and Ed before averting back her gaze to Scar "I thought he said we were the enemy!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Banzai said, smirking a bit through his own anger. Before he and Shenzi turned their attention to Ed

"Ed?" Banzai and Shenzi asked their third partner in crime, who looks at Scar

"Hehe…. hehehehehe!" Ed laughed evilly. Mordred joined in a bit as she saw the rest of the hyenas past by the three. All of them laughing like they usually do, while Scar started to back up with a sudden newfound fear

**["Hm… Scar. Looks like you get a death well deserved. Eaten alive by the very 'allies' you used like pawns. All coming together now to get their revenge on you for using them so loosely. Hope you have fun in hell afterwards mister important… king."] **Mordred sadistically quipped, still smiling viciously as she was going to enjoy watching Scar's death. Even if it didn't show it or would possibly, she'd enjoy it either way

"No… L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No!" Scar pleaded as his back hit the wall. Feeling fear quickly override his other emotions. As he knew that this was his end, even though Scar was doing everything to reject that thought "You don't understand. No, I-I didn't mean for... No, No. Look, I'm sorry I called you... No, stay back… STAY BACK. NO!"

Mordred watched in satisfied glee as the view slowly moved up. The fire casting the shadows of Scar as he cowered in inevitable fear. Before the shadows of one Hyena. Followed by many more appearing as they all jumped onto Scar. Whose shadow became overcome by all the Hyena's shadows before fire filled the scene. The scene changed back once more to pride rock still on fire before rain suddenly began. Extinguishing all the fires...

**-…- **

Once all the fires were out with the rain still pouring down on the Pride lands. Everyone quickly regroups. Tired from the battle, but also happy that they won in the end. Nala even nuzzled Simba's face, who nuzzled back as they all got together. Before Simba looks back up at the edge of Pride Rock. Seeing Rafiki waiting for him and pointing at the edge. Simba makes his way back up, stopping at Rafiki who bowed, only to momentarily surprised when Simba hugs him. Promoting a smile from the old baboon who hugs back. Once the hug was over, letting go of one another Rafiki pats Simba's shoulders.

"It is time." Rafiki explained kindly as Simba's does a quick nod understanding what Rafiki meant. Mordred feels her heart racing in joy once more as she watches Simba slowly make his way to the edge of Pride rock. Stopping and looking up into the sky, too see from the clouds a hole showing a stars aligned in the shape of Mufasa

_**"Remember…"**_ Mufasa proclaimed as it echoed through Simba's very core. With this added confidence booster. Simba in hales a deep breath before letting out his proclamation as the new King of Pride rock

"RAWH!" Simba roars. Might, strong and powerful as it echo's while the rain pours still. The other lionesses joined in, as they roar while everyone else watches. As this happens a sudden new song starts up with Mordred already tapping her bare feet against the floor from how hyped she was

"_Busa le lizwe, _

_Busa le lizwe, _

_Busa le lizwe, _

_Bus-busa ngo xolo!"_

Mordred watched as the Pride rock turns from the dead, ash covered and dark cloud filled wasteland. Back to a land filled with lust green plant life, clear white cloud filled skies and glistening ponds of water. She felt happy, truly happy that they lands were fixable. Just like Britain after her father's rule ended. It t was scared yes, but like the pride lands. Mordred knew both had healed eventually with new life coming with it.

"_Se-fi-le_

_Baba ti-tabo_

_Maye babo_

_Busa lomhlaba _

_He!_

_Se-fi-le, _

_Busa Simba! Busa Simba, _

_Ubuse ngo xolo, _

_Ubuse ngo thando, _

_Ubuse ngo xolo, _

_Ubuse ngo thando, _

_Ubuse ngo xolo!"_

Mordred felt her heart strings be pulled as the scene showed all the animals back in the Pride lands too. Cheering as the view moves to the edge of Pride Rock and Mordred swore she teared up just a bit. As she saw Simba and Nala standing at the edge, with Timon doing a victory cheer and Pumbaa on their right; along with Zazu flying around them enjoying his regained freedom

"_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ngw' enamabala-wa!"_

Mordred again teared up some more now as the scene changed to Simba and Nala nuzzling each other with the love they grew for one another. Then the real heart string puller came out for her as she kept on watching.

"_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life!"_

**["That's my boy and girl!"]** Mordred joyfully yelled, crying some now as she saw Rafiki come in. With much to what finally broke Mordred's wall. Was a newborn baby cub, cute as one could be as Simba and Nala moved to the sides for Rafiki. Who like all the years before, lifted the baby cub in the air for all to see as he final chorus of the movie sung out for Mordred

"_Circle of... LIIIFE!"_

.

.

.

**-THE LION KING-**

.

.

.

As Mordred stayed silent and watched the credits. Whipping her eyes as she was able to get a hold of herself. After the credits were done and over with. The TV turned off and the computer screen turned back on with a new message like before that said _'Hope you enjoyed the movie. Talk about some of your thoughts and feelings during it. It helps when you want to process what you just watched!'_ Mordred though about it for a moment and decided to follow the advice. Why the hell not, besides she really wanted to say a few things about this wonderful movie she was glad to have watched.

"Well for one. I have to take back my quick judgment on it. I thought it would be some stupid cheesy waste of time but… it was really good. Though I do have to say, I did hate Simba a bit for half the movie and liked him during the latter half. Even if he was kind of a moron even then. I loved the music too. Was a real good few sets of songs. Like really good. Still. I have like way too much to say much at the moment now that I'm thinking on it." Mordred said to herself out loud. As she really did have way too much to say. Putting her boots back on. Once she was all fixed back up, she stood up with her new kitten in her arms "So… can I go now. I love the movie. But I need to walk a bit after how long I sat down. Ya know?"

Though it seemed the message was clear as the doors just opened. Mordred seeing this began her way out of the room.

"Hey ah, thanks again and thanks for my new kitten. Maybe we can do this again with another movie or something!" Mordred cheered with a big smile as she walked out of the room. Deciding to go along with not telling anyone since the nice laptop had shown her a movie she'd come to like very quickly

**-Five minutes later-**

As Mordred walked and walked some more with her kitten in her arms. She was noticing that even an hour or two after her little movie watch. No one was still in the hallways, well none she could find anyways. Not that she didn't mind. She enjoyed the quiet like this at times. Still some thoughts had come to her once again. Ones that she was justified on wondering on.

Once again, why was that room she'd been in even there. Two, who set it up and for what reasons and three. She wondered when she should visit back there once more or if it was like an invite thing. Again she had no answers. But only more and more questions. Though as she walked petting her kitten who she was still thinking on what to name the girl. She heard arguing suddenly. She moved a bit quicker. Only to see it was her two best friends. One Mister Jekyll and one Miss Fran or AKA Frankenstein.

Both of them were Mordred's best friends. Even if it was vague. The three had some memories still from the singularity in London. So the process of them become best friends was a lot easier than most servants around that time. Still Mordred hated it when Fran and Jekyll argued. Not that she didn't with them at times. But she still didn't care for it to happen. So she began her way over to her best friends and hoped she could resolve it.

"GRAH, UMF, GRAH!" Fran yelled angrily, crossing her arms and a flustered face from the argument

"No I am not saying that. Stop putting words into my mouth Fran. All I'm saying is that you need to be more careful with your laptop. Sure the masters made sure the Berserkers Laptops were plated so they won't break. But even if you are the more of the less actually madden Berserkers. It doesn't mean you can throw the laptop around whenever you get mad for not understanding something. Which has been a lot these past two days!" Jekyll explained with a slight yelled. Mordred as she got closer cringed in worry, Jekyll wasn't one for anger unless it was his other side. But still, she knew Jekyll must have been at his limits with Fran at the moment "That's why I only suggested you let me help you out. That's all!"

"GRAH!" Fran yelled once more. Jekyll in response pinched he bridge of his nose seeming to just become more angered by Fran's accusation

"No…just NO. I did not suggest it because of you accusing me of that I think your too brutish. I didn't even say that. Where in the world did you come up with that?" Jekyll asked confused on where Fran even came up with that conclusion

"UGAH…Y-YOU…T-THINK…IT!" Fran argued yet again. As Mordred was now real worried almost up to her friends. Knowing that when Fran forced herself to speak. That was when she was extremely upset

"WHY I NEVER!" Jekyll screamed as he and Fran began to argue a lot louder with one another. Thankfully before they could attract any sort of attention Mordred came to the rescues

"Hey, hey calm down you two!" Mordred yelled startling as Fran and Jekyll turned their attention to Mordred who was thankful, she got their attention. Both silent as they were one nervous now. Then two wondering about the kitten in Mordred's arms. Though said nothing, since they were staring back at an irked Mordred "Better. Now what's this argument about?"

"Umf, grah, grah." Fran explained with a pout as she crossed her arms, Mordred raised an eyebrow

"Did you say those things Jekyll?" Mordred asked calmly. As she knew Fran could at times blow things out of proportions with things that weren't there. Though she knew Jekyll wasn't the best with words when it came to the opposite sex. Not that he was nervous around… well not like he used to be. He was just blunt from how kind he was and didn't hold words back

"Well no. Not particularly." Jekyll explained averting his eyes just a bit to the right

"Really?" Mordred asked moving a bit closer to the assassin who gulp, narrowing her gaze "Because you know I hate lying. So… you sure hm?"

"I um…I…. "Jekyll tried to argue. But he knew it was futile and gave in seconds later from Mordred's stern interrogation "Okay, Okay I may have said she was a bit brutish at times. I'm sorry alright!"

Mordred just sighed as softened her gaze towards, Jekyll. Before flicking his forehead two times and then his nose with her right hand as she held her kitten in her left now. Seeing him winced in pain from the strength behind the flicks.

"Mordred that hurt…" Jekyll quipped as he rubbed his nose mostly since it was in pain the most "My nose… hurts… it's maddening… nose…pain…"

"Hehe." Fran chuckled at seeing Jekyll get his due for his comment on her being brutish. She was elegant when it came to her class in her own opinion. But as she was enjoying her victory. Suddenly her right cheek was being pulled semi-hard by Mordred's free right hand. While the kitten in her left was staring wondering what was going on with her new master

"Don't think your off the hook either Fran. From what I heard you've been rough with your laptop. Is that true?" Mordred asked with a stern tone as she pulled on Fran's right cheek a bit harder

"G-G-Gah!" Fran answered in a cute pained manner. Mordred pulling her right cheek just a bit more before letting go. As Fran quickly began to rub her sore cheek "Umf…. gah… h-hurt…"

"Yeah it was supposed to Fran. If there's one thing I know. Jekyll is not a lair. Well a big one." Mordred explained as she patted the top of Fran's head "Look. You know you need to keep your temper in check. Berserker proof laptop or not. Okay Fran?"

"Gao, umf." Fran answered with a small smile as Mordred felt satisfied with Fran compromising easily. Then she turned her attention back to Jekyll

"Same goes for you. You apologize to Fran. Alright?" Mordred kindly. If not somewhat sternly ordered of the young assassin class servant

"Yeah sure." Jekyll replied as his nose felt a bit better, so with that Mordred stepped back as he and Fran looked at each other silent for a moment. Before Jekyll sighed taking the lead with one of his best friends "I'm sorry Fran. I didn't mean to say what I did. Honest. I just was trying to help you keep your temper down as you learned how to use your laptop more."

"Gah… umf. Grah, mmf. Gao." Fran stated shyly as she rubbed her left arm a bit. Anyone else outside of Chaldea and they'd say it was just a bunch of grunts. But for the residents of Chaldea it went a bit like this _'I'm sorry too Jekyll. I know you meant well and… I did lose my temper I'll admit. Still I'm sorry for accusing you on something you didn't exactly say and for jumping to conclusion.' _Jekyll smiled kindly at one of his two best friends and patted her left shoulder for a moment

"It's fine. Honest. So… are we good now Fran?" Jekyll asked as Fran nodded with a warm smile before giving him a hug. Jekyll felt much better now as he hugged Fran back. A few more moments passed before they let go of one another

"Gao!" Fran joyfully exclaimed as she and Jekyll were okay now. Mordred who was watching felt much better herself seeing her favorite girl and favorite guy getting along once more. Though she couldn't help but say a very recent line she loved and wanted to use, so why not now she wondered

"I'm glad to see you both are better now." Mordred joyfully proclaimed as she gave the two a big smile "Just remember you two. Hakuna Matata!"

It was silent for just a moment, before both Jekyll and Fran tilted their heads slightly to the right in utter confusion at what Mordred just said. So very, very confused. Words that sounded oddly fitting though when Mordred said them. But it seemed Mordred had accounted that the two would be confused by the terminology and chuckled at her two best friends confusion. Placing her kitten on the top of her head, as the kitten nestled quickly into the wild hair of Mordred. Mordred clearing her throat for what was to happen very soon.

"Gao?" Fran asked first

"Hakuna a what now?" Jekyll asked next. Mordred though smiled a bit wider. Happy the two had opened doorway for her to enact… her quickly thought out plan. Her kitten just slumbered all the while, already use to Mordred's mannerisms and had a feeling her master was going to do something odd

"_Hakuna Matata!" _Mordred suddenly shouted once more as the songs music played in her head. She didn't care how stupid she looked right now. She really just wanted to sing the song and she was going to milk this for all it was worth. To be perfectly honest she was harmonizing her tone to make it sound more song like. What most didn't know was that Mordred was actually a real good singer. If there was one good thing that came from Morgan Ley Fay. It was that Mordred inherited her naturally good singing voice. But that made sense since Morgan had always sung songs to Mordred when she was little. Heck Mordred practiced in her mortal life and even at Chaldea alone when she knew no one was around just because she was curious on how well she could sing. Guess all the practice was about to pay off _"What a wonderful phrase!"_

"Ah…. Mordred, you okay?" Jekyll asked as he looked over Mordred's face to make sure she wasn't coming down with a fever

"Ha…kuna…Mata-Grah?" Frank suddenly tried to say through her berserker limiters on her speech, as the say was odd yes. Yet she felt also oddly comforted by the words, especially since Mordred was the one saying them "HAKU-GRAH, MA-GRAH!"

"You too Fran?!" Jekyll asked, bewildered that Fran was joining in on Mordred possible insanity all of a sudden

"_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!"_ Mordred sung on, grabbing Frankenstein's hand's. Before leading the petite berserker into a quick tap dance with a few twirls

"**Ladies please, people will see you!"** Jekyll pleaded as he didn't want anyone, from the servants to staff seeing this rather… out their behavior. Granted the two looked happy but still…

"_It means no worries for the rest of your days!"_ Mordred kept singing louder as she twirled Fran around some more

**"That's seems a little too lax, I mean what about responsibilities from important- GAH!"** Jekyll began to question, as Hakuna Matata kind of sounded like a cop out to him. But that didn't go on long, when Fran grabbed his wrist and dragged him into now the here person dance. Mordred gabbing his other wrist to make sure he stayed

_**\- "Just go with it dork…"-**_ The other Jekyll said or rather Hyde stated. Thankfully Jekyll and Hyde were on much better terms now, even if Hyde still teased Jekyll from time to time. Though right now, even Hyde knew Jekyll was stuck in this… oddness now

"_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!" _ Mordred sung very loudly by this point, enough to get attention from a lot of people. Thankfully that didn't seem to be the case for now at least, though by this point Mordred and Fran were taking turns twirling Jekyll around as he was getting a little dizzy now wondering what he did to ask for THIS. Oh…right…. his legend. Well guess this was his odd weird punishment finally for playing god. His second death by dance number, whoever would have thought

"_HaKRUH-nA Ma…taGrata?"_ Fran asked once more, making sure she was hearing and saying the phrasing right. She was likely this Phrasing more and more, feeling happier by the second as she watched Mordred nod happily

"_Those two words will solve all your problems_

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!"_ Mordred cheered through his singing, the beat in her mind as she quickly pivoted Fran to look ahead of her, then moved behind her grabbing the girl's sides. Fran letting out a cute gasp from the sudden contact. The Mordred moved Jekyll's hands to have a hold on her own sides, though it was easier since the man was out of it by this point. Looking more dazed then… well he was just really dizzy to take notice of what was going on by this point.

So with that in mind, Mordred began moving forwards in a rhythm. Fran took a moment or so to get into the rhythm too after her slight confusion. Jekyll again was way too out of it to protest, though Hyde at least was controlling their body to follow the rhythm, mainly because this was the most fun he'd watched in a good while. Just humming some as Mordred sang on.

"_Hakuna Matata, Hakuna matata!"_ Mordred sung, as she noticed Jekyll somehow and Fran were following her small little dance. Feeling happy because of it along with feeling good seeing the two enjoying it. Well mainly Fran since Jekyll was out cold

"_HaGrah Umftata! Gaouna matgraw!" _Fran…kind of kept on singing too, with all her heart into it. Even giggling a bit from how fun this was getting

"_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna!"_ Mordred sung louder somehow, pulling Fran a bit closer to her as she found the berserkers actions enjoyment… cute

"_Haa…kun…a Maaata…., Haku…. ata…ta…"_ Jekyll sung… well more of grumbled in his state of being well out cold in a musical number. Though Hyde chuckled at the situation, glad for once he wasn't the one in control of their body at the moment

"_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy!" _Mordred joyfully chanted, in the loudest and most lovely tone she could, as she pulled Fran to her left, arm around waist all of sudden. While at the same time pulled Jekyll to her right, supporting him up as his legs and feet dragged on the ground

"_HAKUNA MATATA!"_ Mordred, Fran forcing herself and Jekyll… sort of sung one last time, skipping/being dragged down the hallway on this more than somewhat average day at Chaldea. Though somehow during the whole time, Mordred's kitten stayed in her hair somehow while slumbering like she'd never been awoken oddly…

Still Mordred during the whole time, couldn't wait until the next time she was called to watch another movie. She'd love every second of it of this new past time of hers. Maybe she'd even bring her two best friends and her kitten again with her when she does.

**-Meanwhile…-**

"And there we…go!" Moriarty cheered as he shot up his arms in victory, though he woke up a now slumbering Merlin and startled Shakespeare who'd been re-reading the actual script of the lion king to see if he could find some new inspiration from the story for later use

"W-What?" Merlin yelled waking up quickly, rubbing his eyes while Shakespeare had dropped the script he was reading

"Got what good chap?" Shakespeare asked picking up the script while Merlin seemed to be awake enough as he could be. Moriarty himself turning around with a prideful smirk

"This my fellow gents!" Moriarty answered, moving himself and his chair as Merlin and Shakespeare looked at the screen the man had been using this whole time

They both saw a site showing. In the top left corner of the site was a small circle with a blank silhouette and the name _'Chaldea Reacts!'_ next to the image. The site itself had a white background, red lettering and a lot of videos from what they could tell. They read the large words _'YouTube'_. Now again, like most mediums that varied in many forms only were given a basic description when said servants would try accessing information on said large mediums. So all Merlin and Shakespeare could come up with, was three facts.

**One**: YouTube was one of many online video playing platforms.

**Two**: YouTube was one of, if not the first platforms to popularize online videos on a global scale.

**Three**: As of this year YouTube was still the largest and most popular online video platform used by basically the whole population of the world despite the issues that would come up here and there. Though many other platforms of the same type were quiet as popular as well.

As Merlin and Shakespeare let that information sink in. They wondered how quickly people would notice their first video, but also wondered if anyone would even care and when did Moriarty have time for this. Moriarty though already having a good guess from the mere looks on Merlin and Shakespeare's faces couldn't help but take this chance to gloat

"Ah if you're looks alone tell me all, it's simple my friends. I did this between the two days we took to set this station of ours up. It was fairly easy. If not a bit long from the email making and the passwords, username and… never mind. Point is our first video is now up and I have the need to grab some food. Then wait the rest of the day, before we check to see how many have viewed our first in many videos to come. I can already feel the excitement!" Moriarty quipped loudly, sounding much more excited than he had in a good while

"Hm…." Merlin hummed, as this was big; really big if this so called _'YouTube'_ was as popular from what the grail could tell him. But something felt off, very off. Like a gnawing feeling in his gut. But before he could think more on it, his stomach suddenly growled. Shakespeare and Moriarty quickly looked at Merlin who couldn't help but sheepishly smile "Well guess I'm hungry for once. Who'd have thought. Hehe…"

"…Fair enough. But I shall get one of Madam's Jeanne's handmade pastries. She is with Emiya today for food making. Well for those who are giving themselves enough time to actually eat something. Woe for those who are too enthralled within the confines of their rooms. To miss the wonderful pastries of Sir Emiya and Lady Jeanne. Woe for them!" Shakespeare exclaimed, a bit dramatically at the end like usual

"Again with the dramatics." Merlin quipped, as Shakespeare glared at him for a moment. Then Moriarty clapped his hands getting the attention of the two

"Alright enough of that. Come we shall celebrate with god like pastries!" Moriarty cheered proudly, going out of the room first. Merlin and Shakespeare looking at each other, then shrugging as they followed seconds later

"Pastries, pastries!" Merlin and Shakespeare chanted, Moriarty just smirking hearing their excitement as the door to the room closed. The outside painted so no one could ever tell the difference.

Though as the three marched on, the channel Moriarty had made with the video he'd just uploaded. Suddenly began to auto play, having left his mouse by accident on the link to it. Once it played, the video play layout showed, along with the video playing of Mordred reaction to the Lion king. Though the title did also say _'Mordred Pendragon, first blind viewing of Disney's The Lion King'_ But as the video began to play, on the lower part of the video; the view counter was Zero and hadn't changed yet.

Though with a title like that, really how many people would actually view this video out of millions more and maybe it was for the best that no one saw it. Heaven's know what trouble could be caused from the possibly popularity… WAIT!

_**0**_

_**.**_

_**100**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1,000**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**10,000**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**999,000,000… 100,000,000… 100,000,001…**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

'_OH… Oh… oh no...'_

* * *

**AND CUT…**

**You made it here again, YAY!**

**Now then, like I said before. I hope you liked this chapter. I really did do my best to fix any grammar errors I came across. But I probably missed a few, so I apologize for that. Also as you can see from the last sentence. That is an indication of what will be up in later chapter. When and how I will not say, but it will get very… very interesting. **

**Also as you can see, Mordred here a bit more kind of girly yet not at the same time. Also she's kind of like the mom or big sister when it comes to certain servants. Again this is just story I made for my Fate GO experience during the missions. So yeah, she's not the only one who's changed, yet not changes much at the same time. It's all very confusing. But will be revealed here and there during chapters. Like I said before, I'm making this a react story. But with a big main story right next to it. So enjoy!**

**Bottom P.S: If some of the scenes seem different in some ways. To save some time, I did certain parts that were much clearer from memory. Because when I was but a wee lad. I had the tape for this movie, a VCR and WAY too much time on my hands. So I watched the lion king and many more movies. Over and over….and OVER so many times. **

**So yeah, there's that. Still in these chapters I'll do that at times, but mainly will watch over the movies. Scene for scene, word for word unless I changed just a bit to make it sound better in word form. Along with doing this process about four times in total, which I did for this one. Hey, I just want to make sure these reactions and scenes are close if just off a bit at times for you all to enjoy. **

**So like I always say. If you want to leave a suggestion on what to react to next. Leave a review or PM me and I'll do my best with them.** **I always love to hear from you all. : )**

**Anyways. Until the next chapter. I wish you all the most wonderful and joy filled days ahead! : D**


	4. Chaldea Reacts!- Hello-1

**Sup readers and writers!**

**I just wanted to put this small snippet as one of the other types of chapters that will be posted up every once in a while. The readers or AKA the _'Viewers'_** **being you all. Can have a chance to reply, with in story talk with our three gentlemen media stars to be viva comments. This is to make the story interactive in another way and it's just fun to do.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy the short chapter! : )**

**I DO not own Fate, Fate GO or any of the media that is featured in this story. Those belong to Type Moon, Delight Works and all the other creators related to every other piece of media featured.**

* * *

Chaldea Reacts!: Hello Viewers-#1

"Damnit is this thing working yet!?" Moriarty yelled irritably as he fiddled with a recorder that he'd made Merlin sneak down into the two below their home. Mainly to steal some, Shakespeare had in a lapse of suggested they just get Da Vinci to make one for them. The writer was then quickly smacked behind his head and reminded that no one could learn of this, especially Da Vinci

Still speaking of the town below. It wasn't what any would call normal. For a good reason, that being their home Chaldea had been Antarctica. Which is why most would ask…HOW THE HELL IS THERE A VILLAGE BELOW THEM?

Simple, it seemed because of the past events that had happened this past year in such a short period of time between one another. Cause one of the oddest reactions. It seemed that somehow… someway. A permanent and oddly harmless singularity with just a normal town of ten thousand appeared. Also unlike the cold mistress that covered the land around the home of humanities saviors. This town was a sun filled warm place. Most of the times visited there by the two sibling masters and various servants, they would get weird looks yeah. BUT… most of the citizens there just played it off as cosplay weirdos. Much to said servant and sibling masters chunk of their pride at times… a lot of times.

Still this singularity had internet as well, though it was a modern town so there was that. Which is one of the sources used for Chaldea's internet. At least until Da Vinci and the crew men finished up the last few kinks with the device to be used for their personal internet connection soon. Still currently for the gentlemen three. After having quiet a nice fill of delectable french themed food. Had arrived, only to see well… their views leading them to their current predicament.

"Yes it is, you just need to plug it in the computer…I think." Merlin answered as he'd hoped they'd would have figured out how to use the damnable recorder already. Apparently not, even with their knowledge form the grail. Like many other subjects, there was just WAY too many sub categories to deal with. So it was just three older-ish men trying to figure out how in the world to use and plug in the recorder for their own personal response video

"Weren't you the one who got the recorder Merlin?" Shakespeare asked in one of his rare moments of seriousness, still letting his stomach digested the delectable food made by the lustf-… kind noble soul Jeanne. He would admit, he was a tad bit envious of their iron chef Emiya. The man didn't know how lucky he had it being the head chef of the kitchen, which would include having any of Chaldea's beauties swarm in to help with the cooking from time to time. Truly Shakespeare thought Emiya was a blessed man for that alone

"Yeah but I didn't really have time to ask question how to use it. I did steal it out of the box." Merlin replied with a slight snark as there was also one oddity when it came to the town below. That any servant that went down there, would become well… a normal human. No enhanced attributes or access to spells or whatever else. That was until they left, then all will be normal. Which was why Merlin had to steal the damn recorder, not like he could ask anyone without them getting suspicious of why. Sighing he looked back at Moriarty "You almost got it?"

"Yes, just a….. there we go!" Moriarty replied, happily cheering at the end as he'd finally figured out how to plug in the monstrosity of a plug. Though it wasn't that hard for him to do… mainly it was hard because of how dark the room was that made it near impossible for him to do it in the first place. But he would never admit that "Now then, all we do from what I'd learned with some free time. Is to press recorded and then we just speak. Well all know what about though right?"

"We do alright." Merlin answered as Shakespeare just nodded, all three looking at their video after the two hours they had

What they'd seen when they returned almost made the three die over and return to the throne of hero's. Somehow, some way their video in only two hours had grossed a full number of 8.90 billion views. How none of three knew or knew how to even start figuring out. The only thing they could admit, was that they'd grossly underestimated the power of the internet. They'd though it wouldn't get that big like at all or even in the numbers they saw. Still it was quiet surprising none the less.

"Good, good. Now then. Just give me a moment and we should be set." Moriarty muttered as he fiddled with the computer itself, before a red light for the record function turned on. Smiling Moriarty let out a breath of giddiness "Well men, look sharp. Speak up when you feel the need to and let me start off first. This is the first response video of Chaldea Reacts!"

With that, the came began recording the three men. Though this small event would be another start of something. Much, much larger then any one could have ever expected…

**-Video Start-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Ahem, hello there fellow internetians. I am James Moriarty one of the three founders of Chaldea Reacts. With me is one of my colleagues Merlin."_ Moriarty started off. Motioning to Merlin first as he knew the wizard would do the more normal hello's so he wanted to start off with that

_"Sup, Merlin here and ready for to give you more react content!"_ Merlin cheered with a smirk and thumbs up, before looking at Shakespeare _"Finally with us also is-"_

_"Hello, hello people of the world. Like a bird spearing thy wings for the first time. Soaring through the beautiful blue sky to traverse the world. I am the bird of the internet, know me by name Shakespeare!"_ Shakespeare chanted in his usual fashion, Merlin and Moriarty were starting to cash on the hope that people just saw them as actors or something even with their names

_"Ahem, yes, yes quiet."_ Moriarty replies as he keeps himself from sighing, looking back at the camera seconds later _"Anyways. This will the first of many what I've titled 'Chaldea Reacts viewer response' videos. A vlog as you young kids and teens call them. Vlogs to keep you all informed and so we can talk with you from time to time. Which is for this subject is obvious."_

_ "The whole 8.90 billion's views of course of our little Mordred reaction."_ Merlin quickly answered as Moriarty nodded for him to go on _"Personally I'm surprised. Then again Little Mo-Chan is quiet a looker. I bet some of you saw her in few other ways hehe… still. We are truly ecstatic that you all enjoyed the video. We'll get many more up when we can, let's just say we have quiet a…large cast of people here."_

_ "Oh indeed, our cast members are some of the most intriguing. Woman of renown beauty. Men the pinnacle of manliness, adorable sprites of children and many more. You all will shake and reveal in your boots on who we have next. The show is only staring and this is our grand entrance!"_ Shakespeare enthusiastically added in, screaming to the heavens as Moriarty and Merlin both swore. If Shakespeare had ever been reincarnated in this era, he'd make one hell of a salesmen. Though neither of them wanted to stop the poets streak right now so the just let him go on _"So come with us, come with us and ride the windy bridge of discovery my fellow's. Yes join us for an adventure ahead haha!"_

Moriarty and Merlin, looked at one another. Sheepishly smiling a bit as they had a feeling Shakespeare would bring in even more view's with his little stunt just now. Still, Merlin just motioned Moriarty to take charge again if only to make sure the poet didn't take anymore time up for their hopefully short reply video.

_"Yes well thank you Shakespeare." _Moriarty quickly said to take control, not stopping for a second for Shakespeare to reply _"Now then onto the main reason for this video. Again for one it's a video to get to know our audience better and for you to know us better. But there is a second part of it too. You see as you all know, we have a comment system. So I ask you lot for this. If you're feeling brave enough for it, ask us some questions or even suggest us requests. The lay out of how we'd like for you to ask your question in the comments will be in the description below."_

_ "Also don't forget to subscribe to get notifications on our upcoming react videos!" _Merlin quickly quipped in with a smirk

_"And before any of you ask little folks, we'll have something called a Twitter account open sooner or later. So until then again leave any comments, questions and even suggestion on our videos."_ Shakespeare added in, fully placing a sliver of leftover lemon cake Jeanne had made in his mouth; which he'd saved just in case he was craving the small bit

_"So until they next reply video, Chaldea React is out!"_ Moriarty remarked, smirking and doing a shooting gesture with his right hand before the recorded stopped recording

**-Video end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well I think that went well, don't you gents?" Moriarty quipped as he clapped his hand's together as a self-congratulations

"Well as good as it can get. We'll just have to see what the viewer's responses are. But I'm sure they'll be well enough. The view's do speak a bit on how most probably view our content so far. Even if it is just one video." Merlin exclaimed with a shrug

"Indeed. Though I do wonder, will any of our fellow heroic spirits see news on our video?" Shakespeare asked as he did make a good point "We we're trying to keep it a secret so if any of them see it. It could cause quiet a stir."

"Hm… that is true. I didn't think of that and I'm the one with clairvoyance." Merlin muttered, chuckling a bit at that small irony. Though he and Shakespeare took a quick notice that Moriarty was smirking rather smugly "Hm?"

"You have no need to worry of that gentlemen. I may not look like it, But I did have some pre-knowledge from my last life as a heroic spirit before the masters summoned me. What I know, is a bit of what is called program creation and hacking." Moriarty remarked amusingly as he fiddled with the computer once more, before a small program on the computers screen appeared

"What matter of magic is this Moriarty?" Shakespeare asked as he and Merlin looked over the file labeled, _'Stopper Gent!'_. The name was odd enough, but it also had a rather quote one quote _'cutesy'_ image of Moriarty smiling while doing a two finger sign for peace

"Not magic Shakespeare. Like I said program creation and hacking. To be precise this is a file program that I've had installed into every laptop of our fellow servants through this computer here. What it does is systematically block and hide anything that is to do with Chaldea Reacts. So where the normal users of the internet outside of Chaldea see what news may come with our content. The laptops here will not show them, but leave everything else intact. Quiet ingenious of me if you ask me, I'd thank the louts that taught me this little trick back in Shinjuku. But he's most likely dead so oh well." Moriarty explained smiling all the while in smug pride "So again we have nothing to worry about…well actually maybe one thing if I'm going to be honest."

"What?" Merlin asked as he and Shakespeare were quiet curious on what this little chink in their armor could be

"Well the thing is I started up the program right after I'd uploaded the reaction and it has a small…one hour wait period. Before it's fully would have been functional and we only just came back two hours. So…" Moriarty muttered as he'd hated to admit that small issues with his program

"So we have a possibility that our symbolic city gates may have had a few spies sneak in and leave?" Shakespeare stated as he even had to admit, that was quiet worrying. Especially if… THEY found out, anyone but those two

"That's basically it. Though we shouldn't fret too much on it. Most of the servants are still learning the basics on how to either operate their laptops systems themselves or just now learning to navigate the internet itself. My guess no one here would have seen anything, staff included since they've been so busy helping the servants out, well those who asked of course." Moriarty explained, feeling fully assured that there was no reason to worry at the moment

"Hm…" Merlin muttered as he wondered if he should take Moriarty's word for it, then again he didn't even bother with the techno mumble jumbo from the grail's knowledge. Seemed like too much work for him to memorize "Well if you say so. I guess I'll take your word for it."

"Same as I, you are the one with the most experience on the marvels of technology. Oh yes indeed!" Shakespeare added in, feeling assured himself too or at least enough to keep him from have that small pang of worry gnaw at him for who knew how long

"Good to hear. Now then gentlemen, we should make our way out for the day. There's no more need to be here today and I have a feeling you two would like to fiddle around with your own laptops like I do?" Moriarty said, as Merlin and Shakespeare just nodded as they'd wanted to do so since they hadn't had much time thanks to getting the channel started. Along with their first official video up, so it would be nice "Thought so, well come along then. Let's relax for the rest of the day. We've earned it I'd say!"

"Hell yeah!" Merlin and Shakespeare cheered back, they and Moriarty making their way out of their secret hideout. Closing the hidden door behind them, before walking down the hallway ready for their self-proclaimed well deserved rest

Though as they did so, elsewhere well let's just their little worry may have been justified…

**-Elsewhere in Chaldea-**

In a room of pure white marble, red velvet drapes, a large comfy bed that had a red velvet blanket and pillows. Along with many other well-crafted items, reminiscing of ancient Rome. While the other side reminisced of and old style Japanese home. There was in it the room's one of two occupant's.

A young lady currently wearing nothing but a red night gown that was rather short, showing of her flawless caucasian skin and rather well-endowed body since the gown was form fitting a little. Her blonde hair let down and her green eyes looking upon the ceiling. This was the renown Emperor of Roses, Nero Claudius. Why she was in this state, was for a rather good if not extremely odd reason.

You see she'd been getting the hang of her laptop, which she already personalized a bit by placing rose stickers on the back of it and changing up the desktop settings too. Well when she figure out how to in these past two days of learning. She'd had a lot of fun doing so and even by herself began to slowly surf the net if only to see what it had to offer on the home page alone.

To say she was shocked in awe was an understatement. She saw so many articles, news reports, time zones of other countries and so much more on the homepage alone. Though on article about two hours ago had surprised her in a more confused way. For she saw under the tab, _'latest media news!'_. Was a video, one of Mordred or who Nero called Ritoru Mei **(Little Niece)**. Mainly because of one time within three week she, her and Artoria some of the other versions of the little king of knights spent stuck in a random singularity. One that forced them all to stay in a log cabin with Mash and their master as to not be frozen to death outside or well for the servants to not be lost to the cold mistress winter herself. It had been a rough start, but by the end the english Saber's had taken in Nero as one of their own. Though it only made it sweeter when Mordred started calling her Auntie Nero. That had warmed the woman's heart indefinitely.

Still, it was quiet a shock when she saw the news feed. Nero even thought that maybe she had just mistaken it for someone eerily familiar. That was until she overheard someone or well two girls and one man who sounded way too out of it come past her room. Nero waiting a few seconds then, looked out seeing it was Mordred with a grey kitten snuggled on her head. While Mordred held out an out cold Jekyll with Frankenstein holding him up from the other side. The song she on heard a bit, but it was a odd one to her. So until now, she'd been just laying on her bed wondering what was going on.

"Hm…" Nero muttered irritable as she hated it when she was stumped on something, but she knew she had to get answers somehow. So finding a new feeling of motivation. She quickly stood back up on her feet "Umu, that's it I'll investigate this. Nothing get's past me when I want to know it. I shall prevail. Haha!"

With that, Nero had a new secret mission. To find out what was going on with that article, why Mordred was singing that song along with Frankenstein and Jekyll. Then finally… why she felt the need to be a part of whatever this was. She would find what the reasons were and the gods as her witness she would get her answers one way or another. For no one escapes…

_**Detective Nero!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh god damnit Nero, umu…_

* * *

**And there we go, like I said this was a short chapter. But one to inform you on this little feature and to also see how you all received it. I'd like your honest thoughts. **

**Aside from that, as you can also see. Yeah this chapter had still story content to it and yes. The lovely Nero is the first one to kind of start wondering. If only by luck to her part of course. Still things I promise will get interesting later on with her.**

**Oh and here's just the example format I'd kindly ask you to use if you're feeling up to doing so. Again totally your choice on the matter. So here's the example format**

* * *

**Name: (User name obviously)**

**Comment: (Whatever you feel like asking our gents. Just keep in non-fourth wall breaking is all I kindly ask.)**

* * *

**Alright there it is, not too much just for small comments to interact more with our three gentlemen. Again if you feel like doing so, you can do it either on the comment section or even give me a PM. I'll have another response chapter for those comments. Oh and if you have some trouble doing the reply format for one reason or another. You never know. Then just do it the best you can, it will work either way. But again, keep them non-fourth wall breaking. Though that said, the more fourth wall breaking requests I've already seen. I'll still do when it comes to them. Just not now.**

**Actually speaking of, I've decided that for now at least. Movies are more of what I'm going to do. Later on TV/web show's will be shown. But for now movies. Why, because their the easiest since I can do them in one or two chapters each. Two because again this is the start of the series, so I'm trying to just go into it slowly.**

**Finally, I'm going to look over my comments again. See what movies were already suggested and then put a poll up to see which one's you want to be featured in the next chapter. What servants will be there I'll leave that as surprise. Some will be obvious, others maybe not. But that's the fun of it lol.**

**Alright that went longer then I'd wanted it to be, but I had needed to get things clear on my plans for the time being for this story. I hope you'll all enjoy what is to come.**

**So like always, I wish you all the best of day's to come and wish you all to keep the best health in these uneasy times. Still have a wonderful one! : ) **


	5. Chapter 4

**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO. I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ahem… excuse me….**

**Anyways, on a more serious note. Thank you all for the support, suggestions and just taking your time to read my little story. Seriously, I really do appreciate it all. Which is why I have to apologize for this taking so long to do. It SHOULD not have taken this long, like seriously I've been scolding myself for that fact. But now it's done and I hope you all do enjoy it. It took me a bit to try and fix up as much as I could.**

**From the grammar, re-watching the movie scene's themselves. Trying to not repeat certain words even if that was considerably hard for me and just making sure it was good enough to makeup for having taking this long to post another chapter up. **

**So saying all that, from the top movie pick of my first poll. I present to you the next installment of Chaldea Reacts!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way, shape or form own Fate GO or any of the movies included in this story. Fate GO belongs to Type Moon/Delightworks/Aniplex, all other movie properties**

* * *

**Chaldea Reacts!- Ch.4- Pt.1 : Yet another tense pick… **

It was another nice day in Chaldea, the servants STILL in their rooms for the most part. Twiddling away at the laptops mainly. Since their TV's at the moment at least, only got the channels from the freak of nature village singularity below the mountainside that Chaldea stood on. Which wasn't many channels aside from health channels, a few cartoons which showed that the town below was British in origins, alongside a local news channel and finally a British Reality TV station.

The servants though that were on the TV's were mainly doing so to take a break from learning all they could on their laptops or just wanted to give their laptops a break for the time being. The twin masters coming into each of their rooms one, by one to see how things were. But amongst the large population of servants. Seven were walking down the hallways to get stretch their legs.

These seven were servants no one would ever think would be close friends. Well maybe a few of them more than others. But they all were, even if some of them didn't act like they cared too much or weren't the expressive emotional type.

The first was a tall woman in a lovely short skirt dress. The colors of wine red, blue and gold along with a few more not as noticeable colors; along with a cape too in similar colors. She wore a pair of long blue gloves, long blue leggings and blue/ gold tinted heels. Her left arm with a large mechanical gauntlet on it. She also had flawless peach skin, an amazing figure/ bust, lovely blue eyes and lovely long dark brunette hair. This was Leonardo Da-Vinci and her circumstance for being a woman instead of man were rather… well never mind that. Currently she was walking alongside her six friends, well actually one was her little sister as she called the child. Who she held in her arms.

This little sister of hers was actually a child version of Da-Vinci herself. Lily Da Vinci as she was called officially. Who wore a very similar outfit to the older Da-Vinci. Aside that the Lily Da-Vinci's outfit looked much more like a dress a young girl would wear, with a white puffed shirt showing instead and her hair was in pony tail, she wore brown shoes and a mini version of the older Da-Vinci's gauntlet. She was actually a replacement body for the original Da-Vinci when that one died for reasons no one brings up… ever.

This version still having all the memories of the original Da-Vinci before she was killed, though now enjoying being a little sister to the re-summoned version of her older self. Who also up until their death, also had the same memories. Even now no one could figure out how that was, but the Twins were happy that the older newly re-summoned Da-Vinci had all her memories of the Lily Da-Vinci's past-self. To be perfectly honest, that was a more abridged version of the situation. The whole thing if you asked Lily Da-Vinci of what happened after she awoken were a bit complicated. Anyways, the Da-Vinci sisters were a usual duo seen in Chaldea's halls.

Though with the Da-Vinci sisters were another trio of sisters. Three sisters who though had trouble this whole crazy year to bond. Well two of them more easily than the third. Were sisters in all rights. They were known as the Saintly Trio.

The eldest was a lovely well developed young woman, who looked to be in her late teens to early adult hood. Her lovely peach skin, amethyst eyes and long blonde hair tied in a long braid only added to her more than angelic appearance. Wearing a royal purple dress with silver armor/ waist peace around the dress itself, a pair of silver gauntlets, long black leggings, silver plated boots, a silver neck guard and a silver head piece. This was the Saint of Orleans, Jeanne D'Arc. Who again was considered the eldest sister of the Saintly Trio. Along with being the one to first get the three sisters to get along and become a family. Which after a good year and a lot of effort on her part, it was now one closely knit one.

The next in the Saintly Trio was the middle sister of the three and out of all of them. She was the one everyone could call, the least like her other two sisters. At least with the aura she gave off. One of irritation and angst. She looked just like her Elder sister Jeanne. Expect her dress was black and her armor a dark greyish-black. Her skin more pale and her eyes a bright yellow, while her hair was a slight lighter ash white; which also was cut short to the back of her neck at least. She was known as Jeanne Alter or to put it simply in her case a _'What if?'_ sort of servant. Also to put it even more simple, she was a fire loving Tsundere. One who even if she still acted a bit Tsundere-ish with everyone and her sisters especially. She had come to love her sister very much, even if she had been rather resistant about it for a while. But she still did her best to not get all gushy about it too much, especially when it came to the baby sister of the trio.

Speak of the youngest of the Saintly Trio, she was a carbon copy of Jeanne Alter. Expect the youngest sister was also a Lily. A Christmas themed Lily to be exact. Who wore a fluffy white shoulder cape, a white skirt and a simply black piece of cloth over her chest leaving most of her the rest of her torse along with her stomach showing. She also wore long black gloves over her arms with two white fluffy bracelets around both her wrists and long black leggings with silver armor boots. Along with a silver head piece like her sisters too. The only other difference she had was that she had a long pony tail instead of a braid. Again she was a Christmas themed servant, her story like most in Chaldea rather… complex. All that will be said was she was summoned after becoming part of the throne through various events involving the winter holiday. To everyone though she was such a sweetie, who could be mischievous at times. But most of the time, Lily Jeanne was a good loving little sister. Who loved her elder sister and her middle sister, even if it was a bit tense at first when it came to her and Jeanne Alter.

Walking with the others, was one of rather unique servants in this place. With her small stature, pink hair, dark blue eye a bit and clawed pink tipped hands. She wore in a way a steel colored vest with pink diamonds down the center and what looked like three strapped around the chest, a pair of heels with spiked pink tips at the end, a circular skirt with diamonds on her thighs and a pair of steel/ pink tinted wings on her back. She also had a pair of steel colored horns on her head, pointed elf like ears and a large tail with a pink tip at the end. Now then, apply all that to a metallic body as the girl was in fact a robot built to look like the servant Elizbeth Bathory. Everything she wore, was actually just pained on her steel body. She was considered the Mark.1. Well she had been, as there had been another of her that was a Mark.2. Thing was, only a few weeks ago before they all go their laptops. The two finally decided to just become one entity. Fusing as they now considered themselves as one person and Mark.3. Having best of both versions. By this point they or well now SHE, had gotten use to being just Mecha Eli-Chan or Milly as only a very few she was close to called her that. Which speaking of, the usually monotoned Mecha Eli Chan looked over to the one who set up this walk/ hangout with the girls.

Who this last girl was, well it was the adorable Frankenstein or Fran. Who had asked in growls for everyone to hangout. Mainly because she wanted to stretch her legs out with company. That and her usual besties. Being Jekyll and Mordred, were busy with their own personal chores when it came to their laptops since they were some of the few servants to get the hang of the laptops fairly quick. The only Reason Fran was one of these servants too, was thanks to Jekyll and Mr. Babbage's who when they could; used their time to help her out. Still she did have another reason, one she was keeping secret for now since it was quite a surprise for them as it had been for her.

As the seven servants walked down the hallways, following Fran's lead as she was the one leading them. They talked about various subject, like how their days were. How they were getting use to their laptops and the TV's in their rooms. Gossip, the usual.

"So anyways, I've been working on some stories!" Lily Jeanne sweetly stated as she skipped in between her sisters "I'm gonna make one just like big sis Alter here!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that squirt. But you got a LONG way to go if you're gonna get on my level." Jeanne Alter stated, smirking a bit smugly as she riffled Lily Jeanne's hair

"Hm…." Lily Jeanne pouted as she just stuck her tongue out at Jeanne Alter, who did the same back

"No girls, behave. Especially you Alter. You're suppose to be a role model for our baby sister." Jeanne light scolded the two, as Lily Jeanne pout some more but nodded in agreement while Jeanne Alter just shrugged

"Seriously though, sometimes I wonder how such a sweet girl. Came from such a Tsundere." Mecha Eli-Chan quipped, having hear the word from a fellow heroic spirit Black Beard a while back when she overheard him speaking with a few others on the quote _'Top Ten Tsundere's of Chaldea'_

"Tch… you're lucky you're my friend." Jeanne Alter threated half heartily, as everyone by now knew she wouldn't hurt them unless they really were asking for it which in most cases wasn't "Anyways, Da-Vinci. I'm guessing you and your little sis were like the first to get use to our new little toys?"

"Well yeah girl. I mean it wasn't that hard and besides me and little sis here got it manages in a day. Ain't that right?" Da-Vinci proudly answered, as Lily Da-Vinci smirked at the declaration of their intelligence

"Indeed big sis, I mean we are two pea's in the pod when it comes to super smarts. Oh yes we are. HEHEHE!" Lily Da-Vinci quipped smugly, as she gave her big sister a big smile of agreement while doing a hoity toity laugh that she used to tease her friends since she knew they all hated that sort of laugh

"HEHEHE!" Da-Vinci laughed alongside her little sister seconds later, as the others all just sighed a bit

"For real, can you stop?!" Jeanne Alter asked irritably, as even now she still had the shortest temper compared to most servants. The Da-Vinci sister snickering as they did so, having their early morning filling of teasing until lunch time rolled around "UGH… anyways, Fran where are we going anyways. I mean I ain't hating hanging out but seems like were going in circles… I think… these hallways confused me."

"Oh totally!" Lily Da-Vinci quipped first at the statement

"Agreed." Mech Eli-Chan quickly responded also to the accurate statement

"Preach!" Da-Vinci shouted, also in absolute agreement even if she'd been in this place since the start. Well the other her before this that is technically the now in the body of her little sister and… never mind

"They do little sister… they do." Jeanne said, chuckling a little as she was glad her litter sister was getting along better with the others; while the youngest of the trio had just stayed quiet. But Jeanne looked back a Fran who had giggled a little herself at the banter "Still Fran, where are we going?"

"Grah, umf, umf, graw. Gao!" Fran happily answered, though it did confused the girls a bit at what she meant by her explanation

"Special room… sounds kind of weird if you ask me." Jeanne Alter stated, the others nodded in silent agreement

"Grah, gwah, umf!" Fran quickly corrected, to reassure the girls before looking back ahead to see it… the special room

To be fairly honest a few days since Mordred, her and Jekyll had that musical number and meeting Mordred's newest roommate the adorable kitten she had. Fran after a bit of pleaded and puppy dog eyes, got Mordred to at least tell her she'd been in a special room for a good two hours. But that was all she had been told, a few day's after that and she found a note left on her bed. Who it was from or how it got there since she locked her bedroom doors always. She didn't know, but she didn't care once she read the contents of the note, saying that she'd been picked for a special event that her friend Mordred had been too. But that this time she was allowed to bring up to max six other friends with her. It was just by luck that she just so happened to have six free friends today.

"Umf, umf!" Fran cheered as she ran up to the door, going into it and leaving the others in the dust for a few moments

"Um…should we-" Jeanne asked, only for her two sisters, the Da-Vinci sisters and Mecha Eli-chan to just follow Fran in "Well guess we will. Hm… seems odd though she lead up to a room so far back in the place."

So as Jeanne walked inside this dubbed _'Special'_ room, she saw it was quiet a nice set up and that everyone was sitting a very large couch, though Fran had decided to happily sit on a pile of comfy looking pillow's while she crisscrossed her legs. Lily Jeanne seeing Jeanne, smiled and waved at her Elder sister.

"Big sis come on sit next to us!" Lily Jeanne cheered, with a big smile and wave as Jeanne saw they girls had saved her a seat at the end of the couches right. Jeanne smiled, back as she made her way over and took her seat it was silent

And silent…

And silent..

And… you get the idea

"SO… what now? Da-Vinci asked, as the only things they saw that could be of entertainment was the TV for watching the few channels they had at the moment or the laptop that was on black screen "Fran, any idea?"

"Grah." Fran answered, shrugging as to be honest aside from the note. She was rather confused on what in the world was suppose to be happening. That was until they got their answer, as the Laptop suddenly turned on doing a small little beep gettin the girls attention as they looked at the Laptop, now displaying a message

_-Greetings ladies, yes we can see you've all been picked by Fran to join her in what is now called the Special Room to those who are given notice of it. For why you're here, well why else. To enjoy a good up to two hours and possibly a bit more then that, of watching a modern movie. I know that even with the knowledge given to you, it's quiet… limited in some aspect. One being movies aside from the genre and the basic info on the companies that made them. BUT I digress, point is until the movie is over the room has been locked down. Do not worry though, if you haven't taken notice, we've provided you all with a bathroom, along with a mini-fridge with a few snacks and drinks to have if you so desire.-_

_So enjoy the movie and really. Is there anything important, any of you have to do today other than this?_

_P.S: DO NOT tell anyone about this once it's over_

_P.S.S: Seriously, we mean it please_

A moment later the Laptop screen went black again, the girls silent as they all looked at Fran. Who sheepishly smiled back since she had NO idea this was what Mordred had to go through. Admittedly nothing bad, but she wasn't keen on the whole being locked in a room for two or more hours without her consent. Still what's done was done and she couldn't take it back.

"Anything you'd like to tell us Fran?" Mecha Eli Chan asked, raising an eyebrow while the others gave her a similar look even the little girls in the group

"Grah…umf… gaooo." Fran answered, a bit nervously as she smiled a bit more wider and shrugged

"We believe you. BUT, please Fran don't lie to use again and be up front with us okay. We are friends after all." Jeanne slightly scolded, as she could tell was being honest that she had no idea this was going to happen. But a bit disappointed in her friend for feeling like she had to lie to them, surprise or not lying to a friend in her book was a rather bad thing to do

"Umf…" Fran replied back, poking the tips of her index fingers together as she was glad none of them were mad-mad at her; just a but upset that she got them into this. Mecha Eli-Chan silently patting the top of her head to address that they forgave her helped

"Well anyways. Guess we get to watch a good old movie. This actually sounds pretty fun." Da-Vinci happily quipped

Though on the inside Da-Vinci was already trying to figure out how she or anyone else in Chaldea never found this room or how the heck someone set this up under her and her sisters noses. But for now, she'd let it be and see if anything comes from it. Sure she enjoyed the peace here, she really did. BUT… she also wanted something to stir it up a bit to in the most harmless way possible. So this was a good change of pace and unless it caused harm in the future, she'd let this go on for now. The words being _'FOR NOW'_.

"Eh guess so, but whoever locked us in better be praying I don't find them." Jeanne Alter muttered, as she really was considering impaling the ones who enacted their confident; if not them most harmless one in fact. She still wasn't much of a fan of being made to do something, like at all

"Big sis is being angsty again." Lily Jeanne muttered back having overheard her big sister's mini rant

"Tch… shut it squirt." Jeanne Alter replied back, lightly flicking the side of her little sisters head as Lily Jeanne grumbled; while Jeanne having also overheard sighed a little at both of her little sisters behavior at times. But also loved that part when it came to the two Alters of herself

"Anyways, I do hope this movie will start up soon. I'd hate to have my time wasted in here.' Mecha Eli-Chan exclaimed

"Yeah, hey people who trapped us in here. You gonna start up the movie!" Lily Da-Vinci yelled in slight mocking, before suddenly the message on the screen changed saying now _'Press start to change'_ on it "Huh, guess my teasing was used for good once."

"Umf, Gao!" Fran replied back with a chuckle

"Got that right Fran she's is cute ain't she?" Da-Vinci stated smiling as Lily Da-Vinci blushed a bit from the compliments. Da-Vinci looking to the Laptop, smiled in excitement as she used the mouse connected to the laptop to press start "Well gal's, let's enjoy a good movie!"

Then as Da-Vinci cheered, while the others cheered too. The screen changed to a gritty film reel, tell them to wait for a few moments. They did so, before it finally began…

5…..

4….

3…

2..

1.

**[Begin]**

The screen turns black for a few seconds, before it begins to pan downwards as small barely noticeable shiny dots in the sky began falling at the same time. More and more the screen pan's downwards. A evening color sky with white clouds starting to show. Before the screen pan's low enough to show an ice covered mountain. The stars passing by a few large white and gold trimmed letters. The servants kept watching before the saw the full words '_Paramount_' over the ice covered mountain. The stars arcing behind the word as they formed into a more solid white star shape. Finally to make the introduction official the servants lastly saw solid white line appeared under the word Paramount, with a sentence saying '_A VIACOM COMPANY'_. Again the servants watched in curious silence. As they couldn't find exact solid info on this Paramount aside from it was film producing company or sort. As like with most servants and the grail knowledge. There were just too many to gather a more detailed knowledge of each company and such within the profession.

Still as they watched the screen go black. Seconds later it was lite up in full red. With drawn images of people and creatures showing before switching to a new image even second. The sounds of a flipping book echoing in the background. It went on for a few more seconds, before the words in bold white _'MARVEL STUDIOS'_ appeared with a solid red background in the background.

Now again the servants knew a bit on what Marvel was from what the grail's more than usual basic knowledge told them. That for one it was one of a few famous industry of creating fantasy stories called comic's. Then for second, that they used characters with extortionary powers and such. All in the realm of pure fantasy. With finally three, well actually that's all the grail seemed to know. Nothing more, nothing less. But even so the servants were getting slowly more intrigued as they watched on. The screen yet again going fully dark and with only the sounds of the wind blowing to be hear.

Then a new scene change. A large desert like area, with snow tipped mountain's in the back ground, a few rock like piles scattered around and dozens upon dozens of small bushes. The servants were a bit confused what was supposed to be happening. Though they did see a long small clear pathway seconds later and coming down from it. Was what looked like a few large cars called Humvees with dust trail following behind. All the while small snippets of wording like _'PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS' _and _'IN ASSOCIATION WITH FAIRVIEW ENTERTAINTMENT' _popped up for a few moments before fading away.

Yet again though the group of female servants. Just watched, confused beyond belief at what in the heck was supposed to be happening. Though they did get their answer a few seconds later. Lily Jeanne the one to be looking at the TV the closest from the couch.

_**{BUM, BAH, DUM, DAH!}**_

The loud sounds of a guitar and drums echoed killing the silence. Lily Jeanne flinching a bit as Jeanne chuckled. While Jeanne Alter rolled her eyes, but found it cute in her own way. The others smiled a little too at the young saints reaction. Though Lily Da-Vinci snorted a bit, much to the saint's slight irritation.

**["I-It's not funny Luna!"]** Lily Jeanne yelled a bit flustered as she used the nickname that was given to Lily Da-Vinci to make it easier to identify her. Like with the older Da-Vinci going by the name Lena

**["Hehe, well it is to me Jenny."]** Lily Da- Vinci quipped as the music kept playing in the background, while using the nickname given to Lily Jeanne for the same purposes. Which only got Lily Jeanne a bit more flustered before someone else decided to play peacekeeper

**["I suggest we pay attention to the movie. It would be rude to keep arguing during it."] **Mecha-Eli-Chan suggested calmly, yet with a slight sternness

**["Umf."]** Fran simply said with a nod of agreement

**["But-"]** Lily Jeanne was about to argue back, only to be cut off by older sister Jeanne

**["They're right sweetie. Besides it's better to forgive then to stay angry. Especially with your friends okay?"]** Jeanne sweetly exclaimed, as Lily Jeanne pouted a bit. But got a quick flick to the side of her head by her other older sister Jeanne Alter

**["Yeah squirt. Behave and enjoy this…movie I guess. Got it."]** Jeanne Alter more bluntly stated as Lily Jeanne just nodded and started to watch the movie again with the rest

**["Haha."]** Lily Da-Vinci laughed a bit, only for surprisingly her own older sister to chastise her for once

**["You too little Luna. Behave okay, everyone will enjoy the movie more alright?"]** Da-Vinci calmly explained as her tone was kind, yet also said _'No buts from you'_. Lily Da-Vinci just sighed seeing her sister was being serious and rested her head against the older Da-Vinci's shoulder

**[Yes big sister…"]** Lily Da-Vinci muttered as Da-Vinci though feeling bad for having to scold her adorable little sister, was happy she understood enough to listen. That and she was internally gushing at how cute her little sister was right now as they both resumed watching the movie too

So as they watched on, Jeanne couldn't help but take a quick glance and smile. Seeing that Jeanne Alter had let Lily Jeanne sit on her lap and rest her head against her chest as they watched the movie. Jeanne was glad her more grumpy self was getting much better with the whole family thing. That and the small smile on Jeanne Alter's face also foretold the alter self was icing on the cake.

Still as they watched, the girls noticed now the view was much closer to the Humvees or in this case military grade Humvees. The big gun also helped with that deduction too. Though yet another set of words saying _'Kunar Province, Afghanistan' _appeared under the lead Jeep. But the servants didn't know too much of the worlds more in detailed events during these few good centuries. They did know at least the names of the other countries. That and maybe some talks with the masters did help them when it came to learning a bit more on current world events. At least what they were comfortable asking their masters on when they weren't too busy.

Still the view change from the front of the Humvee to the side as the lead one past first, followed by two more. All the while the rock music in the background played on still. With another scene change of the Humvees passing by a person with two goats. But another quick view change to the back of what must have been the last jeep in the bunch. With dust flying back from under wheels and one of the American soldier on the mouthed turret keeping an eye just in case. But a view switched into one of the Humvees. One with three soldiers sitting inside. Two in the front and one in the back on the left hand side. But in the middle of the Humvee, was a radio playing the very same background music. If not a bit more with an echo.

**["Going to be honest I'm still pretty confused on what we're seeing here."]** Da-Vinci stated, as the others silently nodded in agreement. But got their answer, as the scene switched to the solider in the front not driving

Now showing a peach skinned, light brown eyed man wearing the standard attire for the solider in that particular area of the world. At least the girls guessed there. This man did a few eye movements to his right. Before the view changed to another peach skinned, dark brown eyed young man in the same attire. Looking to his right before back ahead. Both having been looking at well what must have been a fourth passenger. The seven female servants seeing a slight tanned skinned man's arm covered in dark blue suit sleeves holding a small half empty glass of rum with ice in it. The girls though, not having to wait any longer. As the view like usual in such a quick manner, changed to the fourth passenger.

This man again had lightly tanned skin, well-kept if not a little long and messy dark almost black hair, a goatee with the sides saved off a bit, wearing a pair of sunglasses over his what could be guessed dark brown eyes. The rest of his suit which was again dark blue, with a bit of mostly faded white pinstripes on it could be seen. His dress jacket opened up showing his light aqua blue collared shirt and his blue detailed tie. This man was looking back at the soldiers. Mainly the one sitting in the back. The man seeming to have enough of this rather awkward silence.

"I feel like you're driving me to court martial. This is crazy. What did I do?" The well-dressed man asked calmly and bluntly, though it seemed the soldiers around him weren't going to answer. So he decided to just keep on talking till someone answered him back "I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk?"

**["I kind of don't like him already."]** Jeanne Alter muttered, as she already could tell this man by his tone alone was a bit of an annoyance or liked to get under peoples skin. I mean she had way back then, but ever since she'd gotten use to her sisters…well not as much. That and for some odd reason she felt she needed to be a good role model in her own way for Lily Jeanne. Still she watched on with the others in silence once more

**["Well I kind of like him already myself."]** Da-Vinci muttered, finding an odd connection to this man already. Maybe it was because like him, she liked for harmless fun to get under peoples skin at times; especially the silent types. Again all for good fun, that and she herself didn't want to be too much of a bad influence on her little sister. But for now she would watched the movie and see if she kept her opinion the same, though she wondered what the others may think of the man sooner or later

"Hey, Forest!" The well-dressed man quipped, a bit louder before the very same solider finally answered back

"We can talk, sir." The Solider or Forest as he was referred to now answered, keeping his eyes lowered for some reason

"Oh, I see. So it's personal?" The well dress man remarked calmly yet again with a bluntness and slight sarcasm in his tone too ; before taking another sip of his drink

**["Wonder why they're acting like that though?"]** Jeanne asked aloud, as she found it a bit odd even if she'd been around people like that in her life during the war between France and Britain. Again she always found that behavior at times odd, especially when some of the men she spoke with did the same before just leaving her be

**["Maybe we'll find out soon."]** Mecha-Eli-Chan simply replied back as they kept on watching the scene unfold before them

"No, you intimidate them." The driver answered, the camera showing it was a peach skinned woman with also brown eyes and wearing like everyone else the standard military equipment. Mecha-Eli-Chan just gave Jeanne a nod, Jeanna sheepishly smiling and nodding back as yeah there was the answer

"Dear God, you're a woman. I honestly, I couldn't have called that. I mean, I would apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here. I thought of you as a soldier first." The well-dressed man quipped, as he seemed to be trying get a slight better look at the drivers face. Though the girls, aside from Mecha-Eli-Chan and Jeanne Lily seemed to get a little irked at the mans' sudden change with the woman now

"I'm an airman." The driver simply stated, as she was calm as ever seeming to be expecting this from the well-dressed man. Giving most of the girls an idea, maybe he had a less than…clean reputation. They could tell he was some big shot since well, he had a whole small unit of soldiers in armored Humvees driving him off to who knows where

"Well you have actually excellent bone structure there. I'm kinda...having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" The well-dressed man remarked as it seemed to get a laugh out of everyone, despite how it sounded "C'mon. It's ok, laugh. Hey!"

**["Graw, umf."]** Frankenstein simply growled as she chuckled a little too for whatever reason

**["Well he seems nice enough."]** Lily Jeanne stated, smiling a bit at the man's joke even if she really didn't seem to get it

**["Just wait squirt, you'll see soon."] **Jeanne Alter remarked as she could tell what kind of guys the well-dressed man was much easier now. It was only a matter of time before he showed it, both Da-Vinci sisters seemed to nod in silent agreement as they watched on. Seeing the view changed to the male solider in the front seeming much more at ease now

"Sir, I have a question to ask." The male solider asked seeming kind of giddy to ask it, the view quickly switching back to the well-dressed man

"Yes, please." The well-dressed man simply replied as the scene snapped yet again back onto the male solider in the front

"It is true you went 12-for-12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" The male solider in the front asked, smirking just a bit with intrigue

**["What does 12 to 12 mean big sisters?"]** Jeanne Lily asked innocently, as Jeanne blushed already having a good idea what it meant, while Jeanne Alter smirked but decided to not tell her little sister

**["It means when a man and woman-"]** Mecha-Eli-Chan began to say, before Frankenstein covered her mouth. The Mecha servant looking to quickly see Fran giving her a frown

**["GRAW!"]** Fran scolded, as Mecha-Eli-Chan rolled her eyes, looking back at the youngest Jeanne sister and shrugged. Before she and the those involved in this yet again move their attention back to the movie. Seeing the scene switch yet again to the well-dressed man

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" The well-dressed man stated, as the servants now had a much better idea on what kind of person this well-dressed man was. Well most, aside from Lily Jeanne who was even more confused, but no one was going to tell her… mainly since they had a feeling Jeanne would give them quiet the tongue lashing if they did so with her little sister. Though as they watched, the saw the scene do a quick change to the solider sitting next to the well-dressed man raising up his hand, the well-dressed man seeming a bit surprised at the rather childlike action

"You're kidding me with a hand up, right?" The well-dressed man asked, as the same solider quickly put his hand down seeing it as a dork move kind of. Jeanne Alter and Dan-Vinci thought the same to be perfectly honest, but kept that to themselves

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" The soldier asked hoping so, as it seemed fine with the well-dressed

"Yes, it's very cool." The well-dressed man stated, as the solider seemed even more giddy, handing it back to the solider in the passenger seat front side. Before moving closer to the well-dressed man for the picture to be taken

**["He really must be one important man if people want a picture with him. Then again like you and me big sis. Can't blame them."] **Lily Da-Vinci happily, if not a little smugly stated to the older Da-Vinci

**["You bet ya baby sis."]** Da-Vinci quipped, smirking as both sisters were smiling in pride of that fact. The others rolling their eyes a bit at their friends slightly more than healthy opinion on themselves as they watched on

"I don't wanna see this on your MySpace page." The well-dressed man exclaimed, as the solider taking the picture with him did a peace sign "Please, no gang signs… no, throw it up, I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be outta job with peace."

"C'mon. Just click it." The solider showing off the peace sign said, as the one in the front was seeming to take his time a bit "Don't change the settings, just click it."

Though as the servants watched, they wondered what this movie was even about. Kind of seemed odd already. But nice too, since it seemed so calm and at peaceful so far. Lily Jeanne couldn't help but feel like maybe this movie was going to be a heartwarming one.

**["You know this might just be one heartwarming-"]** Lily Jeanne began to happily say, only to be cut off very quickly

_**{BOOM!}**_

**["Movie…"]** Lily Jeanne whispered as she'd flinched back a bit from the sudden explosion which took out two of the four Humvee's in the back, the others a well did the same even

Jeanne Alter herself maybe expecting this, but was surprised none the less. While Mecha-Eli-Chan who also didn't expect this to happen, didn't show much of her internal surprise from it. Jeanne covered her mouth from what just happened, Fran doing the same as the two watched intensely. The Da-Vinci sister were just wide eyed and silent from the sudden explosion. Lily Jeanne was the only one to openly show her shocked. All of them watching on as the car the well-dressed man in stop, while the Humvee that had been in front of them exploded.

"What's going on?" The well-dressed man asked, wide eyed a bit and seeming to be in a state of silent shock as the driver herself was screaming orders. While getting her gun ready along with the other two soldiers with her getting ready also. Though as the driver got out, she was quickly shot down as she fell to the ground dead by gunfire

**["And one's down…"]** Jeanne Alter muttered as she expected this to start happening, though looking at her sisters she felt bad seeing their looks of shock at the scene going downhill just like that; especially Lily Jeanne

**["Graw!"]** Frank growled, as she watched tensely. Now holding her knees to up with her arms, hoping things got resolved quickly were they soldiers and even the well-dressed man were saved just in the nick of time

"Jimmy, stay with Stark!" The male solider in the front ordered to the solider in the back or now Jimmy. Before getting out of the Humvee "Lie down!"

The well-dressed man or Stark now, quickly followed the man's order as he lied down. But seeing the solider now firing back while positioned on the Humvee for an easier time aiming. While the screams of other dying soldiers could be hear on their side. But the man was quickly shot down, one of the bullets hitting the window which was able to stop it just enough to only make a semi-large crack in it.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy screamed as he had his gun ready, making his way of out of the car quickly now as Stark began to freak out seeing this

"Wait, wait, give me a gun!" Stark pleaded as he knew for a fact, he was good as dead if he ATLEAST didn't have some kind of firearm with him. The scene quickly switching back to Jimmy who was already out and had closed the door behind him, but still having heard Stark

"Stay here!" Jimmy ordered, looking back at him before turning around. Only to get shoot up just as easily as the others

**["NO!"]** Lily Jeanne yelled a little, as she felt sad the soldiers were killed so quickly. Jeanne simply hugged Lily Jeanne closer to her now as they all kept on watching. Even seeing some of the bullets had hit a bit through the metal door of the Humvee

Thankfully it seemed Stark hadn't been hit, but the look on his face and the fact everything around him became harder to hear indicated this was effecting him in another way. As only the sounds of what would be called the effect of Shellshock echoed. Looking around suddenly realizing this was REALLY happening. The scene quickly changing, as the servants saw some of the reaming surviving solider from the other destroyed Humvee's shot down just as quickly as the rest. While the small remainder of survivors were doing what they could to avoid being shot down too. Stark meanwhile in a fit of flight or fight, stumbled out of the Humvee on his side. Ducking down a bit as hear bullets bounce off near him. Then quickly began to just run away into the desert itself. For any form of cover and a spot to hide out. The servants all had a word or two to say about that action even if it was under the influence of a flight or fight daze.

**["No, you should have stay hidden in the truck you idiot!"]** Lily Da-Vinci yelled irritably at the man's actions, like he thought being outside would make a difference

**[Totally should have hid under it. At least then you'd have a crap tone of metal keeping you safe moron!"]** Jeanne Altar yelled next angrily. As she also found Starks need to find a hiding spot outside the large armored if barley damaged Humvee, rather stupid. Even he wasn't given much choice while avoiding being shot at or blow up

**["True. He could have used the truck to make a get a way when it all calmed down. As the likely hood of the reaming soldiers surviving after a mass number of theirs were quickly shot down was only about a 27 % chance."]** Mecha- Eli-Chan exclaimed calmly, as even if was a movie she was still going to use as much logic as she could on it

**["Then again if he did, the truck maybe have been shot at. Even blow up by whoever was attacking."]** Jeanne replied back quickly, as she did find the others logic understandable at least. But found the flaw in it too

**["Not to mention all other types of factors."]** Da-Vinci simply added in as, many factors of escape and death for Stark in this situation arose. She even wondered if she were there in real life, if she could probably save the day somehow. She was confident in that regard, little too much if you asked anyone else

**["Graw, graw!"]** Fran quickly growled, in total agreement with Jeanne's side of the mini-argument

**["I just hope Mister Stark gets out okay…"]** Jeanne Lily muttered, as she really did. Seconds later she and the others watched on, ceasing the mini-argument before it went on any longer

Now they were seeing Stark taking in a quick few deep breaths, before pulling out a phone and most likely calling someone for help. Who it could be, they had no idea. But suddenly the girls could hear something whoosh right next to Stark's left a few inches away. Stark to looking as it showed a green colored missile. It was small and had a blinking red light. Stark himself though was wide eyed to in utter shock. When he and the girls watching, saw the words on the side of the missile saying _'STARK INDUSTRIES'_ in bold white lettering. Stark himself quickly tried to get up in a sloppy panic filled fashion. Before the missile went off and Stark was blow back.

**["EH!"]** Jeanne and Jeanne Lily only screamed at the sight of Stark taking on a somewhat medium sized explosion head on. Only to be pushed back as he fell to the ground, the others cringed a bit too; but were silent

**["Gonna feel that one later on. Can't imagine how worse it could get for him."]** Jeanne Altar muttered, before she and the rest quickly found out how really damaging this had been to Stark

As the girls saw the scene switch quickly to Stark upper half. His back against the ground in pain, his suit was dirty and his face a little scuffed up. With barley any wounds to be seen. As they watched seeing Stark slowly begin to stir back awake fully if not in a daze. His ear drumming ringing to as the sounds of battle were muffled. Yet again though, his wounds were much worse despite his appearance showed currently.

Stark himself more awake now, looked up to seeing his light blue dress shirt begin to turn red. Very dark red and quickly. In an extreme moment of slowly rising horror. He was able to rip his shirt open showing he'd been wearing a vest of Kevlar. But even that didn't seem to protect him as dark red blood was seeping from underneath the Kevlar vest too. Stark seeming to realize what had happened or something on that line. Laid his head back seeming that he'd become so filled with horror, that he was just calm now.

The girls meanwhile were shocked somewhat. Some more the others, the Jeanne sisters just cringing at what must have been the wounds inflicted on him. Fran cringing a lot as she frowned at the sight. Mecha-Eli-Chan already calculating that Starks chances of survival were basically 0%. Lily Da-Vinci also cringed at the sight, even if it was a movie she could feel it somewhat. The only one to seem visibly unnerved by Starks wounds was the older Da-Vinci.

**["Oh god…oh god…oh god…"]** Da-Vinci muttered, as the other could hear her but were too well in their own state of cringe to notice as they watched the scene slowly start to become engulfed in a blinding white light by the sun's rays

**["It's okay big sister. You're okay."]** Lily Da-Vinci whispered to her older sister, as again she only knew what happened to original Da-Vinci after she'd been re-summoned

Da-Vinci simply smiled a little at her litter sisters kind words. Giving the small her a quick kiss on the cheek as a big sister thank you. But still seeing Stark's injuries reminded her of how she'd first died well…again. By that… priest. She didn't even want to say his name ever again. She refused to give that man the same wording as decent people. To Da-Vinci the priest was a unnatural abomination. Still she also cringed at Starks wounds because she could already picture that underneath the Kevlar vest. What a mess of shredded flesh and bones, with most likely his heart exposed must have been under the Kevlar vest. Then again she could only guess that part. Still she also guessed Stark most likely wasn't screaming in pain right now. Was because his body was in too much shock to properly simulate the extreme pain of having your chest grievously wounded. But still Da-Vinci and the rest went silent again, as the screen now was completely white and the sounds of gun fire had faded.

But as they watched on, they saw the screen become more dimmed and what looked like a piece of cloth covering the screen with only a small orb of light to be seen in the center. Though they quickly saw what was actually occurring. As the view switched showing a bag pulled off of a waking up and somewhat blood covered Stark.

**["Okay I take it back, I think this just got way worse for Stark."]** Jeanne Alter quickly quipped as the others just nodded in silent agreement

Stark meanwhile was in a large dark room, not seeing the few men behind him with guns and the one's on his sides with guns too. That and Stark could feel he was tied to a chair. But all he and the girls watching, could hear was the man who'd pulled the bag off his head, sternly talking in Arabic.

Honestly Stark had no idea what the man was saying at all. But now fully awake or awake enough. He and the girls saw as the view changed quickly to show in front of him hiding in the shadows. Many more armed men looking at him. The girls watching meanwhile saw the view change once more back to Stark. Showing Stark and the soldiers around him in a more full view. Stark having some slight bloody bandages around his chest and stomach even. But as the girls watched, they again wondered what the heck this movie was even about now. That was until they got their answer, in big bold golden metal themed letter.

.

.

.

**IRON MAN**

.

.

.

The girl were silent and confused. Mainly because they had NO idea what the title of the movie and what just occurred before them. Had anything to do with one another. All aside from Lily Jeanne who suddenly had a very interesting idea on what this movie was about. Then again it seemed the others had let the whole Marvel thing slip by them. But still she couldn't help but smile in glee.

**["Iron Man?"] **The rest of the girls said loudly, confused as Lily Jeanne's guess was correct. It seemed the others had already forgotten about the whole Marvel thing of this movie. But she kept quiet to not ruin the surprise as she and the others watched on

The screen meanwhile went black once more as the movie title vanished, before a new scene appeared before the girls. Seeing a large ball room with many tables, many people and just giving off the vibe of a party for one Mr. Stark. If the screened images of Stark in the ballroom were any indication. They saw a few banners too saying '_APOGEE AWARD For Design & Engineering Excellence'_. Another set of words also told the girls what was currently going on, as it said _'Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier'_ all in white bold lettering like the others so far before it vanished.

-_**"Tony Stark."-**_ A man's voice suddenly said, as the crowd clapped and the ball room's light dimmed. The images of Stark changing to show him yet again, on the cover of WIRED magazines as he posed like a mighty god looking down on those beneath him. The side title saying '_The MIND OF TONY STARK'_ cementing his intelligences to the crowd in the movie and the girls

**["Hm what I wouldn't give to have this kind of fame now a days."]** Da-Vinci mused in fantastical glee, at the thought of her being praised for all the good she could be doing for humanity in this century. Stupid Gordes and stupid mage rules in general, her genius was being leashed if anyone were to ask her honest opinion. Still the others stayed at Da-Vinci's musing, watching on

_**-"Visionary. Genius. American patriot."-**_ The man's voice kept on as the images changed to a black and white photo of what must have been the child Tony Stark _**-"Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind."-**_

The view meanwhile changed showing the crowd watching. Most of their faces shrouded by the darkness of the room with only the dimmed light to illuminate some of their facial features. All but one man, who was peach skinned, bald with a grey thick beard, had brown eyes and wearing a dark suit. He seemed to stick out the most. For Mecha-Eli-Chan, Fran and Da-Vinci. They at least found that rather odd why they focused on this man in particular. But paid attention to scene more to see if they got a solid answer.

_**-"At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated Summa Cum Laude from MIT.**__**Then, the passing of a titan."-**_ The man speaking in this introducing to Tony Stark explained. Showing various images of the young Tony. From his youth to his teens. Until the next image changed showed to girls a newspaper with Tony's father and the head liner saying _'Nation Mourns Passing of Husband and Wife'_. Before yet again the images on the screen showing Howard with a man looking similar to one who'd been sitting at the table. Both men smiling like good old friends in the photo_**-"Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder."- **_

** ["Oh to lose one's father… and mother how sad."]** Jeanne stated as Lily Jeanne and Fran nodded in silent agreement. Mecha-Eli-Chan and Jeanne Alter just shrugged a bit, while the Da-Vinci sisters didn't seem to have any real opinion on Jeanne's statement. More focused on seeing where this movie was going to take them

_**-"Until at age 21, the prodigal son returns, and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting."-**_ The narrator explained on as more images changed to a more older Tony now on a magazine called the _'Rolling Stone'_, followed by a whole background of version images which became smaller and smaller, before forming into the American flag _** -"Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry, by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."-**_

Clapping could be heard from the crowd, the last image of Tony stark standing proudly with three jets on each side of him before it faded to black, the view changing. Showing the crowd once more, before showing a dark skinned man in a dark blue military uniform standing now at the podium. The clapping ceases a few moments later as a spot light shined onto the man himself.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!" The man said proudly, more jazzy music starting up as the clapping began again

Though as the spot light moved from the podium speaker, to the table with the same older man who the girls knew now was Obadiah thanks to the introduction a minuet ago. It seemed that Tony wasn't there. Obadiah stopped clapping, and shook his head a silent _'No'_.

**["Well that's a little rude."]** Jeanne stated as only Fran and Lily Jeanne seemed to agree with her. The rest didn't have any opinion really, instead watching on to see if Tony would make some kind of grand entrance

"Tony?" The podium man asked yet again, though still nothing as the man seeming to be keeping calm. But look a bit irked by Tony's actions, before the view changed back to Obadiah, getting up and walking over to the stage. Seconds later Obadiah was on stage with the podium man, both smiling a little as Obadiah was handed the award. The podium man standing behind him, as the clapping went on a bit more

"Thank you, Colonel. This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." Obadiah said as the clapping ceased and it went silent for a few seconds. The servants cringing a little from the awkwardness, even Mech-Eli-Chan somewhat. Obioha deciding to address the crow and break the tension "Well, I'm not Tony Stark."

The crowed laughed a little at the small joke, while Lily Jeanne, Lily Da-Vinci and surprisingly Jeanne Alter chuckled themselves as Obadiah continued on.

"But if I were Tony… I would tell you how honored I feel, and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award." Obioha exclaimed happily, as he looked at the award a bit then back to the crowd "Tony… you know, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working."

**["3…2..1."]** The Da Vinci sisters suddenly started to count down, the other servants aside form Mech-Eli-Chan were confused before suddenly the scene changed a second later

.

.

.

The scene now showed Tony rolling dice onto a poker table, people swarmed around him and two exotic woman on both sides of him too. Seeming that he got a good roll, as everyone began to cheer while Tony did a small victory pump.

**["Called it!"]** The Da Vinci sisters cheered in glee, as they could tell from what they'd seen of Tony already. He would be this sort of man, the one who'd rather gamble and pick up hot chicks instead of receiving an award. The others just rolled their eyes a bit, oh yeah they could see some similarities already between the Da-Vinci sisters and Tony in the movie

"C'mon!" Tony shouted in utter satisfaction at his lucky roll, looking over to the woman on his right side as they both began to talk in a flirty manner "We should just stay till the morning."

**[And…BUSTED!"]** Jeanne Alter yelled this time, as she and the girls saw the man on the podium come up to Tony; giving him an irked if not relaxed glare

"You ARE, unbelievable." The Podium man simply stated, beyond unamused with Tony right now

"Oh, no. They roped you into this?" Tony nonchalantly asked, but in a manner that showed these two were good friends in the end

"Nobody roped me into anything. But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." The Podium man exclaimed, calmer then he should be considering; which the girls guessed was because he was rather use to Tony's antics such as this

"Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you , that's great. So when do we do it?" Tony asked, looking back at the table to call for just one more round

"It's right here." The Podium man quipped, holding up the award in his hand as Tony took a gander at it

"There you go. There it is. That was easy… I'm so sorry." Tony stated as he took the award, giving his friend the best heartfelt apology he could

"Yeah, it's OK." The Podium man exclaims, putting emphasis on the _'OK'_ since it pretty obvious it wasn't

"Wow, would you look at that. That's... that's something else. I don't have any of those floating around." Tony muttered, handing off his award to the pretty woman to his right he'd been starting to flirt with as she held it. Before looking back at the table and taking the two red dices he'd throw "All right, ride. Give me a hand, will you?"

The woman simply did so, blowing rather… seductively into Tony's hand while giving him what most would call bed room eyes the whole two seconds. Jeanne had at least covered Lily Jeanne's eyes those very two seconds too. Much to the younger Jeanne sisters slight irritation when her elder sister Jeanne would get too protective.

"OK, you too." Tony stated as he held the dice up to the Podium man's face, who himself just gave Tony a slight _'Really?'_ look

"I don't blow on man's hands." The Podium man exclaimed, though Tony did try to talk him into it; the Podium man seconds later just light smacked Tony's hand forcing the dice to roll on the table

"There it is! It's the Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes' roll, and..." Tony yelled as they all watched the dice roll, only it was a bad roll and everyone around groaned from the sight

"That's what happens." The now named Rhode stated, not sorry at all for what just happened as Tony seemed to take it in strides

"Worse things have happened, I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up okay?" Tony remarked as it seemed like this happened way more times than it should have with the man

Then the scene did a quick switch showing Tony and Rhodes walking out of the place with a few of Tony's bodyguards behind them for extra protection.

"This is where I exit." Rhodes stated seeming a bit happier now, as he and Tony did a quick hand shake

"Alright." Tony happily replied back as Rhode let him go and began making his way off to Tony's left

"Tomorrow don't be late."" Rhode reminded his friend, as he wanted to make sure that Tony understood the plan. Though he had a feeling it wouldn't be that simple when it came to his old friend

"Yeah, you can count on it." Tony quickly retorted back as he was for sure not going to be there on time, just wasn't his style when it came down to it unless it was very urgent he does so

"I'm serious." Rhode's said one more time, with slight more stern tone as he really… REALLY need to make sure Tony understood what he meant by _'Don't be late'_

"I know, I know." Tony responded back yet again, as he seemed amused a bit by his friends actions. Keeping path ahead as his body guards followed him. He looked to see someone dressed as Cesar saying hello to a few people "Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's. There you go."

Tony at the same time of saying his little quote, handed the man the award from tonight's ceremony as the Caesar dressed man was rather stunned by meeting Tony Stark and having in his hand one heck of an award. The girls all chuckled a bit at this for a moment.

**["Hehe, I wonder if our Caesar would look like that if he wasn't so fat."]** Lily Jeanne rather bluntly stated as the girls chuckled again

**["Lily I wouldn't say it like that. But I will agree, the man could work on his weight. Hehe, still I'm sure he'd be a knock out with the ladies."]** Jeanne quipped kindly as she wasn't happy about Lily's bluntness, but was still amused herself

**["Then again, I'm sure his wife would have something to say on that if that was the case."]** Da-Vinci stated, as the girls all shivered for a second when it came to Creasers… ahem… somewhat scary wife

**-Elsewhere in Chaldea at the very same moment…-**

"ACHOO!" One round peach skinned, blue eyed, brown haired man in a rather elegant set of red and light tanned clothing with nice black boots sneezed. His leaf like crown almost falling off from the force of the sneeze alone

"Oh bless you once again my dear Caesar." A lovely pale skinned, green haired, green eyed woman in a white silk dress, with black pumps and wearing some gold on her reeled back kindly. Though she chuckled some too "My you must popular, they say when you sneeze it mean's people are speaking of you."

"If that is so Cleopatra. I wonder if it's some of the lovely jewels of Chaldea!" Caesar stated with a rather slightly lustful tone, but quickly that shivered to utter fear for his life when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and felt Cleopatra rest her head on his

"Oh but why would you wonder that my dear…" Cleopatra stated in WAY too loving tone as she began to slowly if not painfully hold her beloved Caesar in a love filled chock hold. Not a full one, but enough to get her point across "When you have…me. Hehe."

"O-Of course my dear…n-no one can match to you. No one…heh…hehe…." Caesar quickly exclaimed, as it was a moment before he felt his neck released and Cleopatra kiss him on his cheek

"Aw what a sweet husband you are. Love you!" Cleopatra happily sung as she moved over to her personal laptop and began browsing through something call _'Amazon'_ "Now let's find some more dresses for me!"

Meanwhile Caesar though loving the woman Cleopatra and finally getting official hitched in this era, which did not including threats of being burnt alive viva giant golden snake construct. Nope….NO…none of that all… but still he loved the woman, though knew she was a bit… easy to jealously at times. So instead of what most would assumed he'd look up, which is food. Going to his own laptop, he did his best to hid the screen as he typed in. _**'HELP, my crazy hot wife is terrifying. What should I do?!'**_ to see if any suggestions would show up. If so then thank the gods. If not… then damn the gods. You hear him, DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL.

**-Back with the girls-**

Still after the small chuckle fest, the kept on watching. Seeing it change showing Tony outside being escorted to his car with his bodyguard around, an older man in a black suit who must have been his driver moving to the back car door to open it for Tony.

"Mr. Stark. Excuse me!" A blonde haired woman in a business dress attire yelled, coming up as two of Tony's body guards blocked her off. The woman a bit startled for the moment. Kept her composure as she turned her attention back to Tony. Who himself still hadn't looked back at her yet "Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"She's cute." Tony's driver whispered as Tony began to turn around to see about this Christine

"She's alright?" Tony muttered, before finally setting his eyes on the fair skinned, blue eyed, blonde bombshell of a magazine reporter before him "Hi."

"Hi." Christine quickly replied back as the guards let her by as she and Tony meet in the middle of the space between them "It's okay?"

"Yeah. Okay, go." Tony quipped as if was for a bombshell like little miss reporter here, he'd make time

"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" Christine first asked as that seemed to be the best question to butter Tony up, before she got to the REAL questions she wanted to ask the man

**["Heh maybe a stretch but alright."]** Da Vinci muttered to her little sister still sitting on her lap, as Lily Da Vinci nodded in agreement with her big sister

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." Tony answered back, calm and cool like usual since he'd dealt with people like this before already feeling she had much more venomous questions

**["THAT'S NOT ALL WE DID!"]** Both Da-Vinci sisters screamed, a bit irked as there was always those stupid little comments on their past lives from the staff. Mostly for fun, but some with a more ill will at times. The others a bit startled but the sudden yelling, aside from Mecha Eli-Chan just let it be before paying attention back to the movie

"And what do you say to your other nickname, the Merchant of Death?" Christen asked once more, smirking a little ever so sweetly at that too

"That's not bad." Tony replied, keeping his calm like he usually did when these sorts of questions came up "Let me guess... Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually." Christine corrected, waiting to see what else Tony had to say and hopefully get something good from this little exchange

"Well, Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, we'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." Tony proclaimed, with a much more serious tone and a slight glare from underneath the pair of lightly colored shades he was wearing

"Rehearse that much?" Kristine asked as by this point she had a small recording device out as Tony spoke into it

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime." Tony snarked back, smiling just a bit now as he was already having some plans that involved the bombshell reporter before him

"I can see that." Kristine remarked, feeling more and more unimpressive with Tony so far if his attitude was anything to show

" I'd like to show you firsthand." Tony quipped, letting it out there just like that as Kristine and the girls aside from Lily Jeanne all knew what Tony was asking

**["Graw, UMF…"] ** Fran growled as she was a bit surprised at how forward Tony seemed to be

**["Got that right Fran, like wow. But hey at least he's honest about his wants when it comes to women."]** Jeanne Alter remarked smirking as she found some even more respected for Tony now. Lily Jeanne was still confused while the rest just stayed quiet. Which irked the young saint that she was the only one confused, but just let it be and kept watching the movie

"All I want is the serious answer." Kristine asked, a bit irked by this point at wasting her time with his guy. Tony seeming to get that she wasn't in the mood for games, crossed his arms before addressing the woman once more

"Okay, here is serious. My old man had a philosophy. "_Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."_. Tony started to explain, before Kristine cut him off before he could possibly say more

"That's a great line, coming from a guy selling the sticks." Kristine chastise as that seemed to finally irked Tony by just a bit

"My father helped defeat Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero." Tony argued back, as the girls though not knowing much on those events aside from maybe a few basics. Couldn't help but agree some with Tony's statement

"And a lot of people would also call that war-profiteering." Kristine counter argued as the girls once again could help but also agree with the woman as it did sound like such an act and during peace times for what they could tell of this world so far

"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops. All those breakthroughs. Military funding, honey." Tony explained yet again, much more stern and blunt as the girls again couldn't help but most agree with Tony. Well aside from Fran, Jeanne and Jeanne Lily who huffed some

"Wow…" Christine quipped as she shook her head, just blown away but Tony's bluntness. But kept her cool still "Did you ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." Tony simply said once more, as for a moment it was silent between the two… too quiet

Then out of nowhere, the scene changed to what the girls could guess was Tony's room. Before suddenly they could see Kristine and Tony making out like wild animals on top of his bed. Their clothes still on but ruffled and loose.

**["GET SOME!"]** Jeanne Alter, Lily Da Vinci and Da Vinci cheered with a few whistles, while Fran covered her face which was a bit flushed now, Mech Eli-Chan sighed seeing this coming and Jeanne well…

**["Big sis what are you doing?!"] **Lily Jeanne yelled in shock, as her elder sister Jeanne again was covering her eyes with her right hand; but now covered left her ear with her left hand and her right ear by pressing the younger Jeanne's head against her left breast

**["Protecting my baby sisters innocents!"] **Jeanne answered with a panicked big sister tone, as she and the girls watched the scene unfold. Tony letting out a scream of joy as the two rolled off the bed and onto the other side of the floor

Then the scene changed once more. Now showing Kristine laying most likely naked and alone in Tony's bed. It was quiet, though by this point Lily Jeanne had broken free of her elder sisters overprotective hold. Seeing the odd scene before her.

**["Is that all, elder sister you're silly hehe."]** Lily Jeanne in her odd childlike innocents quipped, as she just saw someone sleeping

**["Yeah, you really are big sis."]** Jeanne Alter teased a bit, as Fran giggled a bit, while Da Vinci and Lily Da Vinci chuckled. Mech Eli-Chan for once smirked a bit at the small sisterly tease she saw with the Jeanne sisters. Before they all just kept on watching, which showed Kristine wake up before looking around; followed by the windows fading around her showing it was morning

"_Good morning. It's 7 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder highlines, high tide will be at 10:52 a.m."_ A bodiless voice echoed from all around Kristine who looked around where she was, while holding a blanket to keep herself covered up

Then the view began to zoom out from Kristine. Before it showed from the outside a large home on the edge of a cliff side. With a few palm trees planted around a large pool to the right and the beach below the house. All in all, it gave off quiet the view of the city and ocean. A second later more words in bold white appeared later saying _'Malibu California'_ before vanishing. Then quick scene switch occurred, back inside th house in what the girls guess was the living room. Since it had such nice furniture placed around it and a large window with an ocean side view. Kristine walking in wearing the shirt Tony had on from last night.

"Tony. Hey, Tony!?" Kristine yelled out, curious at where the man she'd had quiet the night with had gone. But figured maybe he was elsewhere in the house, so she turned around before spotting a nice painting. Then looked to the left at a few more paintings before she spotted a interring blue colored panel, with a knob. Taking a moment to think it over, she just started to move her right hand to touch it and once she did it blinked red

"_You are not authorized to access this area."_ The same bodiless voice from before said out of nowhere

"Jesus!" Kristine screamed as she backed up a bit at what in the world that was all about, before someone else finally came in from all the commotion

"That's Jarvis, he runs the house." A ginger haired, fair skinned and brown eyed woman in black business attire stated calmly from a few inches behind Kristine. While she held in her hands a clean and pressed white under shirt. Which must have been Kristine's "I've got your clothes here, they've been dry cleaned and pressed. And there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

"You… must be the famous Pepper Potts." Kristine calmer then seconds ago, stated as she smiled a little and walked over close to Pepper

"Indeed I am." Pepper replied back, a bit of pride in that statement there as she handed Kristine her dry clean shirt

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning?" Kristine replied back with a slight hint of smugness and teasing. The girls watching, even Mecha Eli-chan couldn't help but find the woman's attitude right now a bit annoying. As they could tell she was trying to get under Peppers skin for whatever reason

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires." Pepper simply answered, calm as ever as she smiled ever so sweetly "Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

**["Holy crap, girls got quite a tongue!"]** Jeanne remarked, as she was already starting to like Pepper by this scene alone

**["Umf, umf, Gao!"]** Fran screamed in agreement as she smiled widely at the amusing interaction between the women, while the rest nodded in silent agreement with the two

The scene quickly switched again. Showing Tony working on an engine in a car while he blasted some loud music in the background. Taking out a piece from the engine and inspecting it, before he set it to the side. Then grabbing a tool he looked up to a screen above the engine itself.

"Give me the exploded view." Tony asked, as yet again the bodiless voice or Jarvis as Pepper had explained acted immediately to the request

"_The compression in cylinder 3 appears to be low."_ Jarvis explained showing an in-depth diagram of the engine itself

"Log that." Tony said as he began working on the engine a bit more, though in the background as the view switched back to his face alone. The girls could see Pepper who was holding a small cup of tea and a folder in her arms had make her way down a set of stairs, before opening the door

"I'll try again later, right now..." Pepper began to say, a she was also on the phone with someone, while as she entered the music lowered

"Please don't turn down my music." Tony simple requested of his assistant, but she ignored his plead as she was down here to mainly chastised the man

"I'll keep you posted." Pepper exclaimed as she hung up the phone, folder in her other hand as she held it open seconds later. While at the same time, turning her gaze upon Tony "You are supposed to be half way around the world right now."

"How did she take it?" Tony asked calmly, as he kept working on the engine. Though the girls watching all knew who Tony was referring too, aside from Lily Jeanne who again was just confused on that fact

"Like a champ." Pepper answered as that all there was to say of it, though she was glad the woman was gone and away now

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here." Tony asked once more, as he began inspecting another piece of the engine

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." Pepper rebutted as she knew Tony was just trying to steer the conversation away to what she wanted to be addressed

"That's funny... I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there." Tony responded as he didn't really think there was any need for Pepper to get so uppity with his schedule at times, it wasn't like HIS plane was going anywhere without him

"I need to speak to you about couple of things before I get you outta the door." Pepper kept on through, as despite her bosses being late she really did need to inform him on a few more bits of information

"I mean, doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" Tony calmly ranted as he ceased working on the engine now, turning around to face Pepper as he cleaned off the tool he'd been using with a red cloth

"Larry called, he's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings, do you want it, yes or no?" Pepper yet again, just kept on as she decided Tony really was just staling to leave right now. Especially since he was working on something for fun, those usually took a good couple of hours if she didn't interfere

"Is it a good representation of his Spring Period?" Tony questioned as he placed the tool in his hand down, already having a feeling this was gonna be harder to sway Pepper to tell him what she really wanted to talk to him about

"Um… no the _"Springs"_ is actually the neighborhood in East Hampton, where he lived and worked, not_ "spring" _like the season." Pepper explained the best she could, but by damn's sakes she really hopped she'd get to tell Tony what she REALLY needed to

"So?" Tony questioned yet again, as he at least wanted to play around Peppers real issue for a bit more

"I think it's a fair example... I think it's incredibly overpriced." Pepper answered, as she was starting to get a bit impatient with Tony

"I need it. Buy it, store it." Tony answered getting up as he walked passed her, Pepper smiling that at least that first piece of info was finalized as she followed behind Tony

"Okay... the MI commencement speech-" Pepper started to go off more from the list she had, but Tony beat her to it this time

"Is in June... please, don't harangue me about that stuff. It's way, way, way…" Tony responded back, a bit of annoyance in his tone

"Well, they are haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes..." Pepper simply quipped as she Tony turned back towards her now

"Well… deflect and absorb it. Don't transmit back to me." Tony quickly added in, as if Pepper was going to put him through this. Might as well make it so it works better for his schedule in the long run

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." Pepper just kept on saying, as she was ready to hand Tony a pen so he could sign a few papers she kept in the folder with her. Facing the folders context to the man, but Tony decided to now just bring it out in the open and stop playing around

"What are you trying to get rid of me for?" Tony asked curiously, as Pepper just let him finish before she answered "What, you got plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Pepper simply explained, calm and collected as ever if not a bit tried now from just having to deal with her bosses rambling

"I don't like it when you have plans." Tony responded back

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." Pepper argued back, yet again calm as ever but with a slight sternness to her tone

"It's your birthday?' Tony asked, as he'll be honest Pepper's birthday was probably one of the few he cared to remember… if only he wasn't so bad at remembering said close few associates birthdays

"Yes." Pepper answered, a bit of a teasing snark in her tone

"I knew that." Tony boasted, but he couldn't help but make sure…you know just in case "Already?"

"Yeah, isn't that strange, it's the same day as last year." Pepper sarcastically remarked at her bosses obvious lie, but she appreciated that he at least asked to make sure

"Well, get yourself something nice from me." Tony kindly stated, smiling a little to elevate the mood to a less awkward… ish one

"I already did." Pepper replied back

"And?" Tony asked wanting to know the answer or at least what it was for curiosities sake

"Oh, it was very nice. Very tasteful." Pepper answered, smiling a bit as she finally handed Tony the small cup of tea she'd made for him. That and he did a quick signature on the papers she wanted to "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Ms. Potts." Tony said, taking the whole shot of tea before handing the cup back to Pepper and making his way off passed her. Ready for the next part of his day "Alright then."

The scene changed once more. As a grey sports car zoomed past the screen, then back to the same black car Tony used for his personal uses following behind, quite a ways behind as both seemed to be racing. Then a switch in the scene, showed Tony pull into a parking lot before it zoomed out showing Tony's plane waiting there for him. A set of stairs on the side off the cockpit with Rohde standing on the top of it. Seeming to have been waiting for lord knows how long.

"You're good!" Tony quipped, laughing a bit as he got out of his car and shut the door second later, while his driver got out of the other car. Already have opened the trunk of said car, before walking over to it in a quick manner "I thought I've lost you back there."

"You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland." Tony's driver replied back, as he took out what must have been Tony's luggage and suit kept in a bag as to not get dirty

"I gotcha, I gotcha." Tony chuckled, while quickly the scene changed once again showing the two making their way now over to the plane

"What's wrong with you?" Rhode asked, a bit irked but keeping clam since this was Tony he was dealing with and he knew the man long enough; that this was just normal

"What?" Tony asked back, nonchalantly as he was ever so calm which really irked Rhode's

"Three hours!" Rhode's yelled, making his point clear that he was not at all happy that he had to wait three actual hours for Tony to get here. There was only so many self-played games of eye-spy one could do before going mad with boredom

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." Tony quickly answered since he really did, wasn't his fault he got stuck with endless questions there. That and enjoying the perks of the free bar drinks along with the ladies who were flirting with him

"Three hours. For THREE hours, you got me standing here!" Rhode's re-instated once more as Tony by this point had made his way up the stairs with his driver making his way up too now. Tony turning around for a moment to face his good friend Rhodes

"I'm waiting on you now. Let's go. C'mon. Wheels up, rock and roll!" Tony remarked with a smirk as he made his way finally inside the plan. His driver, behind him to just drop off the bags at least; while Rhode's just sighed and followed

Now the scene switched showing the plan in air, before the view changed quickly to the inside. Showing Tony and Rhodes sitting down inside what was basically a private air home inside the plane itself. A blonde stewardess serving Tony some small snacks while Rhodes was reading some magazine.

"What're you reading, platypus?" Tony teased a bit, as he could tell Rhodes wasn't in the best of moods now

"Nothing." Rhodes answered back, calmly yet Tony again knew well enough that wasn't the case

"C'mon, sourpatch, don't be mad." Tony joked, as Rhodes resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname

"I told you I'm not mad, I'm indifferent, okay?" Rhode simply explained as he hoped Tony would leave it at that

"I said I was sorry." Tony quipped, as a dark haired stewardess came over to give the two hot towels and take their orders

"Good morning, Mr. Stark." The stewardess cheerfully stated

"No need to apologize." Rhodes calmly argued as now he realized he was gonna have to deal with his old friend's attempts to make it up to him

"I said I was sorry, Hi." Tony repeated, before looking at the stewardess with a small smile to address her "I told him I was sorry but he..."

"I'm just indifferent right now. You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me." Rhode explained as simply as he could to his old time man child genius of a friend

"I respect you." Tony argued as he the stewardess offered him the towel which he took

I'm just your babysitter and so, when you need your diaper changed. Thank you." Rhode began to argue back as he took the other hot towel offered to him; while keeping his sights on Tony "Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"

Hey, heat up the sake, will you?" Tony quickly suggested to the stewardess, as he knew that could at least help with Rhodes mood. Then looked back at Rhodes with an appreciative smile "Thanks for reminding me."

"I'm not taking... we're not drinking, we're working right now." Rhodes explained to the stewardess, before looking back at Tony "And you are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."

"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about the night cup." Tony quickly argued back in the most laid back way ever, shrugging a bit too

"Hot sake?" The stewardess asked once more

"Yes, two please." Tony answered, already making the orders weather Rhodes was for it or not

"No, just... I'm not drinking, I don't want any." Rhodes answered, as he was not going to drink. Nope, not one….

.

.

.

"See THAT'S what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning, and I'm putting on my uniform you know what I recognize!?" Rhodes said, in a slur of drunkenness. A few empty glasses on the wooden table in the roomy cabin. Some music playing and a small disco ball above the him and Tony. Rhodes even had his coat off, while on the couch leaning a bit against an also mostly likely a drunk Tony "I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform will get my back!"

"Here we go again. I'm not like you…" The drunk Tony exclaimed, seeming tired and a bit distracted

"No, you don't have to be like me. But you're more than... yes you are." The drunk Rhodes responded back, seeming as if even in his drunk state. He was trying to give his old friend some wise advice for his life ahead

"Will you excuse me, I'm a little bit distracted here." Tony replied, as the view panned out. Showing the same stewardess in more skimpy versions of their uniforms. On using well poles that had been installed for use, giving the two men or at least Tony a good show

"No, you can't be distracted right now. Listen to me!" The drunk Rhodes argued, as Tony just watched the two dancers well dance

Meanwhile without warning in the group of seven watching. Jeanne once more covered her baby sisters eyes. Even Jeanne Alter joined in covering her baby sisters ears without realizing, much to the youngest Jeanne sisters irk for third time already. While the Da-Vinci sisters and Fran chuckle at the sight. Mecha Eli-Chan again just sighed, rolling her eyes.

Then the scene changed, showing a military base. With people walking around, planes being loaded and all the usual at such bases. The name _'Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan'_ in bold lettering appeared on the scene for a moment before vanishing like all the other times. The view now panning to the right a bit to show Tony's planed having landed. Stairs brought to the entrance. Before Tony wearing an all too familiar suit, tie and sunglasses began walking down them. A group of military officials from America and Afghanistan waiting for him at the bottom.

"General." Tony said, as he made his way to the solid ground. Walking up to an older man who must have been the general here. Taking his hand out, as the general shook it, with Tony shaking back a few moments before they let go of one another

"Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation." The general explained, as Tony gave him a small nod of understanding, before Tony started to shake a few more of the officials hands as well

As the girls watched the scene change like always so far, they saw Tony now standing in the desert with a large open area behind him and every so familiar snow peaked mountains even further behind that. Tony standing near the edge of the observation part of the field, looking the most professional he had so far to the girls.

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony began to say, as the screen panned over the group of military official who were waiting to see what Tony had to offer them "And I say, is it too much to ask for both. With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries freedom line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology."

**["Awe, fancy."]** Lily Da-Vinci whispered to her big sister, who nodded in silent agreement as they wondered if maybe this movie could give them idea's for future inventions. Mech Eli-Chan being the only one to overhear Lily Da-Vinci, internally shuttered as the thought of the sisters using any kind of advance modern tech in their inventions. But she kept her mouth shut and silently prayed for once; as the view of the scene changed back to Tony

"They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it, that's how America does it... and it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." Tony cheered, in a calm and loud tone before motioning to the missile rack to the military officials right. All of them looking to see what must have been Tony's weapon . That seconds later, viva remote targeting. Fired only one of missiles into the empty flat dirt land behind him, as the missile was show in the air breaking apart into dozens of smaller versions of the missile itself. Heading straight for the closest hill side near them at a safe distance "For your consideration, the Jericho."

With that, the girls watched as the missiles all hit the hill side. Exploding at once as Tony silently raised his arms up to the sides. Like a god in some ways, which irked Jeanne for just a moment. Before the explosion really went off, the sound from the explosion echoing as a shock wave quickly blew on, then past all of them. Tony and the group with him barley being pushed a bit from the force of this new devastating weapon alone. Which even blew off some of the hats the men wore and left a dust cloud behind as well.

Though a quick scene change, now showing a silver box being opened quickly. As an ice cold smoke cloud popped out of it. Before Tony took what was a filled glass of run from what was packed inside, along with other beers and even some wine glasses.

"We throw one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!" Tony said, as the military officials walked over to get some beverage. Tony walking away himself, as he checked his phone to see Obadiah making a call to him; Tony accepting the call seconds later

"Tony." Obadiah said as on Tony's phone screen he was shirtless and laying on his bed

"Obie, what are you doing up?" Tony asked as he kept walking to the Humvees just up ahead

"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How did it go?" Obadiah answered, as he sounded like he'd been worrying a bit about this meeting

"Went great, looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas." Tony joked a bit, as he was now next to a very all too familiar Humvee

"Hey, way to go, my boy. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Obadiah asked, though sounded happy to hear the weapons demo went along smoothly

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Tony asked back out of the blue, mainly because he wanted the older man to get some rest

"Good night, Tony." Obadiah simply replied back, before ceasing the call. Tony making his way now into the Humvee, about to close the door before Rhodes now in the military uniform. Armor and all, came up to him

"Hey Tony!" Rhodes said, as the door to the Humvee was now closed

"I'm sorry, this is the fun-vee." Tony stated bluntly, hanging out from the open window "The hum-drum-vee is back there."

"Nice job." Rhode replied back, a bit peeved even if he knew Tony was just being a bit of a jerk to mess with him

"See you back at base." Tony responded back in a kinder tone, as he pulled himself back into the Humvee; three soldiers alongside him as well

Though as the scene changed for the girls. They saw a quick live re-cape of the start of the movie. From the ambush and such. Before changing to an operating room. Images here and there of said operation by one other man. Each new image distorted as it seemed some kind of operation was being performed on his still freshly mangled chest. Then it went black, before showing Tony in ragged clothing laying on a cot. With some kind of tubs stuck right up his nose.

Tony slowly waking up, confused at where he was at and upon feeling the tube in his nose. He pulled it out much to Tony's own discomfort doing so and the girls who all in silence we're grossed out by the sight, even Mecha Eli-Chan. Still Tony taking a moment to push through the sudden discomfort saw a cup of water. Trying to take it, he knocked it over since his body seemed fatigued.

Then as Tony turned a bit more to his left side, he noticed a man. Older than him with a bald head on the top and dark hair on the sides along with a beard. His browns eyes could be seen behind his glasses, his clothing though wore was a dark suit, with dark pants and dress shoes. He looked to be one of the locals maybe, since his skin tone was a bit more of a light tanned shade. Currently this man was shaving in front of a makeshift mirror. Tony wanting to get out, tried to see if he could move his hand any closer to the Table to find a weapon maybe. Only to be stopped as the view changed, showing Tony was somehow strapped to a wires and a car battery.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man calmly said, most likely having already know Tony was awake, as Tony laid back down on his cot seeing his set up now. Grabbing the wires. He noticed they were connected to something under his shirt. Feeling his chest and a lump there, he ripped open his shirt to see a makeshift circular metal object in his chest

**["Ehhh… more chest horror…. "]** Da-Vinci stated, as she found even if this wasn't that much the same as her own…well fatal chest wound so long ago when it came to severity. It was still painful to look at, though to be honest any sort of chest injury now was painful for her to stomach

**["It's okay big sister. Again it's okay."] **Lily Da-Vinci kindly soothed, as she patted her big sisters shoulder. She did have the same memories yes, but oddly she didn't feel as uneasy with chest pain injuries like her older self. Maybe because it didn't happen to her body, but still she felt for her big sister

**["Have to say, that's really icky looking…"]** Lily Jeanne muttered as Jeanne Alter patted the top of her baby sisters head

**["Eh, don't worry squirt. Here, I'll hold you close if that will make you feel any better ya little baby."] **Jeanne Alter quipped sounding a bit annoyed. Pulling Lily Jeanne close to her right side, Lily Jeanne a bit surprised though smiled as she went with it. To be perfectly honest though… it was mainly because even if wasn't that bad. For some reason, the view of the metal chest piece in Tony's chest really…like REALLY grossed Jeanne Alter out **[-**_**"Gross, gross. SUPER GROSS!"**_**-]**

**[-**_**"SO CUTE!"**_**-] **Jeanne though, as she wished she could capture the cuteness in the form of her little and baby sister basically cuddling. Especially since Jeanne could tell her little sister Jeanne Alter wasn't annoyed actually, that she was just acting it right now and really did want to cuddle with their baby sister

**["Just to say, if anyone ever gets a chest wounds such as Tony. Please see a doctor to take care of it."] **Mecha Eli-Chan stated like a PSA

**["Graw!"]** Fran growled in agreement with Mecha Eli-Chan as the others just nodded in silent agreement before they kept on watching the scene

"What the hell did you do to me?" Tony accused, with a slight angered tone while he tried sitting back up on his cot; as he was not a fan of having metal shoved in his chest

"What I did. What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here, wanna see, I have a souvenir. " The man answered, calm the whole time as he moved up to Tony. Handing him a small glass jar with a few tiny pieces of metal in it "Take a look. I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead, because in takes about a week for the balls to reach the vital organs."

"What is this?" Tony asked yet again, pointing at the device shoved in his chest and was basically his ball and chain thanks to the car battery it was attached to

**["That's rather… harrowing."]** Jeanne muttered to herself at least, as she really did find that harrowing at least in her opinion

"That is an electromagnet. Hooked up to a car battery and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." The man answered, as Tony shocked a bit at the news then looked seeing a few cameras above them in the cave. Which the man took notice of easily "That's right. Smile."

Though Tony felt even more uneasy now, he wondered how long he'd been out. Why he was even taken and well what was the man that was with him story. If the man saved him with this makeshift electromagnet, he must have been someone of renown.

"We met once, you know. At the technical conference in Bern." The man suddenly stated, though he already had a good idea on what Tony was going to say

"Don't remember." Tony simply answered

"No, you wouldn't." The man joked a bit, as he honestly never believed Tony would remember him. It had been a few years and the younger man didn't seem the type to remember names well "If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."

"Where are we?" Tony asked once again, as he really needed some answers as the even if he knew the situation he was in

No it was the fact it was real, that was finally starting to sink in and Tony was doing his best not to panic. The man would have answered him, but suddenly a bang could be hear. The view changing showing two large metal doors illuminated just a bit by a celling light, before switching back to Tony and his savior.

"Come on, stand up. Stand up. Do as I do." The man sternly stated, pulling a confused Tony up. Though seeing his confusion, the man did what he could to just get Tony to follow his lead "C'mon, put your hands up!"

Just then a group of men came in, three first, two one both sides with guns, with one large man holding a role of paper in his hand; in the middle looking like he wasn't in charge; but at least the second in command. Though Tony instantly recognized the guns that the two grunts held.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Tony asked the man in a whisper, confused on how is weapons could get in the hands of these men

"Do you understand me, do as I do!" The man yelled back in a whisper, as the three men followed by a few more behind them stopped a few inches away from them

Then the second in command, smiled like they were old friends or at least a kind host to his guest. Speaking in a Arabic for a few seconds. Tony looked to the man with him, who already knew what he needed to do.

"He says, _"Welcome Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America."_. He is honored, he wants you to build a missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." The man explained to Tony, as the second in command of their current captors handed the man the paper he had in his hands. The man taking it showing it Tony that it was an image of the Jericho missile "This one."

"I refuse." Tiny stated sternly, as the girls cringed a bit at the answer and the rather unhappy reaction of their captors as the man translated for Tony

Then the scene changed quickly, showing some more of the grunts in the base forcing Tony's head in a large bucket of water and holding him down. Tony struggling to get some air, before he would be pulled out, then again and again. As Tony's mind was starting to go haywire from the lack of barely any air from each dip.

**["No, no leave Tony alone!"]** Lily Jeanne yelled, as Jeanne at least covered her mouth

**["Shh, I'm sure Tony will be fine Jenny. But please be more mindful of you voice volume."]** Jeanne kindly, if not with some sternness explained to her baby sister even if it was rather obvious more of that was going to happen with most of the group

**["Yes elder sister…"]** Lily Jeanne replied back, pouting a bit for being scolded; but kept on watching the rather unsettling scene for her

"_Tony!" _A voice in Tony's mind yelled, as images went through his mind. In some ways his life flashing before his eyes. Then seconds later, a bag was forced over his head. Tony feeling himself being dragged all the way to the outside of the cave

Now the scene changed again, showing Tony outside. The man who'd saved him dragged out too. Then the second in command motioned one of his men to move the bag off of Tony's head. Seconds later as the bag was removed, the view changed showing Tony's sight was getting use to the light again. That and an encampment of other soldiers, crates and weapons all around. Moving down some more, Tony saw that they had many of his Stark Industries weapons piled up. A few more steps and the second in command stopped, the others following behind. Tony and the man with him stopping too if only to not be harmed if they did anymore. The second in command looking back at Tony sternly, saying a few more words in Arabic.

"He wants to know what you think." The man translated, as Tony gave the leader a slight glare

"I think he got a lot of my weapons." Tony answered in disgust of the size of Stark Industries weapons these men had then he'd initially believed. Then the second said yet again a few more words in Arabic, while giving of a more stern stance

"He says they have everything you need to build a Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials." The man translated once more

By this point Tony already knew his answer, sure he may be not the most empathic of men. Cynical a lot and such, but he still had good morals despite it. Which he found for a moment ironic considering what life style he lived. Meanwhile the second in command said one more sentence in Arabic.

"He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free." The man translated once more. The second in command holding his hand out, as Tony smiled taking the man's hand as both of the shook on it

"No, I won't." Tony said smiling a bit, as he was sticking with his standing even if it meant he… died

"No, he won't." The man translated once last time, as the second in command just smiled widely… one of anger

Seconds later the view changed for just a moment showing one man who looked like he was the actual leader of this group watching from afar in the camp itself. Before it switched showing Tony sitting back in the cave as the small lite fire place in it gave off the only natural light in there. Tony seeming out of it, as he just stared at the fire in silence.

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look... What you just saw... that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out?" The man explained, as he hoped this would somehow, in some way inspire to get to forming some sort of escape plan with him "Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Star or are you going to do something about it?"

"Why should I do anything. They're gonna kill me, you..." Tony started to say, a bit angry until his mood lowered again at his situation "Either way, if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

"Well then... this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" The man quipped, as the girls quiet the whole time watched the view change to Tony's face alone. The fire in the cave the only thing to illuminate his face, as he looked the same for a moment at least. Until Da-Vinci and Lily Da-vinci at least noticed his looked do a slight change, one that they'd had in their old life's many times

**["Ah…I see."]** Lily Da-Vinci said, as the others aside from Lily Jeanne who already had an idea; quickly looked at the little genius at what she quote on quote _'Saw'_. Thankfully her big sister already knew how to counter act the questions, as neither wanted to spoil the surprise or the fact they figured out themselves why the movies was called _'Iron Man'_

**["Oh its nothing, she just remembered something I taught her is all. Honest."]** Da-Vinci explained, as the others seemed to not buy it fully. But let it be, as they shrugged and watched the movie once again. Da-Vinci looking at her little sister who smirked as she gave the little her a wink, both giggling for a moment that they came to the same conclusion

**[-"Yes it's seems two more have figured it out!"-]** Lily Jeanne thought in joy, that she wasn't the only one who'd catch on to why the movie was called _'Iron Man'_ in the first place. Well now at least it was a bit more obvious, still she smiled as she watched on with the others

The scene meanwhile changed, showing some of the soldiers moving pieces of the missile inside, tools and other items as well. Then at a table where the man stood, with a much more lively and serious Tony Stark.

"If this is gonna be my workstation, I want it well lit, I want all of these tools. Welding gear, I don't care if it's acetylene or propane." Tony explained to the second in command, as the man translated for him the whole time "I need a soldering station, I need helmets, I need goggles, I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools."

Then another quick scene change, showing the man watching Tony, carefully unscrew what held the outer coat and the insides of the Stark Industries brand missile together.

"How many languages do you speak?" Tony asked, as he could feel the screw come out of place and thankfully it was the last one too

"A lot. But apparently not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian." The man explained, while Tony took a moment before he got a hold and pulled out the inner workings of the missile itself

"Who are these people?" Tony asked once more, as he placed the core of the missile on the table, looking over to the man for a moment

"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves The Ten Rings." The man explained as Tony really didn't like that idea

Though a quick change of the scene once more, showed a camera on the upper part of the cave itself. Then a view change that showed the Ten Rings second in command and some Ten Rings soldiers watching the two through the cameras. Before the girls once more saw Tony and the man yet again being the focus. Tony sitting at the table working on something with another of the missile. The man sitting on a seat next to him.

"You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process?" The man remarked, as it was true. That and he was rather confused on what Tony as planning

But Tony didn't answer, instead he took a few more moments to tinker with whatever else he needed from the new missile. Before sitting back up, and slamming his first two times against the tip of this missile. The top coming off as Tony pulled out another inner components from the new missile. A change of scenery a moment later, and the girls saw Tony working on this new component under a lamplight. The man standing near his workstation.

"Okay. We don't need this." Tony said, as seconds later he grabbed the large missile component and threw it behind him, the doctor and the girls in turn a bit confused on why. Only to see Tony with a pair of tweezers in his right hand pick up something

"What is that?" The man asked, as he and the girls saw it was a small strip of grey… well it looked kind of like a paper thin piece of grey metal

"That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other eleven." Tony explained, though the man still a bit confused. Complied as he started to do just that, but once more the view did a quick change showing the Ten rings were watching the two the whole time still

"What are they doing?" One of the Ten ring soldiers playing cards with another asked

"Working." The Ten ring solider watching the two men answered his comrade, as to be honest that's what it looked like

Then the scene changed once more, showing Tony working intensely on the first part of his project. Making a bowl, which he used clay and then a mold it. The it showed the man using a pair of tongs holding a steel cup, cooking what must have been the palladium melted. Than moving cup over to the work table where Tony stood to his left.

"Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this." Tony explained, nervous at the possible small slip up ruining the plan and any chance to escape

"Relax, I've steady hands." The man mused, as he poured the melted palladium into the hardened clay delicately "Why do you think you're still alive, huh?"

The girls all in silent agreement didn't know whether to laugh for a moment at what was a small little joke possibly, or just be glad Tony had been left in such good hands. Either way, the girls knew Tony had gotten lucky with the man he was stuck with.

"What do I call you?" Tony asked as he'd moved closer to the man left, keeping an intense watch on the remainder of the palladium being poured into the bowl

"My name is Yinsen." The now named Yinsen answered, as he finally finished pouring all the melted pallium

"Yinsen... nice to meet you." Tony kindly replied back, as he felted he'd made another friend now. He had to admit, that felt… nice

"Nice to meet you too." Yinsen replied back kindly himself

Then the scene changed showing Tony sitting back down at the work bench, while Yinsen stood beside him on his left. Tony lifting up a metal thin circle with a pair of tweezers. As he placed it into a circular container. Then the scene faded for a moment, before showing Tony now working on adding strips of copper wiring around the circular object. Taking his time to make sure every part was crafted with the best of care. Another quick fade and the girls watching, saw the object that Tony had been working on. Was a now glowing object, that illuminated his face a bit. Tony looking down on it in silent pride, as Yinsen coming from his left took a gander at it too."

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Yinsen quipped

"That's because it is a miniaturized arc reactor." Tony explained as he and Yinsen just stared at the mini arc reactor "We got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

"But what could it generate?" Yinsen asked, as he was curious on the power of something so… small

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." Tony explained, as most of the girls aside from Mech Eli-Chan who nodded in silent awe at that and the Da-Vinci sisters thanks to some of the new era info they HAD to learn from the staff to work Chaldea in the first place. Knew exactly what he meant and how much of an incredible feat of theoretical power that was

"That could run your heart for the 50 lifetimes." Yinsen answered, as the Jeanne sisters and Fran were glad that it was explain for their more… less than acute minds when it came to science

"Yeah or something big for 15 minutes." Tony remarked, smirking as his plan was coming alone quiet well. The scene doing a quick change, showing Tony and Yinsen under a bright celling light.

Tony placing down a pile large sheet of paper on the table before them, as the girls became even more curious on what this was now. But again Lily Jeanne and the Da-Vinci sisters were in silent glee at their guesses being a high possibility.

"This is our ticket outta here." Tony explained, as the view switched showing Yinsen looking at the papers seeing Tony had drawn on them all

"What is it?" Yinsen asked as he couldn't tell what any of these were

"Flatten them out and look." Tony simply answered, as Yinsen did so before, placing them together as they formed the image of a suit "Oh wow… impressive."

The scene switched yet again, showing on the outside it was night. Then to the security room as one of the cameras were showing Tony laying down while Yinsen was standing over him doing something as his body covered Tony's upper torse aside from his right shoulder. Then Yinsen moved back to give Tony room. As the man got back up, the shadow of his body blocking the lights in the cave. As now from the camera's view and the girls watching. They could see the arc reactor inside the center of Tony's chest. The camera watched Tony and Yinsen a bit more. Before the view switched. Showing now a wooden game board and a pair of dice being thrown in it.

"Good. Good roll. Good roll." Yinsen exclaimed with a somewhat more upbeat tone the his usual one. The view panning up to their faces, as Yinsen took the dice

"You still didn't tell me where you're from." Tony recounted, as it would be nice to make some more small talk than just playing a board game in silence

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place." Yinsen answered, just like that and seemed happier with the small talk too then the silence

"You got a family?" Tony asked, since it seemed Yinsen was in the mood to talk

"Yes. And I will see them when I leave here." Yinsen answered, before looking at Tony directly "And you, Stark?"

"Nothing. No…" Tony answered, averting his gaze a moment later at the rather… uneasy question of his

"So you're a man who has everything... and nothing." Yinsen quipped, though Tony could feel a hint of…pity in his tone for him. He didn't know what made him feel more uncomfortable, the question itself or Yinsen's pity for him

Just then the scene changed, showing the second in command walking to the cave's entrance with a few armed guards. Giving them a hand motion to follow his lead as he stopped at the door, pulling open the small eye slit that was installed in it. Seeing that the two were seemingly working on the missile. Seeing as they were doing what he thought they were supposed to be, he closed the eye slit and made his way off with the guards following behind him.

With that the scene changed yet again, showing pieces of the suit already made. Small pieces being the bracers, the engine for it and the chest plate. Before showing Tony in welding equipment working on something else, while Yinsen was fixing another part for the suit. The girls as they watched, were growing ever more curious. Especially the Da-Vinci sisters and Mech Eli-Chan even if she didn't show it.

But sadly this also caught the attention of the Ten ring soldiers watching them from the security room. The leader of the Ten rings, watching alongside others and his second in command this time. Then the scene switched yet again, showing the men of the Ten Rings at the caves entrance. Looking through the eye slit, before yelling something and opened it. Tony and Yinsen standing up quickly and putting their arms behind their heads as the men of the Ten rings came in. The leader coming in behind semi-last as his men stood aside for him. The leader walking to the front, as he eyed Tony and Yinsen while stopping a few inches away from the two.

"Relax." The leader simply mused, taking a look at Tony mainly. Seconds later as the leader walked up a bit closer to Tony. Opening his shirt in the chest area to see the arc reactor, then walked over to the table. Looking a bit at what Tony had be working on, which were the schematic to the suit. Keeping his eyes on the schematics a bit more, he cleared his throat to address his captives "The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great. And four times the size of the Roman empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons, rules these lands. And soon...it will be my turn. Why did you fail me?"

"We're working on it. Diligently." Yinsen answered, a bit nervous but answered none the less as the leader looked at him now

"I spared your life. Is this how you repay me?" The leader asked sternly, walking over to Yinsen

"It's very complex. He's trying hard." Yinsen answered, as the leader glared at him for a for a few moments

"On his knees." The leader ordered, as two of the Ten Ring soldiers grabbed Yinsen arms forcing the man to his knees. Tony forced to stand by and do nothing, while the leader had moved over to the forge in the cave. Then began doing… something "You think I'm an fool, I'll get the truth."

"We're both working." Yinsen answered yet again, getting a bit more nervous now; before to his shock and the girls worry. Especially the Lily's, the saw the leader with a pair of tongs in his hands which held a medium sized ball of extremely hot iron

"Open your mouth." The leader demanded

**["Eh… I don't think I can watch…"]** Lily Jeanne stated, nuzzling against Jeanne Alters right side this time, as Jeanne was too nervous herself watching the scene go. The others feeling the same to. Though Mecha Eli-Chan, was more on wondering if Yinsen would survive this or not… most likely not

"What does he want?" Tony quickly asked, as he was trying to do whatever he could to help Yinsen out of this situation

"You think I'm a fool…" The leader repeated as he walked over to Yinsen, forcing his head against an anvil. The leader moving the extremely hot ball of iron closer and closer to Yinsen's mouth "What is going on… tell me the truth."

"He's building your Jericho." Yinsen answered, a bit more defiance in his tone than before

"What do you want, a delivery date?" Tony asked the leader this time, as he moved a bit closer to the man. Only for the rest of the guards there to quickly aim their guns at him. Causing Tony to stop as the leader looked at him. Tony clearing his throat seconds later "I need him… he's a good assistant."

"You have till tomorrow... to assemble my missile." The leader stated sternly, dropping the burning iron ball a few inches away from Yinsen's face. Then he and his men left, leaving Tony alone as he knew what he needed to do

The scene changed. Showing Tony hard at work, slamming a hammer against a piece of metal on an anvil. Then after he was done, he placed the newly shaped piece of metal into a barrel of water for it to cool off. Before the view switched showing Yinsen working on something else at the table. Only for him to stop when Tony placed with a pair of tongs what he'd made onto the table. Showing that it was mask with small mouth slits and narrow eye holes, while fresh steam evaporated off it.

The scene the changed yet again, showing Tony wrapping some bandages around his hand, while Yinsen was getting the armor hooked up to be placed on a rack for Tony to get into it easier. Then showed Yinsen placing a heavy jacket over Tony, before slipping on thick gloves over his hands. Followed by a heavy vest placed over his chest. Another switch of view, showed the armors chest piece being placed over Tony as the other pieces of the suit were on Tony loosely. Once on Yinsen began to tighten everything around the armor.

"Okay, can you move?" Yinsen asked tighten one of the bolts on the left arm piece

"Yes." Tony answered, looking over the armor to see if he could spot anything himself that could cause issues

"Say it again." Yinsen quickly asked once more

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, left from the door dork right, 33 steps, turn right." Tony repeated, which were the directions to make the way out of the cave system

But the view changed to the Ten rings leader, walking into the security room before he saw well not Tony at least; though Yinsen barley on the camera's feed.

"Where is Stark?" The leader asked, moving closer to the camera feed and making sure that his eyes were just playing tricks on him

"He was here a moment ago." The Ten rings solider that was in charge of watching the camera feed answered, as he had no idea either where Tony was

"Go look for him." The leader ordered to a few of his men inside the room to, who quickly made their out. The leader taking one more look seeing Yinsen working still, which only got the man more suspicious

Then the scene changed showing the same Ten rings soldiers running up to the door, before one of them open the eye slit seeing at least Yinsen. Who was still worked on whatever he was in the soldiers eyes.

"Jinszen, Jinszen, Erős! **(Yinsen, Yinsen, Stark!)**" The Ten ring solider yelled in Hungarian

"Say something. Say something back to him." Tony suggested quickly, as he was getting worried they'd break in sooner than later if this kept up

"He is speaking Hungarian, I don't..." Yinsen began to argue, but stopped as he knew he had to keep focus right now. They were so close, so very close

"Then speak Hungarian." Tony replied back, hoping the man knew how to speak Hungarian and that the just forgot for a moment thanks to the stress of the situation

"Okay... I know" Yinsen suddenly said out of the blue

"What do you know?" Tony asked, as Yinsen began to speak a little Hungarian back

Meanwhile the view switched as it panned down at the door from inside the cave. A small bomb placed so if anyone came in then _'BOOM'_. The solider yelling at the two, finally losing his patients told the one of the other soldiers to open the door. So he did, but seconds later and so went off an explosion. Killing the small group of soldiers from the sheer force of the explosion alone. But the scene switched quickly showing the leader seeing this and the camera watching from the outside going offline. He yelled to some more of the soldiers with him, as they began to yell at the others outside to rally up. Before once more the focus of the scene was changed back to Tony and Yinsen.

"How did that work?" Tony asked, as he had no idea how that ATCUALLY worked considering their run of bad luck so far these past few days. That and it was his idea for the bomb, so also a good choice on his part

"Oh my goodness…" Yinsen stated at the sight of their plan actually working so far, as now they were free to get out of their prison. Quickly he began to finish what he needed to one Tony's amor "It worked all right."

"That's what I do?" Tony commented a bit, mainly to just ease the stress even a bit right now for himself and Yinsen

"Let me finish this.' Yinsen said, as he was just doing a few quick last minuet tightening on the pieces of Tony's armor

"Initialize the powering sequence." Tony exclaimed, as Yinsen realized that yeah maybe he should get to doing that

"Okay." Yinsen answered, turning around to an old computer that was being used to boot up the armor

"Now!" Tony yelled, his panic starting to show a bit as he knew more Ten ring soldiers would be coming any seconds now

"Tell me, tell me!" Yinsen quickly asked

"F 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar." Tony began to explain, as calmly as he could as Yinsen did so. The view changing to show the old computer with a progress bar booting up "It should be up right now. Talk to me, tell me when you see it."

"I have it." Yinsen answered back, as he could see the progress bar right when Tony was explaining it

"Press Ctrl + I." Tony just kept on explaining as Yinsen followed his instructions

"I… got it!" Yinsen replied back

"'Enter'. I, 'Enter'." Tony explained once again, as Yinsen did that before Tony knew he needed a few more adjustments to the buttons being used with his get up "Come over here and button me up."

Then the scene change yet again, showing a good number of Ten Ring soldiers running down the tunnel way which lead to Tony and Yinsen's location. Their yelling able to be heard, as a view change back showed Tony waiting for Yinsen to be done.

"Every other hex bolt." Tony calmly as he could said, but to keep Yinsen focused also

"They are coming!" Yinsen expressed, as he was starting to panic a little himself now

"Doesn't need to look pretty, just get it done." Tony stated, doing what he could. But Yinsen's focus seemed to be wavering ever so more each second

"They are coming." Yinsen exclaimed once more, as he was more worried now that they'd be shot down before anything else could be done as the shouting was getting louder and louder

"Make sure that checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, OK?" Tony stated, making one last attempt to keep Yinsen focus on him and the suit. Though Yinsen taking a look at the computer could see it was only half way, which in other case wouldn't be bad; but right now it wasn't good at all

"We need more time… hey I'm gonna go buy you some time." Yinsen stated, looking back at Tony with a small smile

"Stick to the plan, stick to the plan!" Tony screamed, as Yinsen picked up a rifle from one of the dead soldiers. Before running off into the tunnels firing a few rounds as they echoed. Then dashing away from sight "Yinsen. Yinsen!"

As the scene changed, it showed the few of the soldiers making their way to the cave where Tony and Yinsen were as they vanished behind one of the walls in the cave. Only for the soldiers to run back the way they came screaming, as Yinsen chased behind them. Firing off rounds while letting out a war cry. The girls chuckled just for a moment at the scene. Only to cease the chuckling when they saw Yinsen run a bit more, all the way until he stopped. Before the view panned over to show the Ten rings leader and many more of his grunts aiming their guns at him. Right at the entrance too. Before the girls could see what happened though. The scene switched.

Now the girls saw the computer that was used to power Tony's suit again. The progress bar just finishing as the power in the cave slowly dimmed, before shutting off. Leaving the cave in darkness and right when the some more Ten ring soldiers arrived. Though stopped seeing the now darkened cave. The small group of them walking in as one took the lead, looking around for Tony.

A quick view change showed Tony is his armored suit. Clenching his fists a bit as he saw one of the solider come ever so closer to where he was. But keeping still waiting for his chance to strike. Meanwhile the soldier that decided to take the lead, while the other two waited behind, looked a bit more for Tony. Only to not find him as he looked back, one of the other soldiers shinning a light on his face. Then seconds later the sounds of machinery echoed as the soldier nearest Tony's suit was punched right into the wall hard. While the other two began firing away. Before stopping seeing they hadn't hit anything. Then silence followed…utter silence.

That was until the remaining soldiers had a light shine down on them, before another one of them was punched away and the last right in the face. All out cold. Before the view panned around Tony's suit. Showing off the now fully functional armor.

**["COOL!"]** Lily Da-Vinci and Lily Jeanne yelled out at the sight

**["Yes it is indeed 'Cool'. I wonder how the French-English war would have gone if we had armor like that."]** Jeanne quipped, giggling a bit at the amusing thought

**["Probably not being burnt at the steak for one…"]** Jeanne Alter muttered

**["Graw, graw, graw, umff!"]** Fran added in, as Da Vinci nodding in agreement

**["True. If our little master had armor like that. Maybe things would have gone easier for them. But maybe in the future hehe."]** Da Vinci quipped smirking a bit, as even more ideas were coming to her mind quicker now

**["Lord… seriously have mercy on those against us, if Da Vinci ever makes armor like Tony's."]** Mecha Eli-Chan muttered, as she and the other watched on

Meanwhile, the scene showed Tony walking towards a group more soldiers firing at him. Though none of the bullets did anything as they just bounced off him. One of the soldiers still firing charged at Tony, only for Tony to smack him into the wall with his left arm. Then punched another back, then knocking out the last one. Though more grunts seeing this ran away down the tunnel. Tony in pursuit as most of the Ten ring soldiers made it. But the last one was lock out as the others closed two solid metal doors behind him. The now lone soldier screaming for a few more moments. Only for the screaming to stop with a loud thud against the metal doors, then another and another as the other soldiers back away slowly with their guns at the ready. Along with being scared out of their wits.

Then the soldiers ran from their increasing fear, only for Tony to kick open the door. One of the metal doors flying off its hinges and crushing two of the flee men. More soldiers in the other tunnels began to run away in fear too. One unlucky of the bunch, being closed lined by Tony. Who got his arm stuck in the rock. This gave one of the more braver soldiers enough time to come up with a pistol and fire at Tony's helmet. Only for the bullet to bounce off and kill him. Jeanne Alter, Da Vinci and even Jeanne of all people were the only ones to chuckle a bit at that. Though Tony during that, looked at the man, surprised that just happened. But with one more hard tug, he freed his arm from the rock and proceeded on his way to the exit.

Meanwhile a new scene quickly changed to the Ten rings leader, loading up a grenade launcher and walking in a corner. Before switching to a now wounded Yinsen who laid against some sandbags. Tony coming in seconds later seeing this.

"YINSEN!" Tony yelled in horror at what he saw of the man who saved him

"Watch out… Stark…" Yinsen warned, as Tony turned around seeing the Ten rings leader. Who fired the grenade, but missed, as Tony fired back a mini-missile that hit a few barrels full of fuel. Which exploded and hit the leader back into a wall. Knocking him out cold and most likely scarring the man as well if he survived. Tony quickly looked back to Yinsen and knelt down to the man, lifting his face mask up

"Come on. We gotta go." Tony said, as yelling outside could be heard. Like the remainder of the Ten rings all were getting ready for him "Move with me. C'mon, we got a plan. We need to stick to it!"

"T-This… was always the plan, Stark." Yinsen explained, though Tony only chalked it up to Yinsen's loss of blood

"Come on, you're going to go see your family again." Tony stated, as he hopped this would snap Yinsen back to normal for a bit at least causing him to say such odd things

"My family is dead… I'm going to see them now, Stark." Yinsen answered as Tony gave him an shock looked, but all Yinsen could do was smile a bit back at the younger man "It's okay… It's okay. I want this. I want this…"

"Thank you for saving me." Tony thanked simply, as that's all he knew he could do. But to be honest, even if he hadn't know this man for long… he couldn't never and would never be able to show Yinsen how grateful he was to him in only a few words

"D-Don't waste it… Don't waste your life." Yinsen said with the last of his breath, before his eyes closed and his breathing cease

Tony took a moment to reflect on what had just happened, seeing death like this in a non-warzone type of ordeal. It was… to be honest he couldn't say really. It was…something, something off putting. Especially with how this good man before him died. If anything Yinsen deserved to pass on as an old man. Not to have been gunned downed like a rabid dog. But Tony knew he couldn't stay to grieve or take the man's body. So he gave his now dead friend one last silent look of thank you. Before he knew what he had to finish.

As the seven servants stayed silent, Lily Jeanne and even Lily Da-Vinci sniffled a bit from Yinsen's death. Before scene quickly changed showing the remainder of the Ten rings waiting outside the cave's entrance. Aiming their guns, while lite thumps could be heard from within the cave. Then just like that the sight of Tony in his armor appeared. Making the Ten rings members flinch back a little in fear. Jeanne Alter and Da-Vinci were the only two who chuckled at the sight of that.

**["Come on Tony you can do it."]** Lily Jeanne muttered as she was nervous and yet excited to see what was going to happen next, didn't take too long though as the terrorists began to fire off round after round. All the bullets flying off Tony's armor with little damage to him

**["Hm, I must say. I wonder what kind of metal that tin junk suit is made from to withstand so much fire power. I don't believe normal metal like iron could hold up so much."]** Mecha Eli-chan mused as she herself was even starting to come up with ideas for armor, especially for Fran to be the first test subject of her idea's

**["Graw…."]** Fran lowly growled as she was having a bit of a bad feeling Mecha Eli-chan, was starting to have ideas for just like the Da-Vinci sisters. She didn't know either to feel happy, scared or maybe a bit of both to be perfectly honest

Still as the scene played on for a few more moments, finally Tony's attackers ceased their assault on him. A much stronger pang of fear overtook them as they back up a bit. Only for the view to yet again switch to a close up shot of Tony's helmet. His dark brown eyes and the skin around it barley showing from the shadow that the mask made.

It was tense for a few more seconds, as the girls wondered what was going to happen now. Sure Tony had an awesome suit, but it was him against a good two dozen or so trained soldiers. That was until Tony gave them their answer, in the form of two simple little words…

"My turn." Tony simply stated, a slight sternness and eagerness in his voice. Before he lifted up both of his arms. Then showing his captors and the girls watching, why you should never mess with Tony Stark

A moment later a stream of red hot fire shot out from his arms. The Ten ring soldiers backing away quickly and as fast as possible to avoid being burnt by the hell fire from the man of metal. Their screams of terror quickly filling up the hot day sky as the view switch showing a few of the soldiers on fire already. One even tripping over a Stark branded crate that was stockpiled with a few more of the Stark brand weaponry that were starting to catch on fire as well. For Jeanne, Fran, Da-Vinci, Lily Da-Vinci and even Mecha Eli-Chan. They were quiet shocked to see such a brutal tactic used, even against one's own captors. The other two of the group, seemed to have quite the opposite reaction to this display of warfare.

**["HAHA, Yes…YES BURN YOUR ENEMIES ALIVE. LET THEIR FLESH BECOME CRISP FOR THE VULTURES HAHA!"] ** Jeanne Alter unsurprisingly cheered, as she smiled in sadistic glee at the site of fire and the sounds of the Ten ring soldiers either running away in fear, burning alive or even a bit of both

**["Yeah, burn the bad men Tony. BURN THEM ALL!"]** Lily Jeanne very surprisingly cheered too, with a slightly less sadistic glee in her tone despite the small smile she had watching Tony burn all the bad men alive

The others in the room quietly looked over to Jeanne, who sheepishly smiled and shrugged having no idea what that was about. Though she had a feeling that Jeanne Alter, her younger sister and Lily Jeanne her baby sister were having a much more productive time when it was just them hanging out. Primarily Lily Jeanne seeming to pick up on her middle sisters more… fire loving side of things already. Not that she was had that type of liking when it came to fire… at times… maybe… don't judge her. You ain't the police of her small guilty likings.

Still their focus turned back to the small scale battle at hand. Watching Tony burn up some more of his captors as they ran around in pain or again just plain fear. Only for the view to cut to one of the soldiers moving into a MG nest with a 50 cal. Machine Gun placement on a higher hillside. Firing it at Tony without hesitation. Tony quickly doing his best to block the bullets with his arms so his eyes wouldn't be hit possibly from a luck shot. Unfortunately for Tony, this gave the other soldiers a moment to get set up and attack. One of them hiding behind a few crates as he aimed his gun, then fired a few rounds into the servo joint that help hold up Tony's right leg. Tony quickly falling to the ground while doing his best to now to deflect being shot from his front and right with his arms.

**["NO/ UMFF!"]** Lily Jeanne, Lily Da-Vinci and Fran screamed out in sudden horror at Tony's misfortune. Mecha Eli-chan just stayed quiet, while Jeanne was watching intensely and Jeanne Alter was doing the same as her older sister

Meanwhile back in the scene, Tony was being shot up pretty well. But thankfully his armor was holding up enough. Though he knew it wouldn't last long. So he tried doing his best thinking of a way to get some of the added in heat off him. Seconds later after he fell to his knees. Tony quickly shot up a bit, aiming his left flamethrower at a few missiles near him. Which exploded pushing back some of his attackers in a blaze of fire, while others ran away from the explosion and increasing flames.

But this also gave Tony some cover as the sudden intense heat even made the MG nest gunner stop for a moment, before firing again blindly into the fire itself. Tony seeing this as a proper time to make his getaway, knew what he had to do. The view switching over for a moment to show a small red switch under his left arm. Flipping it before he began to suddenly launch into the sky. Just in time too, as his little stunt moments ago had caused a chain reaction. As now all the armaments began to go off in an explosion of glory, before the view yet again switched showing Tony high in the sky.

**["Yes fly Tony, fly to safety like a bird free from its cage!"]** Jeanne screamed as she jumped up from her the couch, the others giving her quite a look of shock, amusement and confusion. Noticing this seconds later, Jeanne blushed a bit as she sat back down **["Ahem… sorry."]**

** ["You've been hanging out with Shakespeare too much lately."] ** Lily Da-Vinci quipped as some of the others nodded in agreement at that

**["Gao, umf."]** Fran simply stated in agreement as Jeanne blushed a bit more from the teasing

**["Anyways back to the scene, enough with the Jeanne teasing."]** Jeanne Alter stated calmly, as she was really getting more interesting in this movie by the second

So once more the girls watched the scene still play off, seeing Tony was in the clear or so it seemed. As suddenly to Tony's horror. His suit's thruster shorted out. Tony quickly falling to the sand below as he screamed, while the seven heroic spirits watched cringing a bit at how painful this was going to be. Well aside from Mecha Eli-chan who was calculating the possibility of survival from a fall at that height. Armor or not, as it seemed slim if anything.

But as the seven watched him fall and fall, before slamming into the ground as sand blew up into the air. The scene changed, showing Tony's body buried a bit in the sand itself, while his suit was in ruins for the most part. The only semi full pieces were his helmet, his semi- ruined arms and his upper bit of his chest piece.

**["Man, that sucks. That was one awesome suit too. Such a shame."]** Da-vinci quipped as her little sister and Mecha Eli-chan both nodded in agreement

**["Thankfully he crashed within a desert. It will be near impossible to find the remains of his now destroyed suit. "]** Mecha Eli-Chan remarked as she really couldn't fathom who'd be able to find the remains of Tony's suit in the middle of the desert. Movie or not, it just didn't seem plausible or worth it to her

**["Seriously, imagine someone finding that suit. Would be bad news."]** Jeanne exclaimed as she did wonder again what a suit like that in real life would be like, that and the trouble it could cause. Though she giggled a little wondering if their two little masters and all the servants had suits like that. The others seemed to agree too, before all of them turned their attention back to Tony who by this point had thrown off the helmet and the more busted right arm on his suit, before resting his head on the sand a little from the rather heart racing experience

"Not bad." Tony simply muttered, relived beyond any words that he had made it out alive. Alive and relatively unharmed from the sheer madness of what had happened ; the girls chuckled some from that random moment

Though like before the scene changed yet again. Tony now being show walking down a sandy hill in the hot desert. Only wearing his under shirt and the jacket he used for the heavy layer of his inner suit over his head to keep the heat off his face at least. Then a close up shot showed his face covered in dirty, sweat and dry blood. The girls just watched in silence though wondering how Tony would get out of this one. But the scene switched, showing the sky was a bit more dimmer as the day must have been going by. But the girls saw that Tony was not giving up as he just kept on walking. Then suddenly a helicopter flew over Tony's head, then two more. The girls silently cheering that Tony was saved, even Jeanne Alter mainly since she wanted to see what other kick ass suits he'd make. Not that she was starting to like his character not at all…nope. Still Tony himself couldn't help but feel like maybe god was looking after him this time.

"Hey, HEY!" Tony screamed in joy as he ran a bit towards the direction of the helicopters, waving his hand's widely while falling to his knees. All the while the three helicopters landed, only one solider along with two others came up to the man. The one who was up to Tony first though was none other than his best friend Rowdy

"How was the fun-vee?" Rowdy asked smirking, before he patted Tony's shoulder and knelt down then gave him a quick one armed hug. Tony himself relived beyond belief. While the girls smiled a bit at the reunion "Next time you ride with me, okay?"

Tony just chuckled a bit back, before the scene quickly changed. Showing a large grey military cargo plan landing on a runway. The view doing a switch, showing Tony's secretary Pepper Pots and his driver from before waiting for Tony next to a large black fancy car. Probably to take Tony away in. The girls watched on as they saw the back ramp go down revealing Tony in a wheel chair and Rhode next to him. Tony getting up seconds later as Rhode helped keep him stable just in case. Then they began making their way down, before Tony noticed a stretcher being moved towards him.

"Are you kidding me with this. Get rid of them." Tony quipped as he wasn't really set on being ushered by a stretcher after the past few day's he'd been held captive. Rhode getting the hint just silently motioned them that it wasn't needed. Then the view switched yet again to Pepper now, her eyes a little red as she smiled just a bit while Tony stopped in front of her "Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper joked, tearing up just a little more but keeping her calm demeanor

**["Totally shipping it."]** Lily Jeanne quipped smirking as she looked to Lily Da-Vinci who smirked back **["Ship it, ship it!"]**

** ["Hey, what are you saying now squirt?"]** Jeanne Alter asked curiously, though sporting her trade mark scowl like usual

**["Yes what is this shipping you speak of Lily?"]** Jeanne asked next as she was curious as well, Lily Jeanne looking back at Lily Da-Vinci who got the hint and cleared her throat

**["It's when you see two people with possible romantic possibility to develop into a long loving relationship. That is shipping dear Jeanne's."]** Lily Da-Vinci proudly stated as Lily Jeanne nodded in utter agreement

**["Graw, umf, grah?"]** Fran asked or well growled, in slight surprise that the two little girls knew something like this

**["Seriously, who taught you two this?"]** Da-Vinci asked her little sister, as her big sister instinct were screaming to attack whoever taught her baby sister something like that. She need to keep her Lily self fully PURE… well as pure as she could be since technically they did share the same memories and you know what. It was the thought that counted alright, no need to question it

**["Big sister Osakabehime when us and the girls hang out with her in her room."] **Lily Jeanne and Lily Da-Vinci both answered like it was nothing, which made WAY too much sense to the adults in the room

Then again when it came to the more…ahem, introvert servant. The seven did wonder why she'd been so excited for the Laptops and such the master had awarded them. Since the girl seem to have been already well acquainted with internet. Oh well, questions for later. Still none of the adults could say much, as they and the two younger girls looked back to watch the scene at hand. Well maybe Mecha Eli-Chan at least.

**["Huh…I ship it."]** Mecha Eli-Chan simply muttered, as everyone else just let it be paying attention back to the movie before them

"Yeah, vacation's over." Tony joked a bit, as he and Pepper got into the car quickly; the driver already inside

"Where to, sir?" Tony's driver asked, as Tony was about to answer. Only for Pepper to quickly answer for the man

"Take us to the hospital, please." Pepper interjected as all that matter now was to take her boss to the hospital. Better to get a second opinion on his psychical health for the time, then maybe set up a possible therapy session for the man; lord knows he'll probably need it after what he'd been through

"No." Tony simply replied, stern and stubbornness in his tone as Pepper gave him a quick look of surprise

"No. Tony... you have to go to the hospital. The doctor has to look at you." Pepper began to explain sternly herself, before she and Tony began to argue a little

"I don't have to do anything. I was in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger." Tony began to argue, not backing down from this as he really DID want an American Cheeseburger. Preferably McDonalds, BUT Burger King was acceptable too by this point. Though he had more pressing manners to address "And the other-"

"That's enough of that." Pepper replied, cutting of Tony as she had a feeling what he was asking for and right now that was not a options of doing so. Mainly because she was worried more on his health, than his pleasure

**["Um?"]** Jeanne Lily muttered confused a bit, only to notice her elder sister Jeanne smile at her sweetly

**["When you're a bit more older kay sweetie?"]** Jeanne whispered as she wasn't quite ready to talk with Jeanne Lily about THAT yet, she wanted to wait until her little sister mentally matured a bit more

**["Yes big sister."]** Jeanne Lily replied kindly back, as she and Jeanne turned their attention back to the movie once more

"It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now." Tony quickly rebutted, not that he blamed Peppers assumption

"Call for a press conference?!" Pepper asked, surprised and more confused than anything on the sudden request "What on earth for?"

"Yeah, Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first." Tony simply ordered as his driving just went with it, concerned but went with it as he started up the car and was off

The scene like before changed seconds later, showing the sight of a scaled down statue of a YF-22. Behind it a large tanned colored building and a line of American flags. But what the girls noticed was the large crowd waiting for Tony and up in front of the crowd. Who all clapped as Tony's car pulled up, was Obadiah wearing a snazzy grey suit, black dress shoes and glasses now.

"Look at this!" Obadiah happily cheered as he stopped near the parked car, opening the door for Tony who quickly came out. Before Obadiah gave him a big hug, Tony returning the gesture with his own one arm hug thanks to his right arm still being a sling to heal "We were going to meet at the hospital."

"No I'm fine." Tony quickly replied, as he was not one for hospitals and also he needed to get this press conference started as soon as he could. But not before he noticed his driving coming up to him with a bag labeled _'Burger King'_. Taking his good hand, he grabbed his burger before making his way passed Obadiah

"Oh, burger, you had to have a burger. You get me one of those?" Obadiah asked amusingly

"There's only one left, I need it." Tony simply replied back as Obadiah chuckled a little from his answer. While he, Obadiah, followed by Pepper made their way down into the building before them; while the crowd still clapped for Tony

**["Hm…"]** Jeanne Alter muttered as she crossed her arms, mainly because of the interaction between Obadiah and Tony which only one Da-Vinci took notice of

**["You okay?"]** Da-Vinci asked curiously in a whisper

**["Yeah. Just get a weird off feeling with baldie in the movie is all. Seems nice but off ya know?"]** Jeanne Alter whispered back, as Da-Vinci just nodded back in silence at the explanation

**["Yeah… can't blame ya for that one."]** Da-Vinci simply muttered, as she'd gotten an odd feeling about Obadiah too. Not quite sure what it was yet, but it wasn't a good feeling; still she decided to keep silent and see what happened

Meanwhile the scene change yet again in a quick manner. Tony and Obadiah walking down a hallway with Pepper following closely behind. Before they girls saw the large crowd inside a conference room. Mostly new reporters, journalist and the various camera crew; alongside the building security guards in the large room too.

"Hey, look who's here!" Obadiah stated once more loudly, as the new crowd clapped with a few camera flash going off already; Pepper staying behind since she didn't need to be up at the podium with Tony

"Ms. Potts?" A man's voice suddenly said, Pepper looking to left seeing a pale skinned, brown eyed, dark brown haired man in a black suit, with a black tie, black smart shoes and like everyone else in the building; a visitors pass card clipped on the left breast of his coat

"Yes." Pepper asked, as she had been a bit startled by the suddenness; but kept herself calm as the man seemed safe enough… she hoped

**["Stranger danger."]** Lily Jeanne and Lily Da-Vinci muttered in a joking manner, as they heard one another. Looking at each other, before snickering some more at their little sudden inside joke

"May I speak with you for a moment?" The man asked, in a kind if not with a small hint of a serious tone that Pepper and the girls took notice of

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now." Pepper simply replied back, as she didn't want to answer any questions that could make things complicated for Tony

"I'm not a reporter. I'm agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." The man calmly explained, rather quickly too despite the rather… long name while he also took out a small work card from his breast pocket

**["That's quite a mouth full."]** Jeanne stated, blinking once or twice from the rather unnecessary long name

**["It's not that long."] **Mecha-Eli-Chan replied back as if you asked her, it really wasn't that hard of a name to repeat

**["It kind of is, Pep's probably thinks so too."]** Jeanne Alter quipped, on her elder sister side with this and not realizing she was liking this movie much more then she'd admit. Since she just called Pepper a nickname you'd usually have for a good friend

**["Yeah it really is Miss Elie."]** Jeanne Lily mused herself on her elder sisters side as well, the Da-Vinci sisters and Fran knowing to just stay out of it kept their silence

"That's quite a mouthful." Pepper bluntly stated as she took the card

**["HA, she agrees!"]** Jeanne surprisingly shouted in triumph, smirking a bit smugly too of all things for the saintly girl

**["Oh yeah she did. HAHA!"] **Lily Jeanne also surprisingly cheered, in a rare form of smugness enveloping her as well

**["GIVE ME FIVE SISTERS!"]** Jeanne Alter proudly cheered, as she held out both her hands. Jeanne and Lily Jeanne quickly giving their middle Alter sister a high five; while the others watched the interaction

**["Graw…"]** Fran growled with a slight chuckle, while Mecha Eli-Chan rolled her eyes and the Da-Vinci sister chuckled themselves

**["Got that right Fran, Jeanne Alter is starting rubbing off a bit on her sisters."]** Lily Da-Vinci chuckled once more, her elder sister nodding in agreement. Before they all turned their attention back to the movie

"I know. We're working on it." Coulson explained, like he'd heard this same sentence a little too much as it was

"We've been approached already by the DOD, FBI, CIA-" Pepper began to explain herself, as she didn't want Tony to be dealing with any more of these sorts things since he only just got back not even day

"We are a separate division. With a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape." Coulson answered, cutting Pepper off and being fully honest with the woman. But he really did or his superiors, really did need to talk with Tony Stark and soon

"I'll put something in a book, shall I?" Pepper offered, as she hopped that was a good enough answer for the man

"Thank you." Coulson responded, as he moved his attention back to the meeting just about to start. Pepper herself letting out an internal sigh of relief, as it seemed like this man was at least the understandable type

But like always, the scene quickly changed to Obadiah standing at the podium, trying to figure out what to say right now to the small little horde of reporters there. All of them ready to spew out their questions by the droves, then the view quickly panned down showing Tony was sitting against the podium itself. Not that anyone in the movie or the girls watching could blame the man for it, he did just get out of at least a good week of being held captive by terrorists. So he earned a bit of unprofessional behavior for the time being.

"Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down. Will you sit down. That way you can see me, and I can... a little less formal..." Tony asked the crowd of reporters as they all did so, a bit embarrassed some of them; but they all did none the less

Meanwhile Tony pulled out his cheese burger he'd been keeping safe in his coat. Unwrapping the top just a bit and taking a bite out as Obioha also sat next to him. Then the scene changed showing Rhode had finally arrived, moving up next to Pepper as he began to kneel down next to her.

"What's up with the lovin?" Rhode asked, quietly but with a hint of concern in his tone as for as long as he knew of Tony; this wasn't normal behavior at all for the man

"Don't look at me, I don't know what he's up to." Pepper quickly replied back as she had no idea what was going on with Tony now, this was also to her stranger then she'd seen ever seen of Tony

Meanwhile scene then changed back to Tony, showing him taking one more bite of his burger before looking over to Obadiah. Obadiah just smiling back at the younger man.

"Good to see you." Tony said in a rather to calm manner, as Obadiah just nodded back before patting his right shoulder "I never got to say goodbye to dad."

Though as Tony said this, the girls became curious on what Tony was starting to go on about. He seems kind of too calm right now considering again everything he'd gone through already. It was starting to get them a bit worried about the man's mental state. But as they watched, they saw Tony then looked upon the crowd of reporters.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father." Tony repeated, loudly and clear to the reporters as they all just kept quiet while he placed his cheese burger back in his jacket "There's questions that I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts… or maybe he was every inch of a man we all remember from the newsreels… I saw young Americans killed. Killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability…"

"Mr. Stark!" One, two or three reporters all said at once, Tony looking and pointing to one of the older men in the crowd who'd ask for a question

"What happened over there?" The older male reporter asked, calmly and hopefully in a respectful manner

**["A lot buddy. A lot."]** Jeanne Alter whispered, as she and the girls saw the view switch back to yet again a much too calm looking Tony Stark

"I-I had my eyes opened." Tony stated as he stood back up, walking to and behind the podium now to address the reporters in a more professional manner "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up."

**["Graw…"]** Fran muttered as she for some reason had a feeling, Tony was about to say something quiet shocking; the man's mannerisms seemed to show that all of sudden

"And that is why, effective immediately, I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International." Tony stated sternly, as the reporters immediately jumped back on their feet screaming questions. A quick switch showed Rhode's and Peppers in silent shock from the deceleration. Didn't help since there were camera's behind in the back recording the whole press conference worldwide. Obadiah meanwhile had quickly moved over to Tony so he could start speaking on his behalf, before Tony said anything else that could be deemed a _'surprise' _"Until such a time, as I can decide what the future of this company will be. What direction it should take, the one I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good of this country and the world."

**["It seems his times in captivity have given Mr. Stark a much broader view of the world before him. I would call that rash most times, but here I believe he made a correct if profit challenging choice."] **Mecha Eli-Chan proclaimed, but smiling for once at Tony's decision with his company

** ["Same. I mean yeah he's gonna get like super low funds for a while. But personally I'd rather have that then my inventions being used to kill people I'm trying to keep safe. But hey that's just me."]** Da-Vinci added in as she was being honest, sure she may be blunt and such at times; but she still held high morals when it came down to it. That with her pride as an inventor herself, she could feel like she was relating with Tony even more than before

**["Yep, totally big sis!"]** Lily Da-Vinci happily said, as the others just silently agreed with the three before looking back seeing Obadiah at the podium fully; while Tony had been ushered off

"What we should take away from this... is that Tony's back and he's healthier than ever. We are gonna have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with a follow-up." Obadiah stated, with the best smile and calm tone he could muster up for the roaring crowd of reporters

Then for once, the scene faded out. But at the same time, showed a small factory from a sky view. Before the view switched ground side, showing Obadiah with a cigar in his mouth and riding on an odd two wheeled contraptions that the girls didn't know what it was called at all. Though before they could wonder more on the two wheeled contraption, they saw the same driver of Tony's taking a smoke break as the man leaned against Tony's personal car. Obadiah stopping to address the man.

"Where is he?" Obadiah asked getting off his little two wheeled contraption

"He's inside." Tony driver simply answered as Obadiah gave him a nod of appreciation, before walking into the building before him. Once inside, seeing a much larger version of the arc reactor. He saw Tony leaving on the guard rails, and just staring at the machine

"That... that went well." Obadiah loudly said, getting Tony's attention even if he didn't look back at his friend

"D-Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" Tony asked, making sure that what he just did most likely would put him in a rather uneasy situation

Your head. What about my head?" Obadiah joked back, if not with a slight stern tone as he moved over to Tony, leaning against the guards rails himself now "What do you think the over-under on a stock drop is gonna be?"

"Optimistically… 40 Points?" Tony answered, even if he could feel the immediate cringe on how obviously wrong he knew he was

"At minimum." Obadiah quickly snapped back, being as blunt as he needed to be while not too stern considering what Tony was most likely dealing with mentally

"Yep…" Tony muttered, as he knew better than anyone how bad this was going to get for the company. Even if that wasn't his top priority to worry on, no his mind was occupied by something much more important to him at the moment

"Tony." Obadiah said, as he and Tony faced one another to have a more personal talk with each one another "We're a weapons manufacturer."

"Obie, I just... I don't want the body count to be our only legacy." Tony tried to explained, as until his incident. He honestly had never had any idea on how his name… no his legacy was being shaped without his notice. So far, he had to admit it wasn't great

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers, we make weapons." Obadiah began to explain, to help Tony see reason at his rather irrational actions since he got back

It's my name on the side of the building." Tony quickly tried to argued back, but Obadiah was already ready with a counter

"What we do keeps the world from falling into chaos." Obadiah again tried to explain to Tony, but the young man before him he knew was very stubborn

"Not based on what I saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better, we're gonna do something else." Tony started to explain himself, as he really did believe his new idea would be a much more helpful for the betterment of the world as a whole

"Oh, like what. You want us to make baby bottles?" Obadiah rhetorically asked as he really was wondering what else Tony was hoping the company could start up making

"I think we should take another look into Arc Reactor technology." Tony explained, as Obadiah took a moment to register the suggestion before he couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh

Oh, come on. The Arc Reactor, that's a publicity stunt!" Obadiah answered, walk a bit to the right as he took out his cigar and held in between his fingers while giving Tony a questioning look as the man walked by him before stopping "Tony, c'mon. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It works." Tony proclaimed as he meet with Obadiah's gaze

Yeah, as a science project. The Arc was never cost-effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc Reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?" Obadiah exclaimed, as he looked like he was waiting for an another

"Maybe…" Tony replied back, a little too quickly before he could feel Obadiah gaze on him grown only stronger

"Huh am I right?" Obadiah asked once again, with that slightly stern edge to it once more if not with a bit of curiosity as well "We haven't had a breakthrough in that, in what... 30 years."

"That's what they say…." Tony quipped as a sudden few second silence occurred between the two. Tony couldn't help but just stop beating around the bush "Could you have a lousier poker face. Just tell me, who told you?

"Never mind who told me. Show me." Obadiah muttered, to make sure no one overheard just incase

"Rhodey. It's Rhodey or Pepper." Tony began to guess, mainly to avoid having to show any more people his newest little addition in his chest

"I wanna see it." Obadiah once more muttered as he was done beating around the bush too

"Okay, Rhodey." Tony quickly remarked, as he knew he couldn't get out of this now

"Okay?" Obadiah stated, making sure Tony understood his request

Okay…" Tony groaned, before take a quick glance around to also make sure no one else would see. Then pulling down the collar of his shirt, his own personal arc reactor glowed as Obadiah seemed stunned at the sight alone

**["It's even prettier."]** Lily Jeanne whispered at the more cleaner sight of Tony's arc reactor, the others just watching on as they hadn't heard her little comment

"It works." Tony whispered as Obadiah let out a small chuckle of disbelief, before pulling Tony's shirt back over the arc reactor. Then put his right hand over Tony's shoulder, pulling the young nan closer to him

"Listen to me, Tony. We are a team, do you understand?" Obadiah asked, as Tony seemed for once a bit uneasy to the girls as they watched the scene. Even if he barley showed it "There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like your father and I."

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up, okay. But if I had-" Tony started to explained, but was quickly cut off by the older man

"Tony, no more of this _'ready - fire - aim'_ business. Do you understand me?" Obadiah calmly said, as he gave Tony a small smile

"That was dad's line." Tony stated as Obadiah moved his hand off his shoulder. While Tony began making his way off, with Obadiah following behind

"You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play whole different kind of ball now. We're gonna have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low." Obadiah kindly asked, as he and Tony vanished out of view

Though for the girls, the moment of silence didn't last as suddenly the scene changed to a balding man in a suit and a crazy looking office set. Some headlines to the man's right saying _'MAD MONKEY'_ The girls could also tell it must have been a television program. Since well the view panned out a bit showing it was indeed being broadcasted from a TV.

"_**Stark Industries. I've got one recommendation. Ready, ready?!" **_The TV host stated in a loud tone, as a few annoying sounded played off _**"Sell, sell, sell. Abandon ship, does the 'Hindenburg' ring any bells?"**_

The view then quickly switched to show a rather uncomfortable Pepper watching the very program. Wondering if this was all that was going to come from Tony's announcements or if it would get worst before getting any better.

"_**Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!"**_ The TV host remarked, taking out a baseball bat as he broke three coffee mugs that had the _'Starks Industries'_ logo on it _**"Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"**_

Though as Pepper was cringing at the unfortunate and accurate criticism, the pad she had in her hands went off showing it was Tony. Happy to have something to get her attention off the program she was stuck watching. She answered the call.

"Pepper." Tony said through the other side of the line "How big are your hands?"

"What?" Pepper asked, confused on why he'd ask that of her of all things

"How big are your hands?" Tony repeated, though that really didn't answer Pepper's question

"I don't understand why…" Pepper asked yet again, as she was even more confused now

"Get down here. I need you." Tony simply explained, before hanging up on the call. Pepper rightfully confused still decided to just not question it and made her way downstairs. It didn't take her too long, before she came inside of Tony's man cave and saw him laid on a medical table with no shirt on

"Hey!" Tony said, happy as he usually was as Pepper walked right up next to him "Let's see them. Show me your hands. Let's see them… Oh, wow, they are small. Very petite, indeed. I just need your help for a sec."

Oh my God…" Pepper muttered, as she finally got a good look at the arc rector in Tony's chest "Is that the thing that's keeping you alive?"

"It was, it is now an antique." Tony answered, picking up on his right a much more modernized arc reactor and showed it to Pepper who eyed in a silent awe "This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I was swapping it up for an upgraded unit and I just ran into a little... speed bump."

"Speed bump… what does, w-what does that mean?" Pepper questioned as whenever it '_speed bump' _and _'Tony' _or any sort of _'bump'_ was involved. It never ended well, for himself and usually herself having to clean up after his so called _'bumps'_

"It's nothing, it's just a little snag. There's an exposed wire under this device and is contacting a socket wall and is causing a little bit of a short circuit." Tony explained, as he took his old arc reactor out and handed it to Pepper who took it even if she was in total silent disgust at taking a device that had been literally jammed into her bosses chest until now

"What do you want me to do?" Pepper asked, though she immediately felt stupid for even asking the obvious

"Put that on the table over there. That is irrelevant." Tony first explained as Pepper knew he meant the old arc reactor. So she did, as Tony laid full against the table before Pepper turned back to face Tony "I just want you to reach in... and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."

"Is it safe?" Pepper asked, as she had a real bad feeling that it wasn't… like at all

"Yeah, it should be fine. It's just like an operation, you just don't let it touch the socket wall." Tony answered, though to be honest it wasn't…. BUT he didn't want too many people he didn't know seeing this thing in his chest for a few good reasons

"What's Operation?" Pepper asked once again, as in all honesty she had never heard of such a game… sounded kind of weird to make a board game based around operations

"It's just a game, never mind." Tony responded back. Though suddenly he was kind of regretting asking Pepper for help, if she didn't even know what Operation was. Still she already here and already moving her hand near the now gaping hole in his chest "Just gently lift the wire. Okay. Great. "

"Okay." Pepper calmly muttered, as she slowly moved her hand closer to Tony's chest hole. But she quickly moved her hand away from sudden second thoughts of doing what was basically and illegal surgery of sorts "You know, I don't think that I am qualified to do this."

"No, no, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified and trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great. Is it too much of a problem to ask… cause I really need your help here." Tony quickly reassured Pepper, who smiled a little at the words of encouragement as she started to move her hand back to the chest hole

"Okay…" Pepper whispered as she took a deep breath before finally putting her hand into the chest hole and she QUICKLY regretted even agreeing to this "Oh, there's pus!"

**["Ew…"]** Lily Jeanne and Lily Da-Vinci said, as they the older spirits and even Mech Eli-Chan couldn't help but agree with that statement in their own silence

"It's not pus. It's a plasmic discharge, it's from the device. Not from my body." Tony reassured, though that didn't sound any better to Pepper or the girls watching the scene itself. That and the gross squish sounds playing as Pepper slowly moved her hand deep into Tony's chest hole

"It smells!" Pepper complained as she swore she was going to make Tony pay her extra for a year after this

"Yeah, it does." Tony teased, as he was finding Peppers reactions rather funny. But he knew he had to get her to procced with the next step of this makeshift operation "The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"

"I got it." Pepper answered as she finally felt the wires, though the feeling of the so called plasmic discharge would stay with her to the ends of her days

"Now don't let it touch... the sides, that's what I was trying to tell you before. Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't pull out the magnet… GAH!" Tony started to explain as Pepper pulled on the wires, but had pulled too much as she also pulled a solid piece of a circular shape made from copper itself "And the end of it. That was it... that you just pulled out."

"Oh God. OK!" Pepper screamed, as she was real close to freaking out. But was able to keep calm mainly since she knew Tony really would need her now "What do I do?"

Don't put it back in, don't put it back in!" Tony warned first, as Pepper just placed the copper where the old arc reactor was. Though Pepper noticed Tony seemed to be acting odd in an alarming way

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked, worried that this just got a lot worse

"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest cause you yanked out..." Tony answered, already feeling the symptoms that came with a sudden cardiac arrest

"What?!" Pepper screamed at the news, the girls were quiet shocked themselves as they watched "I thought you said this was safe!"

"We gotta hurry…" Tony began to explain, ignoring Peppers mini freak out as he handed Pepper her his new arc reactor "Take this, you gotta switch. Real quick. "

"Okay, okay… Tony, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make this okay." Pepper reassured as she had NO idea what she was doing and this was more for her own self confidence

"Let's hope." Tony simply said through the pain he was feeling, though he wondered what his gravestone would say. _'Death by assistant who did my botched operation…'_ Yeah, that wasn't at all a noble way or just any sort of way to go

**["Just to say, this is quiet dangerous because of possibility of infection from Peppers hand. That and the possibility his arc reactor could reject this new version of his arc reactor. Which then will cause him to most likely die in a slower pain filled death."] **Mecha Eli-Chan stated bluntly, before she got a slight punch in the arm by Fran who gave her a silent stare. Then she looked seeing the adults giving her the same stares. Before she looked at the kids who looked mortified by her words. So deciding to be the nice girl here, she already knew how to fix this **["Ahem… in our standards of course. I'm sure Tony will be fine. Promise."]**

**["Better…."] ** Jeanne, Jeanne Alter and Da- Vinci whispered, while Fran slowly nodded and Mecha Eli-Chan made a new rule to not say stuff like that anymore when the kids were around as she watched on

"Okay you're gonna touch that to base plate. And make sure you... NGAH!" Tony explained, as Pepper had slowly did her best to connect what she guessed was the ports for the new arc reactors wires. A few seconds later as Pepper pulled her hand out and clicked it back, Tony couldn't help but tease her a bit "Was that so hard. That was fun, right. Here I got it, I got it here and nice."

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked, hopping that was the case because she was not going to jail for killing her boss by accident

"Yeah, I feel great. You okay?" Tony teased a bit more, as Pepper chuckled from the shock at what had occurred just now

"Don't ever, ever... ever, ever, ever. Ask me to do anything like that ever again." Pepper pleaded, chuckling a little more at the possibility of this being a usual occurrence

"I don't have anyone but you." Tony suddenly remarked, as it became silent between him and Pepper. Both just staring at each other, a small hint of smile forming on Peppers face. Before Tony quickly broke that sudden tension between them. Getting up from the table seconds later as he started to get his shirt back on "Anyways…"

**["Ship it…"]** Lily Jeanne and Lily Da-Vinci chanted in a hush and small fit of giggles

**["We are not hearing the end of this are we?"]** Jeanne Alter asked as her eye twitched a bit

**["Gao."]** Fran answered with a small smile and shrug

**["Eh… thank you Fran I was being rhetorical."]** Jeanne Alter replied back with a sigh, as the other adults just let kept on watching seeing Pepper moved closer to the table with Tony's old arc reactor

"What do you want me to do with this?" Pepper asked meanwhile, while Tony with his shirt back on now; looked back to see what she meant

"That, destroy it. Incinerate it." Tony simply answered, as Pepper frowned just a bit as she gazed at the makeshift arc reactor in her hands

"You don't wanna keep it?" Pepper asked once more, as she didn't know why but she felt he needed to keep this; call it a gut feeling if you would

"Pepper, I've been called many things. Nostalgic is not one of them." Tony quipped truthfully, as Pepper just smiled a bit back

"Would that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper said, the usual atmosphere coming back just like that

"That would be all, Ms. Potts." Tony answered, like he usually did before starting his way back over to his desk, but motioned the robotic mobile arm he'd had help him out; to come with him "Hey butterfingers, come here. What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk? That's my phone, that's a picture of me and my dad... Right there. In garbage. All that stuff."

Though as Tony got back to whatever he was going to be doing. Pepper couldn't help but look at the arc reactor for a few more moments. Making her way out seconds after as she decided she wasn't going to throw the makeshift arc reactor away. No she had a better idea for it. Though as he walked away, she didn't notice Tony giving her one last looked before looked back the other direction.

Then the scene quickly switched to a military base, a jet making its way off while other plans were parked and people walked around. The heat could be seen a bit too, but the view changed to inside one of the hangers. Also filled with one or two jets, along with people walking around inside as well.

"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned?" Rhode asked, loudly to a group of five airmen. Mostly likely giving them a prep talk on their future's in this base as they he stood to the right of a parked jet "I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight. That ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome or pilot's judgement."

"Colonel, it's... why not a pilot without a plane?" Tony Stark mussed suddenly strolling in, amused a bit as he stopped right next to Rhodes left

"Look who fell outta the sky. Mr. Tony Stark." Rhode remarked as the airmen with him though acting professional were surprised to be seeing Tony Stark here, even more when he shook each of their hands before he smirked towards Rhodes

"Speaking about manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong. It's spring break, just remember that." Tony teased, as he hadn't been able to do this for a while "Spring break 1987, that lovely lady, what was his name. Was it Ivan?"

"Don't do that, they'll believe it. Don't do that." Rhodes, quickly stated as he knew Tony was doing this for fun. Though he was glad his friend seemed better, if only a bit he guessed. But seeing the airmen laugh a bit, he decided to let it be. Though he did need to talk with Tony, make sure if things really were better-ish "Give us a couple of minutes, you guys."

The airmen just did what they were told, leaving Rhodes and Tony alone quickly, once it was just the two of them. Rhodes gave Tony a slight smile.

"I'm surprised." Rhodes simply said

"Why?" Tony asked, confused on what Rhodes was even surprised about

"I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon." Rhode furthered explained, as in all honest he didn't expect Tony to be up so quickly. His old friend was a stubborn one, but after all the scans and X-rays. Even if it wasn't too bad, Tony had taken pain that most men wouldn't be able to just jump from

"I'm doing a little better than walking." Tony answered, smirking a bit in pride at what he was planning. In all honesty, he was happy to see Rhodes again; though he also came down here to ask him something important

"Really?" Rhode's questioned, as again Tony physically seemed fine. But considering what he went through from the debriefs, what the files had written down and his behavior in general ever since coming back. Rhodes felt he and many others close to him, had the right to questions Tony's mental health

"Yeah. Rhodey, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be part of it." Tony explained, as he just decided to ignore the more than questioning tone Rhodes had just now. But Rhodes seemed to have his own words to let out a bit with Tony

"You're about to make a whole lotta people around here real happy, cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy." Rhodes remarked, calm still but with a slight stern scolding edge to his tone as well

"This is not for the military." Tony quickly replied, in a slightly hushed tone as he ignored Rhodes statement "I'm not... it's different."

"What, are you humanitarian now or something?" Rhodes asked, a bit angrily this time as Tony really was acting odd now

"I need you to listen to me." Tony began to argued back, only for Rhodes to stop him before he could say more

"No, what you need is time to get your mind right." Rhodes sternly explained, as Tony tried to think of what else to say. But he couldn't right now as Rhodes gave him a critical stare "I'm serious."

**["Graw, umf, graw."]** Fran growled with a small smile, mostly because she could see how much Rhodes cared for Tony

**["She's right. Friends always do make things better. Even if it mean's scolding you from time to time."]** Jeanne happily added in, the rest all just either staying silent or nodding in agreement as they watched the scene go on

"It was nice seeing you, Tony." Rhode said, kinder a bit more as he made his way off

"Thanks." Tony muttered, a bit bummed out that Rhodes wasn't giving him a chance to explain the plan. But maybe it was better this way, less people meant less issues in the future… at least for now that is

The girls still though kept quiet, invested pretty much into this movie by now, as they saw the scene change. Showing a left panning view of Tony's home, before the scene changed once more showing Tony's hands on a lite up keyboard.

"Jarvis, are you up?" Tony asked, the view switching over to him sitting in his chair

"_For you sir, always._" Jarvis responded, ever so the diligent program companion while view again switched to the screen Tony was looking at. Which were redraw digital schematics of his armor

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as _'Mark 2'_." Tony explained as he took a digital pen into his hand, before he began using it to move the windows on the computer screen. Before he grabbed the redraw image of his first armor, moving it from one computer to another next to it. Then onto a table that seemed to have a computer built into it. Before an image of a dissembled version of Tony's first armor appeared in holo form on the table

"_Shall I store this on the Stark Industries' central database?"_ Jarvis inquired as Tony already had thought of this and knew his answered

"I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server." "Tony answered as he got up from his seat, inspecting the holo image until he was on the other side of the holo table. The image of his first suit reforming back into its built form

"_Working on a secret project, are we, sir?" _Jarvis asked

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine it could actually do some good." Tony explained yet again, as he began to modify the old suit by take pieces off it and throwing it in a virtual trash can, before grabbing it by the arms and spinning it around to inspect it a bit more

Though as that was going on, the scene changed back to a very familiar desert. A few of a good two dozen remaining Ten Ring soldiers walking down a sandy hill while others could be seen digging around the area. A few armored trucks with turrets bolted to the back in the area too. Then the view switched showing one of the men dig out a very, very familiar mask.

Seconds later this soldier yelled over to someone else, that being the very same man who was the leader of Ten rings Goggles over his eyes to keep them safe from the sand that could blow into them, though the right side of his face showed off a semi- newly disfigured scar. But the man seemed calm, as he saw what one of his soldiers had dug up. Telling him to bring it over, the soldier fast walking to him as more small bits and pieces of Tony's old suit could be seen stuck in the sand itself. As the leader took the mask from his soldier moments later, he stared at it in silence. Intense silence.

**["Well… guess that just happened."] **Lily Da-Vinci stated, as that was a bad sign if the Ten rings already found the pieces to Tony's old wrecked suit

**["Yep…"]** Da-Vinci, Jeanne Alter and Mech Eli-Chan replied back. While Jeanne and Fran just nodded. Then finally Lily Jeanne was silent, but feeling nervous for Tony in the future of this film, before they saw the scene change again. Showing Tony now working on a boot frame for what the girls guess, would be part of his new suit

"Next. Up. Not the boot, Dummy, right here. You got me… stay put. Nice…. You're no benefit at. Move down to the toe, I got this." Tony said to the robotic mobile arm of his, as it was helping him with this task "Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way… up. Screw it, don't even move. You... are a tragedy."

Once done Tony then took a few more seconds to smelt whatever wire was left in the boot. Before placing his tools down and pressing a manual switch as the boot frame as it opened up from the back slowly. But a second later, the girls saw a new scene, one of Tony being recorded as he now had two boots on his legs, while holding what must have been triggers for them. Fixing a light, before he began walking back to the center of the testing grounds.

"Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half meter back of the center." Tony stated, before looking back at the mobile arm that now had a fire extinguisher in its pinchers "Dummy, look for light. Stand back for fire safety."

A quick view changed for the girls, showed them a second mobile arm platform. That was the one recording as Tony looked at it.

"You, roll it." Tony said, before the view switched back to him getting in a ready to go stance "Activate hand controls. We are gonna start up nice and easy, raising 10% thrust capacity to achieve lift. And 3…2..1."

But before Tony knew it, he was in the air upside down and flew right into the upper wall behind him. Hard too as it was also made of concrete. Tony falling down behind some tool boxes. As the mobile arm that had the fire extinguisher. Looked over at Tony and sprayed him with the extinguisher.

**["Hahaha, what a moron!"]** Jeanne Altar laughed, as Lily Da-Vinci and Lily Jeanne chuckled a bit too at the suddenness

**["Pfff…"]** Fran chuckled herself, while Mecha Eli-Chan snickered for just a moment

**["Movie or not, that's a little mean to laugh at some ones else pain."] **Jeanne scolded, as the girls either laughed or chuckled a bit more. Jeanne smiling herself seconds later as she giggle **["Hehe, okay maybe it was a bit funny."]**

Though as the girls calmed down a bit, they kept watching to see Tony on his desk going through fixes and changes to the pieces of his new suit he'd made already. Using his holo table to make interactive display images, one being of a gauntlet of some kind that fit over most of his lower arm. Then they saw the real version. On a stand as Tony strapped his arm into it. Pepper coming into the room seconds later with a wrapped box and a coffee mug over the top of it.

"Up two. Alright, set that." Tony stated, to Jarvis most likely as Pepper stopped near him

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" Pepper asked, though took quick notice of the gadget on Tony's arm

"Yeah, everything's..." Tony muttered in response seeming preoccupied, before he realized fully Pepper was down here "What?"

"Obadiah's upstairs." Pepper explained, as she placed what she brought Tony on the workbench to her right, while Tony lifted up his armored arm and held his left hand under it for support Then aiming the round circle device in his palm straight ahead

"Okay…" Tony replied in a slight whisper as he began to try and fire a shot from his new arm gadget

"I thought you said you were done making weapons?" Pepper questioned as whatever Tony was working on, it really looked like a weapon he was making. Which she couldn't figure out what was more worrying his behavior these past few days or the fact he was making some sort of weapon… maybe even a little bit of both

"It isn't. This is a flight stabilizer, it's completely harmless." Tony answered, as he began to charge up a shot. Only for a bolt of energy to fire off breaking the window ahead of him and making him fall over on his back. Pepper flinching back from the suddenness of it all. While Tony just laid on the ground in some pain now "I didn't expect that…"

The girls chuckled a bit at that, while the scene changed showing Tony coming back upstairs to his living room.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked as a quick view switch showed Obadiah on the piano in the room. Pepper already upstairs as she sat on the couch in the living room. With also, a pizza on the table, which Tony eyed "Oh, went that bad huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad." Obadiah quickly explained nonchalantly

"Sure doesn't…" Tony muttered, opening the pizza box to see it was nice fresh which to Tony meant it REALLY hadn't gone well. Still he took a slice of the delicious looking Pizza "Oh, boy."

"It would've gone better if you were there." Obadiah quipped, as he stopped messing around on the Piano. Taking his drink he'd set on top of it, then getting back up before walking over to where Tony and Pepper were

"You told me to lay low and that's what I've been doing." Tony started to explain, as he took a bite of his slice of Pizza "I lay low and you take care of all the..."

"Hey, c'mon. In public, the press." Obadiah argued back, taking a seat now to Tony's right "This was a Board of Directors meeting."

"This… This was a Board of Directors meeting?" Tony asked, making sure that was what he'd heard correctly

"The Board is claiming a Post-Traumatic Stress. They are filing an injunction." Obadiah explained, as Tony for a moment stopped moving from what he was just told

"A what?" Tony questioned, as he actually wanted to make sure he heard that right

"They wanna lock you out." Obadiah bluntly answered, since it was better for Tony to hear it now then later

"Why, cause the stocks dip 40 points?" Tony questioned, as he thought the board was overreacting "We knew this was gonna happen."

"56 and a half." Pepper bluntly cut in herself, to help Tony see how bad this was getting

"It doesn't matter. We own a controlling interest in the company." Tony tried to argue back

"Tony, the Board has rights too. They are making the case that you and your new direction isn't in a company's best interest." Obadiah explained

"I'm being responsible. That's a new direction. For me... for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that... Oh, this is great!" Tony argued, before he got back up, took the box of pizza and began making his way to the stairs since his mood was considerably lower

"Oh c'mon, wait." Obadiah yelled, as he got up to stop him and the rest of the news at least "Tony, Tony!"

"I'll be in the shop." Tony answered, before Obadiah was able to catch up and stop him; then turn him around

Hey, hey, Tony, listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them." Obadiah explained, before looking at where Tony's arc reactor was located "Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw some specs."

"No. No. Absolutely not. This one stays with me. That's it Obie. Forget it." Tony quickly answered, shooting down any possibility of his arc reactor getting copied even by his own company

"Alright, well this stays with me then." Obadiah quipped, taking the New York pizza from away; but at least decided to offer Tony a slice as he held the box open for the man "Go on, here, you can have apiece. Take two."

"Thank you." Tony thanked, as he was still hungry anyway so this helped. Then the man began to make his way back to the stairs leading down to his workstation

"Do you mind if I come down there to see what you're doing?" Obadiah quickly asked since it seemed Tony was rather busy lately with whatever the man was working on

"Good night, Obie." Tony simply stated, as he waved off his old friend while finishing off the slice of pizza he took. Still, he couldn't worry about the company right now…no; he had to get started on his plan

The scene then changed, showing Tony back in his work station and being recorded again as he had his boots and now his arm thrusters on. Ready for the next trial run and hopefully this time it wouldn't be so… painful.

"Day 11, Test 37, Configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college." Tony began to say, though he really felt the need to warn the oddly trigger happy mobile arm that liked to douse him with the fire extinguisher. Getting ready for a test, the scene switched to the recorders view of the test "Alright, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with one percent thrust capacity. And 3, 2, 1."

With that Tony activated the thrusters, which this time actually worked as he was lifted a few inches up in the air. Taking a few moments to get use to the feeling and balance himself out as best as he could for his first successful run. Landing seconds later, he balanced himself out again as to not trip. Then looking back at the mobile arm with the fire extinguisher.

"Please don't follow me around with it either cause I feel like I'm going to catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down. If something happens, then come in." Tony pleaded as the mobile arm lowered its head like it had been scolded

The girls got a quick laugh out of that, they had to admit this move had a rather good balance of humor and seriousness so far. Then he got ready once more for another thruster test.

"Again, let's bring it up to 2.5%." Tony stated, as he activated his thrusters once more. This time seeming to be going even better…until he started to drift over to his cars "Okay, this is where I don't want to be!"

As he began to worry, it only became clear that some high force was screwing with the man. As he was now right over his own car collection.

"Not the car, not the car!" More worried that the flames from the boosters themselves would burn off the paint. Thankfully he was able to keep calm and start to drift back to the testing grounds "It could be worse. We are fine. Okay, we are getting…"

Tony then was able to find his footing, as right when he was back over to the testing grounds. He shut his thrusters off and landed back safely on the ground. Though he quickly noticed his rather not so helpful assistant robot was aiming the fire extinguisher at him once again.

"No, ah, ah, ah!" Tony quickly scolded as his assistant seemed to understand the command. But did seem to let out a sad synthetic grumble, while lowering its arm like it was disappointed

The girls watching couldn't help but laugh a bit again. Even once more Mecha Eli-Chan who well didn't laugh or giggle, but smirked at the small moment of humor. Then they saw the view switch over to a closer view of his face.

"Yeah. I can fly." Tony stated simply, smiling in satisfaction at his breakthrough as he began walking off. The servants watching more intensely now as they wanted to see how much more furthered he'd be going with his new armor

**["Luna, Lena you two seriously got to make something like that. It would be awesome!"]** Jeanna Alter stated with a big smile at the thought of flying, flying and setting everything on fire on the battle field. Oh glorious, glorious fire and the smell of burnt flesh; what a day it would be for her

**["I'll advise you really don't. I think we all know what that could bring."]** Mecha-Eli-Chan bluntly said, as the other quickly agreed much to Jeanne Alters poutiness seconds later. Well maybe she wasn't totally against it as she decided to use this moment for her own suggestion if the Da-Vinci sisters ever decided to do try and make Iron Man armor **["Why not Fran instead?"]**

**[Graw!"]** Fran growled with a nervous smile at the suggestion, as she knew it. Mecha Eli-Chan was also thinking of idea's for her just like she could guess the Da-Vinci's where. She could only hope now her other friends would talk them inventor up and the Mecha servant out of the future unneeded upgrades in her opinion

**["I'd say do it, an adorable flying terror she'd be."]** Jeanne remarked as Fran started to question the sanity of even her more morally good friends

**["Shh. Mister Tony is going all cooler now!"]** Lily Jeanne said in glee, as the other chuckled a little at the cute shh. While Fran just sighed in silent relief and thanks to the youngest of the Jeanne sisters. The girl now see a quick scene change and were quite surprised too when seeing the end results of Tony's armor

They first saw the metal thrusters around Tony's legs have two plates of metal cover them by small robotic arms that were being used to place said plates on. Then a quick view change showing more piece of the armor plates being placed on the exo frame of the suit. Starting from the arms, elbows pieces being drilled in and a few more pieces after that.

"Jarvis, are you there?" Tony asked as the view switched to his now metal covered hand. Picking up the new face plate for the suit, before bringing it to his face. The eye pieces became transparent from the inside

"_At your service, sir."_ Jarvis replied back on his usual calm tone, while the view once more switched. The girls now seeing Tony's eyes mainly with a blue light on them, while darkness surrounded his head

"Engage head up display." Tony asked, as a holo display within the helmet appeared over Tony's face

"_Check."_ Jarvis replied, with a quick confirmation that everything within the suits internals was in working order

"Import all preferences from home interface." Tony ordered once more, as he was on the inside getting very excited. The girls also getting more giddy by the second, waiting to see what the first use of Tony's newest suit would look like. That and what the suit looked like from the outside aside from a few quick shots of said suit seconds ago

"_Will do, sir."_ Jarvis stated, as the A.I was already doing so before even being asked. But he was glad his creator and him were on the same prep process when it came to this suit

Then the scene changed again, showing Tony's point of view as the holo system in his helmet and through his visor were working as intended. Taking account of everything around him in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, what do you say?" Tony asked once more, doing what he could to keep his excitement from bursting out by this point

"_I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready." J_arvis answered as Tony couldn't help but smirk a bit at the anticipation ever so building up inside of him that it was at the boiling point

"Start the virtual walkaround." Tony stated, the view changing back to his face inside the helmet

"_Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."_ Jarvis quipped doing so, just as quickly as Tony asked for it

"Do a check on control surfaces." Tony ordered one more time when it came to his suit, as if that was good too. Then Tony knew he would be fully ready to test out his first revised version of his suit, when he felt the need to do so

"_As you wish."_ Jarvis simply responded back, initiating the final part of the warm up trails for the suit

Then as always, a quick change in view with the scene occurred. Showing the various parts of Tony's suit start to flap in and out. From his legs, to his arms, his back, his sides, his chest and finally the girls saw the front. The human like face plate with the glowing blue eyes and his new ARC reactor in his chest glowing brightly. As the girls could see Tony's fully silver colored Mark.2 Iron Man suit. The girls all in silent awe as they were to invested in the scene before them by this point.

"_Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."_ Jarvis explained, sounding rather pleased with the results of the test showing all the immediate important systems in the suit were working properly

"Ah, yes... tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening the ground control." Tony interjected, as he decided that since he was in the suit already and everything was okay systems wise…why not just give it test run. You know for field intel… not fun…yep, no fun with this suit…not so ever… yup

"_Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight."_ Jarvis warned, as he did not believe this to be the best course of action. But the construct had a good feeling of what his creator was going to do, even with his warning

"Jarvis... Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk. Ready… and 3, 2, 1." " Tony said, before he activated his thrusters. Then without even thinking he blast off straight ahead. Up and through his garage he flew high in the sky

The girls watching could only wonder how that must feel to fly so freely with you own body being the one to control it. Well aside from Mecha Eli-Chan who always could fly, but didn't ever bat an eye to that fact. Still meanwhile the view switched to Tony's face once more, a look of pure excitement as he flew at what could be compared to ten roller coasts at once from the G-force he felt. Flying and flying more through the air as he did a quick right curved turn to do a fly around, then over the city itself before he would call it day.

"Handles like a dream!" Tony happily cheered, as he did a few twirls. Feeling more excited from how much of a rush this was. Going by a carnival, he tried out the zoom feature at a Ferris wheel. Seeing two kids eating ice cream, one of them licking the ice cream right off the cone from seeing Tony fly by in his suit. While the other child just stopped mid-lick on their own ice cream. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction, even if it was an obvious one

**["Can't say I blame em, I'd probably act the same way if I were their age seeing something like that."]** Da-Vinci quipped, shrugging but smiling too as SO many ideas were coming to mind for future projects

**["Grah, umf, umf."]** Fran quipped, pointing at the two youngest in their group. Both sitting on the couch next to one another and smiling now in childlike glee at the sight before them

**[-"CUTE!"-]** Jeanne, Jeanne Alter mused, doing their best to not internally gush. While Da-Vinci, Fran and even Mech Eli-Chan despite her more dead panned look. All cooed also at the little one's reaction to the scene, they couldn't help but wonder what was going through their minds. But they let it be as they went back to watching the movie. Taking notice of Tony suddenly starting to fly upwards into the night sky

"Alright, let's see what this thing can do." Tony muttered, a quick view changed to inside his helmet as he just needed to test ONE more thing out before he called it a night "What's the SR-71's record?"

"_The altitude record for fixed-wing flight is 85.000 feet, sir."_ Jarvis answered, Tony himself couldn't help but feel a sudden stronger urge to do this one last test as another view changed showed the moon from inside Tony's mask

"Records are made to be broken. C'mon!" Tony quickly stated, a cheer in his tone as he pushed his thrusters to go ever faster up into the sky

"_Sir, there is a potentially fatal build-up of ice occurring."_ Jarvis quickly warned, but it fell on depth ears as ice starting to build up around Tony's armor

"Keep going… higher!" Tony yelled, as he pushed his suit even more. Only now to realize what was happening as his suit's thrusters shorted out and Jarvis unknown to Tony at the moment shut off since he was part of the now frozen short circuited suit. Then he began to fall back to the ground, at an alarming rate "We're iced up, Jarvis. Deploy flaps… Jarvis?!"

Though as Tony suddenly realized that Jarvis was out, the man feeling the G-force of the fall increase by the second. The girls watching were a little tense, even the less emotional or usually deadpanned one's of the group. Lily Da-Vinci and Lily Jeanne both the most worried as they clenched their teeth a bit watching Tony fall to his death. All silent as the hoped Tony would figure out a way to get out of this.

"C'mon, we gotta break the ice!" Tony screamed, though it fell on deaf ears as Jarvis wasn't responding one bit. The view quickly changing to show Tony on his right, move his right hand near his thigh. Digging into one spot for a moment before he broke the ice and there was a small circular nob on the leg

But at the same time, Tony didn't realize that he was very close to the ground now and would die horrifically in his metal suit if he didn't act quick. The girls all watching as the two youngest got more and more nervous. Though thankfully within the split second as Tony turned the nob on his armor. The flaps opened breaking all the ice. Then a mere few seconds before impact to the ground, in the middle of lite thing of late night traffic. Jarvis turned back on, quickly seeing the situation. Jarvis activated the thruster sprang the sit back to life. Tony quickly using this moment to fly past, then above some of the cars in his way. Tony during this quick save, let out a cheer of glee as he flew off back to his home. Once he was in the back yard of his home, he hovered there for a few moment.

"Kill power." Tony simply said, as he was glad that everything went…

**['Crunch, brrrk, crash!']**

Those were the sounds the girls heard as it appeared Tony hadn't calculated the weight of his suit when it came to even a few inches of above ground contact with his rather thin backyard. Falling through the ground of his back yard first, then his living room right on top of the grand piano and then onto one of his cars. The girls wide eyed at the sight a bit of the suddenness, seeing Tony in his suit just laying there as debri from above fell on him. Not even a second later, the same mobile robotic arm that Tony had used during this whole creation of his suit. Well… it hit him once more with the fire extinguisher still in its pinchers.

Tony gave the bot a look, one the girls swore screamed _'REALLY…okay…whatever….'_ Before he lowered his head at the actions. The girls getting a quick laugh out of the scene itself, Mech Eli-Chan even if not a bit of a robotic giggle. Though the scene yet again switched showing Tony in his workstation, kicking away a chair as he was out of his suit if only to have an ice pack on the top of his head. Before again seeing the same box and Mug that Pepper had left down her not to long ago. Tony walking up to it, took the mug before realizing a note was on top of the wrapped box. Taking a moment to read a small stick that's said _'From Pepper'_, he then proceeded with opening the box itself Which turned out to be not a box.

No instead it was a glass case, with a wooden stand and inside, inside hoisted up by a singular metal bar. Was Tony's first arc reactor. Only it was different. Tony seeing that it had words on it. Words that said in a honest and teasing manner. _'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.'_ Tony couldn't help but smile. It was odd, he wasn't one for semimetal stuff. But this… this for some reason, he couldn't help but love it. Being from Pepper, for some reason made it all the more… precious if he were to correctly use the word.

**["SHIP, SHIP!"]** Lily Jeanne and Lily Da-Vinci screamed at the cute sight. Da-Vinci sighing as she gave the two older Jeanna's a look

**["What?"]** Both Jeanne and Jeanne Alter asked at the sudden stare down

**["You're sister infected mine with shipping disease. You both shall pay me back one way or another for this."] **Da-Vinci quipped, smirking before paying attention back to the movie. Both Jeanne sisters a bit worried on that, since with Da-Vinci at least… that could mean anything. But they let it be…for now, looking back at the scene as well before them once

Which went from a cute and heartfelt moment, to a less then pleasant moment. As the scene changed showing to of the soldiers from the terrorist group with the pieces from Tony's all suit recovered. The men looking at some surviving schematics to put the suit back together. Then the scene panned over to the very man that was the leader, still alive but with the right of his face burnt enough to show scars and disfigurement. The girls were just silent, watching the scene switching back to the mask of Tony's first suit. Before it faded to a computer rendition of Tony's current suits mask. Then changing to show Tony sitting in a chair as he looked over his current suits schematics once more.

"Note, Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. The whole pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking _'icy' _is a probable factor." Tony muttered loudly, as he had placed the ice pack on his shoulder now to help with that soreness a bit

"_A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exo systems."_ Jarvis suggested as Tony looked at another monitor screen displaying the whole suit

"Connect to the Cisco, have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold-titanium alloy from the Seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure the fuselage integrity while maintaining power -to-weight ratio. Got it?" Tony ordered, taking a sip from a glass of most likely rum that he poured himself

"_Yes. Shall I render using proposed specifications?" _Jarvis asked

"Thrill me." Tony simply answered, before looking to a TV he had installed in his work station seeing some of the more celebrity news going on

"_**Tonight's red hot, red carpeted, right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund has become the place to be..."**_ A news's woman in a rather nice red dress began to say about the event going on

"Jarvis, did we get an invite from them?" Tony asked curiously, as he was starting to internally debate if he should or shouldn't have a bit more fun outside the suit since the night was still young

"_I have no record of the invitation, sir."_ Jarvis responded back, finding no such invitations addressed to him in the last few hours. Tony just nodded slight, as he kept his eyes on the news report

"_**Haven't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from PTS and has been bed ridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."**_ The same news's woman stated, as it showed a few pictures taken after and during Tony's press conference. Tony thinking a bit more on his internal debate, was quickly interrupted by Jarvis

"_The render is complete."_ Jarvis exclaimed, showing a now gold plated suit as Tony examined said suit

**["Gilgamesh suit."]** All the girls said/growled as if there was one thing they all know. If Gilgamesh saw this suit. He'd take it for his own, especially since it was all gold…. even if he had more than any one person ever could ask for

**-Elsewhere same time-**

"ACHOO!" A gold haired, peach skinned, red eyed man sneezed; inside his room with two more gold hair men. Well one of the two other men , wore what most could call a more old wear of one who practiced in the magical arts in the old Babylonia era. While the other one was child version of the two men, wearing a more modern style of clothing for young boys. All three from face value could be considered brothers if you asked anyone who didn't know the three

"Gilgamesh. My, my seems like someone is speaking of you." The Babylonia mage looking brother quipped, amused a bit as Gilgamesh smirked back

"Why of course Gil. Besides who wouldn't care to talk about a great king such as I hm?" Gilgamesh replied to what his brother who was actually another Gilgamesh or Gil to make it easier

"That is true. We Gils are quiet the pair aren't we ha!" Gil laughed, as Gilgamesh laughed as well; while the youngest one just sighed at this

This one, like the older two was a child Gilgamesh or Lil Gil as most referred to him as. Though when it came to those closer to him, called him Gilly. The Lily Artoria had suggested that one to him as it was a mix of first three letters of his name being G-I-L and the word Lily spelt LY which formed Gilly. A name again he only let those close call him that. Though for why he was sighing right now. Well it from being around his _'Older'_ brother and… well just that. Though he had gotten use to his brothers and they the same after quite a long year of uneasy bonding. The very idea of becoming either of his older brothers even if was a slight chance despite the fact he couldn't actually age being a servant. Well it was still unsettling. Seeing a small knife left on the counter near him. He picked it up and contemplated ending it like he usually did. Thinking on it some, he sighed once more and placed the knife down back on the counter.

"Not today Gilly…not today." Lil Gil muttered, as he thought it wasn't too bad of a thing to be honest. At least if he somehow ever grew up, he could possibly avoid being like his brothers/ older self's, though that small glimmer of happiness was quickly crushed seconds later

"Anyways, when will our sister be back. I'm sure she'd picked quite the number of outfits for us." Gilgamesh stated proudly, as Gil and Lil Gil shuttered a bit

"Honestly. I can't phantom why you let her…use us as dress up dolls." Gil asked as he and his brothers loved their sister who was an alternate named Angelica from another version of their world. Though now she was well… more Gilgamesh than before. Actually she was Gilgamesh fully, just in a female body with a female mind and well tastes

How she came to be was a freak accident if anything, during the whole magic girl situation and… never mind the details. Anyways by the end, the female Gilgamesh had become another part of the odd dysfunctional family know as Chaldea. Still again like Gilgamesh, Gil and Lil Gil/ They loved their sister dearly as she was to the older Gilgamesh's their little sister. While to Lil Gil she was his older sister. Kind of hard not to see her as the second oldest, I mean if you took a gander at her chest like WOW they are… AHEM; again never mind.

But either way even though Gil and Lil Gil loved their sister who now went by the nick name, Glynda. They also feared when she was in one of her dress up moods, it only was made worse since the quote on quote _'oldest'_. Being Gilgamesh, spoiled her rotten for the most part when she was in these moods. Though Lil Gil was the main target as Glynda who seemed to find him the most adorable when dressed up. Lord help him if she found dresses again, Lil Gil still can't live down being made by Glynda to walk around for a week, in the last dress she picked for him. Lil Gil, looking back at the knife again picked it up and pulled it very close to his neck. Though stopped wondering if dying was worth it, even if it mean possibly more humiliation at the hands of his older sister. Sighing once more, he placed the knife back down.

"Well…bring it on…." Lil Gil muttered as he just accepted his fate with his older brothers and sisters. Even if again, they caused the youngest Gilgamesh to contemplate possible suicide almost…EVERY DAY. He did love them, so might as well stick around with them when he's in his own moods to mess with his siblings….

**-Back with the girls and the movie-**

The girls chuckled once again, honestly that was a funny thought. But they calmed down enough to watch the rest of the scene.

"Little ostentatious, don't you think?" Tony questioned as he may have been one to not be subtle, in a lot of things. But this suit seemed a bit too _'out' _there to not be spotted a mile away

"_What was I thinking. You're usually so discreet."_ Jarvis quipped, as Tony at times wondered if his construct had developed a small sense of sarcasm during his time online

"Tell you what..." Tony replied as he looked at the red hot rod he'd been working on when he could "Throw a little hot rot red in there."

"_Yes, that shall help you keep a low profile."_ Jarvis once more in his own sarcastic way, quipped as he began to render the suit with some hot rod red now. Seconds later it was done _"The render is complete."_

""Yeah, I like it. Fabricate it and paint it." Tony said as he got up from his seat with a watch in his hands that had been on his desk

"_Commencing an automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."_ Jarvis explained as a Tony set his watch for five hours from now

"Don't wait up for me, honey." Tony remarked, before the screen went black, and the _'Please Stand By'_ Logo appeared. The laptop that had been in the room coming back on with a message on it now, the girls taking a gander

_-Hello there, we hope you've enjoyed the movie so far. This is a quick fifteen minuet break, there is a bathroom in the back and some snacks/ water and soda's in the newly installed mini-fridge. Please take this time to either do your business in the bathroom or to get a few snacks and drinks ready for the rest of the film.-_

_Thank you and enjoy the rest of the film in fifteen minutes! _

"Well guess we should, though I don't-" Jeanne began to say, before she felt a small tug and looked to see her baby sister giving her a slightly embarrassed look "Oh did you have to sweetie?"

"Yeah…" Lily Jeanne replied back, as she felt a bit embarrassed to even have to say it despite how close she was to everyone in the room

"Let me guess, you snuck in the kitchen and had some of pink lemonade Atalanta made for the kids huh squirt?" Jeanne Alter asked herself, as Lily Jeanne just nodded. The middle Jeanne sister rolling her eyes as she looked at the only other child. Giving off the same look "You too Little egg head?"

"It was really good!" Lily Da-Vinci answered back, a bit embarrassed herself at admitting she needed to go potty since even if she was more childlike. Again she did still have most of the adult mind-set of her elder sister/ her old self before… well her death

"I know right!" Lily Jeanne responded back, before Fran cut in

"Gao!" Fran growled as everyone looked at her now too "Umff, grah, unk."

"Well that's sweet of you to let them go first Fran." Jeanne kindly replied back, as she saw Fran get up and take the girls hands before she walked the girls and herself to the bathroom in the back. She was going to let the kids go first before herself. Though this now left Jeanne, Jeanne Alter, Da-Vinci and Mech Eli-Chan back on the couch

"So… anyone want to me grab a snack for them?" Mech Eli-Chan asked

"Yeah… sounds good." The other three simply answered back, as they had fifteen minutes to kill right now

Still they all had to admit, they were enjoying the movie. Thought they did also wonder….what was the point of all this and the better question from this whole set up was...

.

.

.

_'Why?_'

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Alright, so end of the chapter. Here we are and I do hope you enjoyed how I went along with it. I did like with the Lion king. Which was watched the whole movie, wrote the scene as best a could to match said scenes in word form, along with doing some of those scenes by memory as best as I could; then decided where to stop for this chapter. Which is near or a little pass the half way mark of this movie. **

**But anyways, also like Lion King. I did what I could to try and make the movie scenes a bit more personal so it doesn't just seem like I'm doing line here. Line there and you get the idea. Again I do hope that isn't an issue, but other then that. I hope you like the choices for the servants here.**

**Oh also yeah, as you can see I'm still putting up hints of my lore when it came to my game of Fate GO that also involves the parts of JP version. **

**Though to make sure and reinstate, this story takes place after all current events of the Fate GO story line from the JP version. With a hint of my own lore on how the servants ended up as this really close if not sometimes trying to kill each other dysfunctional family. With the brother and sister master duo having been a big part of it's creation of course. With more hints of my Chaldea's backstory coming later in the chapters ahead.**

**So now with everything said and done, until part two of this movie. I wish you all the best and healthy day's ahead! : ) **


	6. Chaldea Reacts!: Sides Stories-1

**Hello readers, okay first off I got thank you all for the continued support for this story. I really can't tell you how grateful I am; which is a lot. **

**Anyways, this is just a short snippet of a chapter type that will show up once in a while in between events of the main react chapters. Just to show more of what is to come one way or another later on in this story. So I do hope you enjoy these when they come up, even if they will mostly be short ones.**

**I do NOT in any way, shape or form own the rights to Fate Grand Order. Be it the game app, the characters involved or the anime. Those rights belong to Delightworks, Aniplex (Both the JP and NA companies) and Type-Moon.**

* * *

Chaldea Reacts: Side Stories.1

**-Somewhere…-**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

The sounds of footsteps could be heard echoing ever moment from a woman. Pacing back and forth, seeming a bit fidgety. Anxious more to be honest. But she kept on walking back and forth, like she was waiting for news.

With her was a man, who was in fact her husband of a good eighteen years now. Tall, muscular, with peach skin, golden eyes and short spiky orange hair. He wore a simple black T-shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers today. He also sported on his ring finger a lovely gold ring with a ruby in it. He was sitting in a chair inside what was their home, keeping an eye on his anxious wife.

His wife herself was shorter then him, pale skinned with lovely blue eyes and long black hair. She wore a red collared shirt, a long black skirt, slip on shoes and wore herself a gold ring with a sapphire on it upon her own ring finger. Not noticing her husband watching her constant pacing.

"Rin. You know pacing isn't going to make it come faster?" The husband said to his wife Rin, who stopped staring at him as he flinched a bit

"I know that Shirou. I just….ugh. I just can't wait any longer." Rin replied to her husband Shirou, who got up from his chair and moved her into the other one at the dinner table they had. Rin sighing as she rested her chin against her hands "Why…why did our babies run away. Was it something I did or was I too stern or maybe-"

"Rin." Shirou quickly interjected, loud and stern as he grabbed his wife's hands with his own causing Rin to stop her own panic from rising as she saw her husband stare straight into her eyes "It wasn't you or me. The kids did this for a reason, but that's why we're doing this. To get answers soon."

"I…I know…" Rin stated, as she sighed once more knowing that Shirou was speaking the truth "It's just. I worry for them, I know we taught them well enough. But… they're our babies. I can't help but worry."

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you." Shirou remarked, giving Rin a quick kiss on the forehead as Rin blushed some

'S-Shut up dummy. You're playing dirty now. You know that…" Rin grumbled in a flustered mess as even after eighteen years of marriage Shirou still made her heart race like when they first started to become closer to one another. Though her husband's slight amusement out of this only added more to her embarrassment

"I know. I know." Shirou simply quipped, as he found his wife just as wonderful as the day they first actually became closer as friends back then. But just then a tap could be heard, looking to the window a foot ahead of them they saw a sparrow on a branch with a piece of paper tied to its back while tapping on the window once more

Rin got up now, walked over and opened the window as the sparrow landed on a finger she offered of it. Taking a moment to use her other hand, Rin got the paper off. Then just like that the sparrow flew back outside, Rin closing the windows a moment after.

"You know I have to send a complaint about using a bird still to do this sort of stuff." Rin muttered as she opened the letter and began reading it quickly. Though moments later she flinched a bit and donned a very angered look that her husband took quick notice of

"Rin, what does it-" Shirou asked, as Rin just held the paper out to him. Shirou reading it and quickly realizing why his wife was… well acting like she was "Oh."

"Oh indeed. Almost a whole year, a WHOLE year of us worrying; of me almost going crazy looking for them and where do they go. The ONE place I said not too!" Rin screamed as she threw the note down and growled a bit "To that stupid Chaldea place. It's a pipe dream is what is it and now I hear that my babies were last seen almost were last seen in some large automobile. Heading staring towards the direction of that place. Oh… oh this is going to be fixed very soon!"

"Um Rin how?" Shirou asked, but immediately knew he was not going to like the answer. The rather go-ready smile his wife donned on moments later didn't help either with that assumption

"Simple dear." Rin sweetly, a little to sweetly said smiling also very sweetly "We are going to ANARTICA AND YOU'RE COMING ALONG HUBBY!"

.

.

.

Shirou's response was, the rather obvious if not mentally correct one when faced with his wife's declaration just then. Her rather bold and honest statement to be more correct.

"Wait…." Shirou muttered, taking a moment to register the words his wife had just declared as a command that he knew he could NOT say no to even if he wanted to "WHAT?!"

**-In Chaldea, the Masters room four minutes earlier-**

"Ah such a nice day so far." Locasta happily mused as she laid on her bed, enjoying the comfy feeling of it "So very nice."

"Yeah. No worries lately too. No singularities aside from the freak village one below. But that one's nice." Eliphas replied to his sister, as he sat on his chair just enjoying this moment of peace and quiet. Oh these peace times he could get used to, but he also decided to get some pay back from his sis for her little stunt with almost telling Mash about his liking for her "BUT, I'm sure more happy because you get to spend time with Atalanta now. Hm?"

"W-What do you mean?" Locasta suddenly yelled, bolting up blushing from the accusation her brother was making. His smirk didn't help in that matter to, as Locasta could tell he'd figured it out pretty early "How long…"

"After a few weeks of us getting to know Atalanta. You literally were and still are like a love sick puppy. Always trying to find an excuse for helping her out. I can't tell if she's just not that inept in romance or she's flirting back in her own… odd way." Eliphas quipped, before smirking a little wider "Must want to make kitty purr some don't ya sis?"

"Gah, that was a terrible sex pun. Never say that in my presence again." Locasta stated, like she was offended by the corniness of the pun itself and not the accusations anymore

"Oh whatever you say O master of sex puns." Eliphas mused playing along a bit, before he and his sister just laughed a bit at the sudden oddness

But this moment of sibling bonding was crushed just like that. When an intense cold chill down crept their backs. So cold it stung a bit, one that the two knew all too well… all to very well.

"Brother…." Locasta said, as she was wide eyed with a horror stricken face

"I know. I felt it. God, Buddha, any other gods that could be listening. Have mercy upon us." Eliphas prayed to whatever would listen as he and sister knew exactly what was going to happen soon… so most likely VERY soon. Eliphas getting up from his seat as he ran to the door that opened for him on command "I HAVE TO WARN EVERYONE!"

"RUN, RUN AND TELL THEM ALL!" Locasta screamed as her brother ran out faster than ever before. Locasta laying back on her bed in a fetal position as she held her pillow like a teddy bear for comfort "M-Mom's coming…."

**-Meanwhile with a certain red themed saber….-**

"Day two of investigation… nothing yet. BUT I will find something!" Nero stated as she was walking around the mostly empty halls of Chaldea, in her usual clothing of red and white cloth with golden armor on her

Currently she was looking around to see if she could find any oddities around the hallways. Not that it was easy since by this point even if all the servants were used to the various uniform white hallways that interchanged with one another. With the occasional windows showing the outside of the base which indicated they made it to one of the corners of the base itself. Still even so, the servants all knew they'd only explored barley the whole base as most of the more important parts of the operations were located in their current area of the base itself. Which again was why Nero was trying to see if anything was wrong in this more familiar part of the base first, before exploring the more unknown regions of the base itself.

But as she walked and walked, looking around she bumped into someone. Both she and the person she bumped into falling to the ground on their backsides seconds later.

"Ow… watch where you're going will you?" The other female asked, a bit irritably as she sounded familiar to Nero

"Sorry. I wasn't looking and let me help you up." Nero replied as she stood up giving her hand out as the other servant took it. Then she looked seeing, it was a woman or young lady she knew quiet well by this point "Oh Miss Helena!"

Yes her friend her was one Helena Blavatsky. The old woman who was forever youthful, which had brought confusing feelings to many of the Chaldea Staff that had become attracted to the woman who looked like she could land you a few years in jail. From her soft peach skin, ear length purple hair and violet eyes, Her attire being a pair of dark stockings, black boots, white separate arm sleeves and rather ahem.. form fitting black dress with a gold insignia on her more small chested body. That and the cap she wore currently minuet currently the jacket she wore at times. All together made a kind of adorable military appearance. Again Helena was a confusing mix of emotions for those who had gotten to know the woman… child… woman/child. YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!

"Hm, oh Nero how are you. I haven't seen anyone in a while since well hehe. You know trying to get use to the whole internet and TV thing. I've found a lot of cool sites so far. Along with a few funny TV shows too, even if they're aren't that many channels." Helena exclaimed, happy as can be as she was one of the servants who'd had a much more easier time with their new little toys "Anyways, I just came out to get some fresh air and stretch my legs. What about you Nero?"

"Same here Helena!" Nero happily answered, half and half on telling Helena on what she was doing. Then a sudden guilt of thinking of not telling her arose, Helena had been a pretty good friend this near full year and with that Nero knew she couldn't keep I a secret "Hngg… actually I'm investigating something!"

"Investigating, what are you investigating. Oh can I join, aside from my laptop and TV. There hasn't been much going on, not that it's bad. But a little change here and there." Helena quipped, with a hopeful smile as Nero already knew her answer from the look alone

"Of course. You and I shall be the detective duo. UMU!" Nero happily exclaimed, with a wide smile of pride as Helena just smiled at her friends mannerisms. That and she was just glad to have something else going on, even for a bit

Thankfully it's not like anything else could start up, because of these series of events that will eventually and most likely collide into a spiral of possible chaos depending on future factors. NOPE….

.

.

.

_Not at all…._

* * *

**And there you go, a viewing of how Mama Rin and Papa Shirou have been dealing with this situation with their kids. As you can tell Rin is… well Rin with a fierce motherly protective mindset these days. That's a pretty scary combination if you ask me. But yeah, that will be fun when not IF, but when that comes around fully.**

**Then comes Nero, oh dear Nero. How diligent you are in this investigating now and to bring Helena into it will only add to what chaos I will neither admit or deny will or will not come up…sooner or later. Again maybe, maybe not who knows?**

**Also as you can tell, I gave Locasta a romantic interest too. With dearly adorable Atalanta who also happens to be my favorite if I haven't said it before and one of my first servants to bat. God I love her!**

** Ahem, but yeah I just wanted to give Atalanta some love. Like come just give the girl some love, she needs it!**

**But my fan mini- kind of rant over with. I hope you enjoyed this small little snippet of backstory I kind of made in my head when playing through the campaign of this game, both the OG campaign and well like I said before everything story wise up until current times. Thank the lord for YouTube on that one. **

**So until the next chapter, I wish you all the most amazing safe and healthy day's ahead! : ) **


End file.
